


Light to the Unsaid Truths

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 105,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "'Okay, so I went to a Northridge party with my friends and Jade last night, got freaking wasted. Then I wake up and... Oh-my-God...' ... 'I lost my virginity and I don't know who the hell it was with...'"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, another one imported from FF.Net... How about I just let you guys figure it out which ones are and aren't? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> :)

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

I vaguely hear the fan's blades over the throbbing pain in my head. I don't want to wake up this morning and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. With limbs sore, head spinning, throat scratched and back aching, who would exactly? My eyes blink slowly open and I find that I'm in my bedroom, which is a good sign. My arms push myself up too fast as I wince, my hand running through my hair. " _Fuck,_ " I curse before gazing down at my lap.

My eyebrows knit together; I'm not wearing a shirt, or a bra, or anything. "Okay..." I whisper softly to myself, my voice groggy. Slowly, I lift the sheets before pulling them harshly to my bare chest. I'm not wearing _anything_. Hesitantly my gaze shifts over to my side, a sudden worry that I can't even bring myself to form the words budding in my gut. I gulp as I stare at the side. While nobody was there, the disheveled outline of another body remains and the sheets, as I grasp them, are still warm. Not warm enough for them to still be wondering around in my house but warm, like, they've left twenty or so minutes ago.

Perhaps that's why I woke up thirty minutes before my alarm. My eyes shift over to the clock, briefly reading the several numbers and the letter 'M.' "God, I have school today!"

Limbs hurriedly snap out of bed before I growl, my hand at my forehead as feet plant themselves on the ground. I probably shouldn't hurry, since I still hear the distant drizzle of the shower down a door. _'Okay,'_ I nod, _'Let's figure this out then...'_

I set my eyes firmly on the floor before realizing I can't quite remember coming home last night. Or last night at all- well, at least the majority of last night. Let's see, I do remember Andre saying something about dunking for apples and hitting up with that one chick. "Ah!" I jolt, finally recalling something. That's right, there was a party last night at Northridge. Go figure. Sighing, I put my head in my hands, elbows at my knees as I stare at the ground. A Northridge party would include hot sluts, _'That's where I got Andre's night from,'_ I begin to count down. What else is there... Let's see, loud bass inducing music, right I sort of remember that; there was a lot of smoke, though I don't quite remember doing anything along like that. Actually, no, I _know_ I didn't because, God, I don't want to go like my grandma. So that rules that out... And then there was- oh no.

Alcohol, so much _alcohol_. Vodka, beer cans, some wine and then- long story short, there was too much alcohol. I purse my lips tightly, recalling the several times that either Andre, Beck or Jade handed me a drink. Let's see, Andre constantly handed me glass bottles every time I got off the dance floor, Beck frequently handed me some vodka while Jade gave me... I don't really know, which kind of intimidates me to be honest, however it was always in this red pixie cup. The same one too, I think. I scratch my head, having no freaking idea what it was. However I do precisely remember, or my taste does anyway, the feeling of the hot, burning drink splashing down my throat when the boys came around with their own drinks and then the sweet juice from the pixie cup. I hope it was juice anyway.

That's right, I nod to myself once again, every-single-time either Andre or Beck handed me something, Jade would come up with her stony expression, handing me the pixie cup. I would drain it immediately and then, yeah...

As great as that is good to know, that the throbbing head was the alcohol's effect, I can't imagine a) why I'm in my room without remembering it, b) why the hell I'm stark naked, and c) why I'm aching _everywhere_.

I pull my nimble limbs up, straightening them as I meander my way towards the vanity mirror. My eyes widen as I take a few steps back, sputtering, "H-holy shit..." All along my neck and right side-er left I mean- is covered with a distinct trail of what appears to be hickies, all purple and not going to be gone any time soon. I hesitantly turn around, my eyes bugging out as I see long, curling scratches of nails, obviously bite marks and even more hickies. This is all on my back, and I find it hard to believe that there is still room for more, just barely however. I run my hands through my hair feverishly, pacing around as I take deep breathes. Shaking my head, I try and defy the inevitable before my hands grasp the wooden desk. Gulping, because this is the only way I can think of to wrap my brain around the situation, I look in the mirror, my reflection staring at me dead in my eyes.

"Okay, so I went to a Northridge party with my friends and Jade last night, got freaking _wasted_. Then I wake up and... Oh-my-God..." I drop my gaze, frowning at the scattered bracelets and things across my desk before looking back up. "I lost my virginity and I don't know who the hell it was with... God Tori, the hell is wrong with your life?"

My eyes dart around my desk, knuckles white, before I glare at my right wrist. There's two bracelets missing. One bead type one then another charm one. Frowning, I nod, distantly recalling falling or something which broke the one bracelet. "Dang it," I hit the desk, backing away; I had liked that one. Although the charm one, God I don't even remember which one _that_ one was. I have too many of them. Perhaps it was the one with the lizard, or the surfboard or maybe even the carrot. Shaking my head, I growl at myself for having to much jewelry to keep track of.

Sitting on my bed once again, I sigh before hearing the door click. Just in time I yank some of the sheets across my body, covering the privates as Trina comes in to wake me up.

"Tori, the shower's open... Whoa, what are you-" she halts, leaning against the doorframe with wide eyes.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I ask quietly, feeling my cheeks become warm.

She slowly shakes her head, "I only remember taking a nap after you left for that one event at school. You went to the after party didn't you?"

"That was an after party? Oh right, the play..." I gaze off in the distance, finally recalling the tickling mustache as Jade gazes at me with unnatural, blonde hair. "But, what else?"

"That's it," she shrugs. "Hey, Tori, could I see what's on your shoulder?"

"But then you'll see me naked..." I mumble.

"How many times do I catch you without your shirt on?" she snaps, putting her hands on her hips before adding, "Wait, you're _completely_ naked?" Slowly, I nod as I stand up, the sheets still wrapped around my waist as she comes closer, looking at all the marks. "Shit Tori," she mumbles, more to herself than me, "You've had quite the night..."

"Trina?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I think I lost my virginity," I blush furiously.

"So do I..."

"Do you know who with though?" I ask quietly. She halts, backing away while gazing at me with steady eyes.

Before she responds, a deep breath is taken. "You don't know who with?" I shake my head, pulling the sheets up to my shoulders self-consciously. "Okay then, uh... how much did you drink?"

"My God I feel like shit," I gasp.

"Alright then, take a shower and I'll find something to help with that. I think we still have some Gatorade left."

"Thank you!" I jump, pouncing towards Trina, hugging her without a second thought.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to get my hair frizzy, you're wrinkling my clothes, you're hung-over _and_ , oh yeah, you're buck naked," she grumbles before I step back, my reflection's cheeks reddening furiously. After snatching my towel from the side, she leaves the room as I stroll into the bathroom, only having to turn on the water. Under the drizzling warmth, I grin a bit, some of the hang-over washing away. Once everything is clean, even with the stinging scratches at my back, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Once a fresh layer of clothes are on me, purple top, dark purple flannel and jeans, I stride downstairs.

As promised, Trina left some Gatorade, water and some cereal to help (we apparently didn't have anything else). And, before I know it, I'm at school. Everything this morning seems too loud for me to handle; the chatting groups off to the side, the steps echoing around and then the foreshadowing bell which rings in my ears even though it's not due until, about twenty or so minutes.

Even the lights on my locker door seem to bright, though I smile in spite of myself, remembering that that song is why I'm here, at this school _'And why you are seriously hung-over at school and have so many marks on your back you acquired while losing your virginity to someone you don't remember... Oh my God, what if it's a complete stranger?'_ I halt in my motions, my eyes locked with my painted black Theatre History textbook at the thought. My gut felt like it dropped down to my knees. What if? What if I will never know who I had... uh, did it with last night? That just makes me feel like a slut in the making to be honest.

Frowning, I realize that I don't take Theatre History until sixth period, which is after lunch. Shaking my head as I shove it back in the locker, I hear giggles behind me and the shuffling of feat. "Hey Cat," I mumble softly, turning around to find a redhead and Jade behind her, eyes trained on the ground with arms slumped to her sides. "Hey Jade."

"Hi Tori!" Cat jumps while the goth only grumbles tiredly.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Long night," Jade picks up her gaze, and I can clearly see she isn't lying by any means. "Aren't you?" she adds with a small, sly grin.

"A bit, yeah," I chuckle before Cat snatches my attention from Jade who just drops her gaze towards the bottom of the lockers.

"So what do you think would happen to a monkey if you got rid of the 'e?' Would it look different because it still sounds like 'monkey' to me," she giggles through her long winded sentence.

"Uh, sure Cat... Yes, it would look the same," I nod slowly as she continues to give her smile. The redhead shuffles to the side before skipping down the hall, locating Robbie and Rex. "Do you think that the red dye seeped into her skull?" I mutter, vaguely recalling Jade remarking the same thing.

"Never doubted it," she murmurs quietly before receiving a text. "I got to go," she looks down at the screen.

"Why?"

"Can't focus on anything with you around, Vega," she snaps before turning her heels and strolling confidently towards her locker. I roll my eyes, shaking my head before closing my locker. Wait... Damn it, I forgot my Singing 101 folder. Heaving a sigh, I go through the process again, this time double checking that I have everything sorted. By the time I do, the bell shrills and I go straight to class, wincing at the noise.

**-(:)-**

God this day feels like it's dragging on and on and _on_. At the very least I was able to sleep some in Sikowitz' class, sitting at the back. The lesson, funnily enough, was about staying in one place and playing dead. So I took the time to sleep. Problem solved... Until Jade kicked me that is. "Ow..." I whine, "Jade, what the hell?"

"Come on you big wuss," she rolls her eyes, giving a hand that I take, "I can't let you stay in here and sleep the whole day."

"Why not?"

"They're serving bean and cheese burritos for lunch," she growls, handing me my bag, "And that'll probably help with that nasty hangover."

"You know? Oh right..." I mumble. "Wait, so you know what happened at the party then. Can you tell me?"

"You don't remember?" she cocks her head to the side, eyeing me curiously.

"No, I don't," I groan, "Just... Could you help me remember?"

"Uh, well... I guess I was the only sober one-"

"You were?"

"Uh yeah, I had to-"

"TORI!" We both startle, jerking as I turn around to see Sinjin rushing towards me.

"What?" I grumble.

He slows his pace, meeting us in the middle of the hall, "Can you be my new soda tester?"

"Like the gum and licorice?" I ask, taking the purple can from his bag.

"Yeah, that one is 'Fanta Gummy bears.'"

"Huh. That'll be interest," I nod.

"Jade?" he turns to her.

"Yes?" she drawls in her normal, monotone voice.

"Will you take one?"

"Sure," she shrugs, taking a light green can from his bag. "What's this one?"

"That one is either 'Lettuce' or 'Green Apple,' I think that one is the second though," he searches for another can in his bag. "Yeah, that one'll be 'Green Apple.'"

"Okay, thanks Sinjin," I give a small wave as he darts around the hall, my strides keeping up with Jade's longer ones towards the Asphalt Café. Taking a brief sip along with her, I purse my lips, feeling the carbonated soft drink wash down my throat. "Huh, that is definitely Fanta and gummy bears..."

"God I got 'Lettuce,'" she growls before taking another sip, "Why isn't this that bad?" I only shrug as we get to the food truck, ordering our lunches and handing our money. We then stride over to our table, joining the rest of the group. They all mutter their own 'hi' before diving back to their greasy food, Jade the only one sporting a light salad and sandwich.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, Jade, how drunk was Cat?" Andre asks, biting into his burger.

"Uh... Seven?" Jade raises her brow, mouth hovering over her sandwich.

"Okay, what about me, Beck and Tori?"

Rolling her eyes, she plopped the sandwich down impatiently before answering rather smoothly, "Five, Five and a half, maybe six and then ten."

"I knew it, Tori's a lightweight," Rex babbles.

"Am not," I snap before adding, "Right?"

"No, not to me at least," Jade shakes her head, sipping more of the 'Lettuce' soda, "I mean it took you like one or two drinks for you tp be tipsy but like seven to get you completely drunk."

"Se _-seven_? How much did I have?" I gawk.

"I don't know," she snaps, dropping her sandwich again, "Just let me eat my God damn sandwich. Just because I was the only sober one doesn't mean you can hound me with questions!"

"I was sober," Robbie grins.

"You know what," the goth mumbles, not caring that Robbie didn't even go. "How about-" she begins, snatching Rex from the ventriloquist's hands with a defiant 'hey', "you shut-" Rex is twisted in an uncomfortably angle, "-the fuck-" the puppet is thrown into a trashcan right before trash is thrown in, drink and melted ice cream spilling everywhere, "-up."

As Robbie fetches Rex from the trash, a disgusted look on his face, the rest of us just eat as usual; not much was out of the ordinary after all. Once the table was cleared, well... Anyway, once we were finished with our food, the normal conversation taking hold, I stand up, the warning bell for the other periods sounding before the bell that informs us that class will start in five minutes before the bell that explains that class started. God we have a messed up bell system. It really shouldn't take me ten seconds to explain it.

With the wrappers thrown in the trash, I wander over towards the black-box theatre where my next class was held; Digital Literature. "Hey, wait... Vega!" I hear Jade's voice call after me.

"Uh, yeah?" I turn around curiously, "What do you need?"

"So, do you really remember nothing from last night?"

"No," I shake my head. "Why?"

"Well... I-uh, need to tell you something," she stammers lightly, her grueling voice husked through the sentence. I nod, shifting towards the side. She looks around for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing like she's attempting to piece together a statement yet nothing proper comes to mind. Before Jade could speak, however, we hear a voice behind us.

"Um, Tori?" Beck walks in, looking in between us. "Oh, I-uh... Could this wait?" he asks a bit nervously. Jade merely stepped back, rolling her eyes as mine dart from her to Beck before stalking away rather annoyed. "I guess it could," he murmurs, stepping closer to me. Shaking his head, the Canadian starts, scratching the back of his hair. "So, um, Tori..."

"Yeah?" I turn my head to the side uncertainly.

"I need to ask you a question," his voice drops suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask. Before he responds, I feel hands grip my forearms before lips gently press against mine.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he pulls away.

I look at him, his eyes peering into mine. Beck. He's the one with a kind smile, glinting eyes and clear locker door with no secrets. He only has one, and that's that he's Canadian, if that really is a secret... There isn't any wrong with him, he's caring, even for Jade at this point. I nod slowly, my brain acting on it's own before I murmur a quiet 'yes.' His lips are on mine, hands on my back.

I frown slightly, feeling a small twine pull at my heart. My back, the same one he feels, still stings with it's marks. It still aches from all the bruises and hurts from the bites. Even so, their now part of their territory; and who's ever marked here before angrily stings and aches as Beck's hands graze lightly against them. Whatever beast had claimed me already isn't thrilled, isn't pleased. But I've liked Beck for the longest time. He's always been there to laugh and poke fun or to give me advice with dealing with Jade.

He pulls away at the sound of the bell, grinning before dashing off to his own class. I wear a stupid grin on my face as I walk into the black box theatre, some of the other students already there. I make my way towards the front before my gaze turns beside me. "Oh," I mumble, "Jade... What did you-"

"Shut it Vega," she snaps, glaring at me with predatory eyes before shifting away from me. I drop my gaze before walking forwards, feeling unnerved. What had just happened? We were fine a minute ago until... Did she see?

I bite my lip in thought, not realizing that seats filled before I look up. Searching up and down the rows, I eventually find a seat, striding over before I hear a loud crash, and I'm on the floor. The seat I had almost sat in was now against the door, one of the legs bent in a weird angle. Above me I only see pale green eyes in the mist of long raven hair with dark blue, forboding streaks though it. "Jade... Why did you-"

"Shut the hell up," she hisses before stalking away, seating herself more towards the front. I grunt, sitting up, feeling a pain on my side. I shake my head, thoroughly confused. One minute she was fine and the next, completely aggressive, intimidating. The stark, emerald eyes seeps into my mind, becoming engraved. They were devoid of any emotion except livid, boiling anger. I've never seen her so high-stung before; not even when we first met. Climbing to another chair, some of the concerned turning away once I was found to not be dead.

I watch her curiously, my eyebrows furrowing. It hurts, everything hurts and I just want it to stop. At least, I suppose, I'm not single. I'm actually not single and yet my mouth feels like it should not spill anything about last night. There was a possible chance that it was Beck who did it with me last night though a small part of me shakes it's head solemnly. Today isn't my day. And what's worse is that I can't think properly, my mind can't catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

I can't think at all, even with the history text book right in front of my face, laying casually on my lap. A sigh flows through my nostrils as I bite my lip, closing my eyes. Luckily, I suppose, my brain had finally caught up with events. Though the hangover apparently left a lot to chew, and now I'm trying to get my mouth around some huge-freaking-wad of gum. Why couldn't _any_ of this happen, you know, not today? Or why couldn't I just have had, uh, _that-_ done _it_ on Saturday so my Sunday was left with all this headache stuff?

 _'Oh my God,'_ I widen my eyes, sitting up abruptly, _'What if I was raped?'_ The thought hung in the silence of my room, fan swinging above my head innocently as I turn my gaze towards the sheets beside me. Shaking my head, I decide anyone in their right mind wouldn't sleep with someone they raped. Though, I suppose they wouldn't have a 'right mind' to begin with. "Just do your work Tori!" I hiss to myself as I glare down at the pages. However, within a few minutes, I close the book before dropping it to the floor carelessly; the words bore down at my brain with jumbled symbols as I had other matters to think about. More personal matters which I seriously doubt that Mr. Landward would give a shi-crap about.

"Tori?" The door opens as Trina's head pokes out, eyes trailing towards mine intently. "Do you have that green and blue blouse?"

"You mean the one you got me for Christmas?" I raise my brow, watching as she grins innocently. My head shakes at her eventual guilty sigh, recalling all of my presents from her. Every year she does this; gives me some shirt or pants to wear only for her to ask to borrow it. In all honesty, I don't wear half the stuff, which makes half of my closet Trina's.

"Yeah... Could I borrow it?"

"So you'll go to the party?" I ask, my textbook conveniently being pushed away. She nods quietly before I roll my eyes. "The same place you left it last time, but _don't take the jacket!_ "

"Why not?" she saunters over towards the closet, "It goes well with it."

"It's in my size though."

"So?"

"Does it look like I have any chest area?" my hands circle over my chest, "You actually have something other than just extra skin!" She gives a couple of chuckles before pouting, my glare giving the final 'no.' Once the blouse was in her arms, her strides begin to scurry off towards the door before she halts.

As Trina turns around, her eyes squint at me before asking, "Is it a rumor or what?"

"What?"

"That you're dating Beck," she steps closer, as if urging me into a girl-to-girl chat.

"Uh..." I lean away, "Yeah?"

"Really?" she asks, flabbergasted. To be honest, I can't really blame her... "Like, not a joke?"

My head shakes as I scratch it, "Nope..."

"But what about..." Trina begins before her swift eyes pace down over my shoulder before meeting back with mine.

"I don't want to tell him," I murmur quietly, "Because I seriously doubt that I had... uh- _that_ with him," I shrug, my cheeks warming readily as Trina seats herself beside me.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really think he bites?"

"Well... He may not seem like it -and I'm not saying that he does, I don't think so either- but something about sex brings out a part of someone that they'd otherwise hide." I nod once again as she continues with this new flash of wisdom which comes every so often. "But, anyway, I kind of agree with you for now with this... but you'll have to tell him sometime."

"I know, I know," a sigh slides right on out, "But it's just- God, it's just... Everything today went by so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wake up with all _this_ ," I gesture over my clothed body, "With nobody else beside me, some news about the party, Jade was the only one sober who accurately remembers it." The sentence is left hanging in the air as I take in another breath. "Then we're talking like we're almost friends, she had something to tell me, Beck comes up and she goes away, he kisses me and asks to be my girlfriend, then Jade is just- well... She's been worse than how we started off." I blink, somewhat confused as I find Trina's eyes wide, staring right up at me as my hands are out. I didn't even realize I went to stand.

"Well damn, that is a day," she mumbles under her breath. "So, who do you think you hooked up with?"

"I don't know," I mutter, "But I want to... I can't even remember half of last night- _it was only last night_... Huh."

"Huh?" she mocks through the mimic, "You had sex with someone last night and you don't remember and you only say _huh?_ "

"Uh... yeah?" I ask bleakly, even though it wasn't really a question. "Could you just- I don't know, not talk about it to mom and dad until I find out. Wait, scratch that, just don't tell them. Please."

"Wasn't gonna," she shrugs, her eyes gliding away from my eyes.

"Trina..."

"What?"

"Stop looking at my closet and _help me_ ," I beg.

"How am I going to help you?" she turns around, looking back at me.

I sigh, scratching my head before answering, "I don't know, advice? Beck asked if I could go to dinner with him tomorrow and I said yeah, but I don't want him to know..."

"I know, I wouldn't but... Why don't you want him to know?" she asks intently, bending closer.

"Well, it's just that- I don't know, I just have this feeling that if I do tell him it will be bad... Don't know why but-"

"It's woman's intuition," Trina said flatly.

"Wh- _what?_ "

"Woman's intuition... You are a woman, aren't you?"

"Well... A woman in training..."

"Who just failed the sex ed course-"

"Trina!" I whine, "You're suppose to help me!"

"And you weren't supposed to loose your virginity at 16 with some guy while you were drunk!" I frown slightly, feeling my stomach take a sudden dive as she muttered that statement. I shake my head before turning towards my sister who's- Great...

"Trina!"

"What!"

"Get out of my closet!"

"Are you going on a date tonight?"

"No, it's tomorr- _Hey!_ Give me back that jacket!" I growl, chasing after her as she holds one of my clothes in her arms.

"It's a cardigan and I'll give you five bucks!" she yells over her shoulder before slamming her bedroom door.

"No you won't!" After I hear the click of the lock I roll my eyes before shuffling back to my room, collapsing on my bed. _'Guy,'_ my mind wonders quietly, _'What guy? Who the hell... God I hate not knowing this...'_

**-(:)-**

My eyes blink open, soon finding the swinging fan above my head. I frown, sitting up upon realizing several things. For one, I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Two, my alarm hadn't set, though luckily, _'At least it's only 6:32.'_ Throwing the blanket over my legs, I stand up before gazing at the mirror. My eyes first slide down at my feet to the red blanket, which my mom or dad may have put over me, before tossing it back on my bed and striding over towards the mirror. I sigh, stripping my shirt off before examining the scratches, bite marks and hickies.

The scratches and bite marks have faded, although the obvious hickies haven't really. I will say though, they don't have as much of a purple undertone than yesterday. Snatching the towel by my side, I shrug it over my shoulders before strolling towards the bathroom, soon stepping into the shower. I frown at the opposite tile wall while soap lathers in my hair.

How exactly did I get in this mess? What if the person remembers and I don't? God, what would he be thinking if he went to our school... Stalking me around the corners. I shake my head gruffly before biting my lip. It was just sex, right? I mean, it can't just be anything else than a one-night stand... _right_?

"God, you're just living the dream aren't you Tori?" I mutter, rinsing my hair out underneath the beating water.

But what if it could have been more? Was I good in bed? What if it was Beck? Is that why he came up to me suddenly? _'No,'_ I shake my head once again, _'He would have probably asked me if I remembered anything from last night...'_ My lips let out a strangled growl as I glare at the opposite wall. This is just so -freaking- annoying to think about. And why couldn't I have thought about this when I'm, you know, of age? I suppose I could just keep doing it since I've already done it. _'Okay, that's a bit sluttish and pervertish...'_ I think to myself, nodding before hissing at the escaping soap over my eyes.

My attention turns to the door, Trina knocking against it. I rinse my hair as I glare towards the door. Taking a deep breath, I shut off the water before stepping out with a towel around myself. I quickly dry my hair and skin before turning the handle. "You're going to make me late," was all Trina groans.

"I got in at the time I normally do," I snap back.

"Ladies," my dad turns the corner, "If we're going to have a shouting match can you please do it outside?"

"I'm still practically naked," I mumble. He glances over before stretching out his arms, stepping past us and towards the stairs.

"Then don't have a yelling match," he calls. I shake my head while Trina rolls her eyes before glancing over towards me.

"You still don't know?"

"I don't think there will be any hope," I sigh, my feet guiding me towards my room as my hands shut the door behind me. I glare at the other side of my room, biting my bottom lip. Many questions and scenarios came to mind before I wave them away, the ideas becoming to much to deal with. As I pick out the clothes for today, my mind still bugged me, not quitting until I had gotten down the stairs and to my breakfast.

**-(:)-**

I breathe deeply, leaning against the cool metal locker with the familiar buzzing of other students around me. My eyes flicker open once steps pad towards me, a small smile pulling over my lips. "Hey Andre..."

"Hey chica," he wiggles his eyebrows before chuckling, "So, you and Beck huh?"

"Y-yeah, it kind of feels-"

"Weird," the musician finishes as I nod in agreement, "Yeah. Probably more so for me since I've seen 'em since they started. But maybe it'll be good, as long as you don't turn into Jade and argue." We both give a small laugh, our heads turning towards the locker almost obliterated with scissors. "Anyway, anything else? You seemed a bit-"

"A bit what?" I spun around quickly.

"Whoa, you seemed a bit like that," Andre raises his hands, "So, anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just having a weird week is all." He nods understandingly, sipping from his cup of coffee before jumping at the tap on his shoulder. "Hey Cat."

"Yeah, hey little red," he grins, "You have anything to say?"

"Hey... And, well, no." The two of us stare at Cat blankly before she giggles, striding away with a spring in her step. Our gazes catch each others before we start to chuckle again, oddly thankful to have those random acts courtesy of Valentine. Once they die off, however, I clear my throat before picking up the conversation again.

"Okay, so I haven't asked you yet but..." Andre nods slowly as I start, my brows furrowing slightly before I continue. "Okay, okay. Do you know what happened on Sunday?" He purses his lips in thought for a moment, shaking his head.

"Honestly Tori," he mutters as his hand scratches the back of his neck, "I think I would have told you yesterday if I remembered everything. But since you were -all of us I suppose- out if it, _and_ this whole Beck thing, I don't think I did get a chance to compare our stories." Andre gives a short, crooked grin before adding, "But while we're here, what do you remember?"

"Uh, dancing, the play before," I start, "Then there was, I think, some- I don't know, that's all I remember."

"Huh, well you _did_ dance a lot I suppose," the musician agrees, putting his cup to his mouth, "I can't remember if you did anything else though. But," he tilts his head to the side, eyes studying me, "I will say I wouldn't call what you were doing something you would do sober..."

My feet step back as I squint at him, my lips curling into a lopsided gash (I suppose). "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tori, you _are_ half-Latina right?"

"Yeah," I frown, "So?"

"Right," Andre sips at his cup before mumbling, "It kind of looked like your hips were trying to seduce somebody." Dark eyes survey my locking joints, my limbs freezing in place while my chest constricts. I stare back with wide eyes, my skull immediately feels like it is about to explode with the rampaging thoughts whirling throughout it.

"W- _what the hell do you mean seduce_?" I growl, air filling my lungs harshly.

His hands raise as he states simply, "Don't shoot the messenger -or observer... Look," his hands drop, "Did you, you know, meet somebody Sunday night?"

"Like how?"

"Like kiss and stuff," Andre continues before draining his coffee, hastily adding under his breath, "Doubt you would do something more."

My teeth clench before I start to form my next sentence only to promptly tear it away from my tongue. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to say that I had lost -er- _that_ on Sunday; well, with all of the students filing past us. Instead, I merely nod and sigh, "Probably."

"Was he hot?"

"I don't know," I shake my head, "Quit asking. I told you all I remembered and I just remember dancing."

"Right," he nods skeptically.

"Andre, not lying," I chuckle with my eyebrow raised.

"Not saying you are-" He quickly pulls a frown, looking over my shoulder while I turn at my heels. "Now what's going on with those two this time?" he murmurs quietly. "They haven't fought in months." The crowd shuffles uncertainly as two pairs of steps stride down the stairs.

"Jade, leave it alone. We're dating and that's that," Beck waves his hand briefly before settling towards his locker.

"I'm not talking about that," she growls menacingly, her feet standing behind him.

"Well what else would you be arguing about?" he spins around, holding the air frantically as she pulls a sneer across her face. "Every single time another girl would just _look_ at me you would argue. And obviously it hasn't stopped even though we broke up!"

"I'm not jealous of you!" Jade growls venomously, "Like you'd know what I was thinking."

"Get-over-us," he sighs, "Tori and I are now together-" I feel the cheeks redden as his hand gestures towards me, her piercing gaze following. My eyes immediately drop to the ground, their words cutting through my thoughts. "-And that's that."

"I _am_ over us," she mutters harshly, "It's just why did you two get together now? Why not last week? Why not the week before that?" I frown curiously at the floor, not fully expecting that answer. I mean, why would she care _when_ while this would have happened anyway? I mean, she doesn't like it so why- I don't know, it's just confusing. My body jerks as the bell rings, sending the crowd around us -which had halted to see the commotion between the two- to their classes. I pick my gaze up, closing my locker door beside me when my eyes trail at Beck and Jade. He shook his head, sending her off towards my direction, or at least the writing class right passed my locker.

Pale eyes flicker up towards mine, locking as heavy combat boots storm through the crowd, cutting a fine line within it. A storm surges within them, however there is no lashing waves, no snapping winds or cracking bolts of lightning; it just thrashing about in her mind, whatever it is. My chest constricts under the pressure, Andres concerned pat on my shoulder snapping out of the trance. "It'll be fine, trust me," he promises, striding through the crowd, "See you at lunch."

"Hey," I hear beside me before a soft kiss is planted on my forehead, "Well, good morning and see you later."

"Alright," I mutter, my eyes still fixed down the hall.

**-(:)-**

My eyes dart around the closet, all of the different clothes hanging with temptation. My hand stretches towards one of the only nicer shirts, my head shaking. Pulling back, I stare at the other one beside it, biting my lip. "Either the blue or green... Why don't I have any other colors," I growl quietly. Shrugging, I cover my eyes with my left hand while the right points towards the closet. As I mumble the rhyme, my brows furrow in thought. "Wait, hold on."

As I pull out the green top, I gaze at the back with a heavy sigh; it wouldn't have worked out since, well, I have some _marks_ on my back. After I shuffle around, the blue top is over my head, fitting nicely. Deciding that it was good enough, I quickly slip on some lower heels before my legs carry me towards my door and to the stairs. My brows furrow lightly as voices come from downstairs. I give a small grin as I see Beck with my mom, a small little flower in his hands. "Hey," I say, gaining his attention from her.

"Oh you look nice," he compliments as I step down.

"Thanks," I nod, my hand grasping the yellow flower as he hands it over. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, something a bit fancier though," Beck explains. After we exchange our "byes" to my mom, we step out towards his truck. I slide into the seat, buckling myself in as he does the same. "It's not far from here," he breaks through the comfortable silence, "Only about ten or so minutes."

"Alright," I nod. The short amount of time did slip by quickly, as acknowledged from Beck's statement, with buildings blurring past with my eyes set on the window. And within a blink of an eye I find myself standing in the middle of what looks to be a nice, cozy restaurant with lights hanging from the ceilings, dimly lighting everything. "This place is nice," I murmur as my eyes gaze around the hall, every little detail catching my eye.

"Yeah, my parents took me here a couple of times," he nods fondly. Many people crowd around the pictures hung across the hall, all depicting some different landscape. I follow Beck with the waiter, however, my mind numb from the many noises and smells oddly enough. While the kitchen may be tucked away, the food all around makes my stomach twist, expecting a hardy meal. Though with a hardy meal in a place like this comes with a hefty price.

"So, uh, Beck?"

"Yeah?" he picks his head up from the menu, dark eyes gazing with anticipation. "What's up?" his eyebrows furrow at me blank look.

"How much is the- uh..." I open the pamphlet, the food listed with the almost insane prices. Not too extreme, mind you, but enough to almost un-twist my stomach and flip it around horribly after sending it around loops. "How?"

"Relax," he smiles genuinely, the slight anxiety washing away, "I have a buddy who works here and he gave me some advice; said I could drop on by and pay him a visit with the dinner fifty percent off in return."

"That's still-"

"Yeah, no biggie though," he adds a wink before searching through the menu once again. Feeling a bit more relieved, I go back through the menu, my eyes resting on the steak sirloin several times. I shake my head softly, however, my mind finally deciding on a chicken wrap. I pick my gaze up to find a waiter stepping forward, notepad at hand.

"Drinks?"

 _'Shoot...'_ my mind baffles as Beck mutters his, the two pairs of eyes resting on me. "Uh wa-" I stammer, my eyes shifting towards the glass of water beside my napkin before I continue. "Sparkling water."

"Alright then, a root beer and a sparkling water," the waiter nods before heading off. I stretch, my back suddenly feeling a bit stiff with the wooden chair as I make an effort to speak some. Before any words come out, breadsticks and small plates are in front of me, the two of us bidding our thanks. Once a few are on each of our plates, I sigh.

"You tired already?"

"No, well... No," I frown as he pulls a confused, friendly expression. "Just this week has been a bit strange."

"How?"

"Well, there's me completely spacing out about Sunday, then there's this. I mean, I don't have anything against it, but it would just be nice for my brain not to be thinking about-" I cut myself short, our drinks being set on the table.

"Thanks," Beck murmurs, taking a sip from his while I follow suit. As the drink flows down my throat I grimace. "Not a fan?" he chuckles.

"Uh, I'll be fine," I smile back before taking another sip, "For tonight."

"Should I order the next drink then?" he smirks before adding a few more laughs at my slight blush.

"I think I'll be good next time 'round."

"Thinking about what though?" Beck asks just as half a bread stick is in my mouth. "Well... I'll wait for the answer." I nod, swallowing my food.

"Jade? I mean, I know she's not in this but, I don't know." The Canadian nods softly in agreement, understanding my slight confusion. We continue to dine with our appetizers, briefly being interrupted once our orders were made. The silence between us settled nicely, however a certain West still plagued my thoughts. The moments pass by, my plate becoming bare while more was placed onto his plate. "So-" I frown at the empty plate, Beck's motions halting, "So how was Jade before I was around?" My gaze picks itself up just as he gives a small grin.

"Quiet... She's actually _still_ quiet, doesn't let a lot of people know her sort-of-speak. I mean-" his eyes flickers towards mine, "I really don't think she means to but, yeah. She was always snarky towards the other girls, although she still remained at the back of the class; like I said, quiet. It's funny, you wouldn't ever think that now because her personality finally broke out of that protective shell."

I shift in my seat, nodding in agreement before I ask, "But what changed?"

Beck shifts in his seat, his brows furrowing at his own plate before he shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, people change and I get that but...it's nice to know why. She's always been more jealous, which is understandable when you're dating someone, but she's become more rash about it."

"I can see that," I murmur quietly.

"Well, excuse me then, I need to use the bathroom," he scoots out of his chair with a small grin before his steps leave off towards the restrooms to the side. I nod to myself, my eyes locking with the water in front of me in thought.

_"So, uh..." I mumbled, my gaze darting to the side. I shifted in the silence that had begun to wear down at me, pale eyes flicking over towards me with an eyebrow raised. "So," I started again, "Did you ever hear that song before?"_

_"No," she shook her head before taking another sip of her water, "But it helps to have TV screens around the room with the words."_

_"Yeah, it does..."_

_"Vega?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why are you talking?"_

_I rolled my eyes before answering, "Well, it would be nice to have some sort of conversation instead of sit here for three more hours."_

_"Suppose so," she mumbled quietly, going back to the sushi rolls sitting before us. People clattered all around us, my eyes darting to where Sinjin had shifted from his watching point. My head shook with an annoyed sigh._

_"Why they couldn't have just sat at a table and watched us makes me wonder..." I murmured under my voice. Jade merely shrugged, still keeping to herself. "So... Do you want to tell funny stories?"_

_"Sure," she grumbled, turning her attention to me._

_"Uh, you go first," I started, my mind coming blank._

_"Okay, um," her brows furrowed in concentration, before a small smirk crawled across her lips. "Alright, so there was this one time I made you go on your hands and knees like a dog and poured coffee all over you- that was pretty funny."_

_"_ Jade _," I whined as she chortled, "Not something about me."_

_"Why not? There's a lot of things I find funny about you..." her eyes flickered towards mine before she stammered, "And the other stupid shit you drag me into. Just- your turn." I tilted my head to the side, an eyebrow raised._

_"Oh come on, you can tell me a story. I can't remember anything anyway." I waited expectantly, Jade biting the inside of her cheek as pale eyes studied me cautiously. "Come on," I wiggle my eyebrows with a cheeky grin, "You know you wanna tell Tori a little somethin', somethin'... Eh? Eh?"_

_"Don't ever do that again," she breathed sternly, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth before she nodded softly. "But, alright, I'm humor you." I grinned as she rolled her eyes, not able to suppress the flash of white before the story began._

"Okay, I'm back. Didn't expect to be so long, there was a line which confused me," Beck seats himself, pulling me from my thoughts. "For a second I thought I was in a line with a bunch of classy drag queens; there's never a line." I chuckle before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that shouldn't happen should it?" I add with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Tori's Perspective** **-** _

"-and so he then said that I wasn't able to buy the shoes since I already bought a pair before just a different shade of purple-"

 _'Oh my God Trina, I really don't care,'_ my thoughts hammers groggily. The window's surface is cool against my forehead, eyelids heavy while my chest rises and falls slowly.

"-Right? So now I have to ask my friend Crissy if she'll buy me the shoes. I mean, I'll pay her back immediately, but I really want those shoes... Does that makes sense?"

"Sure," I muffle lowly, my eyes peeking out the window. And, of course, we're not even out of the neighborhood. I growl quietly once she continues, my head already throbbing. Perhaps I shouldn't have stayed up till eleven last night but, whatever. Too late now.

The sudden silence doesn't even grab my attention before I hear Trina's sigh cut through it. "So, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah actually," I nod honestly, "Nice food and the conversations were good too." My eyes blink together tightly before I open them again, the sun diving right for them.

"At least this one will work well," she hums before turning the corner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she sighs, "The last two were dicks and then there was...what was his name again?"

My brows furrow before I suggest, "Daniel?"

"Yeah," she nods. I grin slightly to myself as the car's conversations have taken a turn for the better. It seems as though all conversations do when they are about relationships and, oddly, she's not- wait.

"Trina?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" I ask quietly; better ask now I suppose.

"Eh," she merely shrugs.

"Eh?"

"Eh..."

"Uh, why not?"

"Well, I don't really want to be in the situation you're in. Besides," she turns with soft grin, "I'm almost hoping that he'll come out and reveal how fun your night was with him."

Immediately I freeze, staring at my sister like she grew two heads. "Uh, _what_? Trina, I don't think it was him..."

"Do you want it to be him?"

"I-" my eyes narrow in thought, "I guess. Maybe it would explain why he came to date me so abruptly but...I still. I guess."

"Are you going to tell him?" Trina asks. I shake my head in return, giving a short breath.

"What if he's not? It would just be awkward and- yeah, not gonna."

"Well, you could try. _Anyway_ , about the makeup for the party tonight. I was going to wear purple but I may go with the blue...that would look nice with my new mascara right? And what about those new heels to..."

_'Oh my god, not this again...'_

**-(:)-**

The hall is a bit more relaxed today, which is a rare, but nice thing. I shuffle through my books before I lean against my locker, closing my eyes briefly. I hear steps make their way towards me before I feel soft lips against my own. "Hey Beck," I grin.

"Hi," he asnwers, smiling as well once I open my eyes. "You tired?"

"A bit, but the conversation in the car helped put me to sleep."

The Canadian smirks, "Oh so it was _that_ type of car ride."

"Uh huh," I hum, my eyes momentarily darting towards the other side of the hall. Jade removes herself from her locker, striding down the hall beside her set of lockers to first period. My eyes then dart towards the clock just as the bell rings, startling both of us.

"Well, see you at Sikowitz then," Beck grins, striding towards his own class as I nearly follow.

 _'Wait, that's right, Mr. Lupin isn't here...so I'll have to go to- oh God,'_ I process, my gaze following where her steps ghosted the hall, _'I have to go to Mr. Flitwick.'_ Hesitantly I follow where Jade had gone, my memory working properly - though I would prefer that I was wrong and Mr. Lupin is here. Since we ran out of substitutes, as all but one or two had quit due to the peculiarities of the school and students I expect, our class was broken up into sections and I'm with-

"Why hello! Part of Lupin's?"

"Yep," I answer nervously, keeping my gaze to the shorter man.

"Well sit in one of the seats over there," he gestures, "He didn't give me anything for you to work on so I expect he did give it to you, am I correct?"

My gaze follows his hand as I nod, recalling the short packet. My chest constricts, however, as I seat myself, my gaze lingering on the set of pale eyes glaring right at me. Why exactly did we have to sit a few seats away from each other, I don't know. _And_ the way that he has his room set up, a few rows of desks facing each other, makes it a lot more difficult to ignore the prickling sensation down my spine.

After a while, once some of my other classmates sprinkle in and sit beside me, I find a manageable pace to work on my packet. With Mr. Flitwick's quick instructions for the story they would write today dealing with some sort of type of grammar - I don't know, something like that, it honestly seemed to be just garble - the class was quiet aside from the scratching of pencils against paper, the vents blowing and the tapping of a few pencils.

I glance up as Jade sighs, slightly frustrated as her gaze dips down, pencil tapping anxiously against the desk. The teacher waddles from his desk, which I didn't know people could do, and crosses over towards her. I hadn't realized how short he was until I realized the desks height is _literally_ three quarters of his height. I kind of feel bad.

"You having a slow day Jade?" he asks softly. She merely nods before he continues, "You want to quickly get a drink of water to kind of clear it? I know you've been having trouble at home lately." Slowly she stands. As I had expected, since Jade is fairly tall - well, taller than me anyway - she absolutely towers over the man. Jade gingerly shuffles past a bigger looking dude, a senior I think, as she makes her way towards the door.

Once again I feel my pencil scratch against the surface of the paper, my gaze occasionally flicking towards the door. After roughly five minutes, maybe three, she comes back in and begins to shuffle through the row. The senior sways as his arm leans to the side, his head with closed eyes moving. _'I suppose this class does get a lot of sleepers,_ ' crosses my mind before I see Jade stagger, just barely catching herself on her own desk with a huge bang.

I frown as that shouldn't have made that noise. However, as I hear multiple gasps and slight whimpering, I turn my attention to the senior who's holding his nose, blood pouring from his finger. "Oh, shit- I didn't mean to-"

"I- ow... _god_ ," he stands, eyes flicking to Mr. Flitwick.

"Class dismissed, Jade? Would you take him to the nurse?" he turns to her, who nods as an answer. As the two hurry towards the door, bag over her shoulder as his in his hands, the rest of the class moves. Those in Lupin's like I am stay, looking around curiously.

A blonde girl gazes over towards us before explaining, "If anything happens to one of the students we cancel class; it distracts us from the writing. Well, most of us, not Jade. I think she writes better in situations that aren't quiet..."

I frown slightly, taking into consideration of what she had said and what Mr. Flitwick had said before with Jade's situation. Shaking my head, I dismiss the idea. Who could tell from someone's writing if they're having something going on?

 _'Uh, anybody Tori. It's not that hard,'_ a voice grouches.

Shaking my head, I allow the thoughts to leave while I pack my supplies.

**-(:)-**

I seat myself in a chair, cringing as it was ridiculously cold. I briefly gaze up, seeing as it was right under a vent which was not on at the moment. I could move, I suppose, but it's fine for now...I guess. My body twists around and finds the clock on the wall, which showed that it was still a few minutes until class starts. Well, a bit more than a few, but that would sound better in my head. Then there's the five or so minutes when class _actually_ starts, or when Sikowitz crawls out of the window or through the door. In order to pass the time, I figure I could just search through my phone. Immediately, I see that there are a couple of messages on theslap to me. Curiously, I open them up, my cheeks reddening once I read them.

**CoolgurlLoveXOXO** **\- How did that bitch respond when you started dating Beck?**

My eyebrow raises immediately, biting my bottom lip once I kind of see her point. After all, Jade did kinda kick a chair out of my way before I went to sit on it. Nevertheless, I shake my head.

**Tori - Uh...if you're referring to Jade, it's fine. We're fine, alright?**

I scroll down further, my eyebrows stitching into a fine line.

**Slut69_ &_96- Can I join you two in bed? ;)**

My cheeks burned furiously as I raised my eyebrow at the comment, especially the username. _'What the fu-hell is this comment? And why...'_ I quickly growl to myself before tapping against the screen hurriedly; luckily autocorrect isn't being stupid today.

**Tori- No! Why would we? I'm not even into- who are you? O_O**

My chest heaves as I let out a soft breath, the screen falling back down towards my bag. Who would even? And why would that- I kind of feel bad for Jade now to be honest... I mean, TheSlap should be a good site to say whatever you want but, _wow._ Perhaps I'm expecting worse but that isn't the worst thing I've seen. I mean, words like bit- or _that_ isn't really a surprise. I mean, she can be a gank but, I just wonder how many of these I'll get.

"Like I actually want to know," I mumble below my breath, my eyes quickly darting towards the window expectantly, then to the wall behind me. Another heave escapes me as I turn around having only a few minutes pass.

 _'I'm almost hoping that he'll come out and reveal how fun your night was with him...'_ My mind allows Trina's words to echo about my skull, coaxing me back to the thought. I mean, it could be anyone...even him. Now, there is that one dude with the tuba who keeps making comments but then there's that other one...to say the least, I don't really see any flare with them I suppose. I guess Beck wouldn't be one I would oppose to having, uh... _that_ with. _'Well, no,'_ my thoughts gather, my eyes momentarily flicking back to the phone, _'I don't really want to..._ yet _...but I'd like to know who first...'_

Nodding to myself I settle back into the seat, shutting my eyes briefly. If I could just know who it was with a blink of an eye I wouldn't be in such a mess right now. Though, I do seem like I'm always in a mess at this school, one way or another. Oh well...Hollywood Arts is, uh, special. I mean, where else would you have a teacher who- "Hey Sikowitz, you're early," I mumble, watching as he struggled through the window.

"Why hello - good Gandhi - Toro!" he grunts, his weight forcing himself out of the window before flopping to the floor in a big heap. Grumbling quietly, he sits crissed-crossed, hands folded as he looks up towards me. "So are you. Why exactly?"

"My class was let out late because Jade accidentally tripped over a student and now there's a broken nose."

"Jade's?"

"No," I shake my head, "One of the seniors I think...or he's a really big junior." The balding man nods quietly. "So why are you early?"

"Someone stole my bagels and it turned out they had a pistol so I ran," he shrugged.

With widened eyes I gasp, covering my mouth before I ask, "Who?"

"My Uncle Chris," he sighs, "He's visiting from Jamaica." Our brows both furrow as our attention turns to the door, quick steps echoing through the halls. The wooden door swings right open as the flash of black passes the window. Jade steps through with uneven breaths, though they're now calming, with her pale eyes shifted between the two of us. My chest constricts as I raise just slightly, my hand grasping the chair; her right - no, left - eye was surrounded by a dark bruise. "Uh," Sikowitz starts, flabbergasted, "Jade? Are you-"

"Fine, I'm fine," she snapped in a rush, seating herself on one of the chairs. My gaze falls towards her pant leg, dirt coating the black. "The fucking senior-"

_'I knew it...'_

"Went and threw a punch after I had apologized...damn asshole, I don't do it much." Her tone was laced with annoyance and severe irritation. I wouldn't be surprised if anybody needed to let anything out after that, after all, the class was cancelled because of her.

"Language Jade. This is still a school," Sikowitz mutters, though he seems to immediately brush the words off before shuffling around the back of the stage.

I open my mouth to say more, however her cold stare finds mine and immediately drowns my words before they are even said. I'm not sure whether or not I prefer this stare or the one from the beginning- when I met her I mean. Before it was just a fiery inferno and now it's just...cold and dead. Like she's lost something she's seen in me as a, well not friend but, as a person I suppose. The bell rings just as others begin to shuffle in, Beck catching my eye. He passes Jade who dips her gaze to the floor, Andre seating himself beside her. He nudges her shoulder before he begins to whisper. She nods softly, earning a small pat on her shoulder before turning.

My brows furrow as Beck sighs. "So today is a bit weird?"

"Yeah," I mumble, "So you've heard?"

"It's all over the school. The senior's suspended for a few months but I don't know about Jade."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... _what_? She only tripped over his chair and he smashed his nose in the desk. Why would he get suspended?"

"Oh, I didn't hear that part. Was that why your class ended early?" his dark eyes flickers to my own, his hands shuffling for his phone.

I nod briefly, answering with, "By an half an hour, yeah."

"Well, okay," he drops his voice, "That makes sense, actually. His nose was already bleeding-"

"What?" I hissed curiously, my gaze dropping to TheSlap illuminating on his screen.

"Just watch this..."

I took the phone to see the screen better while his eyes lingered, still wanting to watch the video. I pressed play and took a deep breath. The recording was a bit shaky, though I could distinctly see Jade and the senior by the water fountains not far from the main hall.

_"I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean to trip-"_

_"Whatever bitch! You just jacked my date!"_

_"I didn't jack anybody's date you dumbass!" she growled back, the annoyance and impatience that had been brewing for days flickering in her pale eyes. The senior made to swing at her before she darted to the side. "What the hell is-"_

_His fist collided right to her eye before she launched herself forward. He immediately was rammed into the lockers as a hard blow made its way towards his stomach. He grunted before staggering away, twisting around to throw another. However, Jade was quicker on her feet, even if his fists meant harder hits. She swerved quickly before snatching his forearm and swung mercilessly towards the locker. The camera shook slightly as the voice behind it gasped as the senior growled in a sudden pain. "My god you whore! You just dislocated my shoulder."_

_She merely sneered in retort before jogging to the camera with thunderous anger in her eyes. Jade growled before she swung at the camera, the view spiraling to the other lockers as steps pounded against the floor, crossing the main hall towards Sikowitz' room._

"That wasn't too long ago!" I mutter, my eyes widening. Beck nods softly, taking back the phone.

"Yeah. Well, yeah."

"Alright class!" Sikowitz raises his voice. "Huh, that didn't feel right. Hey everybody! Hi students of Hollywood Ar- Nope. It's not gonna happen today, anyway let's start the-" The door swings open, and Principal Helen steps through with a soft, grim expression plastered across her face.

"Jade West," she orders, her eyes glancing around before landing on the black eye. With a finger, she gestures her over, whispering, "Come over here." The room remains silent as she shuffles out of the room, her shoulder bare of her bag. Now that I think of it, she didn't come to class with it on.

 _'Perhaps she was expecting this,'_ my thoughts conclude, echoing through my skull as Sikowitz attempts to get the class' attention back.

**-(:)-**

I groan tiredly, though despite my yawn I reach for my laptop. My phone buzzes softly in my pocket, halting my moevments. Frowning, I pull it out, looking at the messages.

**Andre:-You hear Jade's suspended for three weeks?**

**Tori- What?**

Well, I suppose it's not that surprising. The response to me soon comes.

**Andre- Yeah. In school suspension though, but not as bad as the senior or the camera man**

**Tori- What do you mean?**

**Andre- Jade told me.**

**Andre- The senior's expelled and the camera man is suspended for a month. He got out of school tho**

**Tori- Why expelled?**

**Andre- Well they apparently got the camera boy to fess up and they told the senior told him to wait there**

**Andre- They were planning it**

My eyes widen, hands shaking just slightly.

**Tori- Uh... Why?**

**Andre- Jade suspects that the dudes wanted to get back at her for something she did during freshman year and never got the chance with Beck around**

**Andre- She showed them though XD**

**Andre- Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Good night :3**

**Tori- Good night :3**

I shake my head softly, settling in my bed. _'Well, Jade's business is her business I guess... It's a lot more interesting than mine.'_ I continue in my quest to get my laptop, hoping to find some videos to help get me tired. Pulling it to my lap, I quickly scroll through . My eyes linger over the relationship icon with Beck before checking on his page. My lips curl into a soft smile at the comment from last night, which did include the huge line for the restroom. Flicking through the friend's list, I click on Andre's link which brought me to his page. With an eyebrow raised, I open the newest video posted.

_"Hey everybody! Just bored here so I figured I could take comments for a song to write. Let's see," he checked his phone, his face contorting to a grimace. "Uh, for Jayjay990x, no I'm not going to write about a dead pigeon you found on the road."_

I chuckle at the comment, my eyes momentarily checking the time. _'Only eight-forty, I have time,'_ my thoughts roll before I look back at the center of the screen.

_"Huh, sheep in wool pajamas. That's not, oh wait, you put more," Andre shifted in his seat, "Okay, so for M00nJ m69-" he gave a suspicious look at the camera, "We'll do that one. That's kinda cool...better than a bunch of food anyways."_

My head spins around at the vibration beside me, my phone illuminating into the dark room. I snatch it from the sheets, bringing the white light from the ceiling to my eyes. I grin calmly before looking at the reply.

**Beck- hello. u wanna study some tomorrow at the library after school?**

**Tori- Sure.**

**Beck- alrighty then. see you tomorrow morning :D**

**Tori- :D**

Setting the device aside, I dive back into the screen which had continued to play the video to its entirety. I stroll through multiple pages, watching as Robbie ate some organic, worm cookies. I cringed throughout it, quickly diving into Cat's video which, well, was refreshing after the ventriloquist. Heaving a soft sigh, I find myself on Jade's page. My brows furrow, my head tilting to the side; no new videos. I clicked on a separate link to uploads - since there are times when the videos don't appear on the main page - and the last upload was of her petting her bunny, Mr. Black Luck.

 _'Today's Wednesday...'_ my thoughts drag on, recalling her schedule. There should have been a new one out today and yet...nothing. My eyes dart to the far corner of the screen to a line of text that I rarely check. In bolded letters it reads, ' ** _Last Activity: Monday_**.'

Scratching just under my ear, my eyes narrow. 'Activity' on theslap would include videos, chats, skype calls - hell - even just _visiting_ your page is an activity. My eyes flicker towards my phone before my hand reaches out, halting gingerly. _'Perhaps she's just working on that big writing assignment in her class,'_ my thoughts suggest, guiding my fingers back towards the screen before shutting off the laptop. Setting the computer to the side of the bed I don't use, I slink further in my sheets. Within a couple of moments, my mind pushes Jade from it, allowing me to sleep soundlessly until the alarm will scream in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

My steps cut through the main hall hurriedly. Not really because I'm late or anything, I'm actually early, but there are a _lot_ of people here. And I mean a lot. Every step I take I feel like I go back a few because of just the number of people milling around, not paying any attention to what is going on. My brows furrow as my eyes flick around, watching their various attentions switching to the papers hanging on the walls. _'I'll look at them later,'_ I reason, my determination driving me towards my locker.

With a satisfied gasp of relief, I feel my palm reach the cool metal, the lights blinking appreciatively. Once those around me had actually noticed I'm where I need to be, a small pocket forms around me, giving a few more tiles spaces. I shuffle through the books, my gaze constantly switching to the sporadic, white sheets of papers on the walls. As I hear steps make their way towards me, I give a brief grin, his lips against my temple before muttering, "Hey, what are all the papers around?"

"Oh," Beck twists is attention about, "They're for the plays over the weekend. You know, the ones that'll be hosted at the pier. Anyway, since Jade isn't able to do hers as a part of her suspension, and another kid's was cancelled, there's more openings."

"That makes sense," I reason.

"Which reminds me..." he drawls, grinning excitedly, "D'you want to hang out at my place this afternoon. I know we were talking about having me over for dinner tonight yesterday but I need a bit of help with this paper."

I nod slowly, "Yeah, though I'm not a writer. Anyway, yeah my mom said she'd like to get to know you anyway. She's met all the others and likes 'em; except Jade I suppose."

"How come?" the Canadian chuckles.

"Well, I don't think she appreciated all those times I told her about how my day went. Anyway, yeah. I could go, I don't have much homework anyway." Without even a second to let the conversation pause, the bell shrieks its warning for classes. Well, maybe I wasn't _that_ early.

"See you later," Beck mutters quickly, planting a swift kiss on my forehead before darting towards his classroom. I do the same, as my class is along the same hall as him, though right beside the main hall. I growl under my breath, however, as a kid with a keyboard rushes passed me.

"Oh, sorry," he apologizes, briefly looking back as I nod in appreciation; it isn't often when they do apologize.

**-(:)-**

I find myself hours later at the table before the rest, diving into a sandwich. Within minutes, however, I see two figures make their way towards me, one bounding with her usual joy. "Hey Cat!" I grin, "You got your makeup test done?"

"Yup," she perks, "And I hope I didn't do too bad but, oh well. I have my lunchies... Why don't they call it 'lunchies?' Why is it just called 'lunch?'"

"I don't know girl, sit down! I need to rest my-"

"Rex, don't finish that," Robbie murmurs warningly, "Hi Tori, so what's been goin' on with you? Other than Beck anyway."

"Nothing much," I shake my head, biting into my sandwich. Once he shifts Rex into his bag, getting ready to start eating his burrito, Cat giggles, her eyes fixated over my shoulder. "What?" I drawl, my eyebrows knitting themselves together. Robbie's lips form a grin as well, however he shook his head, disregarding Cat's growing laughter. Before I can even say - or think for the matter - I feel hands grab my sides as a horn's bellow rattles my skull. I let out a short yell, my arm lashing out at my sandwich which, ultimately, splatters tomato juice all over Robbie's glasses and Cat's exotic hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't- I sorry!" I begin rapidly apologizing as two voices howl with laughter. "You two! What was that for?"

"It's funny," Andre grins toothily, placing his trumpet on the table as Beck maneuvered to my side.

"And besides," he states through chuckles, "I wouldn't have thought your reaction would've been _that_ hysterical."

"Hysterical? That's what you describe it as?" I scoff, folding my arms as a small grins tugs at my lips.

A hand pats my shoulder before he asks, "Oh, I nearly forgot. What were you saying about tonight?"

The musician frowns momentarily before his head bows in exaggerated nods. "Right, right," he recalls, "So I'm going to Nozu with Jade since she agreed. You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I?" Beck mutters bluntly, taking the other half of my sandwich.

 _'My sandwich...'_ my thoughts gather as I glance over at the two who still had bits of crumbs in their hair. Well, I suppose Beck could eat it, I mean he did forget his money.

"Did Jade actually agree with you?" Robbie asks, taking a piece of roast beef from his curls.

Andre hums in agreement, adding, "Yeah, she did so, I mean, I _guess_ it would be a date but...I don't know, I just felt like I had to do something. She seems like she's in a funk."

"Eh," Beck mumbles through his bite of bread. It really is a good sandwich. "She tends to do that. Go in and out, you know?"

"I know, everybody does," Andre mutters, "It's just that..dunno-"

"She gets her face punched in and you want to treat her with dinner?" Cat giggles, "Sounds like a date."

"Not a date," Andre snaps weakly, "Just me being a friend to get to know her better."

"Aw..." I smirk, "You're being bashful. It's a date." As his hair shakes with his furiously, shaking head, my stomach drops horribly. "Beck, I'm hungry...can I have my sandwich back?"

He sighs dramatically before giving a smirk himself, "Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks," I grin toothily, biting down at the bread, hoping that it would help relieve the sudden churns in my stomach. It does, I suppose, and I continue listening to Andre's constant denials about the date. To say the least, it was a humorous lunch period.

**-(:)-**

"And so I guess that means that I'm now the 'honey champion' of the house," I finish as I climb out of the truck, Beck's strides already making is way towards the side gate. The freshly cut grass slides against my shoes, my bag over my shoulder swaying with my own strides.

He shakes his head with a sly grin, dark eyes flashing quickly to his RV with keys at hand. Within an instant Beck's brows stitch themselves together, steps brushing against the grass quickly. I follow, confused, until I see his worry; the metal door wasn't shut all the way, despite the keys in his hands. "What the fuck?" he growls quietly, opening the door gently before striding inside. I make my way to do the same, however I stop right behind him.

"Beck, what's-"

"Someone broke in," his answer came quickly, his back moving away to allow me in. I let out a soft gasp, my eyes falling to the floor. All across the carpet lay various CD's of rock bands, a couple of Madonna, Elvis Presley and the Beetles. There were a few cases full of CD's that were opened, and another album full of others. Some were case-less though, from what I saw, nothing was CD-less. In his hands he holds one that looked as though you could purchase it from Michaels or Walmart, letters in Sharpie scrawled along it.

I clear my throat before asking, "What was stolen?"

"Nothing important," Beck mutters gruffly, "Just the case to this." He held up the flashing piece that reflected light from the blinds, the letters on the other side.

"What is it?"

"Just a short video given to me," he shrugs, "Anyway, I'll go put this away and clean this up." As he moves towards his bed, placing the CD in a small black box, I nod before setting my bag down, beginning to file some of the CD's in their individual cases. "You don't have to," he began.

"But I will," I mumble, adding a quick grin to his, "Besides, it wouldn't do much if I just stood around." Within a minute or two, the RV was back to what it looked like - I assume anyway - and I sat on a new beanbag in the corner while Beck on his bed. Shuffling through his papers, he sighs. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Beck shakes his head, "It's just the break-in is all. Not the best thing in the world but nothing really valuable was stolen so..."

I nod in agreement, frowning at the peculiarity of the situation. I mean, why the hell would you steal a CD _case_ and not the thing itself? It's not like the case was made of gold or anything... Once again I'm assuming; I really doubt Beck has that type of stuff. Before I can process what I'm about to say, my lips let "Do you know who might have done it?" spill.

"No," he replies quickly, "Not sure who did it. Anyway, help with the paper?"

"Sure," I move to sit beside him. "What do I have to do?"

"Be cute?"

"I mean with the paper," I roll my eyes.

He chuckles at his own joke before continuing, "Just read it over to see if it sounds alright. I need the script for my class by tomorrow so I could work on it tonight if it has anything wrong." For a few minutes I read through the paper and, honestly, it's better than what I can do. Like I said, I'm not really a writer to say, but I can get a point across. Now, I do know it's a script so...yeah, it's different. But the story, well, it's good. I mean, it's only a few scenes, but it's good... Okay, I sound like a broken record.

Basically, its about a boy and his cat and their growing relationship while girlfriends come and go and other family issues. They remain together until the boy joins the Army, and then the Air Force, which disconnects the two. Now, cat's don't really stick around for a whole man's life - obviously - but the cat still slept in his bed, waiting for him. One day, the man comes home and they do see each other and find their company good but, because of the time, it's not the same. The cat becomes distant and the man becomes busy with work. However, one day the cat spent the whole day with the guy and died when sleeping...

As sad as it is, I don't know how the hell he fit all of that in three scenes. I mean, really, _all of that_. "It's good, I like it," I compliment, lifting his slumped, waiting sitting position.

"Really? Well, I guess Jade taught me _something_ worth while," he grins. The fish tank's water moves calmly as the little beings swim about it, the quiet atmosphere settling in. "So," Beck's smooth voice cuts through the comfortable silence, "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno," I shrug, "Watch the fishies?"

His dark eyes gaze into mine, my cheeks becoming warmer as I grip the sheets. "I think I have a better idea," Beck husks.

"W-what?" I stammer lightly before he leans in. His lips press against mine, arms caressing my back. My mind whirls ecstatically, everything becoming a large bundle of just...actually, I don't know. My hand finds the back of his neck despite the growing confusion(?), surprise(?). I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend but, well, I'm just not used to this as soon as _this_ is, right? I mean, I really shouldn't be questioning it. It feels good, I mean, he's good at it so there's no complaining. My brows furrow as I press harder; my gut is warm, however there's nothing else but that.

His hands glide against my back and I shudder suddenly; one of the fading bite marks from the week and some before tingling unpleasantly. Beck grins against my lips, his hands continuing their adventure along my back, grazing over the several, other fading marks which resisted subtly. I feel like I'm going haywire. This is _good_ , it's the best kiss I've gotten from any guy and yet I'm just...good with it. I don't expect fireworks but there is something...I don't know. This feels good but why do I feel like this should be _better_?

 _'Louis Bouillot,'_ my thoughts gather.

What the fuck? Excuse my French but how does that help? This- I'm going insane and it's Beck's fault. Well, this kiss is very interesting and I can't help but want more of it...even though my hand feels around the sheets, a small weight slipping form my pocket.

"Wait- Beck," my attention darts down to the floor, my phone blinking the time before there is a black screen.

"What?" he asks gruffly.

"Should-should we get going to dinner?" I twist around with _'4:37'_ searing in my mind, his dark eyes glinting excitedly.

The Canadian purses his lips for a mere moment. "Five more minutes?" he pleads, his eyes darting between mine. I take a few seconds, glancing anxiously down at the phone before sighing.

"Alright..."

**-(:)-**

She laughs, covering her mouth with one hand to not have any food spill to the plate. I grin myself, however I raise a brow across the table to Trina, who does the same, and Beck who merely shrugs. The joke wasn't that funny, though my mom's humor can be a bit - uh - exaggerative? Something like that. "That was a good one Beck," my mom finishes, flashing him a quick smile, "Too bad Tori's dad isn't here right now. He would've liked it."

And chuckled only a few moments like Trina, Beck and I did.

"Sure, I can tell him it later..." the Canadian murmurs, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "By the way, where is Mr. Vega?"

"His squad's doing some extra training up north. Something about working with helicopters in the future. Anyway, so how have you been? You two getting along?"

"Yeah, actually, I've been doing fine. The RV's air conditioning has been wonky lately but, other than that it's been good. I have me buddy right here," he adds pleasingly, adding a bashful blush to my cheeks as his hand grips my thigh.

"Now don't get too close, you two," she warns.

"Mom...we're fine..." I mumble softly, adding to her giggles. And, yes, she's been _giggling_ this whole afternoon. From what Trina had said, she went and drank a couple of her second favorite - as my mom profusely emphasized - wine for the occasion...of Beck having lasagna with us...without my dad. It's honestly just dinner. There's nothing to it, besides the fact that he's the first but, it's not like I just met him and he's checking out the house; he already knows where the bathroom is for Christ's sake!

"I know, I know. You've never really been one for too much, which is a good thing for both me and your dad. Like I said before, know having sex until you're out of the house-"

" _Mom_ ," I growl sheepishly, "Why now?"

"Why not get it out of the way?"

"That's kind of contradictory," Trina chimes in.

" _Trina_ ," I hiss savagely, "Not-helping-at-all."

"What? Just get it out of the way like I did," she mumbles through her water glass.

As I glare with a twitching eye, she does a quick, sincere wink to ensure that she isn't giving anything away. Which, I suppose is helping since- Oh my god...I'm not a virgin am I? _'How can you forget that Tori? You were also hung over!'_ my mind rattles disapprovingly. Well, I'm officially loosing any sense of reality. I mean, yeah, sure there's a lot going on but, whatever.

"But I told you, I didn't get pregnant!" Trina whines, bringing me back to the conversation while rapid shaking sends my attention to the side of me. I snort with his muffled laughs, his eyes darting between the two.

"What are they arguing about?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"Well...Trina lost her virginity and- Why am I not here often? The conversations here are _phenomenal!_ "

"Don't describe them like that," I swat his shoulder.

I turn to my mom who scoffs at sister's comment - whatever it was - and mutters, "Now I wouldn't say that many do. I mean, look at Beck, he hasn't done anything that provocative, right?"

"Uh..." Beck hums, "Well, Jade and I, kind of, did...do some stuff..." His voice trails off into a whisper, my mom's eyes widening. Well, I can guess it was three things, collectively or as options. One, she probably didn't mean to say it out loud, two, the fact that he heard it and three, well, her point was proven wrong...

 _'So...not going to tell her anything about the party,'_ I conclude as she excuses herself to get the pie from the oven. However, despite the atmosphere, both Trina and Beck start laughing, a few chuckles stringing from my lips to join them.

"It is not funny!" my mom snaps with a ghost of a grin, "Why are kids these days- Tori? Have you-"

"No," I state firmly in a quick rush, silencing Trina's dying chuckles. Our nervous stares briefly lock, our attentions then falling to the ground.

 _'The pie better be good...and help forget that conversation...'_ My head only nods in agreement to the random thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

My eyes blink open, red numbers printing _'6:32'_ with the accompanying shriek of the alarm. Groggily, I raise my arm and pound on the button, promptly shutting off the annoying clock. Despite my limbs' best efforts to keep me in bed, I rise, glancing over to the mirror. Seeing nothing but bronze skin and a mess of hair on my head, I shuffle over to the door, grabbing my towel as I do so. As I stray along the hall, I lean my head against the door, closing my eyes briefly.

However, my moment of dozing vanishes once I startle, hearing a loud cough from behind the door. "Uh," I start, rubbing my eyes, "Trina? Are you- are you gonna explode in there?"

"Shut up!" she snaps, adding to my soft giggles. I know I shouldn't but, well, the joke was kind of funny. The handle quickly dives down, the door swinging open before I could even catch myself. I groan with small clips of laughter above me. "Now that's what you get for laughing at me."

"Ow..." I growl weakly, picking myself up as Trina brushes pass. "Wait, isn't dad coming home today?"

She pauses by her doorway, looking up in thought. "I think so," she answers.

Alright. Today's a good day then.

With the water hitting the shower's floor, I undress before my eyes fall onto the mirror. My brows piece themselves together as I tilt my head to the side; there's nothing on my skin. There's no fading bruises or trails of scratches. No bite marks or anything else - like there was anything else - to be seen.

A grin stretches across my lips effortlessly as I step under the warming water. Today's gonna be a _good_ day.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, hot, hot," I ramble, the water now scorching against my skin. Okay, maybe not that great... _But_ , at the very least, I will be able to not have Beck questioning anything. I mean, I don't think he'll actually see that much skin for a while though, well, the thought kind of makes me jumpy. Well, not that word. Skittish maybe? No, not that either... Whatever, its just a nice thought that I won't have to explain something I can't. That, and I'm not so sure if he would like it much to know I don't even know who I did, well, _it_ with.

Wait, I said I was a vir- Okay, definitely a good thing that this has cleared up, literally.

Although, what if he was the one? I mean, he wasn't, and as I said before, I don't know who. Perhaps a really hot senior who was just as drunk as I was. I pause in my lathering of soap in my hair, staring off into the curtains. "Whoever he was knows where I live...and that I sleep with Cathy," I mumble in disbelief. That, that's not a very good thought to have. Whatever, it's a good day, dad's coming home and Beck's going to be at school.

Unless he's sick. Well, then it will be an okay day then.

The water soon shuts off once I had thoroughly cleaned my hair, which rested damp on my shoulders with a towel as I scan through the closet. Perhaps I should do something that exposes more skin, I mean, I don't have the skin showing. I bite the bottom of my lip in thought, my eyes flicking between two shirts. One was a plain, blue long sleeved shirt while the other a bright, orange shirt with less fabric. There's so much going on with the shirt - in a good way I suppose - that I can't even begin to describe it.

As I turn my attention back and forth, I exhale impatiently. "I don't really want to expose any skin though," I mumble a thought out, not even thinking about it when I pull the blue shirt over me. As I look behind me in the mirror, I grin, satisfied with my decision, while drying out my hair even more. With a bag over my shoulder, I manuvuer my way down the stairs, cringing at Trina's coughing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I hear my mom ask as I seat myself at the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Trina waves off, "I'm fine." A nice silence settles as I grab my bowl, the soft clinking of glass and, well, whatever the bowls are made of filling the room.

I shovel a few bites of cereal into my mouth before I look to my side uncertainly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine..." Trina answers.

I raise a brow, twisting around. "Are you sure its not just to go to that party for you friend, Chrissy or whatever?"

"No..." she mumbles humbly, though sighs in defeat once I don't take the bait. "There's going to be really hot guys there..."

"And they'll appreciate your cough?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Maybe," she mutters, giving me the chance to roll my eyes with a sly grin, going back to my food.

**-(:)-**

I dart away from the car towards the main hall doors, Trina's constant string of coughs racking in my skull. I doubt that she's well but, hey, she's a stubborn one to deal with so I don't think it'll change. Today, strangely, the hall is a lot tamer than the few days prior. The papers on the wall had been torn away rather quickly in the rush to fill the, not one, but two spots for the shows this weekend. I make my way over towards the locker door, pulling it open as I shuffle through my bag. I place unnecessary papers and text books in the locker before grabbing a few that is needed.

Pleased with my selection, I make to close the door when I hear someone call my name. "Andre?" I mumble under my break, my face scrunching in confusion. He strides quickly over to me, his hand on my shoulder as he moves me over. "Wha- wait Andre! My locker!" I grimace as he grumbles, a slam of metal a brief second later before he pushes me towards the janitor's closet. However, we halt as the janitor - as it is his closet after all - goes in, broom and pan at hand.

"Damn," the musician curses lowly, going back to tug me towards the vending machines.

"What are you doing?" I ask frantically, rubbing my wrists as we remain at one spot, "And _ow_ you grab hard."

"Sorry," he mutters bluntly, though it was laced an apologetic tone.

"Thank you," I reply curtly as he bows his head, "So...how did last night go with her?"

"Good. Like I said, it wasn't a date and she didn't think so either," Andre quickly states. His eyes flicker between mine, lips pursing.

I frown, leaning forward with my hands grasping the air. "What?"

He exhales slowly, his eyes shifting to the sides before he whispers, "Do you, well, remember that party a few weeks ago? Right before you started dating Beck?"

"Y-yeah," I nod.

"You had a weird morning, didn't you?"

"Ye-" I start before I halt in my words, eyes widening. "Wait...you know what happened to me?"

"You- you seriously don't remember?" he almost whines in frustration.

"I told you," I hiss wearily, "I only remember dancing. And drinking...and dancing some more."

"You really don't remember what happened," he groans exasperated, running his hands through his hair.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa... How did you find out? Can you tell me?"

Andre purses his lips once again, shaking his head miserably, "Well...I-I can't. It's not mine to tell and," he sighs softly, "It wouldn't be right if I did tell, even if I am your best friend."

Oh my god I feel like I'm about to explode. "Why?" I snap, before cringing. "Sorry, it's just...well...it was my first, uh...time," the words die off as they fell from my tongue, becoming quieter and quieter while my cheeks burned.

He grimaces gingerly, teeth clenched. "That- that...oh god, that made it wor- god."

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask softly.

"I-I can't...but," he adds as an undertone, "have you talked to- when's the last time you talked to her?"

"Uh," my brows furrow, "She told me to 'f' off."

"And before that?"

"I don't remember!" I growl weakly, "When we got sodas from Sinjin."

"Wait, what? Sodas?"

"Yeah," I nod at his confused stare, "I don't know what happened to them actually."

He waves the random babble away, shaking his head. "Well, I would advise you to talk to her," he mumbles, "I mean...eh, are you?"

"I don't- I don't know if I want to talk to Jade," I sigh, her name flowing off my tongue like a foreign language, unused, "It's just, it would be awkward with Beck and I and I don't think that she's going to be happy if I did-"

"Well, no... She," he gives a short laugh, my eyes quickly flicking over his shoulder, "she wan-"

"Hey you two," Beck grins happily, white teeth flashing.

"Hey," I respond quietly, Andre twisting around.

"Oh, hey dude."

"You have fun on your date?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"It wasn't a date," the musician shook his head, "We just talked is all. She's just having some issues so I'm helping her with all of 'em-"

"She fine," Beck immediately states airily, his arm wrapping around my side.

Shaking his head, Andre continues, "Well anyway... I'll talk to Tori more at lunch and I can describe the "date" to you at lunch, alright?" he gestures with his fingers, "Now I'll go find her before she goes into the ISS room..."

"She's fine," Beck insists.

"No, dude, she's not. I mean, she's sitting besides the principal's office. I'll talk more at lunch, is that good?"

"She's fine," the Canadian growls through clenched teeth.

I frown as Andre's eyes shift between dark ones above me, Beck's hand caressing my arm with stiff fingers. "I guess that's a no then," he scowls gingerly, briefly muttering, "See you later Tori." Both of us sit in a casual silence, my gaze wanting to break free and watch Andre however, my head was held in place gingerly with Beck's arm wrapped around me.

"That was..."

"Odd," Beck finishes, "Well, nothing we can do I guess."

"Yeah," I mumble in hesitant agreement, "I suppose."

"So," he drawls, "Do you wanna go out to some races tonight?"

I bite my lip in thought, "I don't know...maybe I should look over the test questions."

"Oh come on," he chuckles, "It'll be fun. And besides, we'll have a good date there. The races are fun to watch."

"Oh alright," I give in to his dark eyes which flash down at me, pleading, "And if it sucks you have my 'F' for the test to be responsible for." He merely grins, planting a soft kiss on my forehead before we stride off towards his own locker.

**-(:)-**

His voice mumbles through my thoughts as Beck plays with my hand, his wild hair following his excited steps. My mind drawls insanely, incapable to follow along as I whisper every so often to ask Beck what was said. I nod at the answers, missing some more details as Sikowitz continues. The clock ticked by too slowly while any other, _normal_ day it would have been too quick. There was something, wrong I guess. I frown; everybody was listening as usual and gave into the conversation like always.

God my mind feels like sludge with all of the work piled onto me the last few hours. Luckily, though, I finished all of it and looked over some of the test in history. I suppose that's a bonus. But...still. Something's missing. Perhaps it's just that Robbie's out sick or that Andre is still not talking to Beck. Cat, though, as always, continues to make bubbly comments that bring grins to everyone's lips.

Despite my inconsistent attention span in this class, I still make my attempts to tune in, trying to shake off the feeling that something was missing, or wrong. And, as my eyes check, it's only been a minute.

**-(:)-**

"Dad!"

He spins around, eyes wide with a piece of bagel lodged in his mouth, cream cheese spreading across his lips. He smiles enthusiastically, quickly chewing the baked good before coughing out, "Hey sweetie!" I throw my arms around him, letting my bag hit the floor beside the couch before he pulls away. "So how are you doing?"

"Good," I nod, "And you?"

"Exhausted. Anyway, I have some news," he grins excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm going to be filling in as your school's officer," my dad finishes. At Hollywood Arts, because it's a couple blocks from a kind of shady area, has always had an officer about, keeping things in check. And, I suppose, they also get some of the foods from the faculty lounge; that is, well, it's according to the last officer anyway.

I smile, almost dancing on the spot before I pause. "Wait, isn't that kind of de-promoting yourself?"

"In a sense," he eases into the couch, "But I'll always have something to look out after for work. And I won't be there _all_ of the time, just in the mornings and afternoons just before pickup. During the day there'll be somebody else covering." I nod in understanding when both of our gazes switch to the door as it opens and shuts behind Beck.

"Oh, hey Mr. Vega," he greets with a small grin.

"Hey Beck," my dad nods, "What are you doing here?"

Steps glide down from the stair, my mom joining the company. "Oh hey Beck."

"Hey Mrs. Vega."

"Wait... Where are you- what's going on?" my dad's head swivels around, constantly glancing at my mom while I follow the Canadian towards the door.

"Hmm?" my mom frowns slightly before gasping as a lightbulb glows. "Oh! Yeah. Tori's dating Beck. You are fine with that, aren't you? You did say that he's good."

The officer's gaze unfocused briefly at the floor, his eyebrows stitching themselves together in thought. "Right, right," he grumbles. Both Beck and I remain at the door, unsure whether or not to stay and watch or just leave. "Right," my dad abruptly shakes his head, waving airily, "It's just I, well, _just_ got here. Well, enjoy your time you two."

"Okay," I grin, "See you later."

"Bye Mr. Vega," Beck beams. He opens the door for me as I walk through, my view darting back to my dad whose gaze remains firmly on the floor. Shrugging it off, I make my way towards the truck sitting beside the curb, the rest of the night waiting for me.

Like I said, today's a good day.

**-(:)-**

In short, the drag racers bellow out their engines as they tear down the road, earning yells of excitement from those in the stands. Beck shouts happily, cursing occasionally that he hadn't brought any binoculars. The lights had eventually blinked on, blinding me for a moment with a white light before Beck reminded me that the show was with the wheels storming pass. It was fun, actually. Not really what I'd normally do but, yeah, it was a good way to end the day.

"I could make it better if we go to my place later," Beck mumbles cheekily, his eyes following the winning racer.

"No," I grin, I do need to study and I'll visit my dad some.

"Alright," he grabs his bag of popcorn, "Want some?" I look down at the bag, shoveling a few into my mouth before nodding a thanks. The popcorn was a good way to end the good day.


	6. Chapter 6

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

I shift myself into the seat, moving the buckle until I hear a satisfying _click_. It's been a little while since I've been in my dad's police car. My eyes move about the dashboard, not wanting to touch any of the fancy gadgets and such, even though they aren't really the most modern. As my dad says, they're the most reliable than the new technology that is just cool to look at. Training my eyes to the front, I've never liked looking at the back, I watch as he maneuvers in front of the car which chirps happily, his thumb on the remote.

The car moves briefly as he climbs in, setting down a small brief case for his laptop and other things. Shutting the door, I look at the time while I hear another click of a buckle; we're leaving about ten minutes early. "You ready kiddo?" he asks, the wheels rolling out of the garage.

"Uh, yeah," I nod before adding, "So, we're leaving kind of early?"

"Yeah, I figured we could talk some just the two of us since your sister's sick. That and I need to get some coffee anyway."

"Alright," I mumble, ending the short "conversation." Buildings soon glide behind us smoothly as we follow the road, my dad occasionally giving tips on how to drive. Even though we both know I've heard it before, I listen anyway and he gives the details; it doesn't hurt to be refreshed...especially since I seem to not be able to get my license. We turn a corner opposite to that of Hollywood Arts, in the direction of the small drive-thru for the morning drinks.

"So..." my dad starts, "You and, uh, Beck."

"Yup," I reply, popping the 'p.' Despite the awkwardness of the chat we're having, the fact is beginning to become habit, easier to say.

"You two doing well so far?"

"Yeah, he's been nice. We've gone to a few dates which have all gone well so yeah. Mom thinks very highly of him."

He nods, scratching his chin momentarily before murmuring, "Yeah, she always has. He's a good kid though, I can see him being very loyal and protective. And that's good...unlike the other two and that Ryder kid."

"So you're good with it?"

He takes a moment to turn the corner, driving up to the line of cars filing before school and their individual jobs. "Yeah, I mean, don't be surprised if it doesn't work out... I think he's a good fit though, too many of these kids nowadays are thinking about sex too much. Not that I think you'll go over the top," his gaze shifts to my uncomfortable one - I don't like talking about this stuff with either of my parents. I mean my dad's fine but still. "There are some dudes though who just focus on that in a relationship and nothing else. It may be a good part, sure, but it's certainly not everything."

"Yeah," I mumble softly, the car rolling to the speaker.

_"Hi. Welcome to Coffee R Us, what will it be for today's fine morning?"_

"She sounds fake," he whispers to me, earning a quiet chuckle before he turns to the box. "Uh, yes. Hi, so just a black coffee will do today," he pauses, "You want anything?"

"No thanks," I shake my head.

"Yeah, so just the black coffee."

_"No creamer ma'am?"_

"Ma'am?" he repeats, flabbergasted, "Now, I don't think I'm in drag..."

 _"Oh, sorry about that sir,"_ the voice apologizes, _"I've just had a long night and it's not over. Thank god I work in a place with coffee."_

"It's alright," he chuckles.

 _"So that'll be $2.20 at the first window."_ With that the police car rolls up a space, my dad shaking his head.

"First I'm a drag queen and then multiple windows," he mumbles before turning to me, "I mean I put on lipstick once when I was nineteen but that was it!" We both start going into a fit of laughter which carries us through both windows, the car eventually rolling off to the street with a cup of coffee in my dad's hand and the chuckles dying off. The officer takes a few sip from the cup, smacking his lips before setting it down into the cup holder. His fingers tap against the steering wheel at a red light, his lips pursed in thought. "Tori? Have you, uh..."

"Yeah?" I furrow my brows.

"Have you talked to Jade lately?"

"No..." I answer slowly, puzzled by the abrupt question, adding, "Why do you ask?"

He shakes his head, turning into the parking lot of the school. "No reason... Anyway, I'll see you around, I'm just going to park at the front."

"Okay, see you later," I wave off. I push through the main hall doors, my eyes scanning around the room. It's not too busy, I mean normal I suppose but, well, yeah. To my surprise, however, I find Beck talking to a younger student by his locker. Curiously, I walk towards them, catching a small snippet of their conversation.

"So...wait, that's kind of deep man. I don't think I can be as creative with my locker as you," the blonde boy murmurs.

"Well go with what you like. There'll be something."

"But," he continues in a hushed whisper, "Are you sure you don't have _any_ secrets? I mean... Everybody has at least one."

"Uh...no, I'm a pretty open book. I mean," Beck gives a short laugh, "Don't look at my internet history but I guess that isn't a secret; you don't really want to look at anyone's internet history." The blonde gave a soft laugh, giving his thanks before walking off.

He turns around, jumping slightly as I stroll up. "Hey you, whatcha doin'?" I prod at his shoulder.

"Nothing," he grins meekly, rubbing his arm, "He's a new student and he asked me about lockers. Anyway, what are you doing?" He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, pressing his lips against mine swiftly.

"I don't know," I answer, "I got here with my dad so you'd better be watching, I know he will."

"You mean he's working here now?" he asks, "Just to watch us?"

"No..." I shake my head, maybe to help convince myself a bit, "And he won't be here for the whole day. Do you wanna help me to my locker?"

"I suppose," he mutters before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Not what I meant!" I yelp, falling limp as he I hang from his shoulder. It's really not what I meant... Especially as everybody laughs, giving a small grin across my lips.

**-(:)-**

The bell rings, cutting off Sikowitz as he demonstrates how to properly act with pool noodles, flippers and floaters. "Hold on! I have just a couple more minutes," he gasps, scratching his jaw briefly with the goggles resting on the bridge of his nose. The rest of the class, besides Beck, Cat and I, sit back down on their seats, giving the man their full attention. "There we go. Now as I said before the bell rang, there will be times when you have to act and what if you can't swim- yes Cat?"

The red head put her hand down, grinning before asking, "Why can't you take swimming lessons."

"FINALLY!" he shouts, making the whole class jump," Why did it take Cat to ask that? Come on! Wake up you all!" We all stare at him with wide eyes - except for Cat who giggles - clutching our chests to make sure our hearts don't tear out. "This was a lesson to pay attention and to intervene when something is wrong and _not_ to just let it happen. As actors, you must make sure that any mysteries you present are subtle enough for it to pass but clear enough to be questionable. That is how people work, you've got to look closely at what isn't being said. Now how did my floaties say that, you ask? Well, there would be something clearly wrong if you had to have obvious swimwear when acting like a person who was a, say, lifeguard... Class dismissed and Cat, can you help me? I- I can't reach the noodles..."

"Okay," she perks, striding over quickly to help the teacher.

The rest of the class files out, Beck twisting his head as others gossip about the coming night. "Hey," he mutters quietly, "Have you heard about the party tonight? For the plays in the afternoon."

"Oh that's tonight?" I frown, recalling the papers that hung along the walls, "Wow time goes by. But yeah, I've heard of it."

"You want to go to it?"

"What'll be there?" I ask cautiously.

He purses his lips in thought, eyes gliding around the room. "Uh...I think it'll be similar to the last one, it's by all of the mansions by your neighborhood I think."

Oh...so there'll be alcohol. That honestly doesn't sit well with me at all, considering what happened last time. Even if I don't know, which makes it worse. Before my mind can come up with a million scenarios that could've played in my head, leading me to strange fantasies with seniors and other Northridge dudes - even if they aren't as bad as the girls - I quickly mumble, "No. I'm not sure if I don't want to go back to anything like that right now."

"Alright, I understand," Beck nods soothingly, following me to my locker. He stands there quietly, shifting in his stance as I go through my books. I pause, looking at him curiously as his gaze darts along the ground anxiously.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," he mumbles, "I just want to ask you something... Do you, er...do you want to go to my, uh, place and...uh..."

My brows furrow before I blink, finally understanding. "And have...no," I shake my head, my thoughts guiltily reminding another reason why I don't want to go to the party tonight, "I want to visit my dad some and just stay home. I guess I'm not, uh, ready yet."

"It's fine," he nods quickly, holding his hands out, gripping them over mine gingerly, "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. And I can wait for a hundred years so, it's cool."

"Thanks..." I grin before I jump, my phone buzzing. I reach over my pocket, dark eyes following to my phone. I quickly read the text, sighing softly before I smile a little. "But...my dad isn't able to take me home today and Trina's sick so...do you want to?"

"Absolutely," he nods firmly. "But," tanned hands clutch his stomach as it growls, "I think I need to eat lunch first."

"And we have the rest of our classes," I roll my eyes, feeling as his hand intertwines with mine.

**-(:)-**

"Alrighty," Beck hums, the truck pulling to the curb, "There you go m'lady. Already home."

"Thanks," I grin happily, shuffling around with my bag. I unbuckle the, well, buckle as the door beside me opens. "Whoa, how did you go that fast speedster?"

"Practice?" he shrugs humbly, "You want me to walk you to the door?" I nod feeling as he helps me down, the car door closing behind me. Our strides pace towards the door, Beck momentarily pausing to look at our gnome which was run over when I was - uh - practicing for my license...it didn't go well.

I give a small cough before mumbling hesitantly, "I may have made her a widow." He pouts, patting the blonde-braided gnome on the head.

"I'm sorry girly... It's not your fault if Tori doesn't know when to stop by the curb."

"Beck! I didn't drive across the lawn to the house," I whine. Hey! I still have some dignity to build up...even if I did run over a sprinkler along the side too. He merely chuckles at his own joke, stepping back to the path. We make it to the door when I am guided to the side. "What are doing mister?" O raise a brow.

The Canadian smirks at my small grin, muttering innocently, "No goodbye kiss?" I give a sigh before he releases a light-hearted laugh, pressing his lips against mine eagerly. His hands find my back, running over the fabric slowly before he trails along my jaw. My teeth clench together as he nibbles on my jaw, my hands pushing against his chest. He stops in his actions, waiting patiently.

"Uh...I don't think my mom would like seeing that, even if she likes you," I chuckle.

"Yeah," he husks, "That's true. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I nod, earning a quick peck before he jogs to his truck. I leave my fingers on my lips, my gaze lingering on the truck which rolls away. My gut feels almost, to say, giddy. I guess that's the word anyway... Nothing really says otherwise anyway as I turn the doorknob and step into the house.

**-(:)-**

My back cracks lightly as I stretch my limbs, my eyes still fixated on the illuminated screen. I twist around at the steps striding down the stairs, making their way towards the kitchen. "Hey mom. Whatcha doin'?" I ask.

"Oh," she waves her hand, "Nothing. I'm just trying to find something..."

"Find what now?" I frown, getting on my feet as I step towards the counter. I press my palms against the dark stone, or granite...whatever, watching as she shuffles around the wine cabinites. "What are you-"

She sighs slowly, shaking her head. "I've been trying to find this one bottle for a week or two now. I know I had a full one that I just opened around but I might have misplaced it and then- I don't know. Hey, have you seen it?" she picks up her head.

"Which one?" I murmur slowly. I mean, the name wouldn't help - it's not like I've been drinking for more than a night.

"Louis Bouillot," she answers simply.

"Don't we have some of those in the garage?" I furrow my brows, searching for some of the brands. I take back what I said before with the name...that one is mentioned a lot in this house along with margaritas.

"No, my favorite one." I raise a brow, not knowing what it is or why she expects with her wide eyes for me to know anything about alcohol. I would like to think my mom didn't raise me like that. "Louis Bouillot Perle de Vigne Grande Reserve Brut? The one with the long name..."

I nod enthusiastically, "Oh! That favorite. Yeah, I don't know. They all look the same to me."

"But this one is special," she defends pitifully.

"How would I know?" I mutter hotly before quickly adding to her mother-glare, "Sorry... Maybe dad got to it or something. How long have you not had it for?"

She seats herself at the table in thought, abandoning her quest to find it. _'I guess it isn't that special then...'_ my thoughts gather, despite her apparent patriotic stance on the matter.

"About," she starts, "I don't know...a few weeks ago? I think I left it out on the coffee table when I was watching my shows... Oh well, I'll have to go buy another one. Time's been slipping away a little too quickly. I'll ask David when he gets home. Anyway, how have you and Beck been doing? I haven't seen him for a few days."

"Well, that's probably because we do other things than be a couple," I shrug, "But he's fine...you seem to like him a little too much mom."

My mom gasps, shaking her head, "What do you mean by that? It's just you two are perfect for each other! You two would be so cute for the dances-"

"Mom..." I groan.

"What? He's much more handsome than all the others-"

"Mom..." I cover my face with my hands.

"And you two would be perfect for a wedding and have the cutest little babies," she adds with a pleased grin.

"Why are you planning my life out? He's a great boyfriend but that doesn't mean I'm actually going to marry him," I whine, rolling my eyes. I swear she is almost the _worst_ with my boyfriends. Honestly, I've been given this speech several times now which each one and - god - it gets worse every time as she compares all of them. "But why do you like him so much anyway? I mean, seriously, not between the other 'suitors' as I'd imagine you calling them," I ask with a smirk.

She pulls one of her own, eyebrow raising. "You talking back missy? Anyway, to answer your question, he's a good fit for you. I can see you two getting along well, unlike his last one," she adds bitterly.

I roll my eyes subtly, muttering quietly, "Maybe they just didn't go well together and that's all..."

"But she's not the best girlfriend is she?"

"Not to him obviously," I sigh; I don't know why I'm defending her with my mom. She doesn't really like her, like, at all. I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised. The first thing she hears of her is with coffee all over my hair. The next, well, flipping me off. I- I can't really say anything else except I _am_ surprised at the fact that she hasn't done anything about it. Besides root for Beck and I with as much enthusiasm anyway. Whatever, what am I going to do about it?

Before my mom could give another word, the garage door opens, switching our attentions immediately. "Hey you two! What's goin' on? What are you two talking about?" my dad grins as we both say our hellos, his steps joining us at the table, palms against the wood.

"Oh, we were just chatting about Beck and Tori," my mom answers, "and how they're a good couple. He's a keeper, right Tori?"

"I guess, yeah," I mutter, my cheeks burning red. I really don't want to be in this with _both_ of them.

My dad, however, clicks his tongue slowly before nodding. "Yeah, he's a good fellow. Keeps a smile on his face from what I remember."

"What are you thinking about David?" my mom asks, eyeing his distant gaze.

"Oh nothing. Just wonderin' about Jade is all..." he breathes quietly.

"Why? You mean when she was dating Beck?"

What- mom...stop it, it's not like- you know what? I- I don't get my mom sometimes.

"Yeah... Now what's got you all riled up?"

"Not a good influence on Tori," she answers stubbornly.

My dad frowns, shaking his head gingerly. "She's not a bad kid. I mean, especially when you remember she's being raised by the Wests."

She merely scoffs, rolling her eyes. _'I swear if she starts going off on about how I had coffee head for a week again...'_ my thoughts banter.

"You act like you've talked to her often."

"I bumped into her a couple of times at school," he shrugs, "Now I don't think that's what you're really mad about." My mom, who nods in agreement, drops the subject, leaving my dad staring at her curiously. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You drank my favorite champagne, didn't you?" she accuses pitifully.

"The Louis Bouillot?" he asks.

"Don't act like you didn't. You always had tried to get your hands on it."

"I did?" he frowns sincerely before his eyes widen as if he had just remembered something important. "Oh! Yeah, yeah I did. Yeah, I needed to get something in my system before the flight and I saw it, uh, on the counter. Right, sorry...I'll buy you some later." I sigh in a slight relief; perhaps he's tired just like me and didn't want _another_ argument over who had the bottle of champagne. My mom really loves the stuff and my dad does like a sip here and there...okay, maybe more than a sip. I mean, he never drinks the whole bottle and make it disappear, but let's say it's enough for him to try and avoid any confrontation and just lie about it I suppose.

"You better," she grins happily, having her mystery solved.

"I love you," he murmurs, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too."

"I'm getting out of here," I sigh, standing up abruptly, shutting off the TV with the remote and bonding up the stairs. Even with Trina's occasionally coughing through her nap, I still know that my parents are loving downstairs. It's not bad but, as I shudder briefly, it can be a bet creepy.


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Tori's Perspective** **-** _

Okay, so the party that Trina said that her friend said that was a week ago was apparently "awesome." I don't really know what that means and I really don't want to know what that means... Trina didn't give any descriptions so I'm betting on the fact that her friend doesn't remember much about the party since she dove into so alcohol. I'm not sure but I'm pretty certain that I would get my money's worth if I bet a hundred.

I shake my ranting thoughts away as I step through the main hall doors, Trina at my side. "You're going to the jam tomorrow, right?" she asks, her voice still scratchy from the past few nights of coughing.

"Yeah, of course," I grin, "Free food and I get to dress up."

"As?" she eyes me curiously. I take a moment to ponder, only to shrug. I actually haven't thought about Halloween much this year. And it's snuck up on me too quickly. Yeah I began thinking it in the beginning of this month but, well, a lot of things happened since then. Anyway, I'll probably go with Beck or something to choose. He'll choose it for me. There, I already have an idea; nothing but his opinion...which is a bit sad. Look, I'm not a very creative person.

I frown as I spin around, catching a glance of Beck by his locker. I wave my sister bye hurriedly as she jogs to catch up with her group. It's kind of sad, just like my costume. She makes friends easily - if she acted like she did in middle school - but it's the matter of _keeping_ them that's been a bit hard.

But that's not my main focus at the moment, as my strides glide over towards the two figures curiously, Beck looks kind of uncomfortable. "I have a girlfriend to pat my forearm, thanks," he mumbles softly, gingerly keeping his limbs away from the blonde.

"Oh come on, she won't see."

"See what?" I ask stupidly, smirking as she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Oh-oh hey Tori! I didn't, uh, I didn't see you there." Beck gives a pleased grin, watching the scene unfold.

My eyes narrow at her, a name popping up smoothly. "Rebecca? You were one of the first people to start talking about us dating...and you're in my Singing 101 class...and my calculus class...and- you know what? How about you leave him alone? That sounds good."

"Alright..." she mutters quickly, stalking off as if the floor was molten lava. What the hell was she thinking? I mean, she knows me and- whatever, I can't really expect girls to not go all out and try to tackle him I guess. Well, I mean I'm "restraining" myself - like I need it - and I'm his girlfriend? Wow that is so easy to say now. God I need to stop having conversations in my head.

"Hey Beck?"

He turns around, eyes focused on me with intent, his hands frozen with books in them. "Yeah?"

"Can you help pick out my costume for tomorrow? You have one, don't you?" I think I remember him telling me about finding a pirate costume.

"Yup matey," he put on a voice.

_'Yep, definitely pirate.'_

"So...can you help?" I flash my teeth, hoping he's going to say yes. And, to my not-surprise, he nods. "Thanks!" I jump to hug him, his books dropping to the floor. Whoops.

**-(:)-**

I bite the inside of my cheek, my gaze darting around the food in front of me. I mean, there's my sandwich and the onions I picked off of it and the little stick next to it...the hell am I missing? I growl quietly to myself; there is _nothing missing_...I don't think.

"Are you alright there Tori?" Cat asks, biting into her burrito.

"Uh...I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what it is..." I mumble. My fingers tap along the edge of the table, Beck turning around with a slight frown.

"Did you buy a drink?" he asks, my eyes widening in awe.

"Yes! Yes I did! I forgot it at my locker!" My limbs shot from the table, hoisting me over the bench. "I'm gonna get it."

"But don't if it's vodka in a water bottle Tori," Beck snickers, earning an eye roll. I really don't want to get into that for a while. I'm not sure about him but alcohol and memory don't mix well for me...like at all. Brushing off the thoughts, I make my way through the halls. I begin to pace my walk more slowly, my eyes travelling along the many posters for the Halloween event tomorrow. It barely feels like it should be the last day of October tomorrow. _And_ to think Beck and I haven't even been dating for a month..

"Huh," I exhale to myself. The fact hadn't even sunk until now. It's felt like longer but then again it seems to be a shorter amount of time whenever I'm trying to pinpoint it.

I turn the corner to the main hall, grinning slightly at the sight of my locker. I - oh, how to say - I basically skip my way over there before opening the locker and finding my Fanta. I've been waiting for this drink all morning and I can't believe I forgot about it. Well no, Beck kind of ushered me to the food truck with his excited intentions to get a burrito himself. I dwindle in my fantasies for a moment, just staring at the Fanta. Why I'm making a being deal out of this drink I don't know...it's not even my favorite soda. Sprite, root beer and ginger ale are all neck-and-neck-and-neck, if that makes sense, for the lead.

Whatever, it's my drink and I can do whatever I want.

However, soon a raspy voice, snapping, "Now get goin'! I don't want to wait that long, you delinquent," snatches my attention. My brows form a straight line as I twist around, finding Mr. Dickens settling his back against the wall, his thumbs pressing against his phone's screen. I stare at it for a brief second, recognizing the 'Grumpy Gerbils' soundtrack.

"Yeah, yeah, I've known for too many weeks," another voice growled quietly. As my eyes darts to the left, my lungs fail to operate properly; _'Jade...Jade, yeah, she's still here,'_ my thoughts recall vaguely, previously forgetting she still had to drive to school. I frown, the scissor-mutilated locker closing as she holds her pitiful lunch of a sandwich. She pauses, her eyes shifting along her locker before they flash towards me, locked on.

I had forgotten what those eyes looked like...and I can tell from here the intricacies of the pale blue or green - I really don't know since I've never been that close. They stare deeply into my own, surveying me with, with a, almost a- it's a different stare from before. It's softer almost but not the same. It's, it's-"

"What are you staring at Pop-star?" Mr. Dickens snarls. Jade jerks out of shock, her eyes narrowing at the man beside her as I merely groan, shuffling my steps away from the two. With drink in hand, I grin, going back to my fantasies of Fanta, Jade drowning further into the brinks of my skull.

**-(:)-**

The moon hangs over the Asphalt Café, shining brightly as it baths the tables and many balloons - all of which Sinjin provided - in a white, calm light. However, nothing about the Halloween Jam was calm. Many laughs echoes in my ears, sending a small smile across my lips as I drink some of the punch. God I like Hawaiian punch; not sure why but I've always enjoyed it. And with a party at the school, I don't have to worry about anybody spiking it so. _'Calm down Tori, that was one party...'_ my thoughts roll their eyes. Well, no. They would if they did have eyes. They would also do so many hand crude hand gestures if they had the fingers.

I grin as I sip the punch, feeling hands wrap around my waste. "Hey Captain Oliver," I chuckle. Beck, being somewhat of a pirate-fanatic, asked me to call him Captain Oliver. I agreed only if he called me-

"Hello there Captain Vega," he smirked.

Yeah. Only if he called me Captain Vega. What? He wasn't the only one who enjoyed 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' His favorite parts, as he laughed while leaning against the wall, arms folded while I tried on my costume in the stall, was all of Elizabeth Swan's. "Hey, you know she's hot too," he grinned cheekily as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't really argue...she did look nice when she was - uh - sword fighting.

"You having fun?" he brought me back to reality.

"Uh huh. There's a lot of stuff here. And it was enjoyable watching you get that apple," I giggle, recalling his smeared makeup as he ran up to me with an apple in his mouth.

He playfully scowls for a moment, shaking his head. "Who knew Sikowitz would be better at it than I am? Anyway, have you seen any dogs out here? I'm hungry for some of 'em. Maybe bratwurst too."

"Uh," I turn my line of sight along the tables, "I saw some with chili dogs so there's somethin' going on with them."

"Alright, I'll go find some. Want one?"

"Sure," I nod before making my way towards the tables in the center. I seat myself at an unoccupied table, casting quick glances around, recognizing several faces. I grimace once I catch Sinjin making out with a balloon...again. What is with him and rubber? It's just a balloon...that doesn't even have a face.

I shake my head, moving on to the next person. I give a soft laugh as Cat jumps around, Robbie following her as a dog while she a sheep. He honestly does look like a lost puppy. As they pass a few tables, my gaze then drops to Andre, who's dressed like a cow. I- I don't know what to say...

So, instead I snap a quick picture, snorting before I quickly send him the picture, captioning it with _' **You look very handsome with udders Andre. XD** '_

He glances up moments later, with a smirk and a shake of a head. My phone vibrates before I look down.

**Andre- And you a nice looking homeless ship mate.**

**Tori- That's Captain Vega to you...**

**Andre- Oh, I'm sorry. :3**

**Andre- You look like a homeless captain who lost all of her ship mates.**

**Tori- Why so mean?**

**Andre- What? U jealous of my udders?**

My fingers tap for a reply before I hear steps behind me and a bunch of 'ars.' "There were some," Beck tore my attention from my phone, handing me a dog. "Not sure if you wanted anything on it so I brought you some packets and such."

"Why thank you. You're more of a knight than a pirate," I grin, taking the ketchup pack. Both of us enjoy the small meal in silence whilst in the mist of each other's company. I put my phone away, not having any reason to have it out while Beck begins to explain his expectation for the rest of the films.

"I just don't want them to ruin it, you know? I mean I do understand why Swan and some of the others are cut out of the newer movies, you know. Business with the ships and stuff. But I just, I don't know. The shift was a bit unexpected but not at the same time."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," I mumble vaguely recalling the movie I had watched a few months ago.

"Hey Beck!" a voice calls over. I twist around to see one of his classmates - I'm assuming - stroll up, girl in hand.

"Hey Carlos!" he responds, diving into another conversation. Both of the girl and I share a knowing look, keeping quiet as they talk through their interests. My gaze breaks away from the small group, shifting back over towards the direction before. My eyes immediately set on Andre, whose brows are furrowed with great concern. He picks up the phone and puts it to his ear, his voice slightly raised only to get over the music.

"Yeah it's me- why wouldn't it? Look, I just wanted to- I know I could text but it's easier... Fine, alright," he grumbles rapidly, his stance slightly raised as his eyes dart about to find an area to talk with interruptions. "Now I just wanted to check up on you. You normally go to this kind of thing- What do you mean I haven't been your friend long enough to know that? Jade- _Jade_ , you're taste in movies say enough. What? No I'm not saying I hated the mov- I know you paid for- but- Ja- Jade... _Wait!_ I just, hold on." As Andre finishes his sentence, cringing before whispering something, rubbing his ear, he gets up from the chair and jogs away.

I briefly felt my limbs twitch to follow, though Beck's hand tingles against mine, keeping me at my spot. I focus back in onto the conversation just as it ends, Carlos and his girlfriend waving for a short departure. The Canadian twists around, shifting his captain's hat on his hair before sighing briefly. "You wanna go to my place?" he blabs, eyes widening. "Uh, you don't have to answer that... That sounded a bit-"

"It's fine," I chuckle, though it drops slightly, "Though I'm really tired. I just want to get home, what time is it?"

"Oh," he blinks checking his phone momentarily, "It's ten sharp."

"Yeah, okay...I wanna go home," I stand up, Beck falling suit.

"Want me to take you?" he smiles briefly.

"Thank you knight," I curtsey.

"But I'm a pirate!" he dramatically brandishes his sword to the air. I only roll my eyes as he follows me to the front parking lot.

**-(:)-**

_'God...what crawled into Trina's brain and died to make her think that going to school early today, right after the Halloween jam, was a good idea?'_ my thoughts ramble sourly. Now, I've been early to school before but it wasn't like this. There's only a few scattered people around! Trina! What is wrong with her? I don't know, but, just asking here. My hand grazes the locker lazily, eventually tearing it open. I stare blankly in my locker, my eyes shuffling over the multiple books and garbled texts written across the binding. _'Eh, I'll just ask the teacher to grab my things if I forget it...'_ I decide mentally.

I shut it quietly, only to set my back against it with my eyes batting closed. They flash open as I recall the last time I had fallen asleep on a locker. In short, I woke up not realizing that I had 'ass' written in fat letters on my forehead until I got a detention. Jade's continuous laughter and comments on her posted video rattles in my skull. A small grin forming despite the memory of the long, torturous talk given by my dad; I couldn't get it off until my shower that evening.

My body jerks as I blink, my eyes remaining firmly on - speaking of the devil herself - who stands behind her locker, shuffling through her text books. She closes the door firmly, her attention not flicking towards me but instead to the clock on the wall. "I have some time," her voice barely makes it over here. It's, I don't know, it's lower than what I remember and there's a husk to it. I've- I don't ever remember taking note of it but, I suppose after not seeing someone for a while, you kind of appreciate their traits from afar more. I seem to have forgotten a lot about her, actually. For instance, how pale and smooth her skin looks, how her resting face isn't really bitchy but it isn't kind either. I don't know, it's just her hair seems to tumble down how I've always wanted mine to, and I have gotten it to that point I suppose, but I have yet to feel like I've fit into it properly.

My head tilts to the side, eyes flicking along her clothes, making sure to pay attention to every single thing in an effort to make up for lost time. _'How long has she been in ISS for? When is she going to leave? Or come back?'_ my thoughts ask themselves as Jade briefly glances at the clock, growling quietly. As she strolls away towards the principal's office, my gaze lingers, following her.

I shake my head, frowning slightly. How long did she stand there for exactly? I mean, it's fine, I just haven't seen her in a while but...there's a little more than a few scattered people here now. I bite the inside of my lip as I here footsteps padding their way here. I turn around before smiling, finding a small surprise. "Hey Andre," I watch his small grin.

"Hey you," he mutters softly in return. "So, uh...you've been good? We haven't really talked in a little while."

"Yeah. I've been a bit busy," I nod quietly, "You know, school, life and stuff."

"Yep," he bows his head, popping the 'p.' "So, uh, you enjoy the Halloween party last night?"

I smile, my gut still feeling uneasy as I murmur, "Though you didn't look it. You didn't catch a date?"

"Oh, I have a few other things on my mind. Dates could wait," the musician sighs, gesturing softly with his palms.

"Getting your head into songs?"

"In a sense," he mutters hesitantly, his eyes darting to find the proper words.

"Cool, cool," I give in, not feeling like the conversation to be able to support anything if I were to actually ask about it. "So, your grandma doing well?"

"Uh," he chuckles light-heartedly. At least that makes the conversation a bit better. "Well, you could say that. Yesterday she called me saying that hell's freezing over and all of the devils and shit are moving up on the surface." I chortle lightly, shaking my head. As always, his grandma adds a flare alike Cat. "Anyway. I've seen your dad around, he looking after the school?"

"Yup, yup," I grin cheekily, Andre rolling his eyes.

"Well you don't have to get too excited over it. I've talked to him some though, he's pretty cool," he nods.

"Yeah. He's never really been the one to take orders around the house. He has most of the final say in serious situations but, it's mainly," and unfortunately when it comes to dating, "my mom who does."

"Ah, yeah I can see that," he agrees. Just as I open my mouth to comment back, his dark eyes flick over my shoulder, his expression briefly growing venomous. "Sorry, I'll see you later Tori," he mutters before darting off towards the side, away from my locker.

"Bye?" my brows furrow, hands clasping my sides.

"What's up with him?" Beck murmurs, pressing his lips against my temple.

"Dunno," I answer softly, "But hey! You know that movie that came out yesterday?"

"The one about the cat?" he tilts his head to the side.

I nod momentarily before adding, "Well you want to see it? My mom's friend bought tickets this morning but can't go since there was a golfing accident and somebody flew out of the golf cart."

Beck snorts a laugh, stepping back a step. "Really? Well yeah, I was actually thinking to go to the movies. I just couldn't figure out which one... Anyway, so tonight?"

"Right after school," I nod.

"Alright. It's a date then," he grins as I mirror it, following him to his locker.

**-(:)-**

I gaze around, the huge ceilings with the skylights bathing the long corridors in the natural sunlight. Crowds busy themselves with their business, most waiting for their food as I do the same. "Tori with the 'Philly Cheesesteak?'" a woman calls from behind the counter. I lift my attention towards her, smiling.

"Yup," I grin, taking the food from the counter as she smiles herself, my money having already gone into the register. Dad was right, a lot of these girls sound so fake. With the sub sandwich in my hand, I stride away from Sal's, my eyes wondering over towards Beck who occupied the table. Well, as I gaze over towards the edge of the food court, Beck and a few girls are occupying the table. Shrugging, I merely sigh; I suppose with a guy like Beck it's to be expected.

And so I just sit beside him, unwrapping my sandwich and digging in. I didn't really eat lunch before hand, making my meal a lot bigger than Beck's measly soda. "Who are you?" a voice snaps after I had tried my best to avoid anything of the sort. I am hungry after all.

Beck shifts uncomfortably, waiting for me to say something as I chew on my sandwich. I pick up my gaze, my eyes landing on a fair looking girl, has nice brown hair and such but - my god - the expression is going to kill me it's so stereotypical. "His girlfriend," I murmur to who I assume to be one of Northridge's girls.

"Doesn't look like much."

"Maybe because you haven't seen us alone?" I roll my eyes. I don't care what it implies, it works; the three girls snort and walk off. Well, I guess it's a good thing that _that_ was cleared up quickly.

"Thanks...they kept touching my hair," he mumbles, sipping on his drink.

"I thought you liked that," I grin cheekily, earning a playful punch.

The Canadian nods however, admitting, "Yeah, it didn't feel bad but it was uncomfortable. They aren't my girlfriends." We quickly finish our meal - or at least I do while Beck sips on his drink, saying that there's still time before the movie. We stroll towards the theatres in the mall, since it was the closest thing to our house and where the tickets were meant for, hand in hand. We chuckle as stories were told back and forth. Eventually, I learned how he had gotten his hair the way it was when he forgot to but on gel one morning and went to school. With a lot of compliments after that, he "perfected it" as he said. The tickets were exchanged and we head in swiftly, my attention immediately going to the ceiling.

"You'd think that my house could fit in here..."

"It can't," Beck gave a short laugh.

"I know, I know," I nod with a roll of my eyes, "But it's just so big...and pretty."

"Pretty..." he repeats dumbly.

Swatting his shoulder, I grin. "You know what I mean." As we both took a second to review the candies and other drink options - which included the one Beck was adamant about finishing - as well as the popcorn. "You want some?" I point as one of the workers, if that's what I should call them, pour more kernels into the metal bowl hanging from the top.

"Yeah, I could go for some," he nods, weighing his options.

"So, what do you think we should do after the movies?"

He pauses for a moment, thinking over his thoughts. "Maybe..." Beck drawls, "Maybe we could go to my place and, uh..."

I shake my head slowly, murmuring, "I'm not ready just yet."

"Alright," he exhales slowly, shifting to the side as people left the line in front, having their foods in their grasp. He steps forward abruptly, his hand leaving mine, grinning at the waiter. "Hey, could we have some popcorn and- what do you want Tori?"

Almost stunned by the question - even though it shouldn't have - I stammer, "Uh. Red vines and sprite."

**-(:)-**

The front door closes behind him as I smile gleefully, practically jumping onto the couch. I sigh happily, grabbing the remote I had planned to do so before, switching the television on. Immediately Celebrities Underwater pops on, earning my interest. I don't even hear the quiet steps down the stairs or when she scampers across the floor. However, I do hear - and add a screech - once Trina hurls herself over the couch, plopping herself right beside me. "Trina! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Language Tori, mom doesn't like it," she murmurs in a false, accusatory tone.

"It's not like I haven't before," I grumble quietly.

"Yeah...but you haven't often. Anyway, you guys were going at it for a little while," she adds cheekily.

I freeze, my eyes widening as they blankly watch the screen. Who cares if Selena Gomez is taking pictures of sharks, what did Trina just- "Where you _watching us?_ "

"Uh...yeah. Kinda obvious."

"Trina!" I whine, "Why? You weren't recording were you?"

"No!" my sister gawks sincerely, "I have memory." I glare as she points to her forehead, her lips forming a cocky grin. "And besides, I wanted to see your chemistry with each other."

"And what did you conclude? Do you have some tips?" I question hotly, folding my arms.

She nods, replying, "Why yes, I do actually," with a satisfied grin that I asked. Before I could even start, Trina begins her critiques. Here we go... "Okay, so first of all, when a guy scratches you back and stuff-"

"Was really scratching," I input.

"Whatever, it means he wants more."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm not ready, so next please."

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head before continuing. "Well, right. That gets rid of some of the other tips," she mutters hastily under her breath, clearing her throat, "Well anyway, you haven't done anything with tongue right? That seems to be lacking."

 _'Is she serious right now?'_ my thoughts argue as I narrow my gaze. And from the look that expression, her eyes surveying with hands on her lap, mouth pursing as if she's waiting for an answer, she looks to be serious. God...why? Just- Why am I in this situation right now?

"Uh, no. Never have and I don't want to right now... Alright?"

"You never know if you haven't," she hastily replies.

My eyebrow raises as I turn around, my mouth slightly open. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Well, you did have a night that you don't remember so..." Oh yeah, I actually forgot about that. Well, I guess she does have a point.

"Anyway, I don't want any of it now," I wave the suggestion off.

She gasps slightly, as if she's honestly surprised - she knows I don't really get into this type of stuff right off the bat . "Wha- _Tori_ ," she whines, "Why not? It feels nice when they know how to do it and I think Beck may know how to do it properly."

I roll my eyes, wishing I could just easily tap out of this conversation. And, of course, I can't. "To my memory or not," I deadpan, much to her amusement, "I've never felt the desire to actually French kiss. So when the time comes, shut up and don't eavesdrop."

"You know I'm gonna."

"I'll make you not do it."

"How exactly?" she scoffs.

I heave a breath, quietly murmuring as a suggestion, "May slip something in your drink-"

"TORI!" she hisses through a yell, promptly startling me.

"What?" I turn innocently, "I- I didn't say anything." My sister scowls at my victorious grin, dropping the conversation.

"Well," she growls, "Do you have any idea who you hooked up with that one night a few weeks ago?"

And she didn't drop it completely... Damn it. "I still don't know and I'll never know- and _no_ I don't think it was Beck and _no_ I'm not going to tell him."

"I just wanted to talk to my sister but no," she crosses her arms stubbornly, "She has to be like that... And besides, I have a feeling you're going to find out soon enough."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I grab her forearm, reeling her right back into the conversation. Of course I fall for it but, well, this is dealing with my, uh...v-card...yup. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you if you get me a lemonade."

"Bye Trina," I sigh, picking myself from the couch and up the stairs, leaving her alone with the TV. And from her pleased, short cackle, she's not opposed to me leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," streams from her mouth as we zip out of her car.

"Why are you cursing?" I spit quickly, darting through the main hall doors, allowing Trina through, "You made us late!"

"I didn't think the drive thru line would be that long!" she whines in defense - well, neither did I - holding the second set of doors for me.

"See you later Trina," I quickly hiss, distantly hearing her say the same as we both bolt in opposite directions. Luckily not one of us actually wore any sort of heels or nice shoes that morning, which is a close shave for her since I told her that the sneakers worked better with the outfit she was wearing. Not necessarily true though I don't think she'll complain about it later as she has to sprint through half the school, up some stairs, and go another few halls.

With a heavy breath, I yank open Mr. Lupin's class door, chuckling weakly. "I'm here..."

"Do you have a pass?" he smirks at his desk.

"No.." I mumble, seating myself at my chair, giving an exasperated 'hi' to the girl beside me. Other than walking into - if you would call it that - global studies late, the class period was actually a very good one. I was able to finish the topographic maps we had to draw and color, as if we were in kindergarten. And, before I knew it, I was walking to Singing 101 with a small smile across my face. lean against the wall beside the class room, I flick through my phone, looking over the messages.

**Beck- So u here today?**

**Tori- Yeah, I just got in late.**

Because I had answered him nearly an hour after he texted, I wait patiently for his reply; Mr. Lupin, even though he's pretty laid back, doesn't like people on their phones. And, within a few minutes, he does.

**Beck- Cool. See you in Sikowitz then**

I nod before stepping into the classroom, having another good period. By that I mean we sang without Robbie going _too_ off key and blaming me. He tends to do that often actually. At the end, once the bell rang, I shuffle through my bag, my teeth gritting as the zipper became stuck. "You having a good Monday Tori?" my teacher held back, the door closing behind him once the other students left.

"Yeah-" I finally got the zipper loose, "Just a few things but it's looking well. Anyway, do you need anything Mr. Derek?"

He nods, giving a strained smile. He's a nice man but smiling has never been his priorities. "Well, not exactly. You have already done your three needed performances this year, and at a remarkable time too," he nods at his compliment, "but I was wondering if you would like to do another one at this November Showcase. You have to go anyways so might as well."

"I'll think about it," I nod, pursing my lips thoughtfully, "I would probably like that though I think it would be nice to watch other people too."

"I understand, now how about you get to class, yes?" he grins, holding the door open for me. I thank him briefly before jogging down the hall, having to step down the stairs. When I pass a water fountain, I realize how thirst I am, so I quickly make a pit stop. Once I was done, I then go back to my pace before, Sikowitz' class in my sight. The door swings open as I walk in, the whole class turning towards me. "Uh, sorry, I got held back from one of my teachers," my eyes dart around, eventually landing on-

She's back...from ISS I mean. Jade stands on the stage, pale eyes glancing down at me with a unreadable expression. I can't tell between loathing or just disappointment. Why? I did nothing to her. Her arms fold across her chest, hair falling down in waves, matching with the black clothes draped on her body.

"So," I clear my throat, my eyes darting to Sikowitz, "What's today's lesson?"

"Well would you like to join and demonstrate for us? You two do have great stage chemistry," he gestures towards the stage. "They guys in the corner are still trying to choose the theme." I twisted around, finding some of the quiet people waving gingerly towards me, some of their eyes wide with ideas before their hands dive towards the box. I grin at Beck, whose head nods towards me; at least he'll be able to choose something not difficult with Jade.

"O-okay...and is there anything else?"

"Right!" the man nods, shuffling through the small box in his hands. I drop my bag beside Beck's and the empty chair beside him, hopping up to the stage. "You have to do the scene with - ah - with this dialogue." Both Jade and I were given a short script, my eyes looking over. It was easy enough. "Now boys, hurry up there! We don't have time for this- Why thank you Varner," he nods, taking a slip of paper before his eyes widen. He closes them briefly, shaking his head. "Of course you choose _this_ one... Dang it!" he pouts, "I was saving this one for Valentines day."

"My birthday already passed," Cat furrows her brows.

"No not that- the holiday," Sikowitz sighs.

"Wait, what's the scene then?" Jade growls behind me.

"You two have to kiss at the end for- who wrote for a blinking minute?"

Beck shrugs, "It was on the card."

"That is not my handwriting," the teacher mumbles gruffly, pushing his phone for the timer, though not pushing for the start. "Whatever. Begin the scene, I think we're all interested in what's to come."

We both nod slowly, digesting the words and the end. I glance over the lines as Jade does before looking up. "Why haven't you been talking to me?" I start, my thoughts pulsing anxiously.

Her attention flickers up, meeting with mine. "I- uh, I don't know what you mean."

 _'Lies,'_ my thoughts hiss, ignoring the paper in my hands, _'She lies...'_

"You know damn well what I mean," I curse, my throat knotting for an irrational, estranged reason that shouldn't be. She's been in ISS, sitting around with Mr. Dickens.

_'But she could text you just as easily. But instead she's been with Andre, not you... She took your bestfriend without asking.'_

No, Andre went to her, he's trying to be friends with her.

_'With that crush of his...'_

Shut up! Quit it, this- this is a scene.

"No, I- I really don't Grace," she stares down, her eyes flooding with emotion I had never seen in them before. She doesn't seem as strong anymore with my emotions curdling thickly in my chest.

"Tell me now. Why haven't you been talking to me?" I quickly think back to the paper, "I've done everything for you and your dog so why can't I just talk to you?"

"Y-you can't. You can't, alright? I just..."

"Tell me," I hiss, sending her back to the side wall, her feet nearly slipping off the stage. I back away hesitantly, not wanting her to actually fall. Where the hell is all of this coming from? I mean, sure we haven't talked for a while but...like I said, she's been in ISS and it's not like _I've_ even thought of her for a while.

"I can't," she whimpers before her voice cracks, "I CAN'T."

The audience jumps in their seat, Sikowitz rubbing his chin in concentration, picking apart the scene and chemistry. "Then show me," I growl quietly, dropping the script. Hers drops as well, steps cautiously coming forward, hands shaking. My chest constricts, unable to function properly as her hands run through my hair and hold my back gingerly. She presses her lips against mine and - oh god...

Immediately my hands claw at her sides, trying to pull her closer though I'm unable to; they fumble hastily around too much. She deepens the kiss with a deep inhale, our stances swaying as our steps momentarily dance an uncoordinated waltz. I can't stop... My gut is ablaze while my mind fogged, mouth moving with a passion I didn't even know had even existed. I clutch her back, hard, as she does the same, the door opening in a far distant land. I hear a gasp but I can't be bothered to check it, to see who it is.

Her fingertips trail along my back expertly, her lips parting just a bit. I don't know what made me do it when I slide my tongue in, but I know my stomach lurches with a heavy heat. She claws at my back, the sensation only fueling me... It feels so- No. _No_. I can't, I never have- I never...

Her hands trail along the canyons that was marked when I had woke up after the part, stopping right where one stopped and flowing when one flowed. Her grasp, it felt...

_'Familiar...'_

It can't be. It _isn't_ , but yet I still keep pressing against her harder.

It's only when we hear the timer when we abruptly part, our chests heaving and eyes locked onto each other. Mine widen as hers cloud themselves with a basket of other emotions. Jade's shaking hand balls into a fist, trying to tame it. I shake my head softly, her expression growing softer and more...hurt. "T-Tori," she reaches out, not to touch me but just as a friendly gesture.

My body doesn't receive it well. I don't remember ever raising my arm, or even my palm making contact with her skin. I gasp harshly, throat tense once I see her crumple to her knees, gripping the right side of her face as if it was shot by a bullet. My eyes dart to my own shaking hand, which grows to be red, stinging softly. I look back to her, eyes wide and staring right at me, tears welling.

Unable to look at her anymore, even though the grimace burns a picture in my mind, I glance to the others in the room. Trina stands by the door, hand over her mouth with a white letter addressed to, who I assume anyway, to Sikowitz. Andre is almost standing, hand at the back of his chair, dark eyes wide and shocked. Beck stares with a straight face, unrevealing of any emotion. I turn to the side hesitantly. His face is ghost white, eyes unblinking.

All of the stares, the shocked expressions pie up in my mind, sending my steps back into the clutter along the wall. I startle sharply, my feet then tumbling towards the edge of the stage. I- I need to get out of this corner... _now_.

And so I do.

I bolt out of the room furiously, ignoring Beck's short call. My steps rampage along the halls, briefly scaring a few other wondering students. I don't stop; he calls behind me, "Tori! Wait, you forgot your phone- Wait!"

 _'Your gonna have to,'_ my thoughts rummage, my eyes darting to the nearest bathroom. I yank the door open, hurling myself in one of the stalls quickly. It works as his steps halt right outside the door. However, I growl quietly, leaning against the stall wall, as my phone buzzes profusely. Four names flash to my attention: Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie.

I shut my phone off and fall limply to the floor, my arms wrapping themselves around my knees. I don't understand, what did I just do? What did _Jade_ do to deserve that? I-I don't...I didn't- she wasn't.

"Fuck," I curse to myself, hoping nobody else to come in.

**-(:)-**

I sit at the top of the stairs, my stomach growling though I have no intentions to actually eat. I feel...numb almost. I can't trust my thoughts and what they want to say, dragging me deeper into doubt. I know I never kissed Jade before. I _know_ it. But...what happened in Sikowitz' room proved otherwise. The doors open to the main hall, a couple of steps crossing towards the Asphalt Café. "Well it'll be nice to actually talk during lunch instead of you getting away with texting in the room," Andre's voice mutters, sounding as if he's trying to hide his concern. It doesn't bode well.

"Yeah," Jade replies, halting for a moment as Andre holds the door for a few others, "I suppose that's a plus..." She sounds weary and just tired...it holds the husk it has always had but it isn't strong. There's no true volume to it anymore, especially now.

Guilt ebbs at my chest, my hand holding my shirt.

I hear steps behind me before Beck seats himself beside me. "You alright?" he asks gruffly. I nod, ignoring my thoughts before just letting my arms move, putting my lips on his. He's taken aback for a moment, not used to the sudden harshness to it. But he kisses back, regaining his flow and guidance. We break away, my gut not flaring as it had before. "Should we...should we go out to dinner and then go to my place?"

I mull over my thoughts, nodding slowly. "Yes," my voice comes out mechanical.

**-(:)-**

His lips press against mine eagerly, my hands on his bare chest as I remember all of the clothes across the ground. The RV dances in a dim, low light as our shadows play, somewhat distorted with all of the furniture. "Knees," he mutters huskily, his hands fumbling around with his underwear. I oblige, twisting around as I hear the crumpling of a packet behind me. I grip the sheets firmly, my eyes fixated on the pillow, waiting for him to go.

 _'I'm ready,'_ my thoughts inform me, my teeth clenching down.

Suddenly, I whimper as I feel him abruptly dive inside me, letting out a low grunt. I move slightly with his motions, wincing at the new found uncomfortable feeling. I suppose it wouldn't feel _great_ from the start but, unlike what Beck believes, I'm not a virgin...

 _'But it wasn't with a man,'_ my thoughts hound savagely. My lips let out a hiss as a retort, Beck chuckling above me. I begin to shake a sudden rush of thoughts away, only wanting to focus in on this moment. Just Beck... But, my gut remains unresponsive, even to his swift, trained thrusts. I need it though, I want it. However, as I shut my eyes, it's not presenting itself.

My skin begins to tingle, cool hands wrapping around my neck as a warming, toned stomach brushes against my lower torso. Shaky breaths caress my ears, nails digging into my skin. _"Tori..."_ her voice echoes in my mind. I force my eyes open, finding nothing but a pillow below me. I feel my stomach knot and flip over, my gut hesitantly heating from the sudden surge of thoughts. I blink rapidly, my eyes glaring forcibly on the sheets.

I'm still in Beck's RV... Nobody's below me. I need to quit with the thoughts. I'm with Beck and he's doing just fine.

I grimace once again, his pace increasing uncomfortably. My eyes shut once again, watching as a pale back arches below me, her chest glazing against mine. I thumb over a line of ink along her side, flicking along the words that seem to unimportant to read. She presses her lips against my neck, her legs twisting us around, my back landing against my bedsheets.

 _No_ , I am at _Beck's-RV_... Quit it Tori. Stop thinking about her, you're not gay.

 _"Tori...pl-please... I- I need you,"_ interrupts Beck pleased chuckle behind me, his hands gripping my hind.

I growl in retort, focusing on Beck's slurred, worthless garble about my ass. His voice slinks through my ears, scratching against the surface while his hands feel rough against my skin. My knuckles grow white, almost like a searing piece of molten metal, as he increases his speed further.

I-I can't help it... I-I want, I need "J-enghf." I grit my teeth enough to break a stone if there was one in between my jaws. I don't want Jade. I _don't-want-her._ And I sure as hell don't nee- I gasp my back stinging once Beck slapped my ass, sending me.

 _'Fucking dammit,'_ my thoughts roar as my mind flicks through short scenes of pure, pleasure.

My nails raked along her skin, lining it with red marks as she had done with me. I gaze down, pleased with my handy work, finding various bruises along her body. Her teeth graze my neck as her fingers find themselves in between my legs. I grin, her lips at my jaw as she pumps her fingers in and out, pale eyes watching my expression intently. With my gut howling with pleasure, I breath deeply, my thoughts solely on Jade as my eyes wonder across her body. I just need a few more seconds and then-

I feel him shudder briefly before he pulls out. _'What the fuck?!'_ my thoughts frantically snarl, my limbs laying along the bed as he slides over to the other side, back towards me. My heart thumps rapidly in my ear, momentarily replacing my brain as I feel the area in between my legs throb.

"Goodnight Tori," Beck murmurs sleepily. I feel my lips move, though my eyes remain on the room before me.

My skull feels as if it is about to shatter with all of the surging thoughts building up. I focus on a side picture of Jade left on his small bookshelf, her stony expression and pale eyes meeting mine. My eyes water in the sudden guilt, details now rising to my attention.

I never knew Jade had gotten a tattoo on the left side of her torso, or how she had a faded scar curled on her back. And yet...I found out when I-

Fuck.

I- I slept with...

No, I couldn't have. I didn't...I'm not, I'm not gay.

Though, I distantly now remember what had happened to mom's champagne bottle... I know recall where my charm bracelet went to, and that has been spending it's time in the ISS room for several weeks.

It's, it's clear now. Well, clear enough with the quick snippets that I _do_ know; I still can't be gay but maybe...possibly...bisexual.

 _'Took you long enough,'_ my thoughts roll their eyes - if they had them. As I said before, if they had fingers too you'd know what they would do with them, as they're probably doing right now.

But that's beside the point. I really did... Damn it, I really did sleep with...I lost my virginity to... _fuck_...I- I found myself in her arms...I was with... "Jade," I barely breath, a small tear rolling down my cheek, my consciousness now reviewing the night's, _that_ night's, events,"What the hell did I do?"

**Jade's Perspective** **-**

"Maybe because all he wanted was _sex_!" I snarl, eyes flashing as she scoffs hotly.

"Then maybe you should have given it to him you spoiled brat! NO WONDER WHY HE DUMPED YOU!" she bellows. My teeth clench together, almost to the point where I break half of them. My eyes burn to her satisfaction, unlike what these arguments were like several weeks before.

"Fuck you," I hiss, tearing across the wooden floors and up the stairs. My palm pushes the wooden door open, slamming it against the wall. I grimace, knowing full well that the doorstopper didn't do it's job. Nevertheless, my back brushes against the wall beside the frame, sliding down it while my fingers spread across my face, gripping it distastefully. "Fucking witch," I give a low growl, feeling my hands become damp, my dam breaking finally.

 _'That's what she wants, though, isn't it?'_ the voices seethe menacingly. The floorboards along the hallway creak softly, small feet eventually making their way to my door. I shift my eyes towards him, sneering softly at his blue eyes. _'They're so much like hers...'_

"Jade?" his soft voice croaks, "Are you going to come down?"

My eyes glance over him, taking note to his swaying feet. He doesn't want to be up here and we both know it. "What do you want Derek?" I groan, not able to give any bite.

He winces anyhow, stammering, "Y-you know mom is only looking out for you..."

"Looking out for me?" I question heatedly, "You mean to tell me that her 'looking out for me' is screaming at me to be my ex's whore? You're fucking kidding me! I don't care what type of slut she is, I am _not_ her! Got that? Now go back to being celebrated for _your_ efforts." He backs away, eyes flicking along my broken figure. He nods softly, sending his little twelve-year-old ass back down the stairs. However, I growl mildly once I hear heavier creaks along the wooden floorboard, the distinct 'clicks' and 'clacks' of expensive, leaver shoes. They stop in front of me, my bored gaze resting on them as they match the long, grey slacks.

"Were you arguing with your mother again Jade?" a low voice deadpanned.

"Don't act like you don't when she's high," I spat. My glare becomes fixated on his own, though he blinks in defeat; he knows I'm right.

The same eyes of my own narrow softly, his teeth biting the inside of his cheek. "But you don't normally go up to your room in tear-"

"Great observation!" I cut across, "Leave me alone..."

"Jade-"

"I said leave me _alone_ ," I repeat firmly, dropping my attention. I imagine him nodding curtly as his heels twist around, sending the same, damn shoes down the stairs. Gingerly I push myself from the ground, closing the door until it clicks before hurling myself on my bed. My brows furrow at the thought of that night. It's the very same night when all of this - this shit show - had started. I've wished and wished for that night never to happen; it wouldn't have hurt so bad the next day. I've prayed and prayed at it was all an illusion, just so I could forget my anxieties, hesitation and pure love for that night. It's an irrational mix in the cauldron, though that's what life threw in. It jumbled my emotions and _\- fucking hell_ \- I want it just to end. Though, as my thoughts so pleasantly remind me, the end doesn't seem to come very soon.

As a maneuver towards the nightstand, my eyes glaring heatedly at an orange, CD case. In block letters it read, _'Birthday Gift.'_ I snatch it from the side, hurling it across the room with a short snarl. I dive under the sheets, my teeth gritting furiously. _'Why did I ever give that to him?'_ my thoughts seethe, _'I would have never been this deep in this hell hole...'_

I shift myself around underneath the covers, my eyes resting miserably on my pear-phone laying beside the pillow. It keeps flooding back to me, everything about that night. My mind can't just let go of it as I try to make sure nothing leaks out of my skull. What had happened for things to turn out this way? What did I do wrong that I'm in this hell hole?

 _'You know what you did very well you asshole,'_ the taunting, familiar voice rings in my head. I wave it off, turning to the my other side, my eyes falling on my desk.

My arm reaches out, thumbing over the alarm's blaring, neon numbers. I glare at them, '5:54,' before closing my eyes. I breath deeply, just hoping that the world would just shut itself around me in order to give me some sort of peace. But, of course, that night merely strolls into my waking thought, mocking me.

 _The bass bellowed through the heavy, wooden front door. I gripped the keys in my pocket sourly, vividly recalling everybody's pleas that I would be driving everyone home and not get into anything. And so I reluctantly slipped into the shadows, not finding any of the music that interesting to dance to. I rolled my eyes, passing a couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The rooms, of course, just_ had _to be occupied._

'Why can't we just not go crazy every god-damned second of partying?' _my thoughts hissed, my attention keeping forward towards the kitchen. In here there were less people, all of whom gave a slight nod, deeming my performance with Vega 'good.' I take a cup to my lips, making sure that it was actually root beer that the dude handed me and nothing else._

_"So are you going to do much tonight?" he asked curiously._

_I shake my head, leaning against the counter. "Just being the chaperone here that gets everyone home," I growled, smirking at his quick laugh. "What?"_

_"Why do you think this kitchen is only full of sodas?" he gestured along the cups, "We're all here just waiting until our friends either shit themselves, throw their stomachs out or just drop dead. Well, not literally."_

_I barked out a chortle, finding his humor pleasant. "What's your name?" I asked, trying to ignore any of the buzz just behind the wall. It really wasn't worth trying to kid myself and not try a few drinks. Though, in any case, I knew that all of the drinks would taste like shit as it scratched down my throat; that partially being the reason why I had given into this 'chore' so easily._

_"Dennis," he held out his hand as I shook it._

'Firm grip - fit to be a leader in business,' _my thoughts immediately conclude with my father at the front of my consciousness._

_"And that over there," Dennis pointed towards the corner of the kitchen to a lanky teen who had long, blonde hair, his teeth flashing as he conversed himself in a conversation, "Is my boyfriend Markus." He turned to his name, giving a quick, two-fingered salute as I nodded, the brunette beside me muttering over the music 'Jade West.' "So, you did well with Tori today Mrs. Nancy," he grinned, earning a scoff._

_"Yeah, well it was a drag to get through," I mutter. In all honesty it was partially true._

_He merely shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, well I've never really seen you two get along all that much besides the scenes. Now," the teen scratched the back of his head, "what is it I hear from all the girls about you being a gank? You seem cool."_

_"Well..." I drawled, taking another sip from the cup, "That's probably because you haven't given me any reason to do anything."_

_"Oh," he smirked, draining the rest of his drink before stepping over to a large, glass bowl of what looked to be punch, "So you're that kind of girl. So how come you have a bad rep with most of 'em at Hollywood Arts?"_

_"It may have something to do with the fact I didn't like anybody trying to eye-fuck my boyfriend right in front of me," I snapped lightly._

_Dennis maneuvered back to the counter, leaning against it. "Yeah, I can understand that. I'll tell you one thing, I've never been one to restrain by girlfriends or boyfriends - especially the boyfriends, most of them end up being two hundred pounds. Anyway, back to the point; he's like a magnet. I can't really be comfortable with them around him. Seems a bit-"_

_"Risky?" I imputed, earning a nod._

_"Yeah. Was gonna say dangerous but I suppose that fits in better," he murmured. And so we talked on and on, our eyes occasionally glancing over to the microwave to check the time. At seven thirty-two we immersed ourselves in the Scissoring trilogy. At eight eleven we conversed about the fact that most of Hollywood Arts students would end up working for bigger companies, their dreams never coming true. Whether or not it included us was beside the point, though no specifics were really mentioned._

_I stifle a laugh, my head shaking with a piece of pizza in my hand, Marcus cleaning up after his impersonation of Daffy Duck. "My god you are an idiot," I grin, thoroughly entertained as he shoots a quick glare, cleaning up the punch all across the floor. Our heads turned as steps stumbled in, Vega glancing down at the littered wire stringing across the floor._

_"That's safe," she growled under her breath, fixing her shirt. "Hey, there you are. Been looking for you."_

_"Why?" I snapped, my humorous interests from before seeping away._

_"Hey Tori!" the blonde waved, tossing the now red paper towels to the trash._

_She turned, giving a slight smile. "Oh, hey Marcus. Did you finish that worksheet in calculus by chance?"_

_"Yeah, I'll send you a picture on TheSlap later when I get the chance."_

_"Oh? Did someone not study for the quiz tomorrow afternoon?" I smirked, flashing a cocky glance towards her._

_She pulled a face before grinning dramatically, "Why yes. That's the exact reason why I had to dodge nine-inch heels because I couldn't help Trina pick out her clothes at the mall yesterday."_

_"Just checking. Now why were you looking for me?"_

_"Oh! Right," she gasped, chuckling slightly, "I just wanted to see where you were..." I rolled my eyes as she remained by my side, constantly glancing out of the room as the music bellowed its tunes._

_Dennis checked the microwave once more, giving a soft sigh. "Marcus, we're gonna have to go. Rachel and the others will probably need to get back before curfew."_

_"On it," the blonde threw away a red pixie cup, giving a swift peck on the brunette's cheek before murmuring, "See you."_

_"Yup," Dennis replied, turning around before waving behind him, "Good meeting you Jade. I'll be checking out those songs later."_

_"Alright," I nodded. I dipped my head back as I gulped down the rest of my drink, my eyes widening as fingers graced my own as they pressed against the counter. I glanced down with my studded brow raised, Tori's hand playing with my own. "What are you doing?"_

_"Playing hopscotch with your fingers," she giggled._

_My eyes narrowed at the shabby, white curtains in front of me, the other dude from before resting his head on the wall. "How many drinks did you take?"_

_"Uh...four?" she asked._

_"How would I know?"_

_"I don't know... Beck and Andre gave me some," she shrugged, twisting around. "Is that Hawaiian punch?" she pointed to the bowl._

_"Uh huh," the raven haired guy nodded._

_"Is there any alcohol in this room?" Tori glanced around, making her observations far too late - for my taste anyway._

_He picked up his head, dark eyes gleaming over. "No. My uncle doesn't like alcohol in the kitchen so it's out in the living room."_

_"Why?"_

_"My god Vega, you're just a five-year-old with vodka aren't you? Quit asking so many questions," I growled, though my comment was brushed off her shoulder in her eagerness for the juice._

_"I don't know. Ask him when he'll crash the party and ground me for a month," he snapped, scowling as he strode away._

_Vega shook her head, expression disrespectful as she hissed hotly, "And you'd think he'd treat his guests kindly."_

_"Calm down, it's Northridge," I grumbled, about to toss my cup away when she held out her hand. "What is it now?"_

_Her dark, rusted eyes flickered towards mine, pleading. "I want the Hawaiian punch and there's no more cups," she drunkenly whined. I glanced around the room, not finding the pile of red, pixie cups that I had seen before - or the clean, organized stack. I nodded briefly, my strides over towards the bowl. I poured some of the drink into the cup then gave the contents over towards Tori. She bounced like a small child, her eyes on her prize before she drained the whole thing. "I'll want another one later!" she promised, disappearing off into the sea of just teens. I stepped from the kitchen once the cup was filled, knowing that none of the others would go in; they were too busy with their crude movements and alcohol craze._

_Not that I had never gone down that path before, exactly, though I grimaced, not finding the amusement of it. Across the room I found Cat dancing with Tori, a wide smile across her face. She was a different animal drunk; not necessarily making a different kind of choices compared to when she was sober, but Cat was less ditzy to say. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes, almost smirking once a few guys had tried - again as I assumed - to make a move on Cat._

_I staggered once I felt weight against me, my limbs moving rapidly in the hopes to save the Hawaiian punch. I glare over my shoulder, scoffing once I found a familiar back pressed against the wall with a blonde chick. "Can't get enough of it, can you?" I growled softly, unintentionally parting the two "couple."_

_"Hey, it's a party and I'm single, relax," he muttered, his words already slurred._

_"Beck, your motto a year ago was anything but," I snarled, vaguely recalling his worries as_ I _was the one dragging him to parties. Not ones exactly like these but a party nevertheless._

_"You need to quit getting in my way with girls. We're done, remember?"_

_"Like I actually care..." I murmured, indulging myself in a quick sip from Vega's drink in my cup._

_Dark eyes rolled impatiently before falling on Tori as I had. Andre was just handing her a glass, laughing as she grimaced, the liquid burning down her throat. "Would you care if I started dating Tori?"_

_I looked to my side hurriedly, my stomach churning abruptly. His face was soft as he was sober, just like he was as a freshman; he wasn't kidding and we was sincerely asking me. I gazed back at the half-Latina her hips swaying with the music, sending my heart to pulse rapidly. My stare was the very same that other guys - including Beck I supposed - had given her before in their flirtatious moments. And while she pushed them away, turning them down for dates, I had wondered what she would do if I did the same. My free hand balled into a fist, my thoughts suppressing wishes I shouldn't have then, or prior. Sikowitz had always said we had great chemistry, starting when I began to look her way._

_And, apparently, Beck felt the same for himself. "I don't know..." I partially lied. I wanted her, not him, but I couldn't do anything about it._

_"But do you really?" he snapped defensively._

_I twisted around, my eyebrow raised. His arms folded across his broad chest, dark eyes glaring down at me. Of course he chooses to be irrational with drink running through his system. "Beck! How about I say no? It's just not easy, alright?"_

_"There you go, finally telling the truth? Listen to me, quit getting in my way. I won't let you this time..."_

_"What are you going to do about it?"_

_"How about I show a, uh, few people that lovely CD you gave me?" he asked softly, his eyes growing cold._

_My throat constricted, my eyes widening. "You wouldn't...Beck-"_

_"If something happens to my next relationship," he points to Tori, "And you're behind it, everybody will see it. Got it?"_

_"Fucking hell Beck, what is wrong with you?" I whimpered harshly, "Why are you acting like a dick? Why can't you just use that old humble mind of yours? Or did you get to deep into me or any of the other girls and you just lost yourself?"_

_"I'm warning you now Jade, I'm not kidding," Beck growled, his eyes flashing. I backed off, knowing that it was a mark - a stamp - that sealed his vow. He wasn't kidding; he was playing a dangerous game with his dick as a brain._

_I shook my head, getting away from him, not wanting to argue and spill Tori's- "Hey Jade! Can I have another sip?" she bounded towards me, Cat at her heel._

_"Go ahead," I murmured, watching as she drained the whole thing. She gave a soft smile before going back to the dance floor, the redhead laughing. And so the cycle began. I filled her drink before going back as a chaperone almost, watching her from afar before handing her the drink. Her eyes darkened with each visit, her hands constantly getting more close. She would brush against my elbow, then my side. Her moves became more fluid, lustful eyes glancing back at me, almost making sure I was watching._

_I was._

_There came a few points when the cycle paused, either Cat distracting her with a glimmering object like a random disco ball or some dude's strange hat. I would chuckle, oddly finding the Vega's reactions so admirable. Other times, it would be the two dashing to the bathroom, coming back out with their breaths reeking of the mouthwash Cat had "found" and "borrowed" as she so described to me. By the time the redhead had found another guy - who seemed much more entertaining backed into a darkened corner - Tori gravitated towards me, often reminding me to check the time a few seconds after I did._

_"Vega! Do you need me to tell you that it's ten forty-one and eleven point two seconds?" I had snapped, her eyes widening at the impatience._

_However, to my slight bitter amusement, she replied with a smug smile, "Yes. That would be nice." She didn't ask about the time after that. Not until I rounded Andre, Cat and her up - which wasn't hard since Tori was clinging to my arm, Andre begging to go home and check on his grandmother's parrot, and Cat passed out on the couch with a grin. I had no intentions on finding Beck, who no doubt was in the rooms on the second floor._

_**-(:)-** _

_She opened the door with sluggish movements, her eyes blinking rapidly at the bright lights. "Whoa," the half-Latina mumbled stupidly. I closed the door behind us, my eyes gliding around the room. Despite the fact that the lights in the kitchen and family room were on, there was nothing around except Tori who stared at the coffee table. "She left a note...my mom did," she muttered, jumping back on the couch with the note in her hands._

_"What does it say?" I asked, seating myself on the red couch, setting my keys beside me. My eyes rested on the bottle,_ _Louis Bouillot, my lips smacking. My skull needed to be numb with everything attacking it. Sure I would have to crash at the Vega's but it would be fine._

_"Uh... 'I'll be home in a while, your dad has to get some help with work. See you in the morning...'" she quoted. As her babbled filled the room, I clutched the neck of the bottle, grinning as it was already opened. "J-Jade? What are you-"_

_"Be quiet," I snapped mid-gulp, the liquid sloshing around my teeth and dribbling on my shirt. "Fuck- see? Let me drink this."_

_"The whole thing?" she questioned, still with a retarded grin plastered across her face. I ignored her, draining about a quarter of it before grimacing, pausing in my motions. I groaned tiredly, my hand on my forehead. "Are you okay Jade?"_ _My eyes widened before I turned around. She scooted closer to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head slowly, taking another sip of the drink. "Do you want to talk about it?"_ _I shook my head again, her hand finding mine around the neck of the glass. She gently pulled the drink from my grasp, dark eyes watching me sincerely. "I may be drunk but I'll still listen," she husked softly._

'You're part of the problem,' _my mind rambles immediately._

_Even so, I set my back against the couch. "I fucking hate my life," I growled, "Never once had I had anything that would just stay with me and just be. Give me Louis, Vega, please."_

_She obeys hesitantly, the bottle soon in my hands and the drink draining away to my stomach. "I would never leave you..." she soothed quietly, her hand combing through my hair softly as I rested my occupied hand. I closed my eyes, the gesture soft and just...nice. "I would always be with you Jade, never look for another person, never find anything to replace you..."_

_"How do you know that?" I snapped wearily, my burning gaze watching as the last sip swirled around the green, tinted bottle. I could feel my thoughts beginning to numb, beginning to become harder to control. The urges I had kept at bay for many weeks now had finally come to fight. But I would win...and she would never-_

_I tensed suddenly, feeling soft lips press themselves against my cheek._

_"T-Tori... I-"_

_"It's fine Jade," she murmured, her gaze growing slightly disappointed as I leaned away, not wanted to act. "Do you want to go up to my room though?" I nodded, holding out my hand. Her eyes rolled as I snatched her wrist, bringing it across the room, up the stairs and through the halls. Once we got to her door - which was sunken in, having it's own little hallway which was barely three feet - I opened it, holding it for her. "Why thank you gentle lady," she saluted, sauntering in as I closed the door._

_"You're such a fucking dork," I smirked distastefully, not washing away her enthusiasm._

_"You're such an ass," she shot back. I remained standing, frozen with shock, as she chuckled, seating herself on her bed, looking up at the fan as if it was the stars. "Over here," she patted the space beside her, her arm back under her head. I exhale deeply, considering my options, when I find myself taking off my shoes and sitting crisscrossed next to Tori. "Do you ever think about space?"_

_"No."_

_"How about rocks?"_

_"No."_

_"Bunnies?"_

_"I have one that lives in my den," I murmured softly, my mind going back to his black, fluffy tail._

_Her eyes widened, her back shooting up before she grinned, "What's its name?"_

_"Fluff-butt or Fluff-ass," I shrugged, "I call him either one."_

_"So," Vega's brows furrowed, "So do you like bunnies?" My studded brow only raised to answer, my arms crossing; there was no physical way I could've been talking her about bunnies but, well, there we were. "I'll take that as a yes," she concluded. The room grew silent, dark eyes constantly flashing to her wrist and to mine. I twisted around, realizing I was still holding the now empty glass, before setting it down on the ground._

_I frowned in thought, keeping my stare to the dark, purple sheets. Beck's vow rang throughout my mind, the back of my neck tingling uncomfortably. I had suddenly wished I had more to drink. However, as I glanced cautiously over to Tori, I realized how much of a bad idea that was. "What are you thinking about?" her voice soothed quietly, "You can tell me." I watched as she kicked off her shoes, pushing herself further up the bed._

_"Beck..." I growled._

_Her eyes closed for a split second, growing in a bitter mood. "Oh. Do you want to get back with him?"_

_"No, not for a good, few weeks," I answered, my gut twisting as my eyes wondered over to her._

'God damn it, why the hell does she have to be so- so...fuck,' _my thoughts rambled._

_"So you don't want to? Why are you thinking of him then?" Tori asked, growing confused. I shook my head, waving her off before I stood up. "Oh come on, tell me. You can," she followed suit, her steps hesitantly moving towards me._

_Deciding to play with my chances, I gave a defeated sigh. My fingers scratched the back of my neck, my eyes narrowing to the ground. "It's nothing much. He just promised to something fucking stupid if I got in the way of his dates," I muttered, conveniently skipping the few details that the "dates" were Tori._

_"Like what?" As I murmured something over her breath, not wanting to admit it while my face grew hot, she took my hand. My eyes switched towards her, blinking in uncertainty. "You don't have to be scared to tell me..."_

_"It's just- it's embarrassing..." I drooped my head._

_"I won't care," she murmured truthfully, "I really won't." Invisible strings stitched themselves over my mouth, not only keeping me quiet but my eyes watering as well. Shame was all what had gone through my mind as Tori cooed softly, wiping away the tears that had escaped. "Is it that bad?" she tilted her head to the side, "You don't really need to, I was just curio-"_

_"No," I whimpered a growl, "No it's just I haven't really had anybody want to know...or care to." I felt the buzz of the drink wash away at my stomach, only to put a glaze over my tongue and numb my thoughts. Nothing was exactly clear enough to confirm whether or not it was worthy of telling. "When-when we started having, uh, sex," I muttered, her attention unceasing, "He asked me to give him a video on a CD and so I did... And, fuck-"_

_"He was going to leak it," Tori finished venomously, her eyes darkening ruthlessly._

_"And so if I got in the way, he would go home and...god," I buried my face in my hands, my body leaning into Vega's as she clutched me, our stances swaying. "He never acted like that before! What the fuck is wrong with him... Ever since we had our first time he's always been pushing for it and pushing for it. I stopped wanting it, there was no emotion attached to it after a while. I just- I can't deal with it anymore."_

_She hushed me as a grandmother would a baby, her hands gliding along my back. "It's fine, it's fine. I'm here. I told you I would be..."_

_"That's what he said before he dumped me. That's what my mom said before she left the family business for her stupid shit. That's what everybody tells me Tori but the only one who kept that word is my god-fucking-damned rabbit." She broke away, not far, but enough to keep me confused. I stare wildly as she strips her bracelet from her wrist, the silver carrot charm dangling from the black thread._

_She stepped forward, slipping it over my hand. "Well then I'm like your rabbit; I'm going to be there for you even if I forget."_

_"Thank you," I whispered meekly, my arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly as hers does the same._

_"Are we friends now?"_

_I take a moment to think about it, deciding whether or not to answer what I want to. Deciding to be an ass, I smirked. "No."_

_In a quick instant, she broke away, folding her arms in a dramatically hurt fashion, a grin ghosting her lips as she gazed at my gleeful smile. "Well fine then. Be like that..."_

_"No," I muttered, suddenly missing the contact. My steps moved me closer, fumbling over my shoes. With a few yelps, we landed on the floor, Tori taking the blow for me._ _My body became intertwined with hers, her breath tickling my ear. I picked myself up enough to see her whole face. "Whoops," I rasped, "Sorry I kind of...sometimes...trip."_

_"I've noticed," she giggled. I found myself lingering over her eyes, watching as they darted between my own. They darkened, seeming to mirror my own. "Jade..." Tori murmured quietly, her tone filled with the lingering need that had tainted it all night long._

_I wanted to kiss her then and there, so I did. She remained frozen under it for a moment, though as I made to break it her hand found the back of my neck, her own moving with mine. My hand gripped her back as she groaned quietly, bringing sweet fantasies to mind._

_I tensed, actually breaking it immediately with my heart rushing. "Tori," I whined, throat croaking, "We can't- I don't want to risk us having..." She merely gazed up at me, her expression growing hurt. "Tori?" I asked softly, brushing her hair._

_"God damn it Jade. For the past two nights I've felt nothing like this and, fuck, I want it. So what if we have sex? I. Want. It." Dark eyes widened, her cheeks blushing in her shock at her outburst. "I- I mean...do-do you? I, I just-"_

_My lips found her jawline, quieting her for a moment. "I- I do. I really, honestly do but I don't want to do it when you're drunk and me very tipsy. I just...I- I don't know."_

_"Jade, I want it but I don't want to loose this feeling. Please...I can barely control it and I just don't want to loose it," she rambled softly, her eyes growing soft. "Can you? While, while we have the chance?" None of that would make any sense to a sober's mind - even Tori's - however in the language of alcohol, it made perfect sense._

_My consciousness argued otherwise, though I still nodded softly, my body maneuvering it by itself. I leaned in but before her lips could connect with mine I drew back. "Is this your-your first time?" I didn't want to ruin anything, especially if it ended like shit and that would've been it._

_Vega propped herself with her arm, the left clutching my back as she whispered in my ear, "Take it..."_

_I felt my dam break, not able to hold anything back any longer. I nodded briefly before diving to her lips, their lock soon becoming sloppy and heated. Her lips parted for a moment so I took my chance gingerly, sliding my tongue in. Tori froze, earning a smirk; I knew then she hadn't gone that far. I caress mine with her own tongue, a moan vibrating between us. I stifle another one as I feel hands wonder along my shirt, grazing against skin._

_Pushing her away, she momentarily growled before smirking as I ripped my piece of clothing. Dark eyes flicked between my eyes and my full chest, a gleeful glint sparking them. I grin mischievously before closing the gap, my tongue dragging along her neck. "Oh god..." she husked, before her arms firmly gripped my own. With Vega's lips pressed against mine, I fall gently to my back, the carpet itching underneath. I don't mind, however, as my own fingers trail along her spine, underneath her cotton shirt._

_My back arched once her leg brushed in between mine, my throat letting out one of the most god-damned, aroused moans I have ever gave. "Fuck," I gritted my teeth, her lips moving along my neck._

_"Should we get moving to the bed?" she asked, her eyes moving to mine._

_"Yes," I gasped, her fingers still running along my skin. I abruptly gripped her sides, earning a fine giggle, hoisting her up and onto the bed. I crawled over her, my waist halting before setting on her own, grinding against it slowly. Tori leaned forward, her lips pressing against my mid-torso. My fingers combed through her hair, nails scratching against my back. I grinned cheekily, her mouth departing as she tore off her shirt without a second thought. "You enjoying yourself there?" I asked softly, her mouth trailing above my chest._

_"Very..." she drawled, pressing her lips against mine. Caramel hands wonder around my back, occasionally teasing the clip of my bra. With a soft groan from my lips, the confines dropped from my chest, my arms moving out of the way, the undergarment disappearing from my sight and care. "Sh-shit," she cursed, bringing me to her. She cupped them gingerly before hesitantly dragging her tongue along my left nipple._

_"God Tori..." I sighed, lacing it with pleasure. With that motivation, the youngest Vega continues, my hand finding the clip for her own. It unclips, being tossed across the room carelessly. My eyes glide over her chest, hardened tanned nipples moving with her heavy breathing. Despite the breathing difficulties, we dive for our mouths again, her hand finding my back pocket. She slipped out my pear-phone, dropping it beside us on the other side of the bed as her back meets the sheets._

_As the few hours go by, our skin heats to the point that makes Arizona seems like a fun day in the summer, and our energy only builds up more and more until we fall asleep from pure exhaustion... I couldn't have exchanged it for the world._

_However, it seemed merely seconds when my eyes blinked, finding myself in an orange-bathed room._ 'This isn't mine,' _my thoughts gather as I sit up, grimacing slightly. I glance down over my bare chest, finding multiple bruises. My brows furrow in slight concern until my attention trails up to my wrist, a black, threaded bracelet with a silver carrot charm at the end. I smiled softly, turning my head over to my side. I gave a warm chuckle, following the trails of marks I had left along her back. Her hair covered her bare shoulders, caramel torso moving soundlessly with her breathing._

_Our time in her bed flushed through my skull, bringing a giddy twitch to my gut._

_However, I twisted around as my thighs tickled, vibrations humming against the sheets. In a short panic, I quickly snatched my phone, answering it with a quick, hushed, "Yes?"_

"Where the hell are you?" _my dad's voice growled._

_"I- At a friend's house..." I grimaced. It didn't matter how much we didn't get along, I never had any intention to break curfew. Anything else, though, was game on._

"And why is that?" _he grouched quietly,_ "Your not sleeping with Beck are you?"

_"No!" I snarled quietly, before my voice fell to a whisper, "No, it's just a friend."_

"Why exactly?"

_"There was an accident and I didn't want to go on the highway with a drunk friend right beside me..." I lied quickly. Despite the unconvincing nature of it, he sighed in defeat, quickly grumbling a 'Get home or you will be taken out of Hollywood Arts.' I bit the inside of my cheeks, my phone dropping to the bed before I nimbly guide my limbs to the edge. I jerk cautiously as my foot touched a smooth, cool object. Hesitantly, I grab it from the floor, my elbows on my knees as I stare at the bottle of champagne. In a sudden outburst, the rest of the night's sequence sloshed through my mind. "Shit," I cursed, standing abruptly as my eyes darted along my scattered clothes._

_My heart began to thump rapidly, my ears throbbing as I hastily gathered my socks, underwear and bra before nearly tripping over myself. "Fuck," I sneered, glaring down at my shoes. I reached over, grabbing my t-shirt before pulling it over my head, my pants soon slipping on. With the damn converse following, I sat uneasily on the bed, my phone in one hand and the glass bottle in the other. My gut churned horribly, eyes closing in a sudden shame._

_A groan brought me back to reality, stripping my attention to the items in my hands. My eyes glanced over the alarm clock, which was set to six-thirty, half an hour from now. Leaning over the bed, I pulled the sheets from her lower chest, over to her shoulders._ 'Let her sleep,' _my thoughts reasoned as I pressed my lips against her temple. Quietly, I crept back, doing a quick skim over the room to ensure I hadn't missed anything. I would have to tell her later otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to her at school, knowing my dad's heavy promises._

_I stalked across the room, my eyes lingering on her sleeping form. I pressed my hand down on the handle, pulling it towards me before I stepped forward, startling at the figure standing stock still. My mouth gaped open, unable to for the proper words as Mr. Vega frowned, confused. "Jade? What are you doing-" I cringed, knowing his eyes wondering over Tori's own scattered clothes. I shifted to the side as he stepped in, focusing my stare down at the ground as he looked at his daughter._

'His daughter who he thinks you just fucked and were about to leave her...' _the criticizing voices snarled. I vaguely hear the officer murmur into Tori's ear before striding towards the door._

_He closes it quietly, his feet remaining right in front of me. We were both bathed in the dark shadow that the short hall to Tori's door gave, both of us close enough to notice the finest details of our clothing. He folded his arms, his eyes focusing on the floor. "Did you two have sex?" he murmured quietly, his voice not hinting any sort of emotion as a cop would do._

_"Y-yes," I whispered quietly, "I- I dropped her off here and we ended up talking and then...shit happened. I'm- I'm so sorry." I lift my gaze up to meet his own, eyes surveying me with interest. "I didn't, I wouldn't have if I didn't drink this...or, or just give in."_

_"What do you mean?" he hummed._

_"I- she was flirting with me all night and when we got here it just- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" he cut across, wanting his own questions answered. I nodded slowly, my eyes burning as my cheeks reddened._

_"I- I'm sorry," I croaked._

_He gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "It's okay, Jade... Honestly I thought she would've done it sooner with all of the parties the boys have always been talkin' about. But, why the hell are you leaving? You can't be running away."_

_"I don't want to," I replied firmly, my grip tightening around my phone, "But my dad- he called and it was probably him who woke me up. I have to get home otherwise I won't be at Hollywood Arts anymore. I-" I give a small laugh, "I kind of crossed too many lines."_

_"So," Mr. Vega started before he halted in his words, head craning to the side as small, off-key hums made their way down the hall. We watched, silently, as Trina passed right in front of Tori's door - of us - with a towel in her hands. She paid no attention to the two people within the small, divit of the wall. Both the sister's father and I share a brief, glance. "Anyway," he continues, "So what are you going to do about it while I'm off to my trip?"_

_I stared at his stone expression, muttering under my breath, "I need to just talk to her. Clear this up and, maybe, just start over. I can't- I swear I wouldn't have gone straight in if we were actually starting something..."_

_His lips spread across with a wide smile, pleased with my answer. "I swear with all of the scenarios of this conversation I had in mind, I didn't quite think it would turn out this way. Now, that is, if you keep your word," he warned, his features still soft._

_"I will," I nodded._

_He began to stride towards the stairs, stepping down casually before I went to do the same. My neck prickled against my shirt as I vaguely heard the rustling of sheets, a soft 'fuck' ghosting from the room behind me. I bit my lip, briefly checking the time. I had to_ _get home, then and there. And so my steps padded down the hall, bottle still in my hand. "By the way Jade," I hear a voice from the kitchen, "You're gonna have to pay Holly back for the Louis Bouillot."_

_"How about I buy two?" I grinned, earning a slight chuckle._

_"You do that." I bowed my head before darting towards the door, quickly remembering to snatch my keys from the couch. "I thought those keys didn't look familiar..." I distinctly heard him mutter through his coffee just as I closed the door behind me. With a champagne bottle, keys and phone in my hand, I sprinted to my car, wildly attempting to start it before I rushed home._

My eyes flicker open as the phone rings. "One more fucking time and I swear," I snapped viciously, picking up the phone. "What?"

 _"Well sorry I got you at a bad time... Did I wake you?"_ Andre's voice sounds from the other end.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

 _"Okay, really bad time then,"_ he grumbles. _"I have an idea though..."_

"What do you mean?" I frown, my gut twinging excitedly though my jaw clenches.

 _"Well...I was listening to some of Curtis' songs and I have a perfect one."_ I practically can hear him grinning from his glee.

My eyes narrow at the alarm clock, reading _'11:58.'_ "Andre. It's nearly midnight-"

_"So? You're awake-"_

"Yeah. Thanks for that," I growl. "Anyway, what do you have in mind?"

_"Well...it'll be perfect we just have to wait a week or two for the November Showcase."_

"I'm loosing my mind here," I breath calmly, my glare focusing on the bookcase in front of me.

He sighs momentarily before answering, _"But this way we know for sure you're going to have the audience you want; all H-A kids need attend, remember? She'll be there."_

"...fine..."

_"You wanna call up Dennis and Marcus?"_

"...sure," I say with a hint of a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

I shuffle through my locker, a small key with a little string at the end in my grasp. Beck, once we had gotten around and changed, had ever so nervously gave me a key to his RV, saying that he's been wanting to give it to me for a while but didn't know when. _"I figured now is a good time,"_ he had murmured, his cheeks blushing. My eyes glance down at it, recalling what Beck had said to me once I hugged him, thanking for the little gift. I hastily shove it in my pants pocket, needing two hands to put away my theatre history textbook. I don't know why I keep carrying it out like this; I swear I know it's sixth period. Though besides that, I do enough to close my locker door, casting a quick glance to Beck. He goes through his locker, seeing if there's any scraps of paper to throw away.

With that, I shut my locker and twist around, observing the quiet crowd this Tuesday morning. It's quite nice, actually, for it to be this quiet besides the few conversations buzzing around. Though, as I look over towards the whispers, eyes hesitantly dart to me, halting their words until I look away. It's nice that it's this quiet, though I wish it would be louder for them to be able to mask their gossip. I know what they're talking about, and I didn't really expect them to not. After all it isn't always when you make out with somebody and then slap them...

My teeth grit to the point I'm going to break them, eyes dropping to the ground.

I just don't understand...even if we had- God I can't even think it. I don't really believe I remember _all_ of that night, but I do remember most; well, I hope so anyway. At the party, I remember the same. I danced, Jade gave me drinks as well as Beck and Andre. Nothing had changed there. Though when I got back home, Jade had downed that whole bottle that my mom had been looking for and went to my room, me following with my wrist ahead. And then...then there was us talking about bunnies, Jade - uh - tripped on me and, well, stuff happened that I assumed the morning after.

Every time I think that I have everything, my gut says otherwise, twisting horribly. But here's the thing, I don't remember _anything_ else...and I don't even know what I don't remember - its context I mean. I could have literally been me vomiting all over the shower or me passing out in my closet. Well, not the second, I don't think I ever did pass out.

My eyes travel around the room, ignoring all those who constantly give me weary glances. Eventually they land on Sinjin who, well - I don't know what he's doing. He's poking the vending machine with a teddy bear, growling at it for not giving him a soda. Like I said, I don't know what he's doing. Why can't he use the dollars that are in his back pocket? He's not that stupid - actually, scratch that, he's not stupid. The hell is he- you know what? Forget it.

My head shakes, my gaze lingering over him for a second before I move on. I frown, my line of sight near Jade's locker. Cat's behind them, playing with a stuffed animal while Robbie shuffles through his own locker. However, just to the side stand Marcus - he's in my calculus class and sometimes helps me with the homework - Andre, another boy who I don't know very well, and Jade. They all have a conversation with each other, their voices hushed. Now, I know that they are well over ten feet from me but Robbie and Cat are further, speaking in a usual tone, and I can hear them just fine.

"No, I wouldn't really think that the band would play," Robbie murmurs, Rex giving a crude remark.

"Why not? It's just spin-the-bottle," Cat whines.

Okay, I can hear their conversation and I don't want to anymore. I don't like where things are going with Rex's chortling laughter until the ventriloquist shoves him in his locker for a "time-out."

However, I'm strangely curious as to what the others are discussing, their steps slowly moving towards the hall beside my set of lockers. Jade gives a short nod before she leads the way, her steps cutting through the small gathering of people just coming in through the hall, the three boys right at her tail. Andre and I share a brief glance, his lips pulling to a subtle, closed grin while I do the same.

"Hey Tori?" Beck calls from his locker, "Could you help with my papers?"

"Sure," passes through my teeth, twisting me around. I go to his locker as he shuffles through the needed and old papers, handing me the needed ones.

"I'll just drop these off in the recycle down the hall, you mind putting those in there?" His head jerks to the side and into the locker.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I grin as he nods his thanks, bolting towards the bin. I chuckle, watching as he runs, giving me the image of a little puppy with a few newspapers in his mouth. Not that he actually does, it just reminds me of that.

Anyway, I place the papers in the locker, not knowing if it needed to be in the proper, order before pausing. I still hear their whisper and it's honestly bringing me back to the first high school, even if I never did anything this bad. I know Hollywood Arts is very guilty of gossiping - perhaps since it is a charter school with not too many in it - and they both don't hide it well and don't hold onto an event often. But it still doesn't bode well for me or my thoughts... Every now and again I hear her name almost whispered into my ear and I just need to get home and sort it out, honestly.

 _'Well, we are only watching a movie in psychology...'_ my thoughts mumble within my skull. Not exactly the perfect time but, I mean, it is only a movie we have to analyze but I can always ask Robbie what to do afterwards. I shake my head, closing Beck's locker though not all the way since I'm not sure if he needs it anymore.

**-(:)-**

I give into my laughs, Beck with a pleased grin after telling me the joke. It's a stupid one really, but it was funny anyways. He shifts around, glancing over across the room. It's a free period today in Sikowitz, which makes it easy I guess, since our lovely teacher forgot his bucket. I'm not all that sure as of how we needed the bucket, but apparently we _really_ needed it. I look over towards the stage, Andre still trying to coax him out of the corner; he shakes his head, continuing his pouts. My eyes instinctively glance over towards her as she moves from sitting on her foot.

I shake my head abruptly, clouded, heated memories on my bed sloshing through my mind.

I can still also hear the whispers surrounding me - and Jade as expected - forming something of a hive in this room. Not surprising, mind you, but not really helping. I just want them to be a little bit discreet about it but, well, it's a preforming arts school and nothing about the arts on stage is exactly discreet. I mean, it can if they wanted to, but they never do. It's annoying.

"So anyway, I could buy lunch for you if you want to," Beck draws us in back to the conversation.

"Oh," I blink, "You don't have to..."

"No I should."

"But you don't have to, I can get my own," I grin.

He chuckles, "Nah, I'm going to. You want a sandwich or..."

"I guess I will, yeah," I perk up, grinning like a fool. It's just a lunch and he still causes me to do this. Really, it's lunch, not a buffet. Well, you can have buffets as a lunch but, it's just a sandwich. A really good, nice cut bread and roasted beef, lettuce and tomato with some sauce sandwich... I really love this sandwich.

**-(:)-**

I sit down in the class, the halls filled with students while we cycle in. There's only a few in here, aside from the teacher, sitting in their desks. I shrug, leaning back in my chair while Mr. Freeman sets up the movie. And, as he promised a few weeks ago, it's 'Inside Out.' Not a bad movie, but something kind of difficult to analyze when you're distracted by the characters I guess. Soon enough I hear Robbie's steps shuffling in between the desks, seating himself and Rex at the assigned seat beside me.

"Hey Tori," he mumbles.

"What's up?" Rex comments.

I raise my shoulders, answering, "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Eh, I'm working on some theatre equipment with Sinjin and Burt for the November showcase. Are you preforming?"

"I don't think so, I'll just watch and see," I grin as I look forward to it. I love preforming, don't get me wrong, but it's always nice to watch someone else's.

"Ah," Robbie nods. "Have you been playing 'Grumpy Gerbils' by chance? Mr. Dickens has it and apparently he's already at level two hundred! I still can't get passed..." His words fade away as I begin to focus my attention on the wall over his shoulder, the poster of a human brain in my view. My stomach twists into multiple knots, my heart pounding relentlessly as my thoughts flicker back towards that night _once again_. Why can I not stop thinking about it?

_I clutched her sides as I trembled, her arms wrapped loosely around mine. My heart beats in my ears as I give a pleased grin against her shoulder, my fingers thumbing over the string of words inked onto her skin at her side. I pay no attention to them as I-_

I need to quit this, it's not helping...

_-press my lips against her neck, her chuckle sending flames back into my gut which were unceasing. "Tori," Jade whimpered as my hands crawled further down her bare stomach. She quivered as I smirked, my movements pumping them in and out slowly. "God," she murmured in my ear, her nails raking along my back. Some parts had itched and others burned; but even so I continued to move, almost fueled by them._

No, no I don't want to remember that, stop. Plus I'm in class talking to Robbie, even if he's talking at me and not stopping while Rex's blank expression stares back at my neck.

_She growled, twisting around suddenly until I was on my back. "Wha-" I started before giving off a low moan once she situated herself in between my legs with a smirk. She leans down to me, nose brushing against mine as her lips connected feverishly. My hands crawled around her neck, bringing her chest closer to mine until they couldn't any longer-_

"Tori? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Wha- Yes," I quickly blink back to him, my eyes widening just a tad as I nod, "Yeah I'm fine..."

"You had kind of a dazed look on your face," Robbie murmured, "Are you tired? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

As Rex chuckled darkly, I nod quietly, answering over the puppet's crude remark, "Yeah. I ended up crashing at my couch instead of my room."

"Did Beck pick you up to get coffee?" Robbie asks innocently, buying my bait. I nod quickly turning my attention once Mr. Freeman was ready.

He swivels around in his chair, glancing at everybody through his glasses that flash in the lights of the classroom. "Good afternoon everyone. As you see we'll be watching this movie right here and analyzing it. Take notes and I expect to see at least five pages by tomorrow morning, alright? We'll have our discussions then." With that introduction, the lights switch off and the students around shuffle to get out their notebooks. I do the same, taking a pencil along with it while Robbie places Rex down in his bag.

Within minutes, the few credits in the beginning begin to play, the class bringing their attention to the screen and Mr. Freeman to his computer, watching as well. I focus on the projector's projection, my eyes following the colors.

"-apped Jade right across the face, yep. I saw it too Jessica! It's been going around the whole school," I hear behind me. The whispers are quiet enough to be masked my the movie, however, unable to be caught by Mr. Freeman who doesn't have the best hearing anyway. My cheeks blush furiously, my grip tightening around my pencil. The blank sheet of notebook paper comes to my attention, the world around me almost seeping away.

Like I said before, I didn't mean to slap her... I did want to do anything besides just sit down in the chair next to Beck.

"But she couldn't have actually made out with her, in front of the whole class Ashely? Not buying it," Jessica whispers back. It was for the scene...that's it. I just wanted to sit down. A small grin flickers across my face as Ashely explains the same, adding that the boys chose the card behind her. At least the gossiping isn't that bad in this room - or at least accurate. "What? And they did it?"

"The box spoke; you know Sikowitz and his box. You had him last year," Ashley hisses.

"Yeah, I guess...but what's so bad about it? The scene was two people arguing then abruptly kissing so she slapped her," Jessica merely tried to reason, still not believing.

"But that's the thing Jessica," the other breathes impatiently, wanting to get the point across, "You would have to be there to actually understand. They-went-at-it like, I've never seen two girls do it like _that_ before."

That can't be right, has she seen other girls kiss before? I mean, there aren't as many lesbian couples in this school like gays...which doesn't make sense since I've always seen- I don't know what I'm going on about.

"Maybe they're good kissers," the second murmured stubbornly.

"Maybe..." Ashely gave in hesitantly, "But they weren't in character when Tori slapped her."

"How do you know that?"

"Jade said her name after it, the kiss I mean," she answers quietly, the movie taking another turn as it describes the different houses that the family may live in.

It took a moment as I flick my attention up to the screen, the colors flashing through the scenes while Robbie occasionally glances over to me, concerned; he's hearing the conversation as well. "-he says her name all the time though," Jessica draws me back into their conversation, keeping my mind off the movie.

I vaguely hear the scratching of graphite against paper when Ashely mutters, "She said her first name."

"Oh..."

"And after she left the room and Beck went after her-" I tune in very hard with this, seeing as I wasn't in the room, "it took Andre about five minutes to calm Jade down."

"Was she throwing stuff around?" Jessica asks in a curious voice, though it was tainted with a bored tone; she was expecting the answer to agree with her.

"No...she was crying like _really_ crying." My gut twists, flipping itself over as my throat dries. Guilt ebbs at my chest, my eyes narrowing at the screen with a pained expression. I didn't want _that_ to happen...I didn't even want to hurt her. She's never hurt me - much - after all. I just, I can't help my hand dropping my pencil on the table, not wanting to break it in half. I shouldn't blame them though, it isn't their fault it's mine...

"Like an ugly cry?" Jessica's tone was light and suddenly interested. I feel a surge of rage wipe through my skull, my limbs almost jerking to reach for her throat. _Whoa_ , where did that come from?

"Bitch-" Ashely snaps quietly, not wanting to get caught talking, "I told you what happened after you bugged me all morning and yesterday. I'm not telling you how Jade cries, okay? I don't care if you don't like her, I, however, have _some_ respect."

"How? She threw a milkshake at me after I accidentally ran into Beck!" Jessica growls, "It took me a week to get that out! Do you know how much hair I have?"

Bitch, try getting coffee out which stayed in my hair for a few weeks. _And_ it burned my scalp but...where am I going with this? I got over that a little over a year ago. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I don't care about her attitude, and I wouldn't want to necessarily hang out with her, sure...kind of intimidates me," Ashely agreed, the other scoffing, "But she's good at what she does. That's it."

"Maybe they fucked."

" _Jessica_ ," Ashely scolds quickly; obviously the thought hadn't crossed her mind and yet...fuck. I furrow my brows, not wanting to even think about it. We were drunk, that's it.

"What if they did? I mean...that would be pretty fun to tell..."

"Don't you even start telling people that lie-" it isn't, "-otherwise I swear I'll pour a milkshake all over you myself."

"Okay! Okay! Damn girl...I was just thinking."

"No, you were just talking. Come on, let's watch the movie."

With that the conversation ends, the tension between the two practically scorching my back- or is that just me? I don't like her. I don't care that we had sex or whatever, I don't like Jade. That's it...but why do I feel like absolute shit?

 _'You want her, that's why,'_ my thoughts murmur in my ear, sitting on my right shoulder.

No, that's not right... I just- I just feel bad that she cried. That's it.

 _'Right, so you gave your virginity intentionally to her and you only feel bad,'_ my thoughts rage, their fingers - if they had them - flipping me off.

 _'Don't listen to them,'_ a smooth voice comes from a new place, it's tone calming like a drug, _'You were really drunk and Jade very close to being drunk...you wanted some fun and so you had it. You don't have feelings for her.'_

 _'It lies,'_ the thoughts hiss from the right shoulder.

The one on the left, shakes its head. _'I never do. Listen, you've never had as much fun with Jade as you have with Beck, right? He gives you everything you want, nice food, good company and a good time during dates. But Jade? Does she do that? No... She more often than not gives you her leftovers that she doesn't want, she constantly bickers with you and, well, a relationship with her on dates would ultimately flop.'_

That makes sense...kind of. I feel uncertain, I suppose, having this new voice humming through my system. But I can't help it, it speaks without any scratch, dulling the rest of my mind and easing me from my thoughts. It understands that Beck is with me and I said 'yes' to him, right?

 _'Don't listen to it,'_ my thoughts beg, their voices shrouding any other ideas, _'You've wanted Jade for too long. You seek her company, even if she does give it to you with hesitation. She protected you during the party when you needed it, not Beck.'_

 _'Don't listen to such foolish things...'_ the voice pats my shoulder soothingly, _'I'm here for you to guide you along the way. I'm here to help you make things better with Beck; that is what you want, isn't it?'_

_'No, we know you better, listen to us. You want her and that's that. We'll give you what you wan-'_

_'You need Beck, and that's that,'_ the voice interrupted. I frown quietly, my hand scratching the back of my neck. Both arguments are standing their ground, unceasing in their fight. The voice, it is calm and more rational; I mean, I'm already in a relationship with him so I could work on it to make it better, right? But the thoughts surrounding me have several points to them...

 _'Exactly,'_ they hum in unison.

_'No. Listen to me. If you listen to them they'll be too much for you. Their road goes to a place where you don't know and you will get hurt. Come over here; it's a paradise...'_

_'Everybody get's hurt and you'll do worse if you follow along with it. Don't do it,'_ my thoughts shout hysterically, all wailing at different times. It twists my head around as they go back and forth, on and on.

It's driving me insane and I'm not even twenty minutes into this class. I look up at the screen, hoping to find a cotton-candy-elephant thing but I only see Riley scream in anger, darting up to her room. I don't want to break up, and I don't want to hurt Jade. I want both things but, as my mind reels in a wild wind, I can't.

**-(:)-**

I slip into the car, pulling the seatbelt across my chest. Once the buckle clicks, my head picking itself up as Beck's truck grumbles, the engine starting. He gives a small wave from the steering wheel before driving off the parking lot, my hands waving back. A soft, smile is still stitched across my lips. Trina finishes talking to her friends before seating herself in the front seat, closing the door. With the key in the ignition, the car rumbles, her hands fumbling through her purse. "So uh," she starts, her head shaking as she couldn't find the item she was looking for, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just having a weird day yesterday," I nod quietly. She doesn't take it - I didn't really expect her to - but she drops it anyhow. Perhaps she knows that I don't slap people randomly and then call it a "weird day" usually.

With the answer hanging in the air, giving the atmosphere a slight taint to it, the car is off of the school grounds and on the road. My eyes remain on the side window of the car, my eyes vaguely watching my dad's windshield glinting in the light at the front parking lot of the school. This parking lot is smaller than the other, though some faculty members and visitors still use it for the convenience of the front office right beside it.

I don't know what to do, honestly. I just- there's so much whirling around in my skull and buzzing in my body that I just feel like a jumbled mass. Nothing makes sense even if I was taught it since first grade. I can't comprehend what I actually want and need...but the small, new voice does.

 _'That's right, I do,'_ it rasps softly.

I don't want to break up with Beck, I really don't. He's a good boyfriend, as my mom continuously says because, after all, she's not exactly wrong. He does everything I've always wanted a boyfriend to do like crack jokes, be a gentleman, just be nice with those around me and protect me. He has done all of that and I wouldn't really call it unfair that I have to give back.

 _'But what if you haven't been giving enough? Maybe you should work on that, it'll help your relationship with him,'_ the voice suggests. I nod softly at that, my thoughts raging on the other hand. They continue to scream, throwing me off balance.

 _'Jade, Jade, Jade,'_ they chant, flickering pictures of her naked body against mine.

No, that can't be right though... I don't have feelings for her and I was drunk and she was nearing that too. I mean, after all, I've never felt anything for her before, right? It was just a one-night stand, nothing else. Just, it wasn't anything else, no. I'm with Beck because he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said 'yes,' and for a reason too. I mean I never went after him necessarily but he's always been a nice guy so, I can't break up with him.

 _'Cheers to that,'_ the voice nods in agreement, the other thoughts shaking their heads wearily. I smile forms across my lips at the new voice, its presence becoming more welcoming.

"What are you grinning about?" Trina's eyes dart from the mirror.

I twist my attention towards her, pulled from my own world. "Oh nothing, it's just a better day than yesterday." She nods slowly turning the corner for our neighborhood.

"Did you two have fun last night then?"

Flashes of her go through my mind - provided by the thoughts that occupy my skull - sending a sickening lurch in my stomach. "Yeah, we- we did..."

"So did you get over that other time then?" she asks cautiously, not wanting to step on toes. Little did she know, though, she accidentally stepped on my tail in an effort to avoid my digits.

I shift in my seat briefly, Trina not picking up on it as we cross a short street, going to our house, I mumble, "I- yeah...a bit." The car rolls to a complete stop in our drive way, my fingers quickly unbuckling the seatbelt. I open the car door gingerly, my hands shaking like they had before. There's a war in my mind and I just need one side to shut the fuck up; it's driving me insane. The voice and thoughts clash together with a fiery rage, my steps aching each time I take a step towards the front door.

_'Jade...'_

_'Beck...'_

_'Jade...'_

_'Beck... What has Jade done for you?'_

_'Jade... What has Beck done for you?'_

They go back and forth, unceasing. I grit my teeth as I grip the railing firmly, my eyes darting towards Trina who strolls to the kitchen. My legs move from their paused state, moving me to my room. I sit myself on my bed once I get there, my grip curling against the sheets. I feel torn, Jade's claws digging into my left shoulder, begging for me to go to the movies while Beck grasps my wrist with a tight grip, wanting me to go to the beach.

I don't know what feels better, they both hurt. I don't know what I want to do, the options both sound just as good. She offers time with each other while Beck offers fun at the beach...I wouldn't know what they want to do after that. Would one just leave me home or take them to their place? Would one just dump me to the curb and leave me? Where are all of these thoughts coming from- I swear they aren't mine! I've never had a problem that tore me apart like this.

Beck's a gentle giant with a big heart but Jade's made of iron, not able to reach inside... Why is this such a hard decision? It shouldn't be, anybody would immediately know which to choose but how the hell can I not? I was drunk for crying out loud!

 _'But you still want her. You really do,'_ my thoughts sooth quietly.

 _'Don't listen to them. Beck is who you need, he's the perfect man for you to marry,'_ the voice murmurs in my opposite ear.

I can practically feel their small, little weights on my shoulder, their glares at each other right under my nose. They both sound promising with their soft tones.

 _'Marriage? I haven't even thought about that,'_ the crowd of thoughts mutter dumbly.

The voice chuckles at their ignorance. _'Because you don't want to plan ahead. The road you're after is rocky. Choose this one, it's smooth and leads to a great life... you know a relationship with Jade won't last long...'_

 _'It lies,'_ the thoughts hiss, _'Don't listen to it... You need to talk to her. Talk to Jade. Apologize for what you have done.'_

All that I have done? What exactly does that mean? I only slapped her, sure, but it was only one thing... Though, my gut wrenches quickly, my hands running through my hair with my elbows at my knees. I don't know what to do...just, I need a side to be by mine.

_'I will. Don't listen to them...'_

And so they start, going back and forth as my eyes start to burn, wanting it to stop. Beck is my boyfriend and that's that. But I want to talk to Jade as well and apologize; I didn't mean to hit her in all honesty. They grow louder, sending me to my knees. I can't keep all of this to myself, it's impossible...but there's no one to tell, this room is dark and empty of any living soul other than me and the possible spiders in the corners.

My shoulders shake as I hold the carpet with my left hand, my right covering my eyes. "Be quiet," I whisper under my breath, the battle not quitting. Though, I begin to feel warm wrap themselves around my waist, my eyes widening. "Trina?" I speak a bit louder.

"What's wrong? You've been off all day and don't give me any other shit," she mumbles, helping me sit up. Of course she would notice. It isn't like everyday; I didn't even come home last night... "Did you- did you sleep with Beck?" I only nod, my sisters eyes dropping to the ground in thought. "Was he bad and you're now all...weird?" I know she's trying but it isn't the same. Though, she's the only person who knows that I talk to, Andre aside. I shake my head briefly, her head tilting to the side curiously. "Then what's-"

"I know who," I cut across, my throat hoarse.

"What?" she gasps, "W-who?"

My eyes flicker up to her, my teeth clenched. "Uh, I- er... It was, um," I mumble, the name not forming on my lips. "It was Jade..." came out very softly; I would be surprised if Trina caught it. She does, however, sitting back with a shocked expression written across it. I know her mind is going back towards the night after the party, and then yesterday.

"Wait...but you were drunk-"

"And she was almost. She's the one who drank mom's whole bottle in a matter of minutes," I sputter out the truth, grimacing as she nods slowly.

"Shit. But, I thought she didn't like you. And yet, you two had," her words were cut off by her own shock. "Did she take advantage-"

"That's- that's the thing, she wanted it but she didn't want to have sex drunk," I mumble, not wanting Jade to be painted all black, "I-I initiated it. _I_ wanted it then and she went along with it... I don't, I never even had a crush before."

"Oh- oh god," she whispers, "What are you going to do? Do you _like_ her now?"

"No," I mutter, the voice lacing my words together, "I'm just going to stay with Beck and let this wash over." My eyes flicker across the carpet, my thoughts uncertain; I'm even uncertain. "He's a great boyfriend and I'm not sure how well I would go with Jade considering our history."

I glance at mirroring, dark eyes, which are in deep thought. "...okay, I guess I wouldn't really do anything different I suppose... But Tori, talk to me whenever you need to, alright?" she mumbles, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug, "I'll listen to this sort of stuff. Okay?"

"Alright, thanks Trina," I smile, hugging her back before she leaves the room to watch TV. My lips falter as I climb into my bed, my eyes glued to the ceiling. I turn to the other side, my chest lighter once I had let those words fly, whether or not- never mind. My skin prickles against my shirt, my thoughts going back to that night, a long while ago; it's strange to think it has only been a month though. Jade slept in my bed before...and I let her.

"What a fucking, great first sleepover," I growl quietly, my mouth tingling from the curse that spewed passed; I don't normally do that.

My head twists around, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of my phone. I quickly search through the bag I had dropped on the floor, finding my phone's illuminated screen in my eyes. I quickly open it, finding a new text from Beck.

**Beck- Hey! I forgot my math notes in my locker, u think u could send a pic? :P**

I smile briefly, my mind momentarily off the stressful matters.

**Tori- Sure, I'll just find my notes in a bit.**

**Tori- How are you anyway?**

The reply comes soon, seeing as he had originally texted only a few minutes ago.

**Beck- Alright. I'm having to clean my floor again tho**

**Tori- Why?**

**Beck- Someone broke into my RV again**

**Beck- Don't worry tho**

**Tori- Why?! Someone's getting into your RV! D:**

**Beck- Nothing was stolen this time. I think they were after the CD... The only stuff they went through was with the CD box**

**Tori- That's actually really freaky**

**Beck- Eh. I'll get it sorted tomorrow and put another lock on the door maybe. I'll figure it out**

**Beck- Anyway, I have to go quickly, my dad's needing me :)**

**Tori- Alright. :)**

Despite the smile on the screen, there is none across my lips for a number of reasons. And all of them are just strange...


	10. Chapter 10

_** Tori's Perspective ** _ _**-** _

I groan awake, my fist slamming against the alarm that had been going off for the past five minutes. My eyes blink open as I roll over, staring right at the fan. Perhaps I should get out of bed, though my tired limbs say otherwise. I glance at the sprawled papers all over my bed, not exactly caring if one or two are crumpled. Mr. Freeman wouldn't mind all that much if I kind of reshaped them anyway. Though I push myself out of bed, not minding the notes that I should've taken during class yesterday but, instead, did it last night. It wasn't hard; I've seen the movie twice. Well, now three times...or four if you count yesterday in class.

My legs drag myself out of my bedroom, Trina still in her room. Shaking my head, I know that I'll have to actually listen to more of her singing in the morning seeing as I'm usually a deep sleeper and sleep through her showers. Not today obviously but...whatever, it's not like she'll try and sing opera. I hope so anyway.

 _'Perhaps she would be better with it. She sounds like a cracked opera singer anyway,'_ streams through my thoughts in wonder. I briefly shrug, pushing myself into the bathroom. In all honesty, I never got why she went into singing. I mean, the only reason why she got in was because Sikowitz practically got high anyway...but it wouldn't explain how she remained. No, I know why she stayed and, honestly, it's quite the shock that she hadn't caught up onto it. Well, maybe not.

I strip down, the water running as I glancing at the mirror in thought.

Trina has always been a bit narcissistic and, well, whenever she's around a lot of people it kind of brings more of it out. That- that might really stick with her for the rest of her life though...no helping it. _But_ , I will say, she's not all that bad at writing herself. I mean, it isn't like Jade's but I wouldn't really say it's worse. Just a different style. Now, I remember she took a class - Trina I mean - in painting and I think she's still in it as an elective. She's really good at it, I mean _really_ good at it. But, of course, what's glamorous about a piece of art hanging behind celebrities at classy parties or museums?

I shake my head. _'Lost opportunities,'_ my thoughts conclude and I can't help but agree.

The water's warm from what my hand can tell, allowing me to step in with a heavy breath. I just stand in the water, lathering my hair with soap as I glare at the floor. _'What can Jade do other than write?'_ I wondered. I can imagine a lot, actually. I mean, she's really good at writing - as said - and acting, and directing...well, not the kindest but she's really efficient and productive when directing anyway. Maybe something physical, though she kind of trips a lot over her feet. I chuckle softly, vaguely recalling the several times she's snapped at people with her cheeks flushed once tripping into them.

I think that's the real reason why she has everybody not walk near her sometimes. It's not to intimidate - though that's how she gets it - but to just, I don't know, allow her to not trip as much. She still does but she always pulls it off smoothly.

Anyway, I just wonder...there's really not a lot I know about Jade, even if we got close at some points.

 _'You could talk to her and get closer,'_ my thoughts whisper in my right ear.

 _'Beck wouldn't like that, now would he?'_ the voice murmurs, waking from its slumber, _'Just imagine talking to your boyfriend's ex.'_

I pause, the towel in my hands halting from its groom of long, brunette hair. _'_ _That kind of sounds hypocritical...'_ I side with my internal thoughts on this one. Before there could be any retort snapped, knocks pound against the door, my hands snatching a towel to cover myself with. I wrap it around myself, draping the other one for my hair on my shoulder before opening the door.

"Can I go in now?" Trina growls, her eyes checking her phone briefly for the time.

"Uh, yeah...why weren't you in the shower before me?" I furrow my brows, allowing her to pass with my clothes in my hands. Her mouth gaps open, her eyes darting around for an answer as her cheeks blush furiously. "Oh god," I grimace, "Don't answer."

"It wasn't anything bad!" she rushes, my strides already right at my bedroom door.

"Really? I don't think-"

"It's a natural activity!" she snaps, slamming the door.

Along the hall my parent's bedroom door opens, my dad slugging out with his hair jutting out randomly, eyes slightly open. "What was that about?" he mumbles groggily, glancing down at me as he scratches the back of his boxers.

"Oh nothing," I smirk, distinctly hearing the bathroom door click open, Trina eavesdropping. Seizing my chance, I chuckle mischievously, "Just her masturbating in her room instead of the shower."

As the whites of my dad's eyes bulged from his head - already sending me to a fit of laughter - Trina hurls herself into the wall in front of the bathroom frantically, whirling around with a fire in her eyes. "If I have to drive you to school today, I WILL DO SO AFTER DRIVING YOU THROUGH A WALL!" she snarls, my dad stepping out of the situation with his hands raised. I snort a laugh, walking into my room. It's a nice feeling to forget all of your troubles in the world...but now I know that Trina will be trying to get back at me. Oh well, it's not too bad.

I stroll into my closet, randomly picking out clothes as my thoughts come back to me, all on Jade. I shake my head, reminding myself that I'm with beck; or rather the voice on my left shoulder does. As I stride out of my room, wearing a grey jacket, purple shirt, dark grey jeans and black converse, I hear Trina growl behind me, ushering me down the stairs. We get around the kitchen, my sister sending me several glares before staring down at her bowl of milk as she had eaten the cereal quickly.

"Do you masturbate too?" she finally asks in a dark tone, eyes flicking up at me to intimidate. Of course, it doesn't as I have grown accustomed to Jade's piercing eyes. I raise a brow, trying to remember the last time I had actually done so. I shake my head, not exactly remembering. "We'll see about that," she smirks, a plan forming in her head.

"What are you going to do, try and catch me?" I retort, folding my arms.

"...maybe..."

_'Oh god.'_

**-(:)-**

Once ready, I push the door open, walking out of the restroom, my mind still buzzing. I gaze around a bit, my legs guiding me towards the double doors that lead to the Asphalt Café. "Tori!" I turn to my name, finding Andre giving a small grin, walking over. "Hey, have you seen my friend Dennis? He's been gone for a little while. I mean, he's probably hiding out so that he can actually eat his food... Marcus just won't get his hands off of them," he explains, eyes darting around for any sight of his friend.

"Uh," I furrow my brows, shaking my head softly, "I don't believe I met him."

He frowns subtly, taking a small step back, eyes gliding over my clothes. "You don't?"

"...no," I cross my arms, confused.

"Huh, well he's Marcus' boyfriend," the musician describes, ringing a soft bell in my skull.

"Oh, I think I have seen him a bit, yeah," I nod.

He grins excitedly, "Really? Where?"

"No. Not- not _today_ ," I growl quietly, the voice on my shoulder nagging me to go back to Beck.

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, staggering a few steps back to look over the corner of the hall for Dennis. Glancing back at me, he quickly asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I snap, "Why?"

"Well...you seem," he grimaces, once again flicking over my clothes, "not normal."

I halt my breathing momentarily, staring at him as if he grew two heads. "'Not normal?' Describe normal to me," I spit hotly as Andre scrambles over his words to make the statement sound better. I cringe, shaking my head before glancing back at him apologetically. "No, no you're right...I'm sorry, that, that wasn't normal."

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned as I step back, "Do you want to go out for lunch sometime and talk about it?"

With the word 'yes' at the tip of my tongue, the voice on my left shoulder rasps, _'Beck is your priority. Not him.'_

"No, it's fine," I mutter mechanically before my thoughts could even comply. "I just, I'll sort it out if I get more sleep."

"Yeah," the musician nods, "About that. Robbie said something about you not doin' your work yesterday. Is that true? Did you do that over night?" My head bobs softly as a gesture, my body not trusting my jaws at the moment with the sprawl between the string of whispers on my shoulders. "You weren't listening to what the two were saying, right-"

" _Shut it_ ," I snarl, my hand immediately slapping over my mouth as his eyes widen. "I'm fine, I'm _fine_ ," I weakly mutter, cutting across his question, "I mean, not right now but- I'll get, I'll get better once I get home. It's just been a really rough- really _shitty_ week." Andre gawks at me, not expecting the foul language to escape my lips; as I said before, I don't do if often. "I just- _fuck_ ," I growl, rubbing my forehead, "I can't- leave me alone, please."

He nods hesitantly at my weak finish, murmuring a final, "I'll text you later..." before strolling away with a lot on his mind. I turn at my heels, my legs making a few long strides towards the door, my palm on the handle. I stare at it with a bitter gaze, biting my lip uncertainly.

 _'What are you doing? He's waiting for you,'_ the voice asks, though whispers fill the right ear, completely blocking out anything of what the other says.

 _'Go find her. She could be wondering around the halls...'_ they suggest, bringing my hand from the handle, _'You need to apologize, it'll help you.'_

I find myself in a completely different hall once I have full control of my steps, the buzzing in my mind ceasing. I'm still determined to find her, mind you, the quiet hum of wonder in my right ear filling me as I search the corners. Nothing comes from the left.

As I let the seconds slip pass, I feel the weight that had been lifted gradually throughout the day sink right back. My shoulders ache as guilt ebbs away at my chest, Beck backing away further in my subconscious. I need to find her, I need to find Jade. For several minutes - as I assume - I wonder around the halls, my eyes darting around curiously.

"Dennis! Dennis, you cannot be _still_ be eating those damn chips!" comes a yell that echoes throughout the walls. I grin gingerly; I've heard that before. I stride around the corner, staggering back abruptly as she did the same. She stands, stock still, her face growing weary. "What- uh...what do you want," she mumbles quietly, her sharp gaze faltering.

"To- to talk a bit," I mumble, leaning against the wall uncertainly. She nods slowly, waiting for me to start with her eyes dropping to the ground. "I just, I wanted to apologize for, for smacking you. I didn't mean to do it, at all."

The halls grow quiet, the words sinking in as she digests them. "It's fine," she croaks. Her gaze blinks up to mine, eyes darting between dark ones curiously. "Do you...eh, do you want to walk around for a bit?" I give a small grin, nodding slowly as she stuffs her hands in her pocket, my steps following. I ignore the whispers in my left ear, the right guiding me along with Jade. "So I've seen your dad around the school a bit," she mutters casually.

"Yeah. He's been looking to get a post here at school for a long while now. Started talking about it last year," I reply gingerly. We remain quiet for a bit, only our steps padding through the hall. A pen would drop and turn our attention, though it wouldn't break the quiet, peaceful silence between us.

"So...how good of a father is he?" Jade asks, cutting through my haze.

I turn towards her, her gaze to the ground. "He's really understanding," I start softly, the girl beside me nodding in - what looks to be - agreement. "And just, well, my dad. He doesn't really have a motherly touch but he's fun to be around. Once he brought me to fish and I ended up in the water after he accidentally tipped the boat. He was so excited to see a huge fish in the water forgetting I was a small, little seven year old- I'm sorry," my cheeks warm as pale eyes shift towards me coolly, "I didn't mean to ramble."

"It's fine," her lips ghosts a soft smirk, "My dad doesn't do the same is all...I mean, he's there but he's not, I guess." We halt, finding ourselves by the vending machines. I glance at my locker, the words shining in my eyes as Jade's reflects into hers. She breathes out calmly, snatching my attention. Her fists balls in thought, my hand suddenly jerking to reach out to it.

 _'What are you doing?'_ the voice in my left ear accuses quietly. _'Do you really want to comfort her? Why? You're not still thinking about being with her, are you?'_

 _'Don't listen to it, you can comfort her for a moment...'_ my thoughts salvage guilt.

 _'No. She'll only stab you in the back...she has too many pairs of scissors after all,'_ the voice continues, _'But, with Beck, you can see right through him along with his locker. You heard him; he's an open book, easy to read.'_

 _'While Jade may be a story in the Brother's Grimm, Beck is Romeo and Juliet,'_ my thoughts warn poetically.

Why can't they shut it? What am I saying? They're in _my_ head, I need to quit this. I glance over towards Beck's locker, seeing right into the walls. Meanwhile, Jade's is protected against the very same blades that are her own, unable to see anything within it. God, why does everything have to be so _confusing_? Why can't I just accepted the fact that I'm with Beck, god dammit? Why can't I just have a thought that has nothing to do with anything and just gets my mind off of everything in my life?

 _'How do fish mate? How do snakes mate?'_ a lone thought intervenes.

Okay then...I- uh, never mind. I don't want to know that. I purse my lips as I stare at the ground, my hand slinking into my pocket.

"V-Vega?" comes a nervous voice besides me.

"Hmm?" I hum, pale eyes flicking towards mine.

She bites the inside of her cheek, the words not spilling out as she wants to. "Do you...do you want to-"

"Tori? Where did you go? Lunch is almost over," Beck's voice snaps us both from the conversation. My chest constricts, a stream of rushed emotions coming at me at once. I abruptly push myself away from Jade, her stature becoming tense, eyes watching me with guilt and regret flooding them.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ pulses through my thoughts, though it never came out as her eyes harden, glancing towards the stairs.

 _'You should be ashamed...you aren't with her, Beck wanted you and now you got him walking around the school like a lost puppy Tori,'_ the voice hounds. I-I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to apologize to Jade and then, well, she...

She didn't lift my worries away, no. But it was almost like she brought me up, enabling me to hold them with ease. I forgot about them, for a few minutes, until I started remembering that I shouldn't be with her. I can't, I shouldn't. I'm with Beck and that's that, right?

 _'Exactly, he will treat you better. I mean, look at the way he's looking at you now.'_ My eyes meet dark brown, his lips forming a soft grin. I barely hear steps echo through the hall towards Sikowitz, Beck taking my hand. _'See? He's great. Don't worry about Jade, she'll be fine. She has Andre and the other friends she met.'_

I don't know anymore. I still hold his hand but, well, it is soft and he's done nothing wrong. Jade has done stuff and yet...

 _'She's hurting you and you've barely talked, Tori,'_ the voice on my left shoulder reasons, _'See all of this pain? Beck can make it better, he can make you feel good. See? Don't you see the nice sandwich he remembered you loved? He saved it for you and didn't eat it.'_ I take it in my hands, my mind buzzing erratically with my fuming thoughts. I ignore them, the voice grinning ear to ear - if it has lips anyway. It's not wrong after all...I mean, this is a good sandwich. _'There you go, good girl. See? Beck is happy with you? You can't break up with him, he'll be miserable...'_

 _'But Jade...what about her?'_ my thoughts whine, my eyes darting to Andre who talks to a brunette. Dennis, I'm assuming.

 _'Relax, those two are cool. She's happy with them, barely hangs out with anybody else,'_ the voice murmurs.

With a blank stare, I mechanically munch on my sandwich, not speaking. My body only acts on its human instinct to eat, not wanting anything said because, well, it's so confusing. I don't know what to do.

 _'But you'll choose correctly,'_ the voice hums.

**-(:)-**

I fold my arms, my eyes wondering around the parking lot as Trina continues to speak to her friend on the side of the car. I don't listen to their conversation, finding no interest. Instead, I just watch as cars roll off the school's property, going home. My attention flickers to her as she steps into her vehicle, a black Honda, I think. I can't tell from here but...well, I should remember. Perhaps it's a Ford.

She buckles herself in, though her expression is unreadable; once again, she's too far. Her car, though, doesn't start. She merely stares at the steering wheel before her hands cover her forehead, head dipping down as she leans forward. Her head rests on the wheel, unmoving.

Trina slides in beside me, snapping from my gaze. What was I doing? I can't be staring at her across the parking lot...where's Beck? My brow furrows, my mind still a tornado tearing through everything, my conscious not making sense of it all. All I know is the closer I get to her, the more my heart hurts. Why? Why do I just hurt more if my thoughts fight so consistently that I need to. With Beck, I don't get hurt, he just protects me...and cares for me. I don't get hurt with him, I just get my work done and I'm fine with the world. He thanked me for the coffee this morning, holding the door for me and walking me to my classroom.

And so the cycle began... Every day I would be fine, laughing casually with the few who came up to me during class, talking about the classwork. Nothing really changed there. However, the voice on my left shoulder would constantly give me advice, guiding me to give Beck whatever he would like to have - coffee, soda, whatever it was - just to ensure my loyalty. And I would follow through, not finding his gentle smile harmful or intimidating. However, despite the right's protests, the voice would bring my gaze down whenever I heard black, combat boots march across a hallway, keeping my distance. I couldn't afford to have another moment of tranquility before all the weight set on my shoulders, adding a few more pounds.

I'm only a twig, after all, and I swear if I am going to have more weight heaved on my shoulders, I'll snap.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

I shake my hands from the water, the other still rubbing off the melted cheese furiously. "Cat," I glance over towards her, grimacing at her arms, "Your arm is going to look like your hair."

"Well it's not _my_ fault that Robbie's burrito exploded," she growls, my eyes rolling. Whatever, and - by the way - it's completely her fault. She bought a flipping food launcher from another magazine store and it backfired, spraying the burrito all over Robbie, Cat and I while Beck laughed his ass off. Of course, Cat whimpered, seeing as it got all in her hair and I wasn't pleased, glancing down at my black hooded jacket. At this point, now, it's very much wet, forcing me to strip it off, my dark grey shirt exposed underneath. I sling it over my shoulder, just to put it somewhere while I wait for it to dry.

At least Cat and I have an easy clean; poor Robbie wasn't so lucky. Not only did it get caught in his hair, but it smudged his glasses and sprayed all over his shirt. As he mumbled _'At least some went in my mouth,'_ soon after, however, with his eyes shut tight, we promptly left for the bathrooms.

My dark eyes draw their attention towards the mirror, Cat still getting some more of the now dried cheese caught in her hair. I look blankly at my reflection, an unsmiling girl with dark, cold eyes staring back. I form the smile that I put up when I'm in the public eye, though I see the invisible stitches, tape and bolts around it to hold it up; it's forced to say the least. I drop it with a roll of my eyes. It starts to ache after a while, I found, though I still do.

"Ready to go?" I ask quietly, the redhead turning around before looking down at my shoes.

"You still have some chees on your converse," she mumbles, rolling up her sleeves of her bright, purple jacket. "By the way, are you going to the showcase tonight?"

"We all have to go," I reply gruffly, pulling my leg up to brush the dairy off quickly. I honestly don't know how that got there.

She mutters something under her breath, recalling the requirements for all of the showcases the school has. "Well, let's go back to lunch! I hope I can put some of my salad in the food cannon!" she perks, almost skipping towards the door as I slug behind, hands in my dark pants' pockets.

I frown to myself, eyes kept to the ground. For the past few weeks the whispers on each of my shoulders grow more aggressive, attacking my mind all day long. And I mean all-day-long. It has come to a point where I am able to tune both out, not trusting myself to only tune one out in case I end up slipping a few sour words again or just feel more like shit. Nothing has changed, though, but my degrading view around me. Everything seems much more...bitter. If that's the proper way to describe it.

Everything weighs down at me, chasing me to a corner which nothing but myself can pull me out. Though, how could I do that if I'm being pulled in two opposite directions by, well, myself. I don't care what the whispers in my ears label themselves as, it's still me I guess...unless I really have grown two heads.

I soon find myself seating Beck, his arm wrapping itself around my shoulders. I pick at my food, not finding myself hungry after the explosive start of lunch. I pull a smile across my face, though, as Beck begins to talk, his words coming in one ear and out the next. There's just too many things going on in my mind at the moment, I can't be bothered to actually add anything else.

**-(:)-**

My eyes watch as the cars zoom down the runway, sprinting past the main character of the show. It's just plain sappy, whatever, but it went with both of our tastes. Me with stupid love dramas - though that now is beginning to feel uncomfortable to watch with the cheesy humor and _drama_ \- and Beck with speeding cars and plot that deals with other things than just "fruitful love." That's how my mom always put it ever since she's put me in front of Disney films with the princesses and princes.

The show as a whole isn't terrible, though I still regret putting it on. The main character is just such a dumb, stereotypical blonde. A blonde, mind you, that isn't actually a natural blonde. It's like they're forcing themselves to be as bright as their hair but it isn't working out well.

The main character's boyfriend's car runs through the finish line as first - shocker - before the screen cuts to them having a big, long kiss. I watch them blankly, not letting any of the affection wash over me as it normally would've. Instead I dip my head down as my phone buzzes in my hand. The illuminated screen flashes in my eyes, them rapidly blinking as the sun already went down not too long ago, the TV screen and kitchen lights the only other things on.

Beck makes no effort to move from the screen, another scene flicking on. He shifts, interested, as it develops more of the part of the story he is actually interested in. I drop my gaze back to the text, heaving a soft sigh.

**Andre- So there's a party after the showcase hosted by the first dude who's in it. You going?**

Ever since my little "freak out," I suppose, in front of him, we've been talking through text every so often. Of course, he initiates most of them, though some of the attempts leak through when Beck is around. My eyes glance up at him, my mind buzzing frantically behind my expressionless gaze.

**Tori- I think so. Beck said something about the same one I think.**

**Tori- What's going to be there?**

His answer came very quickly.

**Andre- The same as every other party. I mean, he's a senior so...yeah**

**Tori- Alright.**

**Andre- Hey, when are you going to go to the showcase 2night?**

Before I could answer, I feel an arm wrap around me, dark eyes still on the screen. I swipe out from the conversation, scrolling through some of the other apps. I hear the commercials start to play, Beck turning towards me. "Ads are on, you know what that means," he gives a suggestive brow as I pull a cheeky grin. I can still feel the cold nature in my gaze, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Uh huh," I mumble, his lisp on mine. It's slow, lasting us through the commercials and such. He presses his hand along my back, the other cupping my cheek gently. I can feel his enthusiasm because, after all, he does like me...I mean, I am his girlfriend. Though I force my attention to the television, my mind dwelling on the freaking mop that's being advertised. While I don't care about the damn thing, I wait for that to end and then a movie trailer begins, and then after that a wine commercial. All through this, I'll tell you, my body just acts, not really minding the mix of emotions or thoughts bubbling inside me.

"Aw," comes from the stairs, immediately tearing us apart, "You two are cute."

"Mom," I groan, folding my arms before blinking rapidly, the lights above us switching on.

"Oh relax," she hums with a grin, "I just wanted to say a few things. Mainly we're going to be going to Oregon for a week during Winter break before Christmas."

I frown slightly, twisting so that my arms hang from the couch, Beck looking over as well. "How come?"

"Well you haven't seen dad's side of the family for a little while. It'll be nice to catch up with them, don't you think?" she smiles warmly, "And besides, of going, don't you two have the showcase to go to? Trina already left early, I know, but it should be a good time now." Both of us check the clock, nodding in agreement. It was already six twenty-seven, it's a good time to leave. "When do you think you'll be back Tori?" my mom asks.

"Uh," I glance over at Beck who shrugs. I mouth 'the party,' his fingers scratching his chin. Once again he shrugs, being very helpful as he tugs on his light jacket, handing mine. "By eleven-thirty?" I stammer hesitantly, my mom glancing at the microwave.

"That sounds fine, see you in the morning sweetie then, good night Beck," she nods, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"See you Mrs. Vega," Beck calls back, holding the door for me. I thank him briefly, a gentle smile playing his lips as we stroll towards his car.

**-(:)-**

The speakers pulse out the songs that the showcase brings, many doing very well actually. It was nice to see a lot, and the majority of them were songs so it was nice to see some little hints of inspiration...even if I haven't really sang in a while besides class. There were little minutes of comedy sketches and quick scenes done by a few people. Around the Asphalt Café were some art pieces done by the art elective and - of course - Trina didn't do that. She, well, gave a performance. Not a good one...just one.

I grimace as she strolls off the stage, not completely aware of the awkward applause afterwards. I'm sure they enjoyed the song and the backup singers but, well...yeah. As the next performer comes up for a scene with a few of his friends, I feel an arm tug at my sleeve, Beck's dark gaze looking down at me. "You wanna go over there?" he asks quietly, jerking his head towards a relatively unoccupied area in the shadows. I merely nod mechanically, my mind loosing all thoughts.

We squander over to the shadows, my attention checking off the scene anyway as it wasn't all that interesting; it's just a break from all of the songs playing. At the area, he presses his lips against mine feverishly, my body only acting. He presses me against a light pole, which has been broken for so long and nothing has been done about it from the school. Of course, the students have by 'decorating it." Let's just say it's a nice memorial of all the important parts of the female and male body...for reproduction and such. Once again, this pole hasn't really been looked after by the faculty of the school seeing as its banned to do such things.

Whatever, Beck's making out with me against it so, damn it, it's good enough for his needs.

He pulls away briefly, taking a breath of air before murmuring, "So...after the party can we?"

"I'm on my period," spews out of my mouth slyly, even though I'm just about as far away from it as I possibly can. He nods understandingly, taking the bait before pressing up against me again. However, once I hear the people exit the stage, I lean away, giving him a small, false grin. "You want to get me some soda? I'm a bit thirsty."

"Alright!" he nods, pecking me on the cheek before going off to find a soda. My expression drops as I turn around, my curiosity driving me towards where we stood before. The curtains are pulled closed, so I can't really see anything but from the looks of it, it's another song. I turn my attention behind me, a few boys getting rowdy with their drinks. I roll my eyes, shaking my head when I hear Andre's voice ring through the crowd in a tainted monotone.

_"I can almost feel the tick like clockwork,_   
_Hearing all the voices in my head each time I go..."_

He's playing a keyboard from the looks of it, singing into the microphone standing beside it.

_"There's a game they play that I'm not part of,_   
_Tearing at the weaknesses and all the faults they know."_

_"It's impossible to navigate around._   
_It's inevitable that you'll fall in..."_

Her voice pulses through my mind, snapping my attention across the brunette - Dennis, as I remind myself - playing the drums and Marcus on the base. There's a few other people, though I don't quite recognize them. Though my stare falls right onto Jade, who where's her signature leather jacket, black, band t-shirt underneath with her black jeans and black combat boots. Pure Jade right there, her dark blue highlights standing out. Well, I guess that's the point.

But her voice, as she sings through the song, it's perfect as it always is. Now, mind you, I wouldn't ever describe it as an angelic voice but it's like a fallen angel, I suppose...even if that sounds bad. Point is, it's perfect and - fuck - I can't even describe it. I should just shut it and listen, there's no point.

_"It's improbable I'll ever come back down._   
_I fell in and now I think I might drown..."_

_"_ _I've fallen_ _deep into a  
_ _Pit of vipers._   
_Sliding over me, over me_   
_And I can't break free..."_

Her gaze flickers towards me mid verse, pale eyes piercing through any rational or irrational thoughts I had. My mouth moves as I hear Beck come with the drink, my hand taking it gingerly, his arm around me. Her expression changes, turning unreadable. I furrow my brows, her stare keeping to mine.

_"Secrets run deep when you're in a  
P_ _it of vipers._   
_S-s-slithering, whispering_   
_Feel the venom poisoning me..._

_"Now I must admit that I have played a part_   
_In the way that things have gotten out of hand._   
_But it's escalated almost to an art_   
_I wanna fix him but I don't think I can..."_

She carries out the last word painfully, taking the microphone from the stand and leaning in, her canines flashing. I can't help - like the rest of the jumping and hollering crowd - but to listen.

_"_ _I've fallen_ _deep into a  
_ _Pit of vipers._   
_Sliding over me, over me_   
_And I can't break free._   
_Secrets run deep when you're in a  
Pit of vipers._   
_S-s-slithering, whispering_   
_Feel the venom poisoning me._   
_Slither, slither, slither_   
_Put your fangs into my back._   
_Slither, slither, slither_   
_Think I don't know where you're at..."_

She backs off, letting the other three boys sing as her body moves with the beat, my gut buzzing just slightly as I take a sip from the pixie cup. I can't even identify what the drink is with my sole attention on her moves, pale eyes darting towards mine as the survey the crowd.

_"I use you,_   
_I'm no good,_   
_Need to be in control._   
_I said I use you,_   
_I'm no good,_   
_Need to be in control..."_

Jade steps back from her almost erotic movements - she's never danced innocently from what I know of - her voice surging through the crowd once again as the music momentarily pauses.

_"_ _I've fallen_ _deep into a  
P_ _it of vipers._   
_Sliding over me, over me_   
_And I can't break free._   
_Secrets run deep when you're in a  
Pit of vipers._   
_S-s-slithering, whispering_   
_Feel the venom poisoning me..."_

I nearly step forward, forgetting about the arm over my shoulder. Though, when I do feel it, I make no effort. A war rages through my mind again, going back and forth between my sudden urge to go up to her and Beck's arm holding me to the ground. It's just so confusing...I want it to stop. But everything isn't letting up, not at all.

_"I've fallen deep into a  
Pit of vipers._   
_Sliding over me, over me_   
_And I can't break free_   
_Secrets run deep when you're in a  
P_ _it of vipers._   
_S-s-slithering, whispering_   
_Feel the venom poisoning me._   
_Slither, slither, slither_   
_Put your fangs into my back._   
_Slither, slither, slither_   
_Think I don't know where you're at..."_

Once again they switch singers, Jade stepping back while the mic is hung over her limp arm. She briefly scratches the rim of her nose, a quick flash of satisfaction going through her expression; it may have itched for a little while.

_"I use you,_   
_I'm no good,_   
_Need to be in control._   
_I said I use you,_   
_I'm no good,_   
_Need to be in control..."_

_"This is how you make me feel..."_ Jade finishes the song, her eyes blowing over towards me, landing just over my shoulder as his grip tightens around my arm.

The crowd bellows around us, my face contorting into a grimace. Beck pulls me from the crowd, the yells ringing in his ears too. "That actually was a pretty good song," he says sincerely with a good natured grin, "Interesting choice to say the least but Jade's always been that way." I nod in a silent agreement, my mouth not forming any words. "You ready to go to the party?"

" _Yes_ ," is all I gasp. I need to dull my mind a bit, not have any of these conflicting battles blowing through my mind.

**-(:)-**

Lukewarm liquid streams down my throat, scratching along the sides. Why couldn't this just feel better? Why can't it be a nice, classy afternoon around a long table with other people? Right, because I'm drunk in the middle of a damn party with the bass of the music pulsing through my limbs, ringing in my ears. It's kind of easy moving around people, since not everybody is as tipsy as I am... To be honest, I kind of just dove right into the vodka, not adding anything else to it. Maybe that's a mistake but - well I'm sure it is - I'll find out in the morning.

I stagger to the side, others brushing past to get themselves their own drinks. I decide to survey the scene along the walls, grimacing at the amount of couples with me. I swear there is no decency or any modesty in parties like these...I mean it can be fun and all but, damn, get a room. For the sake of the bleach that I'm considering of using on my eyes at home at least, I'm sure _that_ would be fun.

I roll my eyes, switching my view to the center of the living room. It is below something like a balcony which leads to the rooms above, the stairs jutting right beside the front door. I glance up at the railing, multiple looking down at everybody with drinks in their hands. _'Give them enough and that would go well,'_ my thoughts gather, watching the swarm of students dance below. _'Cool. Fun,'_ they observe before I down the rest of my drink, my teeth gritting as it scorches down. I'll never get used to that I swear.

Handing the empty cup to a nearby stranger, who gives me a strange look. I glare back, making sure he kept it; he does...hesitantly. My limbs move towards the music, which has its own beat without much words. That, or possible there are words to it and they just slide right through me, becoming slurred buzzes as my body moves along. I do eventually find the beat, my eyes shifting around. Cat, I see, is whispering in Robbie's ear who is Rex-less since he left him in the car. His words was that _'I can't trust him to behave at this party...'_ I thought that Rex went to a Northridge party before, with Robbie, and it was fine...kind of.

I frown, not exactly wanting to know what actually went on that night.

My attention draws to Andre who crosses the room, an armful of drinks in his hands. One of which, I'm assuming, is filled with a soda or non-alcoholic beverage for the driver of the night. And, as I watch the small group that played tonight, it's safe to say it isn't Jade. She scowls heatedly, throwing the drink to the ground as she sways across the wall. "Are you sure you still want more?" Dennis winces after she snaps something quietly, holding his drink as his other hand pushes against his ear.

"Get me another!" Jade growls, her stare firmly piercing against his raised eyebrow. He asks a question with one word, pale eyes rolling. As she folds her arms, the thespian grins mockingly, slurring through her teeth, "Please?"

He nods slowly, striding away from the group. I twist around, the song changing so that I could find the beat to this one. The words, which hum through me even though they're unintelligible in my state, are a lot more fluid as the music behind it is. I grin to myself, my body moving slowly with hips swaying for me. The rhythm of the verse flow to my movements - or the other way around, whatever - my shoulders rolling seductively.

Dark eyes look over my shoulder, finding their way towards her. She leans against the wall, the other three talking within their small group, pale eyes flicking along my body. With drink to her lips, her studded eyebrow raises, watching me with great interest. I turn around, no smile or anything of that nature across my lips, only the darkening eyes locked with hers. My thoughts flash with the sudden urge - idea if you please - to disappear for a while in one of the bedrooms, Jade's hand guiding me by my wrist.

And as I step out to do so, no argument able to sway my mind, I feel Beck come up behind me, dancing as well. I turn around, barely catching her disappointed gaze while Beck grins down at me. My god he just looks like an excited little puppy with his best friend...

 _'And you were about to try and cheat on him,'_ the voice in my head snarls, _'How could you?'_

I bite my lip, my body swaying with his as he chuckles in amusement. I- what the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I just do the right thing and not think about her while I'm with him? He- he looks at me with pure joy, eyes sparkling while the music changes, sending out a more positive tune. I can't _do_ that to him... I mean, I just cant.

 _'So forget her,'_ the voice on my left shoulder suggests, _'Forget her and move on...'_

_'No, don't. You still need to talk to her at the very least-'_

_'Don't listen to that. That was what was about to get you in deep shit, listen to me,'_ I gaze up at Beck whose attention quickly darts around the room, _'I'm your friend here. I'll help you be the best girlfriend Beck can ever ask for. It'll make him happier.'_ I nod softly, excusing myself to get a drink, Beck merely letting me out from his gentle grasp, wanting to keep dancing. I shuffle past the crowd of girls now going back behind me, wanting to get closer to him.

The rest of my thoughts don't argue, a sudden blossoming guilt ebbing at my chest. I know I shouldn't have thought of doing that but - as more of my drink goes down my throat, my gaze darting towards Jade who streaks past people with an expressionless glare - I still want to. "What is wrong with me?" I hiss to myself, draining the shot that some guy handed me.

"Tori!" Ander's voice cuts through the music from behind. I twist around, finding him coming closer with a small gaze of concern. "Are you alright-"

"I'm fine," I slur drunkenly, "I'm just not into this party...I wanna go home I think."

"Well, it is nearly eleven."

" _What_?" I spit out, my eyes widening, "I have to get home... Where's Beck?"

The musician frowns, his eyes swerving across the room. "Uh, I just saw him with this- There was a crowd of giggling girls on the dance floor," he spots him, gesturing towards the crowd of moving bodies to the rhythm...well, for the most part. I nod as Beck glances up, his eyes meeting mine. I drop my stare. I can't do this, not anymore.

_'So forget about her. That road is going to leave you in a lot of pain for you and Beck. Jade's the only one who'll get what she truly wants.'_

_'Not true,'_ my thoughts hound, _'You will too. And Beck will understand, don't you think? Come on...just remember.'_ Images flick through my skull, my head shaking. I don't want to remember, I just want to stay away and not hurt anybody else. Just leave me alone... I don't care anymore just quit it.

 _'Come on, choose my side,'_ the voice sooths in my ear, earning my buzzing mind from the alcohol, _'Jade has friends.'_ Gritting my teeth, I mentally shut my thoughts down, the same ones that have been swaying me to get to Jade and to...I can't even think about it. _'Good,'_ the voice hums appreciatively, _'It's about time you flicked off the angel on your shoulder.'_

It was beginning to piss me off anyway. I clench my fists, Andre taking a step back cautiously as I dart my gaze to him. "What are you thinking? What- what just happened Tori?"

"Nothing," I mutter coolly, none of my usual, perky tone mixed within it. It feels empty and dull coming from my mouth like, like all of the energy was just drained from me, preparing to use it later. "I'm walking home."

"Uh...want me to take you? Or Beck?" he asks, concerned, "I can ask him if you want to...your house is-"

"It's only a few streets," I growl, "And Beck has been drinking too anyway." He nods slowly, making an effort to talk again. "No, I'm going now...see you at school." After I could feel him reach out for me, brushing against my elbow, I shift through the crowd, loosing track of him. He yells for me, making sure I know that this isn't a good idea but - hell - nothing I do seems to be anymore. As I make my way towards the door, I feel someone shove against me. I turn around, watching as he picks himself up.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry Tori," he apologizes meekly. I raise my eyebrow, not knowing who the hell he is. "I-I'm Bryan, from world studies? Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Good," I growl under my breath, though he doesn't pick it up as I breeze through the door. It's quiet here, on the lawn. I look up to the sky, noting the several stars peeking through the clouds. My steps begin to cross through the grass, barely leaving marks from my shoes along them. For several minutes I follow the sidewalk that leads to my street, my mind not working out random thoughts as it usually does. I feel mechanical, not as fluid or as lively as I normally do.

I turn my head to the side, recognizing the house that Trina and I pass every single morning. Halting in my trail, I blink down to my pocket, my phone buzzing. I pick it out, scoffing at the text.

**Andre- Where are you?**

**Andre- Come on Tor...**

I absolutely hate nicknames like that. Why must everybody drop a letter or add a couple? I seethe to myself, striding ahead before I gaze down at my shadow which grows longer and longer from the bright lights behind me. My brows furrow in a momentary confusion before I hear a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I see her Jade...tell Andre thanks from me...uh huh, you should probably go home as well. Yup. Don't thank me, just take care," my dad mumbles, sliding out of his car before strolling towards me. I blink at the blinding lights, an officer uniform becoming clearer and clearer. "Tori, are you drunk." I stare at the ground, refusing to answer. "Walk in a straight line," he orders, my eyes darting to his stern ones. "Come on, show me."

I do so, glancing back at him as his eyebrow raised. He wasn't thrilled to see that my very straight line curved into the grass.

**-(:)-**

"Tori!" he calls from the stairs, "We're not done here missy!" I ignore him, shoving myself into my room and diving into the covers, only taking the time to strip off my shoes.

 _'Your fine,'_ the voice on my shoulder hums quietly, _'You're alright, you can solve this yourself remember?'_ I shut my eyes, not wanting to have anybody bother me. Steps, though, still climb the stairs and stride into my room, seating my dad at the side of the bed.

"Victoria," he murmurs quietly. God I hate it whenever he uses my full name. It's very rare; I wouldn't even be surprised if it's been a few years since he has used it...I wasn't exactly what you would call an angelic child. Not a bad one, but one that didn't allow my sister's shit go freely. But, whenever it's used, it's not a good sign. "Why did you drink again?"

"Leave me alone," I grouch, my eyes burning once I opened them slightly. The light from the door bathes part of the wall in my view, my dad's dark shadow in the middle of it. "I- I'm fine."

"Tori," he sighs softly, "I know you're going through a rough time. You can talk about it, and I know it's always been hard for you to but just- just know that there are people out there who can pull you out of your pit, alright?" I furrow my brows, my grip tightening as he speaks some more. I can't help but listen, though the voice on my shoulder hisses, driving my attention away from him. "Now, you don't necessarily have to talk to me about it, but someone you trust. Your mom, your sister, maybe some of your other friends...alright?"

His voice becomes distant as my own mind begins to slur, eyes drooping closed. The fiery buzz sets a weight on my limbs, not wanting to move at all. It hushes me to sleep, the voice does. Though, in my dull state, I can barely feel my dad press his lips against my temple, murmuring for me to have a good sleep. I doubt it...but I'll try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Simon Curtis called 'Pit of Vipers.' And, keep in mind, the lyrics are what I heard from it (aka I looked at multiple sources while listening to the song then closed my eyes), and some of the parts could be debated.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

That Saturday I had woken up with a splitting head ache. Not a surprise - like, at all - but I groan, recalling everything with it. And so, all Saturday, I remained in my room, scrolling through TheSlap. I was able to catch up on all of the videos everybody has produced outside of our group, most about the November showcase. I was able to find the boys behind me, which I found that they were doing a short, improv skit with the cup and one of them being a dinosaur. It was stupid though it didn't irritate me to say the least.

Sunday went and passed similarly, though I had actually managed to crawl out of my room for more than ten minutes to crash on the couch and sleep there. I wasn't moved from that spot until my dad wanted to watch his favorite show. Of course, I didn't like it myself so I retreated, going back to my bed with an empty stomach. Not the best weekend though it was full of restless dreams, all of which had faded to the back of my mind.

So, here I am now. Just shoveling books and papers in and out of my bag, trading for this evening's set of classes. I feel a bit...off to say the least. I don't react to things as I normally would've I notice. See, there was a baritone saxophone that came around, Andre joining in with a trumpet. I only brushed it off as others clapped along, where as about a month ago I would've been laughing along with Cat. It happens here a lot, actually. Not frequently, no, but enough to know what's going to happen ninety-nine percent of the time. That, and everything as gone by so quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly but just quickly.

I still feel like last week should've been the Halloween jam. Not for it to be nearly a month ago.

I growl once the locker shuts, the blinking words almost screaming in my eyes. In a quick rush of irritation I quickly push the button in the corner, promptly shutting of the lights. They were starting to piss me off anyway. Without a moment to mourn for the loss of light, I shrug my bag over my shoulder, marching my way through the hall. I continuously have to dart and duck under people, making my way towards the Asphalt café for lunch difficult.

A tight, foreboding grimace flashes across my face as a board comes swinging over my head as I land to my knees. God damn props. Glaring over my shoulder, I start back up again, my mind seething in a sudden, boiling rage. It almost shocked me of how quickly it rose. And so I go back into the cycle, each adding another prod to my side like some kid poking a bear with a really long stick.

 _'Why can't these people move any faster? Or at least make a sensible lane to get out to lunch,'_ the voice mutters as my eyes quickly swivel around, seeing the swarm of bodies rampage through the halls. Every little noise begins to ring in my ear as every little flash of metal or glitter sends my eyes rapidly blinking. There's just too many things going on at once and I can't seem to have any of it. _'I swear the next person that walks into you,'_ the whisper in my left ear starts as I stagger back, glaring at the tuba player who walks past, _'are going to get it-'_

Almost right on cue I feel a heavy weight crash into me, sending my steps backwards as the figure reaches out for his small stack of books. "Oh my gosh, I'm so-"

I don't even listen, I just let everything that had been piled up during the weekend flood my line of sight. "WHY CAN'T I JUST GET TO CLASS YOU POCO, MALDITO, PUTO DIABLO!" I freeze, my eyes falling on the little, skinny blonde kid I had just snapped at. Well, more than snapped but... "Fuck, shit I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't know what," I scramble around, neatly organizing the books with shaking hands, "I don't know..." My words falter as I stand back up, everybody frozen with eyes wide and staring. Few still move about, trying to see who the hell just called someone - something _really_ bad I might add - in explosive Spanish.

I gulp, my appetite immediately vanishing.

There's a distant, soft cough and a few whispers erupting further down. My eyes glance across the crowd, my heart staggering over a few beats. Oh god...she saw it. And from her expression, it was everything. _'And goddammit she knows Spanish well too,'_ my thoughts hastily remark, my eyes suddenly burning under the just expressionless gaze. It didn't need to be. I know what's going through her mind. It's just pure, unceasing shock.

Nothing runs through my mind to be approved before I find myself bounding down the hall, students quickly scrambling out of the way to give me room. The room I had wanted only minutes ago and yet, with my heart hammering in my ears, I hate it.

And, within minutes, I'm in the black box theatre. Nobody else is in here, luckily, so I dash towards the corner of the room, leaning against a pillar. While my eyes water, nothing breaks. Nothing comes out as it should, it just remains with me. I can't let go of them it seems. But, at the moment, I just want the tears to fall. Just to fall and relieve me of _something_...but I haven't actually cried in so long. it feels like that anyway. I just need relief, just for them to give me _relief_.

Though like I said, they don't.

My head turns towards the double, black doors, a brow stitching across my forehead as I quickly rub my eyes. I have never liked anybody seeing me cry... "Tori? Are you in here? Jade thought you'd be, she sent me to see- Oh there you are!" Cat grins enthusiastically, "You wanna come join our table? Beck and Robbie are waiting for you. Come on, he bought you a sandwich." As she tugs on my arm, dragging me away from the room, I nod slowly. I do like that sandwich...it's a good one.

And so, ignoring everything, I pull a smile over my lips since the voice coos to me that everything is fine. Beck wraps his arm around me as I nibble on the bread, gazing at it sourly as my stomach refuses to consume anything. But, as the little voice on my shoulder says, everything's fine.

**-(:)-**

His lips are against mine during the commercials once again, his way of letting me take my mind off of the "rumors" - as he put it - about my sporadic moment in the hall. As anybody would tell from a mile away, he hasn't been listening to any gossip. Not that I ever took him as one to listen but, well, perhaps he should at least acknowledge them. They do speak some truth and, most of the time, they always do.

He leans away with a soft smile, tilting his head to the side as his fingers brush against my cheek. "Better?" he asks.

It pains me that he's trying. "Yeah," I answer with a small grin, Beck leaning in for a quick peck on my cheek.

"TORI!" We both startle violently, Beck slipping his hand from the couch in his haste to twist around. However, it doesn't go well as he finds his head on my lap. Within a split second he scrambles from his position, cheeks burning ferociously as he turns around abruptly.

"What is it Trina?" he croaks at her wide eyes.

"What were you two-"

"You scared me!" he points at her, still thoroughly embarrassed. Well, all I have to say is now he's taken my mind briefly off of today's events. I grin a little at his efforts to comb his hair to a neater setting, only making it fluffier.

I turn to my sister, rolling my eyes as he complains about the static. "What is it?"

"When's the trip? I forgot and I need to make this date happen but he's asking in a few days..." she explains, gesturing towards the phone in her hands.

"Uh, it's the week before Christmas," I answer before she relays the message.

She scowls for a moment, her words stuttering from her lips to have the boy on the other side to stay. "No!" she eventually whines, "He just told me that right before Christmas would've been the perfect time!" As she darts back up the stairs, both Beck and I glance at each other, rolling around the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Pure karma right there," he chuckles. I can't help but agree.

**-(:)-**

**Beck- I'm not gonna be at school at all today**

**Tori- How come?**

**Beck- My mom slipped in the kitchen this morning so my dad and I are staying with her at the hospital**

**Tori- I'm sorry**

**Beck- Thanks. I think she'll be fine, it doesn't look serious but you never know with this sort of stuff**

**Tori- Yeah.**

**Beck- Anyway, have a good day. We'll catch up later**

**Tori- Alright. :)**

**Beck- :)**

I exhale slowly as I lean against my locker, slipping my phone back into my jeans pocket. Unease creeps up my spine; I don't think today will be a good one. I've had that feeling since I woke up and I haven't shaken it off at all...

My hand brings the coffee meant for Beck to my lips, my stomach suddenly glad that he's not here. I mean, after all, it's more coffee for me right? That, and he's not the one who cracked a tailbone so, that's good. Not that his mom did but...well, whatever. I can't do anything about it. As I sip on the drink my eyes wonder around the hall, taking in the later morning atmosphere. Constantly people shoot me quick glances, stepping slightly away from my locker. I used to be in a strange awe about how Jade had gotten everybody to avoid her space. Not something I wanted to necessarily do but it was something that held my attention whenever I found myself bored in class. Well, now I realize it isn't a huge accomplishment. Sure the school has been acting a bit strange around me for a little while though to get it at the same level as her was quick. It was easy and, frankly, a bit too easy.

This school really isn't all that hard to master, I've found. I mean you have the competition during classes with talents but in terms of everything else it goes down to a minimum. With certain things it's just whatever, which has allowed me to have my own space as Jade acquired through intimidation.

I grimace at that though, my mind still not able to wrap around the idea. Though, as my voice puts it, I can have my space if I need it. It's taken over, honestly, and I can't seem to be able to do much about it. It pulses through my system, making every single move that I make fine, even if my deepest consciousness says otherwise. But I can't reprogram it, and I've been doing well with Beck from it anyway...to the expense of everything else.

It's a strange feeling to have your body make it's own actions following something else that isn't a part of your deep psychology. It feels restrictive but, at the same time, freeing almost. I'm able to let out any feeling that I muster through rebellious acts that I wouldn't have done beforehand. There's a certain charm to them I don't want to let go of, even if it had landed me in some situations where I just wanted to bolt...as I did the first time.

The bell shrills in delight of the new day, my eyes only rolling for the first class period. I walk down the halls easily, everybody minding their distance with their gazes to the ground. I don't take too much notice as I step swiftly into the classroom. All eyes momentarily draw towards me, retreating once I glance at them. My eyes quickly dart to the clock on the wall, my breath out in a soft scowl. This day is not going to pass by quickly.

**-(:)-**

My strides make their way to Festus' truck, my eyes lingering on that damn-fucking-good-sandwich. I swear it will become my life source by the end of senior year. After the girls ahead of me make their quick exchange, I step forward. "What food do you want today?" he asks in a bored tone. I wouldn't honestly blame him, being in that truck all day serving students that can be bitchy, but I sneer anyway. I'm simply not in the mood.

"The same sandwich I always get," I answer rather gruffly, though my tone isn't accusatory as I hoped it wouldn't be.

He merely nods, shuffling through the back for a few moments before handing down the plastic box as I hand him the three dollars. "No tip?"

"I don't have any other cash," I shrug blandly, striding away to the table. A small group of seniors strut their way as I stroll towards Robbie and Rex, who are the only ones at the table. However, as I cross the last few steps to seat myself down, I growl quietly, feeling a force knock the sandwich container out of my hand. It spills everything within it to the ground once it flies open, my sandwich merely becoming a loose pile of ingredients.

My eyes dart up coolly to the shaggy brunette who stares back in an amused expression. "Sorry there babe, didn't expect- _hey_!" he lets out a forceful whine, "That was three dollars!"

"So was mine," I snarl, stepping towards him with his own - now my own - sandwich in my grasp. "Thanks for lunch," I add mockingly as his hand grips the air, almost wanting for another one to appear. He glances up at me, brilliant green meeting cold brown. His steps guide him back in his retreat, not wanting any more of my company. I quickly lower myself to the seat, diving into the identical sandwich.

"Uh..." Robbie starts, his mouth hanging slightly open with Rex almost falling limp in his hand, wooden mouth dropped.

"What?" I snap, bringing my attention up to Robbie who gives out a short 'peep.'

He clears his throat, tilting his attention to me with concern lacing his furrowed gaze. "You've been acting really weird for the past couple of days..." he draw out hesitantly.

"Dude, no," the puppet intervenes, his head shaking exaggeratedly, "She's been acting strange for several weeks now."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I grumble hotly through my sandwich, eyes widening sternly as Robbie's darts around, looking for someone safe to go.

"Well, I mean...I just was- you're not acting like how you usually would-"

"Cut the chiz," Rex snaps, his hand raising to shut the ventriloquist up. "Man," he turns to me, "You've been acting like Jade-"

" _Rex_ ," Robbie yelps as I growl, canines flashing, "You can't say stuff like that."

The puppet chuckles darkly, muttering, "Just did." I abruptly push away from the table, the sandwich skidding towards the two. I ignore their surprised gasps, not glancing back to see whether or not they have sandwich crumbs all over them. From how I hear his bag fall - the one that was beside him - I assume they are, though I find myself not caring. Not giving a single shit even. I push past a few people making my way towards my locker, briefly grunting my 'excuse me's.

Once at my locker, I stare at the mirror within it, watching my reflection carefully. Its arm is frozen on one of the text books, cold eyes glancing un amused right back. All I see in the mirror is a darker being, one that the voice sitting on my left shoulder purrs at. I merely shut the locker door, not bothered to contemplate against it any longer.

**-(:)-**

The school parking lot crawls away as we roll forward, my eyes focusing on the road ahead. "So, when do you do it again?" Trina mumbles slyly, eyes narrowing at the red light.

I growl heatedly, my neck arching at my irritation. "Not this again! When are you going to drop it?" I spit.

"Well dad hasn't been looking at me in the eyes as of late!" she growls back, the car driving forward. I furrow my brows, my eyes following the intersection as it passes by.

"Trina, you missed the corner-"

"I know."

I dart my gaze to her, watching as her fingers dribble along the steering wheel, eyes focused on the red Honda in front of us. I fold my arms crossly, scoffing before murmuring, "And why did you skip it exactly?" She doesn't answer immediately, her attention going to the next light. It blinks yellow as we come across it, though turning red after the Honda rolls away.

"To talk to my baby sister. So what are you going to do in Oregon?" In all honesty, I didn't exactly know, but I suppose I will in a few days. For starters, probably nothing on the beach since its ridiculously cold compared to here...not to mention rainy. Scratch that, haily...if that's even a word. Well, we may end up walking down the beach as my parents talk to my uncle and aunt while my cousin, Trina and I talk to ourselves. And then there's reading that I may do some. Sleep maybe.

"I dunno," I mumble, my mind still whirling away at what's to come.

She nods slowly, muttering, "So nothing...pleasing?"

"TRINA!" I bark startling her, "What did I say about that? I said I was sorry, quit trying to catch me! I don't do it, alright?"

"Okay, okay! I won't talk to you about it until I catch you..." she breathes, turning the corner. There's no use, she's going to keep at it until she catches me. Sucks to be her though, I'm not doin' it for a long time just to spite her. That, and I haven't had the need to do it either.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

My seat vibrates calmly, my eyes focusing on the black hole beside me. It's not really a black hole but, compared to the rest of the wall and passing clouds, it appears to be so. I gaze down towards the fluffy masses, breathing slowly. My throat is scratched from the long nap I had taken before the flight. I needed to have some peace from everybody, just to dwell on my thoughts for a bit. And, for the most part, it works. Seeing as it's a red-eye flight, Trina and my mom are sleeping, my dad and I the only two not even attempting. It's not like I wouldn't if I hadn't taken the nap from before, but as for my dad, well, he gets a bit motion sick. It would be impossible for him to actually sleep.

So he just stares at the back of mom's seat, listening to a few songs as this weird, creepy old man settles his head on my dad's broad shoulders. Several times my father had explained to him that he wasn't a pillow, but the man merely called him a "dipshit, prick" and then "Gregory" before falling back into a doze. As I said, creepy and weird.

I growl under my breath as a snore shakes from Trina's throat once again, my eyes settling right in between the cushions.

We're only forty minutes into the trip and I can feel my teeth chipping with her shifting, seat digging into my knees as she lowers herself back.

**-(:)-**

The car drives over the smooth, slick road as water tatters against the windows and pings off of the roof of the car. At the very least this car has a roof over my head and not one, in Cat's words, that's topless. I sigh briefly, the beach house coming to view. I grin from the short memories of the place. It overlooks the ocean and the street that comes before it, standing three stories with strong stone as a foundation and dark wood lining the outside structure. It's different from my own house, from the modern one. Though it's a nice change to get some fresh air and such.

Everybody remains quiet in the car aside from my mom's soft whispers to my dad about some stuff. Depending on what it is, I would want to know but if it has anything to do with what they want to do after I go to bed...leave me out of it please.

The wheels of the car park up the driveway, our car doors quickly flying open. We manage to heave our bags from the trunk of the car and dart towards the door, not wanting to get any more wet. As we shift uncomfortably in our soggy clothes - which could be worse for me from prior experience - my dad turns around to Trina and I with a soft smile. "You guys ready for the week?"

"I think so," I hum over Trina's whine about the rain, my mom leaning towards the doorbell. We stand in the small square of space as the marbled glass door opens, greeting us with a kind smile lined with cherry red lipstick. Her blonde hair falls over one shoulder in a nice, elegant braid.

"Welcome, come on in, I think you don't want to be out there for too long," my Aunt Alexandra murmurs, her hands on my sister's and my shoulder as we're ushered in. A laugh and my dad's pat on the shoulder by my uncle. As he steps away, I grin at the bigger man - built like my dad, mind you - whose dark hair now is flecked with white.

"Well hey there kids," Uncle Jared folds his arms, tilting his head, "You two kind of look different... I wonder-"

"Maybe my chest grew but Tori's didn't," Trina smirks. I shoot a glare at her, reminding her quietly about her wish to visit a certain doctor.

"Anyway," he rolls his eyes with a bemused smirk. He never really was annoyed by our bickering. "But yes, you two are growing up to be fine women. Speaking of which-"

"Not transgendered," a call interrupts his father, "I only wore a dress _twice_." I grin smugly as my cousin pops out of the kitchen, raising a brow at me. "Uh huh, don't give me that look twig..."

I roll my eyes, putting my hands on my hips before snipping quietly as the adults converse with themselves, "And you twat."

"Hey Ron," Trina grins, hugging the tall, lanky brunette as his dark eyes squint, tongue poking out at me. He's just a year older Trina, which makes it two than me, though he acts quite the opposite. Not surprising though, seeing as he's always been the type to want to just play around and have fun.

"Anyway, thought I'd see a bit more sparkle on you," he flicks along my clothes. I merely shrug, not going into depth about why exactly I have been wearing darker colors. Not that I necessarily hate them, but it is a bit new. I like it though, kind of more-

"Cozy," I murmur, striding towards the kitchen.

**-(:)-**

My eyes flash open, and I find myself on the ground. I frown, picking myself up cautiously and find myself in the middle of nowhere. Mountains peak towards the sky in the distance, grey clouds glooming over the desert landscape. I twist around, finding saguaro cacti everywhere, along with good sized rocks and tumble weeds. It feels like a generic background of an intense music video, in all honesty. even so, my spine tingles from the uncertainty of it, my attention being switched along everything.

I hear the crunch of footsteps behind me, slowing to a stop. I turn around, a small grin plastering over my face at his smile and coy wave. I mirror his gesture, my feet going near until I hear a short yell. "What's wrong Tori?" Beck asks, tilting his head to the side as I stop hesitantly, twisting my head to the side. "Don't you want to go to the oasis with me?" he continues, nodding towards the small pond of water not far off. While it looks appealing, I dart my gaze around, the sound of groaning echoing through me.

"T-Tori..." comes a wheeze, immediately turning my heels.

My lungs malfunction as I widen my gaze. Jade grips the ground on her hands and knees, her right fist clutching her shirt, pale eyes piercing through mine. A sudden urge to move towards her grips my spine, almost jerking me forwards as if I was a puppet. I don't though, but I can feel my heart throb as her exposed teeth grind together in angst. Her limbs tremble, the shirt loosening as her hand reaches out, wanting me to grab it. Her palm, as I notice, is red with open scratches, dust powdering them. Her other hand - I assume - resembles the same as the jeans are cut at the knees, which are smeared with red.

"Jade," I whimper quietly, stepping forward a pace.

She nods briefly, a tear trickling down her cheek. " _Tori_ ," she whines as her body suddenly wrenched back, her nails digging into the ground. My eyes flick towards her legs. Her right - no, my right - has a long, tight rope tied to it, dragging her ever so slowly with a few tugs. It glides across the ground, falling tightly around a corner down to an unearthly pit, the dark within practically spewing out. Her stare flickers up, locking with mine, a storm of emotion clouding them. "Hel-" she starts, though before she could finish, a long rope slings from the ground in a straight line as if already laid there years ago, giving enough time for the earth to cover it. It wraps around her throat, her eyes bulging out of her skull at the shear force of it. Jade's brought up higher on her knees, knuckles on her left hand white, clutching the rope as she gags, the other scratching the ground in an attempt to save herself.

However air becomes a priority, her other hand switching up. That action was a mistake, seeing as the ropes yank her further away as if she was a rag doll, promptly crashing her into a huge cactus. I let out a short scream, my strides bounding me towards her. I ignore the invitation to the oasis behind me, my thoughts pulsing to the maximum to snatch Jade from the ropes as she clings to the ground, only her upper half showing. With a sudden pull she's in the pit, disappearing into the darkness.

I scramble towards the hole, my feet scuffing the edge as I stare down, my eyes rapidly moving to find her. There are black snakes crawling over each other, becoming a surge of twisting ropes of their own, hissing and seething with a victorious rage. I hear her distorted scream, and my eyes follow. I let out a strangled gasp, watching as thick, black legless bodies twist around her waist, limbs and neck. A pale hand reaches out one final time, pale eyes searching me, _needing_ me to save her.

She lets out a small whimper, her body disappearing in the mass of reptiles.

I don't think, to say the least. I tear off the jacket that I didn't even know I had on, not minding the dust that littered black. I jog back, giving myself room to sprint out for the pit, my body moving like a diver off a diving board. I head straight for where the most activity is, the space almost bulging out in her struggle to get back to the surface.

However, the familiar itch of a rope's material twists around my left ankle, hoisting me away. I screech as I watch the mass become blended with the rest, gentle hands then carrying me a few yards from the edge.

Dark eyes survey me before he wraps is arms around me. "I happy you're safe Tori," he murmurs through a choke, his arms shuddering with his back...

I immediately sit up, my breath coming out rough. I shiver, my hands gripping my arms, feeling goose bumps all over. "Uh, did you sleep well?" Trina asks on the other bed, her eyes glancing over from the laptop on her lap.

"Obviously," I choke out, my mind spinning far too much for me to actually snap a retort. "I'm- I'm going to go to the kitchen and get a drink," I mumble, my sister nodding before distracting herself. I roll my eyes at her silence, not wanting to ask any more of why I literally just woke up in a cold sweat. Though, I suppose, I shouldn't be surprised. I stride across the dim room beside our bedroom, then to the stairs and right to the kitchen.

"Well hey there kid." I grin slightly at the mellow husk, twisting around to see my uncle pouring some coffee in a mug from his kettle. "You sleep well?"

"Kind of," I mutter. It's not exactly the truth, but it isn't exactly a lie either. Though Uncle Jared doesn't do anything about it, even if my tone was laced with some uncertainty. He nods, sipping his black coffee.

Leaning against the counter, fingers curling around the rim, he mumbles, "So are you seeing anyone? It's been a while since you've visited." I nod slowly, to his interest. Placing the cup gently down on the surface, even though it still clinks, he asks, "What's their name?"

"Beck," I answer, his head bobbing into a nod.

"So a boy then," he mutters under his breath, not intending me to catch it.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" I blurt out, dark eyes widening behind the mug's rim.

Uncle Jared gulps before chuckling. "Eh, I've visited you enough as a child." I furrow my brows, thoroughly confused. What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? "Anyway," he brushes it off, "He good to you?"

"Yes," I nod, "Very kind and sweet."

"Protective?"

"I'm sure, though there's nothing really to protect me from so the opportunity hasn't really presented itself."

He nods slowly, asking quietly, "A bit laid back?" I bob my head in agreement, shuffling for my phone as he asks what Beck looks like. The first picture I flick to was just before Sinjin's show he hoped to get on TV. Beck had his arm around Jade, Andre behind me as I stood beside Cat who was frolicking around Beck with a candy in her hands. I didn't really blame her; the candy was really good. His dark eyes flick over the screen with a small smile on his face, my index pointing towards the Canadian. "Looks cool, who's the chick next to him?"

"The redhead?" I ask, though I know full well who he means.

"No, the one half-hugging your boyfriend."

"Oh," I chuckle, going along with the little, short façade, "This was taken before. That's his, uh, his ex."

He flicks his eyes towards me with a brow raised - one that is so much like hers and yet it doesn't intimidate me anymore - before murmuring, "Is she a friend or..."

I take a moment to wash over all of our times together, the definition of what we have distorted. "I wouldn't call it a friendship," I answer. Uncle Jared nods softly, bringing the mug to his lips.

"Were you going to get something?"

"Oh, yeah, water," I feel almost slapped away, my body jerking towards the cups in the cupboard.

**-(:)-**

It's only been a few minutes since Trina has been given the opportunity to baby sit the neighbor's son and she's on her phone, Ron doing the work. It's not like neither of them mind, he looks as if he's enjoying the kid's company. Jonathan, I think his name is, continues to romp around with a toy truck in his hands, giggling as Ron flies a toy jet.

"So...are you going to take the ten dollars each day and let Ron play with him?" I turn to Trina. She glances over her shoulder, shrugging.

"If it works."

I don't find that surprising. I close my eyes, my thoughts going back to the night before. Of course, I talked more to Ron than my aunt and uncle, kind of telling him about Beck and my friends at Hollywood Arts. His face often contorts in a confused expression; none of the stuff that happens there goes on in other schools. I mean, if you really look at it, it's the same thing you'll see everywhere but...I mean, schools don't normally have lights on their lockers, or glass, or scissors or a keyboard. I can understand where he's coming from.

Ron excuses himself from the group, needing to go check up on his room beside us on the first floor. At this point, Trina groans slightly, turning around to face the kid. He hands her the small jet that my cousin played with. Jonathan laughs as she takes it, filling the same role. I grin before going through my pockets, wanting to check TheSlap.

And of course it's in the room.

I carry myself through the house - which is pretty large - and down the stairs, eventually meeting the hall with the few doors. I brush past his door, narrowing my eyes once I lean into my and Trina's room. I do remember leaving it shut... The door swings open and I just stare inside, Ron chuckling as he swipes through my phone. "What are you doing?" I snap anxiously, striding towards the side of the bed.

"This chick's hot," he grins, flashing me a picture, "Who's her?" My eyes land on pale ones that stare back heatedly, red pixie cup in her hands as people's frozen bodies danced around her. I frown; I don't remember taking that.

"None of your business," I flick my gaze up, knowing full well when that was taken. I don't remember taking it...but the atmosphere seems too familiar. That, and I don't really recall the last time I've been around her with my phone since then. "Now hand me my phone!" I snatch it from his palms, ushering him out of the room.

"Okay! Okay!" he growls, "Jeez. I just wanted to see who that was. She's really pretty, honest. Do you think she would be interested?"

"Uh, no. She's not interested at all. She's already looking at m-" I stumble over my words, "She's seeing someone else."

"Alright...alright. But I want to meet her sometime when I go down there in the sum-" the door slams. "Well that's rude," Ron muffles through the door.

**-(:)-**

She rumbles in the bed opposite of me, flicking my gaze towards her. I really shouldn't be annoyed, though I am. Why does Trina have to be such a god damn irritating...uh, person every waking moment and _sleeping_?

Shaking my head, I go back to the illuminated screen sitting on my lap. "TheSlap" reads in the corner as I login. I bite my lip for a moment, looking through the recent things among everything. I quickly type in a short post - may or may not be entailing Trina's obnoxious snoring - before scrolling through the feeds. I glance over Beck's page, which didn't really have much change before today, and then Andre's. I chuckle, reading through his recent posts about a car running out of gas about a mile away from a QT. Still, no videos from him since, well, he's stranded with Dennis, Marcus and Jade by the wooded parks.

I furrow my brows, the fact that I haven't even checked out any of Jade's stuff dawning on me. I quickly switch over to her account, my expression almost crestfallen. Still, in the corner, read the words ' **Last Activity: Oct. 6th**.' She hasn't posted _anything_ for the nearly the past three months now. She hasn't even been on the site.

That fact alone sends an unnerving, sour taste in my mouth. I shift in my seat, glancing at the time. Probably should go to bed, seeing as it's nearly one...

With that in mind, I close the laptop and roll over, though it takes me several minutes to actually fall asleep. And even then it's a light doze.

**-(:)-**

My eyes blink open, a slurred groan coming from my lips as I sit up slowly. With a hand gripping the pillow, the other splayed out to the other sheets, brushing against the laptop, I let my eyes fall to the edge of the bed. I tilt my head to the side, my body buzzing. Shaking my head, I slip from under the covers, carefully strolling numbly towards the door. However, I freeze as my reflection in the mirror halts; it stares back with a light ebony mane around my head.

Groggily I brush it down to minimize the fluff, though it doesn't do much. I curse quietly, my feet shuffling towards the hall where I hear distant voices at the top of the stairs. I make my way sluggishly, my head poking over the floor from between the railing. Trina sits on the floor, Johnathan crawling about with a toy plane in his hands. My eyes furrow before Trina turns my direction, a small smirk playing her lips.

"I see the lion has finally come out of it's little den," my sister drawls, forcing my eyes to roll. Though, with no actual words coming to mind, I merely scowl. "Hey, it's nearly twelve, you'll have to get around. Dad said so. We're going to the gathering tonight down by the beach."

"Fine," scratches against my throat, my limbs making their way up the last set of stairs. "Where's the towels again?"

"The closet in front of the bathroom," she mutters in a bored tone, her eyes following the boy as he plays his adventure. My feet shuffle towards the closet, indeed finding the closet my sister had oh so effortlessly directed. I sling it over my shoulder, my fist grasping the bathroom handle before I step inside.

Everything moves at a slow pace. My drive to place the towel down on the counter, the way that the water hits the bottom of the bath. I groan, scratching my side with few thoughts cluttering my skull.

I can't think, in all honesty. My brain pulses information that my body follows. Even though I woke up late, I still can't find myself to actually be awake, if that makes any sense... With my clothing stripped from my body and the water running, I step in, not caring about the cold water hitting the back of my neck. I only let it run down, hoping that it can clear my sluggish thoughts away. And, they do, actually. Though, not in the way I had expected.

As I rub soap along my body, my thoughts climbing with me, I feel my skin tingle ever so slightly. I stare at the wall, letting my hands roam around to wash myself. I recall Jade from the dream a few days prior. It still keeps at it, attacking my skull. I just can't help but wonder...I just, I need to find a way to help her, to get close to her...

I gasp gingerly, my body shuddering as I briefly lathered soap along my thigh. I grimace, the heat in my gut finally rattling in my brain. My hands shake anxiously... I can't right now, not in here. And so I go back under the water, letting every bit of Dove down the drain. My hand momentarily reaches for the curtains to pull them open but, I hesitate. Heat licks in between my legs, sending jitters along them. I bite my tongue, my eyes shifting around the shower.

I've only been in here for five minutes and I'm _really_ considering it. I squirm slightly, Jade's bare chest entering my thoughts, her whimpers of my name. _'I can't help it...'_ I conclude mentally, fingertips gliding over my stomach briefly. I shiver, feeling goosebumps erupt after like a trail. It's only then when I realize my body has been deprived of any kind of release for a _long_ time.

Slowly, I part my legs just a bit, slipping my fingers in. I muffle a groan through my teeth, my hand jutting out to the ledge on the side to support my weight. My eyes close softly, Jade under my sheets. She gestures me towards her, my limbs crawling across the bed in an aroused awe. Her lips gently press against my jaw, arms clinging to my back. She whispers unrepeatable things in my ear, my fingers pumping slowly. While the shower's cold, I only feel heat...

I growl quietly, my hand slipping with my eyes opening, staring down at the few bottles of various forms of soaps that crash against the floor. I don't hesitate, however, or slow my rhythm. I merely smirk, my skin bristling as Jade's arms wrap around my waist, her lips trailing down to my thighs. I shut my eyes once again, the heat building up more as I feel her tongue glide in between my legs. " _Christ_ ," I moan softly, suddenly thankful for the loud water padding against my back.

I jerk suddenly, twisting around so that the water hits my chest, the door pounding. "Tori? Did you fall or drop stuff-"

"I'm _fine,_ " I hiss, my legs trembling anxiously. Trina leaves - thank the heavens - her steps creaking against the floorboards. I clench my jaw, not allowing another noise escape my lips. It's only been a few minutes and I'm already over the edge. I quicken my pace, though there is no release. My eyes blink close, Jade's hand helping my own, pale eyes looking deeply at my expression, waiting to see the end result.

But it doesn't show itself. I curse hotly under my breath, my eyes darting around anxiously. My pace quickens, my back arching subtly with my heated breaths. My god I'm so close...

My nails rake the ledge, Jade's arms wrapping themselves around me, her lips forming the words, _'Come on babe...you can do it,'_ in my ear. I gasp, my body shuddering briefly. But it isn't enough, oh no, not by a long shot. My pace still continues, pausing at some points as my wrist begins to ache. My jaw grits together as my eyes wonder around, my vision somewhat blurred from the need to close them and cry out.

Though, as my thoughts remind me, I can't; there is a kid and _Trina -_ who's still adamant on catching me by the way - along with Ron whose somewhere around. And so I muffle a short growl between my teeth, my hand crashing against the last bottle along the ledge, which noisily joins the others. I still don't care. I can feel the heat building up rapidly within my system and _still_ there is-

"Tori?" huge knocks ring through the door, "Are you sure you're okay? I heard another-"

"I fine!" I snap tersely, my body shuddering, "I keep dropping the- the, fuck... The bottles." My cheeks warm, hoping to God and all of the other gods and goddesses of all the religions that I can think of that she didn't hear the curse. It didn't sound...uh- it was kind of, breathy.

Still, I continue to pump my fingers in and out, my breaths becoming ragged and my skin crawling with goose bumps despite the hot water hitting against it. My eyes dart along the water quickly, my mind wondering. I shake my head abruptly, tearing my gaze from the shower head. I close my eyes, teeth raking along my neck and nails scratching across my back in an effort to please me. My skin becomes scalding, though I need _more_. I need her to actually be here with me now-

" _Shit_ ," I hiss lowly, my thoughts bashing against the soft, argumentative voice. With a grunt I snatch the shower head from the wall with a great need, the water streaming across the shower curtain before I let out a quiet, suppressed moan. My palm scuffs against the rough edge along the tile walls, though I only pay attention to the waves of pleasure pulsing through my body. My legs shake, buckling in slightly as the shower head drops to the bottom, water rushing against my feel. I press my free hand between my legs, great warmth rubbing against it.

A sly smirk forms across my lips, my irregular breathing becoming slower.

The sound of water against a wall reaches my ear, a hand quickly putting the shower head back to its usual spot. My cheeks warm furiously once I shut the water off using the glass - or fake glass - knob. My hand, tense and heavy compared to the rest of my body, grabs the curtains, my feet shuffling before one nudges a bottle. I gaze down, my thoughts pushing me to put them back. I do, though not with my dominant hand. I step out slowly, grimacing at the new string of battles blowing through my head.

 _'What is wrong with you? Why isn't Beck enough for you?'_ the voice seethes, _'You shouldn't deserve being with him, or anyone for the matter if you keep doing shit like this.'_

I feel my eyes burn, my grasp snatching the towel from the counter and rubbing it into my eyes. I don't cry often but now it seems like a daily task. I hate it. I absolutely hate it. Why can't I just...

A surge of anger boils within my limbs, the towel wrapping around me before I pick up my clothes quickly. I dart down the stairs, briefly flowing past the other two. I don't listen to Trina's growl as if she's been waiting for forever to use the bathroom. There's like three in the house.

My door busts open before I know it, my feet pounding against the floorboards. I want to do so many things right now. I want to tear away the sheets on the bed and then curl up beneath them. I want to just shatter the mirror in a million pieces and then stare at the unrecognizable person in it. I want to do so many things; yell, whimper, kick out, hug- What am I supposed to do? As my skull is fed with so many angry voices, I kick the side of the nightstand, the lamp that was on flickering as its friend, a water bottle, hammers down to the floor.

I tear the sheets from the state I left them in, slinking back underneath with a howl of irritation.

"Tor? Are you-" I hear Ron's voice start.

"Fuck off!" I snarl, chucking a pillow towards the door - which was open enough for him to talk through, his view away from mine. It slams just as the pillow whacks against it, thumping to the floor. I feel my heart beat hollowly, the sheets up and over my head as I ball up. I can't seem to do much other than just cry in my own skin.

**-(:)-**

The wind sifts through my hair, my fists firmly in my pockets as our parents stroll along behind us, Ron still keeping his distance. Trina sets her strides before me, her gaze gliding along the sky. It's so much nicer out here. You can see more stars and how they glimmer against the sky. There's not as much light pollution I suppose. Even though they bring a brief smile to my lips, I don't necessarily grin toothily. It's just a nice sight that accompanies my mind is all.

 _'Jade...'_ my thoughts hum, dropping my almost-cheerful expression. I focus my eyes on the beach ahead, the house peaking through some of the trees and the road. I want to talk to her, honestly. I-I just need to. In person, not through phone. I feel like, I feel like if I started through texting or through TheSlap it wouldn't feel right. It's just, it would be like trying to pick up the shit show around me with a little spoon and a trash can instead of a shovel and a dump.

 _'But you will hurt Beck,'_ the voice on my shoulder hisses. I bristle uncomfortably, knowing the truth of it. I can't do that either, he's a great guy and he cares for me as I do of him but...

 _'But...'_ the thoughts reason _, "You know you need to talk to her, don't you?"_ I nod to myself wearily, Trina halting until her strides match with mine.

"You wanna race?" she smirks at me, "I bet I could beat you." I glance down the beach, narrowing at the small set of stairs a little ways away. She glances behind us, my dad or someone nodding in amusement. "Come on. I need to see if these pants will fit around my butt comfortably when I ru-"

"Okay, okay," I rush, my eyes widening at her. "Alright, we'll do it. Just don't talk about your ass-"

"Language," my mom hums, my lips forming a scowl as Trina gives a victorious grin. Though, with a quick thought, I tense my limbs before they dart forward, sending me flying across the sand. I chortle to myself as she whines, her movements suddenly pushing to catch up. Of course, she doesn't; I've always been faster and more nimble. With her, it's all about the strength. I turn my gaze momentarily, Ron sprinting towards Trina with a wide grin, eager to pass her - which he does.

With my eyes fixed on the staircase, the competition seeps away behind me, the cold breeze prickling against my skin. I clench my jaws, my feet pushing with more force forward. I give a sly grin, however, my heart almost leaping out of my chest. It doesn't feel like it's there, actually, even if it's pulsing right behind my ears. My breath is uneven but I still manage to bolt. I still manage to let all of the worries fly off with my pumping muscle. I feel as if the chains around my wrists and ankles are loose, unable to contain me.

I feel freer, oddly enough. But the steps come closer to my view, halting my sudden strength and ease.

This winter break is already going by way too quickly.

_ **Jade's Perspective** **-** _

A smug grin crosses my lips, the streetlights along the sidewalk streaming into my eyes. The orange glow is almost blinding considering our steps come straight from a wooded patch near the parks around, the boy's chuckles following behind. I only ignore them, however, keeping my sight ahead. Within the scattered brush on the other side I know there to be a long fence, which casts short, chained shadows behind the road and along the trees.

"We-"

"Don't start," I snarl, whipping around as Andre, Marcus and Dennis all glance back with teasing grins.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" they belt out in unison, barreling in their strides as howls of laughter shook them. As the three morons play their game, I halt in my steps. I hear the same thing I had heard ten minutes before; footsteps crunched along the tree lining beside the road. I grimace, hearing metal against metal as if it was a joint of machine that needed to be desperately oiled. My brows furrow before I feel arms tug against mine, hands placed firmly on my back.

"Let go of me you bastards!" I hiss, struggling out of their grasps to push me along the road faster.

"Oh come on Jade," Dennis murmurs, "We're fine out here. Like we said, we'll get the gas from the station for the car. Nobody will touch a _thing_."

I swerve around in my staggering steps, glaring at the three. "And like _I_ said, there's something..." The words die off at the tip of my tongue, the trio staring at me expectantly as my eyes widen, gazing over their broad shoulders. Well, Andre's and Marcus' broad shoulders. My throat constricts, heart beginning to pump irregularly as the hooded man climbs from the trees. A crooked smile gleams at me with yellow teeth from under it, his own eyes wide and crazed. Or rather _insane._ We weren't far off from the bad streets of Los Angeles, but far enough to not see anybody unless their tracks would have followed us. That thought alone made my hair bristle, neck prickling against my leather jacket.

Dennis turns to my gaze, a short, silent cry crawling out of his mouth. "We have to get over the fence," I mutter hoarsely, my attention darting between the rusted shine behind the trees on the other side of the road and the slow, taunting creaks of the man's leg brace. "We have to get over the fence," I repeat, all three of their stances not moving as the man steps closer before bellowing, "NOW DAMN IT!"

Like a mousetrap, the one ignition starts a chain reaction. He yells through the stereotypical scratched throat that of a smoker, darting towards us with a sliver of metal in his hands, gleaming in the streetlights. We all bolt towards the fence, though white blinding lights flash in my eyes. The musician and I hold back, a car passing on the other lane while the couple storm across the road frantically. Dennis, with his skinny frame fleeing, constantly checks over his shoulder for Marcus before hurling himself towards the fence. Although Andre and I are still on the other side of the yellow line that paints the road, haggled breaths behind us.

I startle as my boots scuff against the ground, my limbs staggering as I hear my name screeched out by Andre. I twist around just in time to see a brown fist connect with the man's jaw, pushing the hood back. His slick, greasy hair lays along his balding head, eyes wide and bloodshot. His own knobby knuckles connect to Andre's nose, red immediately spewing out. He gives a soft groan, stumbling back while the man darts forward.

With blades in my fist I swipe, tearing at the cloth over his shoulder. He yelps as I snatch Andre by the shoulder, yellow teeth flashing. "You rotten bitch," he snarls, pouncing at me. With the other bolting towards the fence at my stern command, I send a heavy kick towards the metal guiding his left knee, promptly breaking the brace, a screw or two cluttering the ground as he howls in pain. I leave him writhing on the ground, my eyes following Andre as he jumps over.

"It's not barbed," he mutters.

"Good," I mumble, reaching towards the top as the boys circle around to offer any help. Just as I lift my weight towards the top, my left leg making its way to swing over, I give a short cry, my jaw clenching at the searing pain in my ankle. I throw myself over, my forearms scratching against the surface of the fence.

I don't even care. All I do is clutch the small, pocket knife now lodged into my leg, pressing against the wound. "Fuck," I whimper hoarsely, reaching out for anybody to pick me up, "Help me." Both Andre and Marcus lift me by the shoulders, my legs dragging as Dennis chucks a huge rock towards the fence, aiming at the man pressed against it.

He screams wildly as the rock clashes against metal, the man collapsing to the ground. "Come on," Marcus groans, taking his firm hands and gripping my back between my shoulders, holding my legs with the other, "We need to get you help, quick."

I open my eyes gingerly, my stained hand still clutching the knife, surveying the grassy field. "There's going to be people in there," I point with a shaking hand.

"Now?" Andre turns around, his nose still trickling some blood. He sniffs, looking about the brick school in front of us. "This is a Catholic school, I doubt-"

" _I know_ , this was my school," I snarl, "There's going to be people here for a service. They always do plays every night the week before Christmas." He nods briefly before I turn to Dennis. "Go inside to let people know, _now_ ," I bark, his feet scurrying towards the side, double doors, Andre's quickly following.

"So this is where your love for theatre started?"

I nod slowly, my body feeling too weak from what it's lost already. My vision blurs, my grasp feeling the damp, black cloth around my ankle. It sticks to my skin as paper would to a desk if you dropped water all over it. With my directions, Marcus follows the more efficient path than the other two probably went in their delirious mindset. I struggle in his arms, pushing myself to the ground with a harsh thud. "Fucking hell," I hiss, the blade in my leg twisting just slightly; I can feel every movement it makes.

"Jade- Why did you just do that?" the blonde brushes his hair from his eyes, watching as I stumble towards the pillars along the walls. I give a scornful grin, vaguely recalling all of the shit I went up to in this place. Oh nostalgia. I limp my way towards doors beside me, my hand brushing against the nurse's label on it. I squint at the name. It's the same, long laborious name I had grown very accustomed to.

Bang my knuckles against the wooden door, a short "Come in" coming from the other side. Well at least she wasn't at the service.

I practically fall into the handle in my haste to open it, Marcus just barely catching me. The door creaks open, an older woman turning her head from behind a lamp, spectacles glimmering. "Who are you?" she frowns as I limp in with Marcus, my eyes glaring right at her. She lowers her reading glasses, blue eyes widening. "Elizabeth? I thought you said that you wouldn't ever come back here."

Well, my exact phrasing was that I wouldn't go back unless Satan himself offered me a ticket to hell.

"Elizabeth?" Marcus chortles behind me.

"Yes," the old bat nods, folding her hands together like she used to. Oh the fucking nostalgia. "Why yes. Elizabeth Jade Mary West is her name. It says so in her own file," she nods, gesturing towards a filing cabinet in the corner. God I can imagine that thing's fat with papers.

As I clutch the desk, my leg not able to bear any weight, I set my seething gaze to hers. I swear there are only few who can compete with mine and this woman is one of them. "Elizabeth Jade Mar-"

"Tell a fucking soul and I'll tear out your large intestine and shove it up your ass," I spat, twisting around as the nurse exhales impatiently.

Marcus gawks, his hands firmly pressing against his ass as he squirms uncomfortably. He's never been threatened by me before. "That's no way to talk to your boyfriend," she hisses, drawing my attention back to her.

Before I could even cut across him, the guitarist chuckles, saying, "Oh no. I have a boyfriend." The room becomes deathly silent as the woman raises a brow at him, pursing her lips.

"The people you befriend Elizabeth..."

"My name is Jade," I snap, "And how about you call a damn ambulance for the knife in my leg!" My word this woman is as blind as a bat. As she stands up straight, going around her desk, my vision fades again, my legs wobbling from the standing. I grunt as I collapse to my knees, my hand holding the blade tightly. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, laying me down to the ground. I hadn't noticed the pool of blood I've been leaving in the middle of the white tile. I hope it stains.

"Go get some others," she growls at Marcus, sending him his way. I barely feel her shifting for some cleaning supplies, anything to help with my forearms. My eyes merely blink, closing as my hearing fades.

"Tori..." I barely whine, clutching the ground gingerly, my voice faltering soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

The room buzzes with the night's chatter, everybody diving into conversations before the moon falls. We leave tomorrow, after all, so the majority of the conversations are light and political. I don't get much into it, and neither does Trina or Ron. I just stare at my phone, the color in my cheeks draining, my hand shaking. It couldn't be right, what he said. I shake my head, scrolling back through the conversation.

**Andre- Hey, how's your holiday so far?**

**Tori- Good, you?**

**Andre- We have to talk.**

**Tori- About what?**

**Andre- It's really important, just call me.**

**Tori- Wait, what's going on?**

**Andre- We were attacked.**

**Andre- Jade's in the hospital.**

My eyes blink over and over the words, picturing Jade's squirming body wrapped with snakes as they had in my dream. It's really there; _they're_ really there. I pick up the phone quickly, my thumbs dialing over numbers in my haste. I growl quietly, hanging up on a pizza place that I didn't mean to call. I try again, pressing the phone to my ear. "Tori, we're here to talk with-" my mom starts, her brow raising at my rude behavior.

"What the hell do you mean you were attacked?" I spit in a rush, cutting off my mom as my voice shakes, "What happened to Jade?"

Everybody in the room is silent as I pick myself up. Trina and my dad stare with their brows furrowed, Ron with wide eyes and my uncle and aunt are just frozen. My mom remains standing, her mouth slightly open, eyes staring with concern. _"Do you want me to explain everything?"_ Andre asks slowly, his voice following me as I dart from the room towards an empty one. I shut the door, twisting around to find myself in front of an empty fireplace.

"Please," I nod, even if he can't see the gesture.

_"You've seen my post about Jade's car running out of gas right?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Well,"_ he sighs, "We were near the street we took the parade float on, the cupcake, since the way back home was blocked off. So we took that road to quickly pass and then Jade accidentally passed the road we were getting to. So we had to go the long way around by the parks, the ones with the woods."

My eyes flick around, mentally mapping out the area before I bob my head, sitting cautiously in the red velvet couch in front of the cold logs. "Yeah, I see..."

 _"Well we were walking to get some oil for the car since it ran out of gas."_ I can practically feel him move his hands around, some voices in the background behind him. They're muffled through the conversation, but it's enough to make me doubt he's at his house. _"And so then Jade sees this guy who was probably high as fuck with some other stuff," he explains, my expression contorting weakly, "And we run to hop over a fence lining the other side. He had a leg brace which Jade broke... Anyway, so we make to hop the fence and he punched my nose before I could get to it. Jade gets him distracted as I bolt away, not really wanting her scissors to be used on me. The dude certainly didn't love it._

 _"Well,"_ he continues the story, his breath flowing, _"Apparently that road drives right beside the Catholic school - you know the one I'm talking about. The one that has the statue of Mary and baby Jesus in the front of it."_

"Oh baby Jesus," I recall our past conversations when driving along the front road, chortling at the statue. I vaguely remember trees surrounding the place, giving it a more mid-western feel than the rest of the schools, even with the California flag raised in front of the buildings beside it. "But yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Right, so we're in the field beside it and Marcus ends up carrying her. She was stabbed right as she was hopping over the fence." I gasp slightly, giving Andre the time to catch his breath. Clearing his throat he continues. "And so we go into the school and get help. Jade found the nurse's office and when I got there - shit Tori - I never expected her to be in a mess..."

"But she's fine now, right?" I hastily ask, leaning forward.

I feel him nod through the phone, despite the long distance between us. "Uh, yeah," he responds hesitantly, "I mean, I think she'll be fine. She doesn't go down easily... Anyway, she's a bit hysterical right now with all of the medication and with her leg. That, and the fact that she nearly lost three pints of blood-"

" _Puto infierno_ ," I hiss, slipping into my other language.

_"Yeah... The doctors say she shouldn't walk on it since it's in such a weird spot. They want to check to see if there was anything else but, for what it's worth, it was actually kind of minor."_

"Where was she stabbed?" I frown. I know that the legs are a really dangerous spot for a human to be hurt in any way with the larger arteries and such. I would have to thank Jade for that insightful knowledge. I shudder, however, briefly thinking about the other details she described about her favorite scene from the scissoring.

He takes a breath before answering, _"Uh, it's kind of difficult to describe actually. So the man couldn't really walk well without the brace and she was moving up over the fence, which might have been lucky for her honestly. Anyway, instead of going directly into her ankle, the knife went up into her leg just above it. Miraculously, it nearly avoided a tendon but she had moved around a little bit so the muscle is a torn a bit. The doctors told her she needs to walk with crutches until sometime in February. It's pretty shallow, but it just covers a lot, you know?"_

"I suppose," I nod. A shaky chuckle leave my lips. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, in all honesty. "So anything else? Was the guy caught?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. The crackhead was still laying down, singing 'Chandelier' after Dennis had thrown a rock at him. He'll be in jail for a while no doubt. As for the car, it's kind of in bad shape. Two of the wheels were stolen and Jade's phone and Marcus' wallet too. And then somebody keyed the side of her car as well." I sigh, my heart beating for Jade's situation. I shake my head in pity; I don't suppose life is done giving her shit, is it? The musician clears his throat after a while before chuckling slightly.

"What?"

 _"It's not important but that school used to be the one Jade went to,"_ he grins - I'm assuming - from his voice.

"That doesn't really surprise me... She told me a funny story about cutting a pony tail off of a girl she didn't like there at our little 'date' Sikowitz set up for us actually," I drawl, going back to my fist impression of Jade's tall, well dressed and stern-faced father then to Nozu.

 _"Oh but there's more,"_ he mutters, _"We learned her full name."_

"Huh?"

_"Guess her two middle names."_

I furrow my brows, nothing coming to mind. Now that I think about it, she hasn't really said much about her name. _"Uh... Mary Anne?"_

 _"That's actually close,"_ Andre says, _"But no. It's Jade Mary."_

"Jade Ma- What's here first name then?" I leave my mouth open.

 _"At the moment, Elizabeth. Though as she's told us several times, she's going to change that as soon as she gets the chance..."_ And so our conversation spirals down to chuckling, Jade - or Elizabeth - mentally slugging us across the face as we continue to laugh. The thing is though it's kind of hard to think of her as anything other than Jade. I mean, she's beautiful like one but also very strong and not one to necessarily bitch with. That, and I'm not sure I would call her modest.

I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a nice name. But Jade...it's the one I've grown accustomed to. I can't see her without it. It's like shoving her in some of Cat's clothes. She could pull it off but not like how she does in her own clothes.

_"Tori? You still there?"_

I snap from my thoughts, nodding briefly. "Oh yeah, I'm here."

 _"Alright...I'll actually have to go to let the rest of the group know. I've already told Cat since she called me but I need to tell the rest,"_ he explains.

"So just us and you guys 'ill know?"

 _"And probably Marcus; sister,"_ he sighs briefly, digesting the whole situation, _"Anyway, I'll have to go. See you."_

"Okay, bye." The line is hung up, leaving me to drop the phone on the couch.

My gut wrenches horribly as I recall the details of it, my mind flashing immediately to Jade. Of course I worry about Andre, Marcus and Dennis - as they were in the same situation - but that's it. I don't as much because they were in the same situation, getting out of it relatively unharmed. For Dennis it was only him being scared shitless. For Marcus it was a stolen wallet. For Andre a broken nose. As for Jade, well, her car is damaged, phone's gone and she has injuries that landed herself in the hospital.

"God," I growl to myself quietly. I just need to talk to her and now I _have_ to do it in person.

**-(:)-**

"So did you have a good time?" Beck asks as I slide into the car, his lips quickly pressing against my own.

"Yeah," I nod, my eyes furrowing as he begins to drive from the curb in front of my house. "So where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later," he grins, the secret giving him a small grin. Silence stretches along us I the car as he turns the corner, the question leaving our minds.

I shift, looking out of the window before I turn around. "Did you hear about Jade?" My voice comes out soft, his dark eyes flickering towards mine before they settle back onto the road. He nods briefly, exhaling slowly.

"It explains why she didn't answer my text a few days ago," he murmurs, "Andre told me about it. I might've texted her to share a video she might've liked and it was received but not read." Using the mirror I analyze his eyes, looking along the dark, chocolate sea. He really does still care for her, even if he hasn't been talking much. Perhaps the silence has been more out of the situation of "friends" dating the same person in a span of months than anything.

I feel like I'm in a haze. The cheery atmosphere of the holiday's cloud my thoughts, not accepting the ongoing battle that continues to rage through my mind. It annoys me, really, that I can't just have one day surrounded by lights without it. The truck eventually turns, both of us unbuckling ourselves and slipping out of the car. I grin a bit, my eyes following about the place; I can feel a bit of nostalgia rush through my veins.

"Do you like it?" he asks, eyes shifting towards me, "I figured we could ice skate a bit." I nod, taking his arm as we stride into the small building. Usually this is a roller skating rink though when the holiday's come, they spread ice along the floors and have it there to skate across with thin blades. I wasn't sure as of how they would do it, my dad suggesting the idea that they may lay down another lay to avoid the ice damaging the floor below.

And so I assume, naturally, that that would be the answer. Once we get in, we found that there was a relatively long line of people gathering in a - I wouldn't call it a line - group filing in and out with skates and some burgers... I don't know about the second, people can be idiots. The little café or whatever is on the opposite side. "D'you want to go and get a table by the food?" I gesture towards the benches along the wall with small tables in front.

"Sure," he nods. We stride over before he excuses himself to quickly use the restroom, giving me the chance to get us some drinks. After a few minutes, I'm in line for the two sodas as Beck comes up, pressing his lips against the top of my head. "You want me to wait by the table or..."

"Which ever," I shrug, already knowing what he would want.

"Alright, I'll go sit down and see how the line carries through for the skates." He leaves my side as I step forward, waiting for another minute or so for a lady to order her food. And by the sounds of it, she has a whole family to feed. I bite my tongue as another swarm of battles kick in, dropping my gaze to the ground. I take another step forward, my attention momentarily gliding behind me as I watch a blonde stride past.

"What can I get you today miss?"

I turn around to see kind blue eyes staring back at me, his grin forming. I can tell this is the face he makes to lure customers in to never give him bullshit. He still get's it, I'm sure, but not from me today. "Yes, uh, a Dr. Pepper and a root beer please," I murmur, having already looked at the fountain drinks. He nods and quickly gets my order, receiving the dollars that I handed him. With both in my hands, I go to the table, halting once I frown.

The blonde that had walked past was laughing with Beck, _with_ him, as I continue to stride towards them. "Oh, thanks babe," he mutters, the Dr. Pepper in his hands. The blonde gives a short 'hmph' before darting off, leaving us together. He grins before pulling me into a long kiss, one that my body just goes with.

 _'We should dump our drink on her later,'_ the voice sitting on my right shoulder seethes.

 _'No,'_ my thoughts intervene, _'She didn't know you were his girlfriend. Leave her alone.'_

I go with my thoughts, pushing the girl out of my mind as I detach myself from Beck's grip, going to my drink. "Who was she?" I ask, still a bit roughly.

"She just came up and started to talk. She had a few jokes which were pretty good. You wanna hear them?"

"No," I snap, sipping on my straw.

He shifts a bit awkwardly before asking softly, "Are you a bit jealous?"

My voice nods as my thoughts shake their head no, and yet both agree this didn't sit well with me. Still, I answer a short 'yes,' his arms soon wrapping around mine before we head off to our skates, the line shorter.

**-(:)-**

With my locker closed, I breathe happily, my eyes flashing towards Jade's locker. It still remains Jade-less, even though I suppose I've been here a bit early, Trina having to study for some test. Steps pad their way towards me and I turn, smiling at both Andre and Marcus, Ashely by his side. I furrow my brows slightly, pursing my lips into a polite smile; I've seen her around before like in Jade's writing class and a few of the others. "I'm Marcus' sister. He said that he wants to show me somethin'."

I nod at her explanation, "Ah."

"Yeah, anyway," Andre grins as the bigger blonde merely shrugs, "Just wanted to pop on by quickly. Jade's not going to be here today."

"How come?"

"Leg," he answer, agreeing with my prediction, "That, and she needs some rest, honestly. She hasn't been sleeping well for a while now, and it only got worse with the injury. Anyway, see you later."

"Bye," I say as the trio excuse themselves from the conversation, going down the hall. Even with his statement, I can't help but linger my gaze over at the stabbed locker. I shake my head, driving my attention over towards the vending machines. It's interesting when you see your friends hang out with others often as well. It just makes people think I suppose. Laughter coming from the main hall doors catches my attention, bringing it to Beck and Jessica towards the door.

Immediately my face contorts into a scowl as I watch her fake-ass, blonde hair drop to her shoulders with the tan that I bet she tried so hard to manage. I growl to myself, sending my steps over towards the vending machine. That girl just gives me a bad taste in my mouth. I stand, looking over the choices of flavors before my hand absentmindedly takes a dollar bill, shoving it in. A Wahoo Punch rolls out and I'm not even thirsty.

Still, I take a swig of it, steps padding their way behind me. I turn around crossly, looking at him with a stern expression. "Hey To-" he glances up, from his phone, "Whoa, what's with-"

"Why were you talking with Jessica?" I snap, glancing over towards the girl as she stares at her own phone.

"Relax," he says quietly, "I accidentally knocked over her bag and we ended up just talking on the way here."

"I don't like her," I mutter, glancing at his pleading eyes. I have a feeling his words are honest, but that bitch... God; she's the one that normally starts up fights and gossip. He nods slowly, digesting the information as he's never been one to listen to gossip anyway. Not without firm evidence I suppose.

"Alright, I won't," he bobs his head. I nod quietly, hearing the bell ring, notifying us for class.

**-(:)-**

"So did you have a good day at school?" my mom seats herself on the other couch, propping her feet up with a mug of coffee in her hands.

I nod slowly, murmuring, "Yeah," hesitantly.

She takes a moment, watching me carefully before snipping in with, "Liar." I cross my arms, sending a quick pout to her as she chuckles. "It doesn't matter how long you're going to be in that school for, you will never be a good liar. And that's a good thing too honey," she adds briefly, setting down her mug on the table. As I let the fact sink in - as it is one after all - shuffling quietly. "Now what's bothering you?"

 _'I don't know. Should I start with October for her? Wait- never mind...she still wants me to be a virgin,'_ my thoughts snap tersely.

"It's just that Jade's leg made her not be at school," I start, concern flicking through my mom's eyes.

"You really do care for her don't you?" she asks quietly, "Even with all the things she has done?"

"Yes," I answer softly. I want to add how I need to talk to her, to get everything sorted. I want to add how I just need her back in my life, whether it be a friend or an acquaintance. I just want so many things but all of the reasons that come to mind don't fit well with me. My mom shifts slowly, her mind processing the words. I know she doesn't get it, and maybe she won't. I don't get it either, honestly. Our relationship is a strange one with no clear line of where it starts or what the rules are.

"Is there anything else?" my mom mutters softly.

I breathe out slowly, "Beck and I had a little fight..."

"It's okay," she grins, "Couples do that..."

As she dives into her story, my mind filtering through it, thoughts clash together effortlessly, my internal dam breaking once again. Beck and Jade fought - as any other couple did - and so does my dad and mom. _'Exactly, you're only just doing couple things,'_ the voice intervenes, nodding my head. _'He still likes you and you like him back. Right? You'll be with him for a long time. He treats you very well.'_

And so they banter, blowing over my mom's story. I make sure that I look attentive, which does kind of make her comment about lying before completely false.

I can lie, I suppose.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"And...done," I grin quietly. This morning when I got to the locker, I realized I haven't really been organizing it and just shoving books in as I go along. Now, will it probably be messed up again? Definitely, though it's nice to clean up after a while. I shut it close, my hand tapping the text book in my ha- wait. I stare down at the Theatre History text book, glowering at it's annoyance. I swear I know it's after lunch.

Grumbling as I put some of the lockers in, I turn my gaze behind me, watching as the scissor-mutilated locker swings open, Jade standing by it. Her ankle - which she should be walking with crutches as Andre pointed out very loudly the first day she came without them - seemed to be better. She still isn't putting any weight on it when standing for long periods of time, however she seems to be moving better.

At least the weekend starts after tomorrow.

"Hey." His voice snatches me from my stare, my hand still holding the book in the locker, "What are you looking at?"

"Someone dropped a pencil," I lie, gazing at Beck as he gave me a small peck.

"Well, uh, do you want to go out tomorrow night? We could go walk around the mall some," he asks, his hand brushing through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," I stitch a smile across my face as his eyes linger over the blonde-bitch who strode past. We dive ourselves into a conversation without much more distractions until the bell rings, signaling us out.

When I stroll into first period, I face palm my forehead; I don't think I shut the damn locker.

**-(:)-**

I stare dully at my sandwich as Beck loosens the arm that hangs around my shoulders, bringing it towards his plate of food. We grow quiet from our conversation - which I didn't have the courtesy to even follow along - and dive into our food. Well, he does as I just stare at it. "Hey, babe?" he asks softly.

"What?" I mutter rather blandly.

"I- uh...you do know I love you right?" I look at him, his dark eyes flicking towards me expectantly. I nod slowly as he grins, pressing my lips against mine briefly. It doesn't feel right, and I don't suppose it ever has. My eyes flick to the side, Jade's group strolling in from the double doors. I twist around, glowering at me dish.

"Hey Beck," I hear a long tone that's just so fucking annoying, "Can I join you? My friends said I couldn't sit with them-" I wonder why...bitch "-so, could I?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," he grins as I flick my gaze up, sending a quick glare at Jessica. She merely smirk, her fingers playing with the sides of Beck's dish. I only remain sitting, feeling another rise within me as I attempted to eye-eat my food. It doesn't work; she continues to push.

"So Beck," she drawls, not even touching her own burrito, "do you go to the gym?"

He chuckles quietly before admitting, "No, but I work out in the backyard with my weights."

"Ooh," she gasps in awe, her fingers coming closer to his own, "So you have to carry them from your room?" As if that's fucking impressive- well, unless they're really heavy then I suppose.

"Uh, I guess. But I live in my own RV so that's in the backyard."

"Cool," she giggles. God I can't take her irritating tone any longer. I abruptly sit up as she goes on, asking Beck if she could see it. Before he could answer, however, our gazes meet, startling blue against dull brown. Her eyebrow raises in competition, her mouth unable to resist snapping, "What? Can't handle him? I think I could-" She let out a startling shriek as a glob of chocolate milkshake sludged down her hair, bringing her feet right back up.

"I can handle much more than you and yet I'm not dating him," she growled, pale eyes challenging bright blue, "And that's a warning cupcake."

Jade smirks as Jessica steps back, hissing, "Because _you're_ too much to handle bitch!" Well...I don't think she was necessarily lying there. Nevertheless, she bolts out of the way towards the bathroom, Ashely from her usual table giving her a fine, unhelpful glare. I hear combat boots stride away, my eyes following them as raven hair bounces with her movements. She opens the double doors as I find myself following, pale eyes flashing towards me.

As I open the doors for myself, Beck's gaze flicking in both directions that Jessica and we went to, I find that Jade isn't in sight. Not that I wasn't going to be walking down this hall anyway; I might as well pack my things for my next few classes. And, within a few minutes, I do. Not much to it really, though I find my gaze flicker towards her, lingering along the floor as she still rummages through her own locker.

I breathe to myself quietly before stepping forward. I need to talk to her and, well, I suppose now is a good time to do it. I pad my way quietly towards her as she halts in her movements. Her pale eyes flick towards me, resting softly as I scratch the ground with me shoes. "Uh...hey," I mumble softly, my eyes nervously dancing about hers. She nods slowly, shutting her locker door before turning around.

Just as her mouth opens, pale eyes flicking over my shoulder, she tenses. "Jade! What the hell was that?" came Beck's call. He doesn't sound happy.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that?' What the hell were _you_ doing?" she barks, stepping to the side gingerly, not wanting to actually put too much weight on her sore foot. Even if it has been a few days and she has been walking around fine, it still looks like it hurts at some moments.

"I asked first," he growls, dark eyes not leaving conflicting, piercing ones. I step back, away from the two before my eyes dash down. My heart wrenches horribly as I see the flash of silver around her good ankle, the charm bracelet hugging pale skin.

Words began to pass my ears as they launch into their heated argument, throwing words right at each other's throats. She, she kept it... All this time she kept it.

_'Why does it matter? It's a stupid little bracelet...'_

I shake my head, closing my eyes as my thoughts flicker.

_She stood there, in front of me, her voice strained and unceasing of the barreling emotion colliding with the rest inside her._ _"That's what he said before he dumped me. That's what my mom said before she left the family business for her stupid shit. That's what everybody tells me Tori but the only one who kept that word is my god-fucking-damned rabbit."_

_I stepped back from her arms, my hand scratching along my wrist to untie the charm bracelet. Pale eyes lingered over it, furrowing in confusion. Carefully, I slipped her hand through it, my dark eyes meeting hers. "Well then I'm like your rabbit; I'm going to be there for you even if I forget"_

The words echoed through my skull, leaving me to stare at Jade as she snaps back at her ex. "Because she wasn't just being friendly Beck! You know that damn well! Why do you think Tori was going to leave?"

Why is she- why is she defending me? I left her... I left her for her ex.

"I don't know! I swear, I was just going to talk to her. I can't make friends now?" he grits his teeth.

But why can't I just- what the hell is going on with me? I- my heart hammers against my chest as if it will explode out of it, leaving me writhing on the ground like a worm.

Jade twists around, eyes to the ground before she hisses quietly, "That's the same excuse you gave me before." Jade leaves, her leg slowing her strides compared to before while Beck brushes against me, resting his hand on my shoulder. I want to go after her, but I can't. The bell rings, breaking the silent crowd around us and into the classrooms.

**-(:)-**

I tap my pencil against the desk, my eyes watching the clock tick through the minute. My lips feel a bit dry, so my hand with the mechanical pencil raises, my eyes on Mr. Freeman. "Yes?" he calls from his desk.

"Can I get a quick drink from the water fountain?" I ask, putting my hand down while a few other students twist around. He nods slowly, letting my strides eat away towards the door and out to the hall. Now, while I'm thirsty - now, that is - I just need to walk around, do something other than think about lunch. God what a damn mess that was...especially for Jessica. Though, I can't really help but grin at that.

I turn the corner and find the water fountain. I duck my head down and drink from it, relishing in the surprisingly cold water from it. This fountain doesn't always give that good water, especially when the halls are crowded. Once I'm done, I go around to turn the corner when I halt in my steps. I frown, gluing myself to the wall when I hear two familiar voices. I pick up Marcus' immediately, and then Ashely's.

"So, wait, what happened today?" she asks in a hushed voice. I honestly don't know why I'm sticking around...I know it's eavesdropping.

"You mean with Jessica?"

"Well...no. I told her not to, but I didn't really expect _Jade_ to be the one to lash out," she murmurs, "Then again, I don't really expect Tori to be the jealous type. But no, I mean the argument with Beck before."

My brows furrow before I realize that Ashely was there for it, and so was he. "Yeah. I mean, I've only met her the one time at the party and she seemed pretty cool. I mean, I can tell where all of the sass and bitchyness comes from with her jokes but, from what Andre says, she's just been a mess."

"Wait," yeah, please do, I want to know too, "What d'you mean 'she's just been a mess?' What's up with her?"

"Uhm," he breathes, their steps guiding towards the wall. I can practically hear them both through and around the corner now. I can feel their arms bumping into the wall with my ears. Marcus drops his voice, explaining, "She - from what I hear - has a broken heart. Now, don't take all of my word for it, Dennis and I were basically given the gist by Andre. He doesn't even know the whole truth of it..."

"Alright..."

"Yeah, so Andre told us that she- God it's kind of hard to say it. But you want to know don't you?"

"Is this the reason that Tori's been acting up too?"

I gulp quietly, my hands beginning to shake at the truth; of course it has been. But, well, not many others know besides Trina, and I suppose Jade's group as well. "I think so...but we aren't sure. Well, okay, so that party that was thrown for the performance, you know, the space one-"

"The one that Rebecca went to, yeah. I get it, just get to the point, my teacher will think I'm over here taking a shit." My lips curl into a cruel, tight smile, my teeth biting down to not laugh. She has some humor, for sure.

"Alright! Damn girl..." the blonde almost scowls, "Anyway, Tori got really drunk and Jade had to drive her group home."

"Oh no," she drawls, dead lacing her voice.

"You see where this is going?" he asks before she silently answers, I assume. "Well, yeah. Apparently Jade got drinking at her house and one thing led to another and then they, uh, slept together."

" _Fuck_ ," she breathes in a sharp voice. "And then, and then she got with Beck the day after? How the hell does somebody do that?"

My gut twists violently, jaw clenching as her brother explains, "Well, that's one of the weird twists to this, other than Tori slapping her. She didn't remember a thing about it except some parts about the party."

"So then Jade's a mess because of it?" her voice comes out small.

"Uh huh," he sighs grimly, "A complete wreck as Andre put it. I mean, I don't really know since Dennis and I didn't know her, well we still don't. But yeah, just she hasn't been diving into acting and all of the stuff like she used to. And, honestly, I understand. If you get with somebody and have them as your own only for it to be a one-night stand, it would drive anybody crazy..." I stop listening. My feet scuffle behind before I stagger as quietly as I can, zipping me through the hall.

Fucking hell... I never wanted to hurt her like _that_. And to drag it on for months? Honestly what the fuck is wrong with me? I don't care if I hurt Beck anymore, he'll be just fine. He's fine. I don't need him but, but Jade does.

My feet nearly run me into a wall before I catch myself, the world around me wavering and blurred. I twist around, hearing soft steps and a couple of laughs. I blink rapidly, finding a couple of lingering freshmen outside of their lunch. Once their eyes catch mine they halt, gazing at me nervously. Before my thoughts can catch up to my jaws, I snarl, "What the fuck are you looking at? Piss off!"

And they do, leaving me to feel more like shit. Maybe I am.

I nearly stumble down the stairs, my thoughts not on the fact that I've been "drinking water" for ten minutes. I don't care. I don't care at all. I just need to be in the janitor's closet to be left alone. I briefly glance at m locker as I pass, my hands brushing against the handle. Closing it behind me, I lean my back against the door before sliding down. With my knees hugged by my arms, I lean my face into it, tears shedding freely. The flash of silver around her ankle comes to mind, bringing me more into the depths of my conscious.

_With the sheets covering our mid torsos, pale eyes gazed into my own. My hand played absentmindedly with the charm around her wrist, the carrot dancing in my eyes. She gave a small chuckle as I 'bop' it, bringing her knuckles to my wrists. "How long until midnight?" I groan tiredly, my eyes watching her focused pair as she drags a piece of my hair from my nose towards my ear._

_"Should've asked that an hour ago," she hummed quietly, my body twisting to see the neon numbers. I grumbled, darting my attention towards the ceiling. "You think you should turn off the light?"_ _I nodded slowly, reaching over the lamp before shutting it off, my eyes blinking, growing accustomed to the dark room. We shifted around, resting our bodies on the warmer portions of the bed, our hands finding each other. "Tori?" she asked softly as I thumbed over the charm._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Will you-" she croaked, her own fingers brushing against my wrist, "Will you stay with me?"_

_"Like your bunny?"_

_"Y-yeah...like my bunny."_

_"I promise," I vowed, shutting my eyes before falling asleep..._

**-(:)-**

Trina won the rock-paper-scissors this time around to sit in the front, forcing me behind the bars in the back of my dad's car. I feel my throat scratch as I breath, my eyes tired already. I belong back here, honestly. Maybe it would be better if I was back here and down a lake. Or the ocean. Or space...if they have bodies of water just floating around space.

I growl, turning my attention to the side of the road. We're nearly at the house, just a few corners left to go. "So Tori," my dad starts, having his conversation with Trina over, "Do I hear that you ditched the rest of fifth period?" I merely grumble my answer, avoiding his stern gaze in the mirror. "Tori?"

"I lost track of time," I snap miserably, my eyes lingering over the bars. It wasn't wrong, really. I did loose track of time and when the janitor found me - at first confusing me with Jade until he found that I wasn't mutilating anything with scissors - class was over. Not that it was an important one, we were only doing a project that I got done with anyway. Though it still doesn't really excuse my actions in my dad's eyes. Understandable as I'm literally behind bars on the way home.

As soon as the wheels hit their stop on the drive way, I climb out of the car, bolting towards the door without hesitation, even when my dad calls after me. I fumble around with my own keys, dashing in and quickly up the stairs. I close the door, the rush of adrenaline pumping through my system. I give a soft smile, my mind fogged from reality. Though, as soon as it hits once again, I feel my bag drop from my shoulder and my limbs carrying me towards my bed.

I swallow a heavy knot in my throat, my knees meeting the ground while I grip the bed tightly. My shoulders shake with my skipped breathes, my cheeks becoming wet. My knuckles turn white as I hear the door quietly open, steps making their way towards me. "Hey, hey," a gentle voice soothes, "Tell me what's wrong..."

My throat feels tight and raw, yet nothing has come out of it for the past few hours. Perhaps that would be the reason. Humans are supposed to talk, right? They're supposed to talk until they drop dead. Communication is a fine tool for us and yet I haven't been doing that have I? The words just pile onto the tip of my tongue. The soft voice continues to ask what's wrong, what's going on for me to _cry_. I don't cry, I don't weep, I don't do any of that shit. I'm the last person to, Jade before me.

And yet here I am, crying. All the words and things I want to say brawl at my mouth, and I know as soo as one slips, it will become an avalanche.

"I-" one rock slips, allowing the rest of the dirt, grime, boulders - whatever - tumble down. "I can't fucking take it anymore... I don't know what to do. I can't be with Beck, I don't care how much he likes me. He flirts with the whores at lunch after he turns around and says he loves me... I don't love him. I _can't_. Jade's been fucking in my head every single time we kiss, every single time he asks for it. I can't do it anymore. I just want everything to just piss off and leave me alone. Why the fuck did, why does this happen?"

My back shakes as the hands continue to stroke it, allowing me to let the words flow like vomit. It hurts my throat like stomach acid crawling up it. "Tori?" comes out gingerly, though it's much deeper than I had anticipated. My eyes widen and I tear out of his embrace, twisting around to see his soft expression.

"D-dad, I-"

"I know everything," he hums quietly, my voice failing. "In fact, I think I may know a bit more than you do."

"How?" I croak.

He takes a deep breath, dark eyes switching to the ground. "When I was leaving the morning after the party, I was about to open the door when it opened for me!" my dad chuckles wearily, "Jade stood and- and she didn't know what to do. I saw you in your bed and I put two and two together. She told me the gist of it and she had to go. She apologized, Tori. Profusely. The girl didn't want that night to have happened the way it did or at all, really. She looked like a mess... And I saw her some more at school when she walked around, but that's it." My eyes water, his hand scratching my back as he sat crisscrossed beside me. "She really likes you Tori, and I know you do too. Why are you still with him? Honestly kid, I think you've known deep down for a long while that you shouldn't be with him, right?"

I nod slowly as he continues, his words being gentle, mellow and just as mesmerizing as they always had been. "Listen kiddo, break up with him. If he truly loves you at this age, or how he means 'love,' then he'll be fine with it. Beck's a nice guy, isn't he? I mean, everybody does stupid shit, especially when they get stuff in their head."

"Have you ever done stupid shit?" I ask quietly, almost expecting to grimace at the language use and yet none came.

He gives a soft smile once I look up, eyes growing soft. "Of course I have. When I was in high school," my dad starts, "I thought I was the toughest kid around. A bunch of girls wanted to date me and I was just full of it. I had many girlfriends which, now that I look at it, wasn't the best... Now I wasn't necessarily a bad kid, I don't think, but I wasn't put in my place. Well...not until I accidentally bumped into a new student who was also a cheerleader. I'll tell you, when I opened my mouth to say she had a nice, uh, _backside_ , she just smacked me across the face and stormed off. Your mother still does that, actually."

We both chuckle as I recall the several times my dad would come home with some of his friends - unannounced I have to add - before being dragged off to the corner of the room, coming back with his left cheek red. Okay, that sounds a lot like physical abuse but, well, they're happy... That's all there is to it.

"I've done some stupid shit," I growl quietly, my mind reflecting back. "In the last few months anyway..."

"What is it?" my dad wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I feel my eyes sting and I hiss slightly, even though my dad is one of very few I've accepted to cry in front of. "I-I gave Jade my word, my charm bracelet with the carrot on it, to stay with her and- _fuck_ , I haven't done shit about it," I begin to weep, my hands covering my eyes, "I've just left her alone for Andre and a few others to take care of her and yet I'm the source of her problem. She hasn't done anything on TheSlap, not even looked at it, since we- we slept together... And then I go with Beck and just not talk to her at all except once where I just _ran_ from her... What the hell is wrong with me?!" He hushes me quietly, bringing my cries down before he sighs.

"It's rough, I know," my dad mutters, "Which is why you have to dump Beck, right? And the road ahead won't be that clean either, okay, but it'll get better as you go along. Remember that time you cleaned the theatre after the food fight play?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you remember what you said to me once you got home?"

"That Jade helped me ditch Derek so he had to do it?"

"Uh," his voice drags on, "No. And by the way, he wasn't happy about that. But no, after that." I shake my head slowly, vaguely recalling a conversation afterwards but it could've been about Cat's obsession with store magazines and it wouldn't make a difference. "You said that you felt like everything was covered in foodstuffs and the only way to get rid of it was to just start going at it. So you have to do that here, and for the rest of you life, alright kiddo?"

"Alright," I sigh calmly.

My dad picks himself up, striding towards the door before turning around. "You just want to hang out here while the rest of us goes off to dinner?" I nod quietly, crawling across the bed. "Okay, see you later Tori."

My thoughts ramble in my head, digesting the conversation as I mumble, "See you later."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"So, uh," I frown as Andre pads his way closer, my locker closing behind me, "Where's Jade?"

His dark eyes narrow at me as a smirk crawls along his mouth. "How did you know before I got a chance to get my water from my locker?" I roll my eyes as he chuckles victoriously, getting the gist of my constant glances towards the locker and clock. "But no, she's not going to be here today. She messaged me on TheSlap that she's getting her new phone today, getting a checkup and just needs a bit of a rest. Don't blame her but, well...yeah."

 _'Shit,'_ my thoughts groan.

"Now why do you ask?" he tilts his head, the braids left stranded from the rest that were tied following along.

"I just need to talk to her and I think it's way over due. In person," I answer just as the bell rings. He nods slowly, furrowing his brows before twisting around. "What?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard my name," he brushes it off, "But come on, we best get to class." And so we dart off towards the direction of our individual classes, not intending to speak to each other until lunch. Or whenever we bump into each other.

I sigh once I get into first period, looking at the clock. I just need to get this day to pass just so I can tell Beck... And yet it's dragging so slowly.

But, as soon as the clock ticked that class by, I found myself in seventh period in almost a blink of an eye. I frown once I get home, realizing that my date with Beck was only a few minutes away. I groan tiredly, as it was a harder day with work, before sitting myself on the couch. I get around some before the dinner, adjusting my makeup and hair before I hear the doorbell ring. This is just going way too quickly in all honesty.

**-(:)-**

"So that was a good dinner right?" he grins to me, his strides matching my own as we stroll down the side walk. I nod honestly. It was a good dinner, not fancy-smancy but it had a good conversation. You know, cluttered with regular stuff that you would see with two people eating at a restaurant. It didn't feel like a date to me, however. That might've just been my nerves, just wanting me to get the whole damn thing over with. Just the number of times I had opened my mouth to say something and then realizing it wasn't a good time explained everything. I felt like a fish through out it.

With my hands in my pockets, I stride down the street. Beck looks around quietly, not making any efforts to have a conversation. "Beck?" I ask quietly, my throat knotting.

"Yeah Tori?" I frown, a bicycle passing us quickly on the side of the path.

His steps make their way beside mine before I halt. He turns facing me with intent eyes. "I- uh...need to tell you something," I mutter, looking up. He nods slowly, waiting for me to speak when I hear a sudden screech, startling us both. I dart my attention down the road as a car skids, nearly flipping once it hits the curb. However, the front smashes into a stop sign, fulfilling it's purpose.

"Oh my God! We have to go help them!" Beck snaps out of his trance, bolting down the sidewalk as I follow. My eyes shift to the other side, the bicyclist cradling a scratched knee while the bike is in pieces in the middle of the road.

Hold on... Hold-on. Did I just get interrupted by an accident while trying to dump Beck? What the hell? How does this happen?

I blink rapidly, finding myself slurring words into a phone as an operator converses back. "-Yeah," I don't remember ever picking up the phone or talking but whatever, "And so I was talking to my boyfriend and I see a car skid across the road and as I was going down there was the bike trashed in the middle of the intersection with the dude riding it on the side with a scratched knee..." I take a deep breath, my gaze flickering towards Beck who helps the other guy from his car.

"And what about the person who was driving the car? Is he hurt?" the woman asks softly.

I nod slowly, watching as he limps away with a bloodied leg. "His leg isn't well but other than that, he just looks shaken up... My boyfriend is helping him out," I hiss, my tongue tingling in irritation. He was about to _not_ be my boyfriend... And then this happens.

"Now where did you say you where?"

I don't know, maybe I was talking to Beck and about to dump him... And while I wanted to just scream the answer, I glance over at him as he helped calm the man down, watching his leg carefully. "Uh, down near the park entrance at Willow's Bilavard."

**-(:)-**

"-and then he went and tried to cut my hair while I was sleeping! I don't know how he was going to do that but Jade had already made me bald so there was that, but maybe he wanted to cut my eyebrow hairs like Jade's-"

Cat's babble fills Beck's truck as he gives a quiet grin, Robbie and Rex yawning on the side in the back seat. In all honesty, to a normal person these stories would be really interesting - and borderline insane - and yet here we are, everybody aside from Beck not really entertained.

"Well I looked at my brother and said that he should go to his room and just sleep because I was already tired-"

I huff quietly, my consciousness battling with my internal thoughts. On one hand, I really do need to dump him. I mean, I don't really like him so I suppose I need to but then again... I glance off to Cat whose story kind of subsided, her dark eyes flickering around the now quiet car while Robbie glances over at her, Rex waving his arms. Should I really do it in front of them? It would be extremely awkward and just plain rude, I suppose.

I twist back around, almost wishing Cat would just continue talking just to fill the void that is my sanity. I swear I left it somewhere and now I can't get it back.

I furrow my brows, glancing down at my phone to know how on earth Cat and Robbie were able to be with Beck and I on our date.

**Beck- So do you want to go and catch a movie?**

**Tori- Sure!**

**Cat- Ooo!**

**Cat- What movie?! :D**

**Robbie- Yeah, sure.**

**Rex- It better be that comedy where the boy has to run from all of the girls.**

**Rex- It'll give puppet boy here a chance to fantasize.**

**Robbie- Rex! I thought you hated that word!**

**Cat- Maybe that'll be a good movie**

**Tori- How did you guys get in this?**

**Rex- But I'm a puppet so I'm allowed to say it.**

**Beck- Yeah, how did you guys get to it?**

**Robbie- That doesn't make sense Rex.**

**Tori- Stop including your conversation with Rex! His butt is literally swallowing your hand!**

**Cat- That sounds gross**

**Beck- Hey! How did you guys get in on the movie?!**

**Cat- This is a group chat... Plz can we join? :'(**

Oh Jesus, just reading through that makes my head spin...

I flick my attention towards the movie theatre in front of us, the rest climbing out of the car while I hastily follow, Beck almost locking me in the car. His eyes are towards his phone with a small grin across his face. I don't bother to actually ask him about it as Cat spots the fountain. "Tori? Could we flip a coin in?"

"Uh, sure Cat," I grin, walking towards her as Robbie hangs around Beck, attempting to get a 'man-to-man' conversation out of him. And, as I look around, the Canadian still is looking at his phone. Who the hell is he texting?

"Tori! Coin! Coin! Coin!" Cat yanks me from my thoughts.

"Oh, right," I hand her my last quarter, "Are you sure you don't have money?"

"I have dollars but I don't think they'll work," she mutters pointedly, flipping the coin in the water. She giggles as we saunter off, the boys already striding towards the entrance.

I turn to Cat who grins at everything. "What d'you wish for?"

"You don't wanna know..." she murmurs bashfully, her cheeks flushing a bit. I raise an eyebrow, not really wanting to know. We wait in the line as Beck finally puts his phone away, all of our eyes wandering towards the desserts.

"So who were you texting?" I ask calmly, Cat and Robbie both discussing whether or not they want an Icee or a soda.

"Just a friend," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"A friend I know?" I ask smoothly, the ventriloquist beginning to argue with Rex while Cat waits quietly for the line to move up.

"I said it's just a friend," Beck mutters, stepping forward as the people in front of us do the same. Cat's chocolate eyes flicker towards mine, sincere concern written across her face. She hadn't missed the terse tone between us nor his quick answers. We order our meals rather quickly - Beck and I only getting a small bag of popcorn each and a sprite while Cat a plain soda and red vines while Robbie balances his huge Icee and some other candies. The theatre, number twenty-seven I believe, was just around a few corners in this huge theatre.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom, Tori can you come with me?" Cat squeaks, squirming a bit. I nod, seeing how much she had been moving around for the past few minutes.

"Care to hold these?" I glance at Beck who solemnly nods, gathering the things while his eyes become glued yet again to his phone. The redhead snatches my hand frantically before bolting towards the bathroom. "Did you have to go that badly?" I wheeze as we stride in. I glance up once I receive no answer, Cat merely leaning against the seat, giving me the most serious look on her face that I've ever seen.

"No," she nearly deadpans, "What's up with you two though?"

"Uh, who?"

"You two haven't really spoken much and whenever you do for the past few days it's a bit awkward-"

"Wait, who?" Does she mean Jade, Andre or Beck? Well, it may be Beck but-

"Beck," she turns around from her pacing, staring as if it's the most obvious thing. Which I do suppose that answer would be the most obvious seeing as she's asking this after we spoke about him texting his 'friend.'

I grin, however, feeling my body just act again. "Yeah, it's fine Cat. Don't worry. Come on, we'll have to catch up before the movie starts." She nods, bringing a smile to her face; Cat was looking forward to the movie after all. And so we walk out, side by side, towards the doors until she get's distracted by the guy cleaning up the floor.

**-(:)-**

I'm very lucky that Beck doesn't live that far away. Honestly, the furthest person from our group is Robbie and he's about ten minutes away by car. Not all that bad. In my fist I have the key that Beck had given me, which I find a bit ironic seeing that the only time I'm using it is to return it. Not that I'm going to break into his RV unless he barricaded the door and isn't allowing me to dump him. Okay, that kind of sounds a bit ridiculous but that's how I'm going to do it. Face to face, not face to screen to face...that would seem a bit wrong, honestly.

A bitter smile crosses my lips once I see his house - or his parents' house - in view. I cross the street once looking both ways before checking my phone at the curb.

**Tori- Beck, we need to talk. So I'm coming over.**

There was no reply. I furrow my brows, crossing the grass slowly as I see the RV's light on. Well, the lamp light by the window. My steps stop a few strides from his door as I glance over it; there's not much noise out here. It's quiet...though I faintly hear- _'Fuck no,'_ my thoughts seethe. I cross the blades of grass easily, my hand gripping the door; it's not even closed all the way. So I rip it open before storming in, my eyes immediately glaring at the now frozen scene.

Jessica lets out a short scream, hurling herself under the sheets while Beck does the same, eyes wide and staring. I glance over the floor with mismatched clothes tossed carelessly about, my blood boiling over. My glare flickers over to blue eyes as she stares back, unable to say a word. That's a first.

"Tori?" he breaks the silence; even the damn fish are watching.

"Too busy to look at my text?" I snap, canines flashing. My hand shakes as I feel the key dig into my skin. There were several CD's out on his shelf, tools scattered along the desk beside the door. His arm fumbles for his phone, his free hand desperately trying to cover himself as much as he could. Jessica, meanwhile, freezes under my cold, silent stare in the corner with most of the sheets pulled to her chest. Beck drops his phone after looking at it, dark eyes resting on me.

"What did you, uh, wa-" I silence him as I chuck the keys to the wall, my actions snapping my thoughts in half. "What? Y-you were going to dump me?" His eyes suddenly turn fierce, "Why? Why were-"

"I didn't like you!" I spit violently, cutting him off. I feel fire rush within my limbs, "Okay? It wasn't your fault until you started fucking her!" My finger points accusingly at Jessica who remains silent. "How long has it been exactly? I doubt this is the first time-"

"Maybe it hasn't!" he snarls, "Maybe if you would show how much you care-"

"By having sex with you?" I roar, making his shouts squeak. He's never seen me furious until now. I feel my heart hammer in my ears. "Guess what? Why would I want to right when we started Beck? Huh?"

"B-because you liked me?" he growls, attempting to retain his control over the situation. He had none to begin with, he's wasting his time.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT FUCKING WORKS," I bellow, startling him, "You can't just go about and be such a fucking moron!"

"Excuse me?" he snaps, feeling the argument sink in, not allowing any rational thought. "I've been trying my hardest to be a good boyfriend and you don't let me in! God, why can't I just have a happy relationship for once?"

"Well, if you did this to Jade too, maybe because you keep fucking it up!" I throw my hands up in the air as I see her try to go for her phone with shaking hands. "Don't you _dare_ touch that you rotten whore," I hiss, venom dripping my words. She flicks her gaze towards me, dropping it immediately with no hesitation. I see the same, intimidated fear that I had struck on the poor freshmen a few days ago. Of course, she deserves it.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"You just cheated on me!" I snap back. "We're done, Beck, alright?" I begin to step out, however he didn't sound done.

"Wait, get back here!" he growls, turning my attention. "What I want to know is why, why wasn't it working out? Huh? What was I doing so wrong that you just have to leave me? I took you to good dates, right? I gave you your first time-"

"No..." I whisper, my voice cracking, "You didn't and that's why."

"What?"

My eyes switch up to his, my lips pursing. "You weren't my first...and I shouldn't have ever said yes. I need to be with _them_ because, god, I haven't been able to let go."

"So- so you've been cheating on me?" he snaps.

"What?" I feel my expression stricken. "No, I just don't feel anything towards you and it wasn't your fault until-"

"THAT'S WHAT JADE SAID TO ME BEFORE SHE ARGUED LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTER!" Beck snarls, his voice raising. His gaze runs over me, staring at my dark converse, black jeans and grey shirt. "And you're doing the exact same as that bitch did-"

"Don't you _dare_ call her a bitch," I say lowly, "Did you cheat on her?" His mouth opens and closes as he shifts uncomfortably. It's an answer on its own. "My god Beck, and I thought you were an honest guy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been trying to be an honest boyfriend!" his voice cracks, dark eyes piercing straight at me, "You're just like Jade."

"Then let me show you more," my voice comes out gravelly as I snatch a hammer from the side table and smash it against the CD's, _'Birthday Gift,'_ shattering all over the black box it was placed so long ago. I drop it to the floor before I strangle the lamp from the stand, quickly unplugging it and sending the light towards the other side of the room in one, swift motion. I'm out of there before I hear a scream as the lamp crashes against the wall.

I blink and I'm crossing the lawn. I blink and the gate swings behind me, crashing against the wall as my vision blurs. I blink and I feel a smile stretch across my face. I blink and- you get the idea.

I don't know what to think, honestly. Has he really been going behind my back the whole time? Or was it just a few? Not as good but... I'm not with him anymore but I feel like shit. I feel like shit but I don't know if I would've felt worse if he didn't cheat. I have a reason to want to punch his nose in but then again, I don't want to. I can't deal with this anymore. I-

I snarl as I feel my body smack against the ground, my world spinning around me. Perhaps I should just let all these emotions run through when I get home and not run into a pole. I pick myself up and dust myself off before glowering at it, kicking it harshly.

 _'Stupid pole,'_ my thoughts hum quietly.

**-(:)-**

My feet feel raw as I nimble my way towards the front door, lazily twisting the handle. My mind buzzes and it's strange because I don't know what it's out of. Am I happy that dating him is over? Yeah, I suppose... Did he hurt me for lying? Yeah, that too. But which one's stronger? That, I don't know. I merely shut the door behind me and slide my back down it, folding my knees in front of my chest.

"Tori?" my dad's head pokes out from the couch, "You alright kiddo?"

I shake my head as a response, murmuring, "He cheated on me." My dad rushes over, barely catching it, before sitting beside me. I don't feel any tears swell up, or anything. I just feel like shit.

"You alright?" he repeats, shaving off the nickname. It's been a strange week once again. The days have gone by so quickly and I feel almost tired but light at the same time. I don't know whether or not to celebrate and yet my body acts for me as I try to catch up. I nod briefly, giving a soft smile.

"I think so..."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Tori's Perspective -_ **

The main hall buzzes around me like a hive, voices dropping once I get too close. It's been a day or two, they would all know. And so I know what they're going on about; we're both single. And, as expected, there's a swarm of girls surrounding Beck. Although, as I frown, he doesn't look happy by any means. In fact, he just blatantly ignores them, shuffling through his locker with a small scowl. It wasn't really his decision that we're done I guess. Still, I have eyes on me was I go across towards my locker, the people around shuffling away.

Hollywood Arts really needs to learn how to keep things low and just quiet. As I said before, they aren't really good about it.

I shuffle through the books, though I don't really need that many to switch as I had already done that part before I left yesterday. I grin softly once I hear steps behind, Andre's voice ringing, "Hey chica, so you and Beck are done then?"

I twist around with a nod. "Yup... It wasn't really working out I guess."

"Yeah, Cat said something about that yesterday," he mumbles, "We took her to the new frozen yogurt place around the corner."

"You and Jade?"

"Uh huh," he nods, "Anyway, so what happened then?"

I shrug bitterly, sending a quick glare to the ground. "Well I was going over there to talk to him about it since I wasn't feeling it when- God... I caught him cheating with Jessica."

"The girl who had milkshake dumped all over her?" he chortles, highly amused. I nod with a sly grin as the musician pulls a tight expression. "I wouldn't have expected that from Beck though..."

"I know, neither did I," I sigh, "Though it's done now so we can deal with it later." He nods, turning around towards his locker.

"I'll have to go through my stuff actually, need to clear it out some. See you later Tor."

"Bye," I give a soft wave. Once he disappears by the small crowd of people, I turn my attention towards the set of lockers opposite of me, Jade standing there, staring at the inside of hers. With the dark strands of green in her hair, I follow them down towards her clothes. She wears a light, black jacket with grey jeans, finishing off with her dark, red combat boots. I feel my gut twist as my stomach flutters, my feet rooted to the spot. I'll have to actually talk to her, but with the inability to actually move, that's going to be harder than it looks.

The bell shrieks above me, jerking me towards my next class, slamming the locker shut.

**-(:)-**

Everyone twists around at the bell as it called for lunch, Sikowitz pouting in the corner. He watches as most move to leave, a few such as Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and I remaining with him. "I wasn't done with the lesson..." he grumbles, scooting off towards the door.

"You could finish it," Andre tilts his head.

"Nah, it's an important one and the class left. Besides," he gazes around the room, "I don't have any more apples on me." We all shake our heads in confusion, Robbie and Cat tagging along with Beck through the front door, Andre following Sikowitz, muttering something about needed a word about the up coming play openings. Jade growls, fiddling with the zipper that wouldn't do its job. I watch quietly, the zipper finally opening with one pull.

Taking my chance, I clear my throat. "Uh," I fumble over my words, grabbing her attention, "Hi..." She halts, her bag still slightly open before her hands close it slowly.

"Hey," she twists around, pale eyes narrowing suspiciously as I sway at my feet.

I clear my throat, muttering, "Could we, erm, go and, uh-"

"Spit it out or we'll have matching legs." I halt in my words, a small grin forming as she snaps, "I wasn't kidding."

"I- I know," I laugh. At least Jade knows how to break the ice somehow. "It's just, could we talk? About- about everything?" She watches me, her eyes growing softer, her teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek. I pull a chair behind me, seating myself in it. "Please?" She nods slowly, her legs going over the chair in front of mine, her arms folded along the back. Her eyes look at me with intent, waiting for me to start. Well, I do suppose I _did_ drag her into this. "So...I- I don't know where to start," I mumble, frowning at myself.

"I don't think either of us do," she growls, her voice bringing my gaze back on her. Jade looks down at the floor, her lips pressed against her knuckles as they relax on the chair.

I nod softly. Where would I start, exactly? There's just so many things to say and yet none are being spoken. And to think I had a fine idea in the shower as to what to say. Nothing comes to mind now, as always. Though, I breathe out, having to start somewhere. "I- Jade?" my words form, "How long did you like me for?" It's kind of a cliché question but, well, it is a start.

She shrugs, exhaling softly. "I don't know Vega, long enough to find myself in deep shit while I was with Beck," she answers gravelly. I don't really blame her. "And you? Or was it-" she cuts herself off short.

"Jade..." I drop my voice as her gaze darts towards the ground, "I never meant to hurt you." Her eyes flicker up at me, filling with doubt. "Seriously," I clench my jaw, "I just... I fucked up, alright? You did nothing wrong-"

"Oh bullshit," she hisses, "I should've never had sex with you, _especially_ when we both were intoxicated. I just, I didn't- don't want it to be that way."

"But that's how it is, I guess," I murmur, "Jade, we both did some shit but I fucked it up _royally_ since then. I didn't remember, sure, but I could've done more instead of just leave you to fend for yourself." My heart beats rapidly against my chest as I go to my knees, my palms finding her cheeks. "Jade- look at me..." I whine quietly, "I broke up with Beck because I couldn't take it anymore, alright? I want you, even if this whole thing the past few months have been an absolute shit show. Just- do you, do you want it? Do you wan-" Her slow nod breaks my train of speech, her lips brushing against my temple as her hand clutches my wrist. I feel the cold fingertips tighten as she breathes on my hair slowly.

"I do," she mutters under her breath after a while. It wavers, slightly, the unbridled emotion just underneath the surface.

I close my eyes, my hands still holding her cheeks. "I'm sorry...for everything." She nods softly before pulling away, our hands still gripped to each other. We both stare into our eyes and, now, I can almost see what hers are made up of. It's strange really. My mind keeps flicking between green and blue, since they're a bit of both, but also grey. They are filled with cracks and veins, lining her tales and what she's seen throughout her life.

I only close my eyes as I feel gentle, hesitant lips on my own. My feel heart stricken once I know the message that comes across, her lips moving slowly with mine; _'I know...'_ My throat becomes knotted, her reluctance to accept it flowing from her mouth. I mean, why would she forgive so easily? It doesn't matter how long she's liked me for or if we slept together. She still wants it but-

I swallow as I press against her harder, the urgency that my heart begins to dwell on coming forth with ease. She accepts it, lacing her hand within my hair as I tilt my head to the side just a tad. We pull away once air is needed - which takes a while since we're really not doing much - our eyes locking. Her eyebrows crease into a sad expression, her voice cracking "Tori..." before she presses her lips against mine feverishly. I groan out of surprise, not expecting much force from it. Nevertheless, I melt my own with hers, still feeling the stinging emotion in my eyes.

As we move rhythmically with each other in a calm dance, I barely hear the door open before a harsh gasp. In a split second I tear myself from her, twisting around abruptly as she raises. I hear a short groan as her hand clamps down on my shoulder, all of her weight momentarily on me as she accidentally forgot about her leg. I hold her arm as she situates herself, eyes meeting several pairs of widened ones. Cat and Robbie stand beside the door, both speechless while Beck - God no - stares, his face draining of color.

"Y-you?" he whispers hoarsely to Jade, "Were you the one- Did you sleep with her?" His last words rang through the room in a stunned anger. "Answer me!"

"So what if I did Beck?" she croaks, clutching to my arm as she wobbles on her foot. She really should be having something other than bandages, but she's stubborn about it I suppose. "It's not like you were dating her anyway..."

"But-but _you_ knew that I was going to ask her!" he roars, completely silencing the room and the chuckles that had just entered behind us. I briefly look behind, my gaze flicking over Andre's grimace, along with Marcus' and Dennis' confused expressions.

"I- I know! Do you really think it was my intention to go to her house and fuck her?" she hisses. I can feel her voice straining, attempting to keep her cool. "Honestly Beck! You can't keep girls on a tight lead and actually expect them to _go_ with it! Haven't you learned anything from us dating?" His eyes switch between the two of us, his breaths coming quick; he doesn't know what to do, there's too much attacking his skull. "Now what are you going to do, slip the CD?"

"I can't do that," he croaks. I turn to Jade slowly, frowning. What CD? "I never was goi- T-Tori smashed it anyway..."

"What C-"

"So you blackmailed me so I wouldn't go near her and then you're telling me now you wouldn't do _shit_?" she snaps, her grip tightening at my shoulder as she points accusingly at his chest, "Do you know how many times I have dreaded seeing that video go around just to tell her that her shirt looked fucking irritating?"

"WHAT? Which one?" I bark hotly, twisting to her raised eyebrow.

"Uh- _later_ ," she hisses. Of course nothing in this department has changed...even now. The comment, as it turns out, had snapped a few from their startled stance, Andre maneuvering around us to get to Beck.

"Dude, come on, calm down," he mutters calmly, "Just let them go, alright?"

"But- but I-" the Canadian starts as I feel my limbs move around the chairs, Jade already brushing passed the two others. "I- Tori?" I halt, Jade snaking her hand around my wrist as we both turn around. He looks at me with loss in his eyes, all of the cocky confidence I had grown to admire as a gentle beast vacant. Not that he isn't one, a gentle beast, but I don't think I've met it properly. Though, I watch carefully, and there's a lightbulb going off, flickering in the back of his mind. "I- W- H..." he starts each word, though nothing spills.

"I'm sorry," I mutter gruffly before I step through the door, her steps stumbling behind as she grips to my hand. We turn and twist down the halls, Jade's pace before mine. She goes through, eventually making our way towards the main hall, with determination. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Out of here," she growls calmly, pale eyes momentarily flicking back, "You said we needed to talk, didn't you?" I nod, slowing my rhythm as she lets go of my wrist. I glance at my locker with my eyebrow raised. "Well?" she barks across the hall, opening her locker, "Grab your stuff! Lunch is going to be over in ten minutes."

I bite the inside of my cheek, opening the door before a small grin forms across my lips. _'I'm ditchin' with Jade,'_ my thoughts hum. I feel my gut drop as I realize my dad is probably pacing around the school by this time and yet - as I turn around to see the locker door slam shut, blades stuck to it firmly - I know I don't care. I jog over to her as she leans against the doorframe, thumbing over her nails in thought.

"Alright, where to?" I ask, nudging her side.

"The park, I guess," she mutters, "We could eat later..." I nod as she opens the door, my steps walking through towards the second set which was opened for her. We cross the parking lot, my eyes constantly darting about for my dad while Jade remains calm. I didn't really figure she would be nervous for skipping, even if she's a good student. I find her car immediately, grimacing at the sight of it. The two wheels, which appear to be on the same side, now are as black as the tires while the passenger window looks brand new. The key marks are still on the side, much to Jade's pleasure. Her eyes flash as she glances at it, though I imagine it's died down after having the car like this for a few weeks.

We both slip inside, throwing our bags to the back of the car. I shift, buckling myself in as she does the same, her knuckles gripping the steering wheel. "Jade?" I whisper, watching as her unfocused stare switch towards mine in almost a jerk. I look at her with a sad smile, her eyes dropping towards my lap.

"I... It's nothing," she mutters, twisting the key in the ignition.

"No, Jade, please tell me," I mumble, her hand on the gearshift.

She exhales softly, turning her eyes towards mine. "I just, I don't know whether or not I'm awake." My heart feels a sharp pain as Jade grimaces.

My hand glides over towards hers, gripping it softly as I waver, "You're awake Jade, I'm here." A small smile creases her cheeks, her hand - or our hands I guess - pull the gearshift to reverse, the car rolling from the space and towards the exit. As she drives, her features just as focused as she drove Cat and I to Sand Diego, I can't help but just watch. I can't believe I'm awake. So many insane things happened not even half a week ago and yet it seemed to have blurred, not much detail in my system.

But now, I focus on everything. My heart beats solemnly, waiting to jolt in excitement when I turn my gaze towards the road. She's a good driver, actually, which I suppose is why she was asked to drive us...by me.

I lift my eyes from my lap, watching the park gate roll up and turn as Jade parks in the few spots along the road designated for it. This isn't the main entrance, though I know it well anyhow. And with a few slams of the car door, we find ourselves walking side by side, our hands stuffed in our pockets as we stroll about, searching for a quiet place to just talk. I follow Jade, seeing as her steps are ahead of me despite her ankle.

"Alright," she mutters quietly, going off the little trail, "Over here I think." I furrow my brows, my steps cracking against sticks that littered the ground.

"Uh, Jade?"

"Hmm?" she turns around. I shake my head, forgetting the question that trailed my mind. She rolls her eyes, groaning slightly before striding down the small ditch that was almost buried from the sight of the path. "Come on, there's some light in here," Jade calls out as I slide down, staggering at the bottom level. I chuckle a bit, earning a fine raised brow. "The hell are you laughing at?"

"It was fun," I giggle, Jade scoffing.

"You and your definition of 'fun.'"

"Aww," I chortle, following her strides to a bigger oak tree, the sun shining down on it as lush grass circled around. "Is someone just pissed because they can't do crazy things with their leg?"

She shakes her head stubbornly, muttering, "When did you start cursing like a sailor?" as she eased herself against the tree, her back sliding down it. I follow her lead, sitting crisscrossed beside her, staring at the ground.

"So uh," I start, my thoughts immediately hounding on several ideas to choose from, "How's your leg? Does it hurt?"

"A bit," she mutters, "But it's dull so not really. Now, when the bastard first got the knife in, that hurt like hell."

I grin as she gives a small smirk; the small talk isn't going all that bad. "So, you went to a Catholic school?"

"God," she groans, "Not my idea. But, I figured while I was there, I better remind them what hell feels like." I chuckle briefly, not wanting to imagine all of the things she's done during her time there.

"What's your favorite actor?" pops out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Pale eyes move towards mine, her studded brow raising in what seems to be pity. "We're doing favorites now?"

"I guess," I shrug sheepishly.

A devious smirk pulls across her lips before she gives a soft laugh. To my confusion, Jade answers, "Dani Daniels."

"I haven't-" I furrow my brows, "I haven't heard of her..."

"Oh you wouldn't," her smirk deepens, "But I could show you sometime." I nod slowly, thinking it would be alright until I catch the most devious expression on her face. I think I may be missing something. Is she like an actor from 'The Scissoring?'

"Is she in horror movies?" I ask hesitantly. Jade shakes her head, her eyes off and out towards the small field for dogs ahead of us. Not that the dogs could actually get over here - there's a fence - but it's cute seeing a few little ones run across. "Um... Action? Comedy?" I start sending questions to her, "Mystery? Drama?"

"No, no, no and no," she scoffs, leaning further into the chair.

I furrow my brows, really wanting to know. "Romance?" I mumble, the only other genre I could think of.

"We'll go with that." Silence settles between us once again, the small talk dying down. We just sit there, under the tree that is away from the main area, alone. I swallow the clump that rose, eyes flickering towards her as she bites her lip in thought. "Did Beck ever- ever show you the CD?" she asks in a small voice; I barely missed it actually.

"No," I shook my head, "Not really. I saw him hide it in a box... What was-"

"I really don't want to answer that," she snips quickly, answering my question before it came out all the way. I nod slowly, dropping the subject.

I clear my throat, knowing that we _should_ be talking, even if we are making relatively good progress. "H-how was dating him like?" I turn to her, watching as a crooked, sad smile forms. "Was he always-"

"Sex oriented? No," she dismisses, "He was a great boyfriend actually... When you helped me get back with him after, what, three days of not being together?"

"Sounds about right," I mumble. I glance at her expression which wandered to my own, my gut dropping. "That was when you had your first time wasn't it?" I ask quietly.

Jade nods, eyes lingering to the ground. "And he was nice about it, at least...kept yapping though but, well, yeah. And it was good for a while but, he just- he kept asking and asking. I complied and yet there wasn't anything attached to it... It was just, physical," she adds a scoff. "And so I stopped wanting it, and refused. We started arguing and then-"

"You broke up," I sigh wearily.

Her back turns, her eyes facing me curiously. I glance up, my eyes darting around somewhat anxiously. "Did you sleep with him?" she growls.

"Yeah...it was quick though," I mutter, "And I didn't get off with it either."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" my cheeks flush furiously, my hand running through my hair as I take a deep breath. "Well, first of all, he just went in-"

"The hell?"

"Right," I roll my eyes, "And then y-you kind of slipped in my mind..." I let out a croak of a laugh, adding, "My god Jade I was a wreck the next morning. Beck was just so sweet the next day and I was just out of it. I didn't like you but I kept thinking about you. I had a boyfriend whose ex I had slapped the day prior and slept with the month prior- I just broke down..." The words spills from my mouth, my body not even feeling the gentle brushes along my back until I had stopped. "You," my thoughts rummage through the months, pale eyes making into my view, "You haven't been posting anything on TheSlap, or done any plays."

Jade's arm leaves mine, leaving me to realize I needed the arm around my shoulder. She hugs her knees, staring off at the dog park. "I didn't feel like doing anything, honestly. I mean, I played that song but, well, I got up that night and regretted it... I- I may still do but," her voice cracks, filling with uncertainty. She leans into my arm around her back, scratching lightly at her arm. She knows what she wants but, from the look of her eyes, they still fill with regret, guilt and hesitance. "I don't know what to do. I don't, I just don't know."

"And I don't either," I murmur, "But my dad said that apparently I said the night you got me out of detention," she nods as I take a short breath, "That I just needed to start working at the mess even if it was everywhere." Not exactly what was said but whatever, it's good enough.

"Like the mac and cheese?" I drop my small smile and turn a glare at her, only to find her smirking. Not surprising. "Oh come on," she snaps, canines flashing as her dimples creased more, "It was funny."

"No, not really, I had to get a pound of it off the wall," I spit, my eyebrow raised.

"Oh? You're gonna be like that now?" she hisses, expression falling yet eyes still playful. "Well how about I'll make it funny." I open my mouth to retort when I feel hands on my sides, her teeth shining as I squirm, falling to my back.

"J-Jade, _Jade_ ," I swat her shoulder as she continues to tickle me, producing various giggles from my mouth. She leans over me, her hands still working viciously. "Alright, _alright_ , quit it! It's funny, it was funny... I got it!" Her hands stop, holding herself onto the ground above me. "Jade...are you going to sit back up now?"

"Well, my leg's in the way."

"I thought you said it was a dull pain," I grin.

"Just, shut up," she retorts, earning a quick laugh. A few lingering chuckles come from my lips as her eyes search through mine, debating what to do next. Slowly, her nose brushes against mine, lips almost together until she connects them hesitantly. It feels like the kiss from before. It's calm, quiet, learning and just nervous. They move together smoothly, though, even with the gut twisting in my gut. Jade tilts her head to the side, wanting to read more of what I'm saying through them. _'I'm here...'_

And I get the same answer; _'I know...'_

We lay there, together, alone for some minutes before I jolt, feeling my pocket vibrate. "Oh, _shit_ ," I curse, the illuminated screen bathing both the sides of our faces, "It's my dad." I grimace, pulling it up to my ear as Jade watches, not wanting to tear away. "Uh, hey dad," I mutter in a cheery voice, "What are you doing?"

_"Calling my daughter who's ditching. What are you doing?"_

"...nothing," I reply hesitantly, lingering lips going across my jawline. They're soft, not asking for anything other than to just not move.

_"Are you with Jade?"_

"Yeah, we're, uh, talking things out," I answer.

I hear him take a breath, something that I hope is an okay sign. _"That's good. So are you-"_ Jade's lips gently brush against my own, waiting permission to continue our previous activities. I move my dad from my ear by an inch, moving my lips with hers. _"-are you two together or just with each other... Tori? Are you going to answ-"_

"Huh? Oh yeah," I breath against her lips, pale eyes glinting down mischievously, "We're still trying to figure that out."

Her lips press against mine again, still slow and hesitant. However, as I drop the phone to the ground, my hand finding her cheek. Our movements grow more confident, the kiss moving more fluidly. _"So, Tori? Could Jade actually come to dinner tonight? I just want to talk to her a bit before you start anything...Tori? Uh...Tori? Kiddo?"_ He exhales, sounding exasperated before adding, _"Girls, come on... Pick up... Or not, we'll play that game."_

I grin against her lips as the line went dead, leaving us to be alone. Until buzzing comes from Jade's pocket. She reaches over, pulling it from her pocket and raises away from my lips. After she presses the new black pear-phone to her ear, she answers, "Oh hey Mr. Vega."

"What?" I hiss a whisper, "You have my dad's phone number?"

"Quiet Vega, I'm on the phone," she shushes me with a sly grin. "Uh yes I got that...uh huh, yeah I'll go to dinner I suppose. It's free food right? Uh huh, right, right...yeah. Oh no," she leans in closer, "I'm not doing anything to your daughter right now." Jade tosses the phone beside mine, her lips finding my own smoothly as my dad's voice - softer than my own phone - scowls.

_"Girls. I expect you to be home by five...see you later."_

I push her away, earning a raised brow in return. "Why do you have my dad's number?"

"He gave it to me," she shrugs, "once I bumped into him. Anyway, I kept all of the important numbers on a notepad so I would put them in if I lost them... Which reminds me, can I have yours?"

"You don't have mine?" I ask hotly. I watch her grin a little, chuckling along with her.

"But no, seriously, I don't have your number."

"Jesus Christ Jade."

**-(:)-**

I watch with crossed arm, my eyes glancing at the microwave - which reads four-thirty - as Jade scrambles around the wine rack. "I know there's some," she hisses under her breath, allowing my gaze to venture. The kitchen, I swear, looks like a model one on TV. Everything in this house does. Well, from what I've seen. The living room does, the stairs do, the bathroom that I looked in does... You wouldn't really expect this from my house, I suppose, but it's funny since Jade lives in a huge Victorian manor.

Now she said it wasn't really that big but this place looks like it could swallow my house twice and still have a pocket for me to stand in. However, as I glance along the nice paintings done by artists and antique furniture that probably cost a fortune to 'antique,' I wonder if Jade's room is anything like this. I wouldn't really pass her off as a modern-freak though I doubt her style is like this.

"Hold this."

Her command strips me from my thoughts, a green bottle shoved into my grip while she clambers over the counter with another in my hand. I furrow my brows, looking at the label. "Isn't this my mom's favorite-"

"Apparently," she mumbles, replacing one of the bottles on the top of the shelf, the same Louis Bouillot champagne in her hands.

"Are you trying to impress people?" I frown as she stalks through the room. She shakes her head and drops it, not explaining. I merely let it go as a possible conversation piece for later. And, as we slip into Jade's car, it looks like the only reason we actually went to her house was to pick up the two bottles which are both in my lap. "Would you parents notice?"

"My dad will," Jade growls, "But he'll think it was my mom. And then there's her which she won't."

I watch as my brows stitch themselves in confusion as I stare down at my green, distorted reflection. "I thought your parents are divorced."

"Oh they are," she snaps, more to herself than me, "But ever since that little devil was born I haven't seen mine and she _insists_ in calling her 'my mother.' The fucking witch." From the venom that drips like it comes form a rag, I don't pick up on it again; her knuckles are white and I feel like they would only get whiter when they're around my neck. After all, I don't really think we're together but we are at the same time...

I don't know what's going on. My dad asked for Jade to go to dinner so he could talk to her, that's it.

 _'Oh God,'_ my thoughts flick suddenly, _'What will my mom say?'_ Well, she would be fine, I suppose, even with her small grudge against Jade. That is, if we don't tell her that we're kind of, sort of together. We're still working on that I guess.

And because my house almost looks over Jade's neighborhood - not the part that she's in but still - we're against the curb in front of my house in no time. Jade quickly hops out, leaving me to fumble around with the two bottles until I'm out myself. I flash a quick glare at her smirk before she grabs the two. We make our way across the lawn, Jade knocking on the door. And, in a quick flash, the door opens. "Hey Na- Oh, it's you," Trina's face falls into a sort of mix between confusion and surprise. Not what Jade really gets as a welcome for her usually, but that's how it is today.

"Yeah, me-"

"And me," I wave from behind. I shrink at both of their raised eyebrows before they go back at it, our steps leading away from the closing front door.

"So wait- why are you here? Tori, I thought you said you weren't inviting anybody over!" she whines.

"No, actually, your dad did," Jade answers, striding towards the table with my dad reading a newspaper. "And here," she mumbles, setting the two down as I settle in on the couch.

"Glad you kept your word," he responds.

**-(:)-**

The silverware clinks with the plates as my mom converses with my sister, her eyes constantly wandering over towards Jade in wonder. She's made an effort to be polite with her, as she always does, despite her opinion. Not that I had expected otherwise, it's just tough to know that she hasn't really seen the other side of Jade...

And that just makes it completely understandable why my mom doesn't like her so much. So, well, there's that. We'll work on it later.

"So Jade?" my dad swallows the last of his steak, "You doing fine?"

"Yeah," she nods, her almost-rare steak gone, "I'm alright."

"How did you hurt your ankle?" my mom pipes up. She has noticed the injury and when she did, there was concern written across her face. Her opinion may be low but her concern for Jade isn't...which is why she probably tolerates her, especially when I explained once her situation at home from what I understood.

Pale eyes flicker over towards my mom's curiously, murmuring, "I was jumped by a crack-head." They widen slightly at the bluntness of the answer, her gaze quickly darting back down to her mashed potatoes while my mom bobs her head slowly. I grimace, catching my sister's eye.

 _'This will need a lot of work,'_ we both communicate.

Jade shifts beside me uncomfortably. I know she's trying, I'll give her that. I squeeze her leg smoothly, letting her know that she could stop staring at her food right about now. "Well at least you're safe now," my dad clears the air, shoveling more peas into his mouth. The table nods in agreement. "Anyway, so who's up for dessert?" he grins, finishing his plate.

"Nobody else but you dad," Trina growls, still having a lot to go. I'm nearly finished, Jade practically is and my mom just has her peas. He chuckles as a response, dipping into conversation with Jade here and there with just general stuff. For instance, how was school today? _"Alright."_ What school did you go to before? _"The Catholic school beside the park and graveyard."_ Are you Catholic? _"As much as I'm willing to be."_

Okay, maybe some of them can come off as personal but I suppose that's how this family is. Though my dad moves onto each subject quickly, careful not to actually remain on one for a long period of time. The rest of us listen, my mom especially. And, well, we finish with the dinner and quickly dive into the ice-cream that was left in the freezer a few months ago. It's still kind of good...kinda.

My mom, after finishing her bowl, excuses herself to her room while Trina and I go up the stairs to my father's wishes. I immediately go, knowing that the real reason he's here is to actually talk. I roll my eyes once Trina lingers at the edge of the stairs, wanting to know what's going on. However, I don't bother doing anything, knowing that she'll find a way anyhow. And so I just go into my room, sitting on my bed.

I let my thoughts badger me for a while, not caring if I'm sitting in the dark.

What if this doesn't work out and Jade just leaves? I doubt she would, seeing how easy it was to convince her to talk. I don't think that happens often honestly... And then there's my parents. My dad's fine with it, obviously, since he kind of has had quite a long time to go over the idea with me being together with Jade. My mom, however nice and how much effort she tries to put for her with Jade as a _friend_ , I'm not sure how she'll react knowing that I've kissed and had sex with her and intend on being a couple. Not that she's against me being bi - as I conclude since, well, I've had crushes on boys before - but she may be hesitant against Jade... Once again, she hasn't seen the other side of Jade other than the side that she wants to put up; leave me alone unless I can tolerate you or I have to be with you.

My mom's a social butterfly and Jade's not. They're opposites and I find myself in the middle, funnily enough. Perhaps before this shit started I was more like my mom but, frankly, I haven't seen myself thinking the exact same way since then.

Whatever. It's fine...we'll figure it out.

"Trina, why are you staring at me through the door?" I ask quietly, my eyes darting towards her reflection in my vanity mirror.

"I heard what they were talking about...Jade's getting ready to leave," she answers. I pick myself up and move towards the door, my sister blocking me.

"What are you-"

"Hold on, I just have a few questions," she cuts across. "When did dad know?"

"Apparently he bumped into Jade as she was leaving," I reply, knowing the context.

She nods softly, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Are you two dating?"

"Not sure."

"You're moving pretty quickly."

"You know I just need to at least spend some time with her," I mutter, though I nod in agreement. It does seem weird to just move on like that doesn't it? Though I've already shed my tears on Saturday night. I just need to prove to Jade now that I'm with her, even if that'll take a little while. "Any others?"

"For now," she sighs hesitantly, not really having anything else. I brush past her and make my way towards the stairs, catching sight of Jade who paces around in front of the door. She looks rather nervous, eyes darting about in thought. I doubt their conversation - especially from what Trina picked up - was about how much she absolutely _loves_ ducks and the color yellow. Our gazes make contact as I move towards her, opening the door. She walks through and I follow.

The front door closes behind us, our eyes briefly locking before we drop them. I give a soft grin, swaying at the balls of my feet. "So, uh, see you tomorrow?" Jade nods, gripping the end of her light jacket. "Do you, erm, do you want to do some stuff this week?" I ask, taking a timid step towards her.

"Yeah, that'll be good," she murmurs, glancing up at me, "We'll work it out tomorrow." Our short sentences drop, some cars rolling past, their headlights blanketing the roads. "I, uh, didn't have," she clears her throat, her expression returning to the more stony one she had always carried before, "I didn't have a terrible time today."

"Me neither," I grin, opening my arms. "Hug?" She smiles gently, rolling her eyes before stepping into it, her arms wrapping themselves around my back. She thumbs over my shoulder blades, her head nuzzled into my shoulder.

After a few seconds, she pulls away before leaning in, pressing her lips against my cheek. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face," she snaps, stepping back as I blush, holding my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Jade," I shake my head, watching her steps trail towards her car.

"Unless I get hit by a falling airplane!" she growls, "Or one of these spare tires gets knocked out." I give a small wave as she raises her hand, sliding into her car. I watch it as it pulls from the curb with a small smile. I have her, I do, but it's like loosing a flashlight. It may be in your hands again, but that doesn't mean the light will flash on immediately. Though, as I step into the house with a coy grin, my dad's knowing gaze meeting mine, I find myself fine with it.

I mean, the light will flicker back on after a little while, right?


	18. Chapter 18

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

My eyes blink open and the first thing I see is the ceiling fan, spinning as it usually does. After all, I am in the hottest room of the house. Picking myself up I look over to my side; it's six o'clock and Trina's in the shower. To top _that_ off...I can't go to sleep. Well I guess it's time to look through my computer then. I slide the laptop from the edge of the bed - I may have been doing work that I lost time for when I skipped the rest of school yesterday - and put it on my thighs, opening it up. After I go through the system, I furrow at the search bar.

 _'What to search, what-to-search,'_ my thoughts hum as I tap my fingertips against the sides. Maybe Jade's favorite actress?

And so I do, typing in Dani Daniels; I think that's her name. I nod as the screen loads. I remember, it is- Oh God.

My eyes swivel up and down the page, xvideos, redtube and pornhub all printing across my eyes... She's a freaking pornstar. I slap my forehead at my past naïve-ness; yeah, sure, we'll go with her being a romantic actress. Well no shit.

And, realizing that this will be in my history, I quickly swipe the mouse towards the top, clicking on the red 'x.' However, my computer sometimes is a bit slow and doesn't scroll all the way and...before I know it, there's a black screen with an orange icon at the corner. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," spews from my mouth as I continue to scramble about the keys, another window popping up that I can't deal with. I let out a short shriek before I hear the video start, pleasuring screams of their own coming from it... It's, actually quite...nice. I pause in my motions to look at the video, a small smirk forming along my lips.

Jade doesn't have bad taste, just saying.

My eyes flicker up towards the door and... "Fuck," I spit, slamming the lid down as Trina steps in hesitantly with wide eyes.

"Uh," she hums at the foot of my bed before abruptly lashing out at my laptop, yanking the lid open. A deep red blushes across my cheeks as more moans come from the sound, my body squirming just slightly. "I finally caught you masturbating," she smirks.

"No, I wasn't," I shook my head honestly. Now, if she actually came in later then...I don't know. "And you haven't caught me before."

"Oh, guess I'll try harder," she growls, "What were you doing then?"

"That is Jade's favorite actress," I smirk as she pulls away, slamming the lid down as I had.

"Ew..."

"Yeah, let's not talk about it please," I yank my towel from the side of my bed to take a thorough shower. And when I mean shower, I mean, uh, shower.

**-(:)-**

I wave as Trina passes by, joining the group she normally tries to associate with in the mornings. As usual they do tolerate her, cutting across my sister when she tries to speak. I do feel bad, honestly, though I can't do anything about it; she'll find a group that will be good with her aside from mine. Well, mine still tolerates her actually...whatever.

I blink, realizing that I have no need to switch out any of my books since the books needed are already in my bag seeing as I ditched yesterday. God I forgot that ditching affects a lot of the next few days, don't it? Shaking my head, I shut the locker door close before twisting around, smiling once I see Jade meander her way towards her own locker. Funny, really, how different are lockers are and yet we...I don't know.

I flick my gaze back and forth, casting away some of the glances of the people _still_ gossiping about me. By now it shouldn't be irritating though it still gets under my skin. But, once again, it's just something I can't do anything about.

The small flock around me disperses once I cross through them, making my way towards her. I stop at a foot from her locker leaning against the corner before pale eyes find mine. "Hey," she greets lamely, still focusing on the books.

"Hi..." I greet back. Even though there's nothing going on, I feel a bit better. A bit more relaxed I suppose. "So uh, what are you up to?"

"What do you think Sherlock?" she snaps, closing the locker door; after all, she didn't need to go through a bunch either.

I nod, knowing the sarcastic bite lacing through it. "Well, uh, did you sleep okay?"

"Really? Sleep is what you're gonna ask about?" she raises a brow, a small smirk ghosting her lips, "But I did fine. I woke up with a nightmare as per usual...but it was a fun one tonight."

"What was it about?" I grin, getting into the swing of the conversation.

"A goblin with gaping wounds biting your head off," she growls. I freeze, giving her a short glare as she makes a biting gesture. That, however, sends a little chuckle through my lips. "Anyway, I was watching 'Goblin Terrors' last night so that may have something to do with the dream. It was a good way to sleep at one."

"Do you normally sleep that late?"

"Eh," she shrugs, holding her cup of coffee - which I didn't realize she had with her - to her lips. "I sleep whenever I feel like it. Sometimes it's eight, other times its three... Why do you think I drink so much coffee?"

I purse my lips in thought, asking, "Because you like it?"

"Love," she corrects, "But the taste grew on me after a while." And so we dip into a slow, casual conversation that never really went anywhere. By the time the bell rang I found myself disappointed, wanting to talk more to Jade. At least there was more time today for that, I had reasoned, going into first class.

**-(:)-**

I watch him throughout the class period with a curious frown. He merely shook his head once he was called up to the stage, keeping his gaze to the ground. I never expected Beck to be so...lifeless. Not that he was ever a spaz or anything - that's more like Cat's thing, bouncing with life - but he never was so quiet and just not participating. Jade kept her stares away, keeping them on the stage. But she declined in joining the stage as well, not feeling it alike him.

There was something off, with both of them. I had concluded that fact once I was done with Cat, Robbie and my short skit on the stage, me playing as a hamster draining from my mind. I knew what wrong, which is the shit show that just went on for months, though I don't know which is worse. Beck or Jade. Are they both hurting or is only Jade hurting and Beck is just thinking things over... I'd like to think so but, as usual, time slipped away too quickly for me to actually get down with the details, my eyes merely glancing and not taking in anything around me.

The bell shrieks and most of the class leaves along with Beck, leaving the few who wanted to hear the short announcement towards the end. "Alright," Jade, Andre, Cat, and a few others with me turn to Sikowitz, "So we have the Script-Bash in a few weeks. Does anybody want to do it or..."

"What's included?" a kid who I think is named James asks, clearly intrigued. I glance over at Jade whose eyes are almost blank with thought, none of the normal gears twisting in a rush at the offer to preform.

"Well to the best most written script is qualified to be produced into a play to show in a month or so and the best of _that_ will be given a scholarship. Basically Hollywood Arts wants something interesting and very, _very_ talented in order to compete-" Abruptly Jade throws herself out of the chair, bag swinging to her shoulder before she darts out the door, disappearing just as quickly as the other times she was asked to do something.

I bite my lip, my eyes nervously darting around with her grimace burning in my thoughts. "I'll, uh, just let you announce it... I don't even know why I'm here, I can't write anyways," I stumble over my words, quickly following Jade. "Hey!" I catch her attention just as her hand clasps around the doors to the outside. I catch my words before they leave my mouth, Jade's piercing glare sending chills down my spine. "Uh...you want to eat lunch together."

She only nods softly before storming through the doors, leaving me to scamper after her. Within minutes we have our food in our hands, her steps gliding towards an empty table, her appearance already calmed down a bit. I hesitate slightly, my strides not used to following her to a table. I give a soft smile, my legs guiding me towards her almost effortlessly once I shake the thoughts away. I seat myself beside her, opening the box before chowing down on my sandwich. I love this sandwich.

We sit in a comfortable silence, just eating quietly before I clear my throat. "So, are you going to uh, enter a script in for a play?" I ask nonchalantly. She merely shrugs, continuing with her food. I decide to drop the subject, not wanting to push anything at the moment. "Uh...so Dani Daniels is your favorite actress?" I ask quietly, a blush warming my cheeks while I watch her smirk grow.

"Sometimes. Now why do you ask?"

"Erm, Trina may have caught me trying to see who she was...but she thought I was, uh, masturbating." The last word died as I quieted down, the heat scalding along my cheeks growing to be too much. She chuckles quietly, though doesn't say much with the food in her mouth. I glance down at the sandwich, dropping it as I had my appetite. I place my hands down on the bench, staring off everywhere just to wait for it to come back...

"Does Trina accept it?" Jade murmurs quietly, tearing my gaze from the food truck.

I nod slowly, "I think so. I mean, the fact already kind of settled once I told her who I slept with a while ago when I actually remembered...since she saw me, uh, first wake up that morning." I swallow a knot in my throat at the answer as it sounds a bit, well, not something that you would throw out casually during lunch. And yet here I am, doing the same thing.

"When did you remember?" pale eyes flick over towards mine curiously.

"The night I smacked you. I told you I had to think of something to get me, er, off," I mumble bashfully. She heaves a long sigh, dropping her fork for the thing that used to be a burrito which she mutilated. It just looks like a mess now in all honesty. I feel a cold hand place itself on my own, thumbing over the side gentle. I dart my gaze down with a soft smile, our hands still together. I grin at her small smile - a legitimate one mind you - hers grasping mine with a small squeeze.

Her eyes glimmer in the sun - perhaps wishing to actually have shades on - as I smile gingerly at her. Her free hand snakes up my knee towards my thigh as I feel her leaning in, our noses coming closer. "Hey!" interrupted out stare as Andre, Dennis, and Marcus strolling towards the table with boxes in their hands, and cheesy grins on their faces. I feel Jade's hand almost rip itself off as they seat around the bench, settling in comfortably.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _hey_?" Jade snaps as Cat and Robbie hop along, settling at the last, free bench. "What the hell is going on? Is this a free part or something?"

"Yeah!" Cat giggles, "A 'welcome group' party!" Jade rolls her eyes as I chuckle, my hand feeling oddly cold without the contact. Once everybody starts to dive in their food and conversation, I feel it climb back onto mine, fingers almost intertwining with each other. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I continued to eat my sandwich.

And when I was asked about it, I just said, "I love this sandwich."

**-(:)-**

I hate ditching on test days.

I'm here with a pencil in my hand taking a test that I had completely forgot was yesterday.

A hundred questions...

While the class watches me.

My eyes flick up towards them, glancing back towards the large sign beside my desk labeled in bolded letters, **'Taking Test That I Ditched.'** I just want to say that, for the record, I didn't ditch because of the test, I basically ditched so I could kiss Jade some more...which we did do, even if it wasn't like 'making out' or whatever. I don't really want to tell all the lingering gazes that; in all honesty, I should be a balling mess that Beck and I aren't together and yet I'm not. I'm actually still getting strange looks because of that.

"Tori, do your test, you're at '69,'" Mr. D mumbles beside me. Did I mention that he teaches from his desk and I'm sitting right beside it? Lesson learned, I'm not ditching again. I momentarily glower at the few chortles, quickly filling in the bubble so that I'm at '71.' It's not like they're going to shut it, they don't know. I heave a sigh, scrawling more of the answers as he goes on about changes in biomes over time.

 _'I wanna learn that instead of freaking dirt,'_ my thoughts pulse as my hand fills a true or false question about whether or not the earth has layers. I've known that since third grade, don't know why it's on this test. Maybe it'll be the only question I get right on this though... I halt once buzzing sounds throughout the classroom, my ringtone muffled through my bag.

"Who's phone is that?" Mr. D barks, interrupting the lesson. He's normally fine with phones, as long as they don't cut across the lesson.

"Uh..." I blush, flicking my gaze towards him.

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah..." He nods quietly returning to the lesson as _another_ buzz comes, and then another, and another. Who keeps spamming me? "Tori," he starts again, "Could you just text that person and tell them to quit it? I bob my head, quietly slipping from the chair and diving into my bag. I snatch it from my pocket, looking over the texts. Of course...

**Jade- Hey.**

**Jade- Hey.**

**Jade- You doing a test?**

**Jade- Perfect, I got a picture.**

**Jade- I'm going to post it on TheSlap if you don't answer.**

**Jade- Hey.**

**Jade- I have a question.**

**Tori- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?**

I didn't mean to put it in all caps, oh well. Got my point across.

**Jade- You want to study tomorrow?**

**Tori- Couldn't have asked me after class?**

**Jade- It was worth it.**

**Jade- The video now has a hundred views already.**

**Tori- What?**

**Jade- I'm starting a segment called 'Tori's Comical Troubles.'**

**Tori- Jade...**

I roll my eyes, knowing I wouldn't get a response. So I slip past the desks and back to the test, answering the few more questions. Once I smile, the paper completed, I turn to my teacher. "I'm done Mr. D," I say, handing it to him once his hand shot out.

"Alright, go back up then," he yawns.

"What?" I gawk, my eyebrow raising.

I jump in my seat once the bell shrieks, my teacher shrugging, "That." As I dart for my bag, almost half the class had nearly gone out having already packed up in time for their Tuesday evenings. My attention spans wildly throughout the crowd before I get to my locker, searching for a familiar set of pale, glimmering eyes, smooth, pale skin, her soft, gentle lips...that I swear I'm going to make all blue and purple if she gives a good reason why she needed to post that shit.

"Jade!" I shout, halting her steps as she reaches the end of the hall.

"What?" she turns around, giving me a crooked smile.

Standing nearly toe to toe with her I hold up my phone, the picture posted on the screen. "Read the phone Jade, read the phone," I sneer, watching her eyes sharpen.

She snatches my wrist, hissing, "I told you about that."

"How did you get that anyway?" I snap, yanking it from her grasp. She nods behind me, Andre halting with wide eyes before he gives a short, gleeful wave, darting down the hall in a flash. I'll take care of him later. "Anyway," I sigh, "What about- What are you laughing at?"

"Oh the comments," she snorts, "'Glad you finally let her life shine.' That one's my favorite."

" _Jade_ ," I whine her pale eyes flicking back at me, "How many views?"

"Only thirty on TheSlap...and then a thousand on Twitter."

"That-that wasn't even twenty minutes ago..."

"This segments good business," she rubs her fingers together. "Anyway," she continues to walk down the hall, my strides making my way with her, "What were you going to ask?"

"Oh," I blink, "Right. So, what are we studying tomorrow then?"

"Dunno," she answers lamely, switching out some of her textbooks from her locker as I lean against the unoccupied one. Well, it's not 'unoccupied,' as the person already left. a few minutes ago. "I have a script for my class and then there's a test... Anyway, you probably have to catch up on today's lesson."

I nod in agreement, furrowing my brows. "Are you going to do a play for the Script-Bash in a few weeks?" Her motions pause, face falling into thought.

"Not sure," she mumbles slowly, "I'll uh, I'll think about it."

The silence around me ebbs at my chest, my eyes glancing over my shoulder. There's not as many people around, none at all besides Robbie who's just finishing up anyway down at this end of the hall. Though, I don't move from my position, words coming to the tip of my tongue. "You haven't done any plays since, uh...October haven't you?" I form quietly. She swallows before nodding softly, settling some textbooks in her bag. "Th-things have been hard for you haven't they?" I don't even know why I said it, or what it would do until I witnessed the reaction.

Her expression falls to a grim one, the usual, snarky, bitter gaze crumbling instantly. Her gaze flicks towards me as she purses her lips, nodding carefully. "Though," her voice drops to a husk, "I think I'll be alright..."

"How do you know?" I smile lightly to her small smirk. She shrugs gently, her hand finding my cheek before lips pressed against my own feathery. I grin once she pulls away, the locker door slamming shut. "One more?" I chuckle as she rolls her eyes, a quick peck against my forehead. I watch as she stalks away, storming through the double doors. Perhaps she's right...maybe we'll do alright.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Tori's Perspetive_ ** **_-_ **

She sighs, her pencil scratching over lines written a few minutes before. I furrow my brow, placing my binder on the floor before tilting my head. "Jade?" I ask, "You having trouble coming up with stuff?" She merely grunts, nodding her head tersely. I grimace pitifully, shifting over towards her. "Is that the script for your class?"

"Yes Vega," she mumbles, scrawling a few words for dialogue.

I listen as she sighs, shaking her head before stuffing the materials in her bag. Jade rests her feet on the coffee table, eyes fixated on the blank screen. "Are you going to put a script in for the showcase or whatever?" I try again, earning a swift glance.

"Dunno..."

"Oh come on Jade, you'll do fine," I grin, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got the scholarship stuff." I bump her elbow with mine lightly, a glare sent my way with a raised brow. Well at least she isn't dead.

"And how do you know that?" she growls.

I roll my eyes, answering, "Oh come on. You're a good writer, you can think of something. Write about a beast attacking people or whatever."

"What's the point of that?" she sneers.

"I don't know," I shrug, "Just spitting stuff out."

"Can you quiet down then?"

I raise a brow, folding my arms cockily before retorting, "Make me. I'm just trying to help."

I grin at her chuckles as she leans in, murmuring, "You shouldn't tell me to 'make you' do anything for shit..." Her lips are against mine, moving gingerly as I close my eyes. Her hesitance but need sneaks through her lips, fingers caressing my jaw. I snake my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Jade lets out a short, quiet groan, her hand gripping my thigh as she shifts over. My leg hooks around her right - or left, I don't really know - pressing her closer. My gut begins to heat rapidly, seeing as this is the most we've done in a _long_ time. Her hands clutch my side, bringing my waist against hers. Once I drop my left hand to support our weight, I feel a tentative tongue brush against my bottom lip, seeking access. It's granted, unsurprisingly, and a small, hitched breath escapes my lips as hers runs over my own tongue.

In a swift movement I pull myself over her lap, my own legs pinching her sides as nails dig at my lower torso. I bring my hands, cupping her cheeks as our lips crash together furiously, wanting more contact. I feel a small grin stretch over her lips as we continue, the same excitement blossoming in my gut. I can't think past any thoughts besides just pure enjoyment, and maybe some hormones...but I doubt we'll go _that_ far.

"DO YOU TWO NEED A ROOM?" Well, we definitely won't go that far.

I jerk abruptly, my jaw snapping before Jade let's out a low groan, her boot shoving itself against my gut. I crash against the coffee table, Trina scampering down the stairs while I fix my gaze on Jade who has her hand over her mouth. "Ow! Why did you kick me?" I snap.

"I didn't mean to- you bit my lip!" she hisses, twisting around to shoot a glare at my sister, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing to _my sister_?" she growls back as I pick myself up, "Were you two about to have-"

" _No_ ," the two of us snarl in unison. A short buzz sounds in the short silence in the room, Jade fishing her phone from her pocket. She scowls before shoving it back in, her hands shouldering her bag.

"I have to go and pick up my brother," she announces bitterly, casting a quick glare towards Trina who watches her suspiciously. With a devious smirk, Jade tilts my jaw towards her, lips pressing feverishly against mine to spite my sister. I don't mind, however, as I wrap my arms around her neck, going with the tease. She parts from me with a sinister - yet playful - smirk, snapping her jaws as she leaves towards the door, eyebrow raising towards Trina.

"I-I," my sister stumbles over her words, my fingers brushing along my lips. "I...and I was saying you had to do better with Beck..."

"Well," I drawl, recalling events that happened _oh_ so long ago, "You did see how I woke up that one morning right?"

"Oh no...you two should never be alone ever," she widens her eyes as I roll mine.

I shake my head, mumbling, "I don't think either of us are necessarily ready for that so don't worry..."

"But you were trying to talk her into the play?" she asks, brushing the whole situation over to the best of her abilities.

Was she really listening to _all_ of that? "I'm not going to- you know!" I snap, snatching my bag from the side before storming up the stairs. God Trina can be so...nosey. That's the only thing that comes to mind and it's probably the only thing my mom will allow me to say...

**-(:)-**

The sheets rustle beneath me as I shift my back over, staring blandly at the ceiling as the light outside grew gradually dimmer. I blink slowly at the fan, watching as it spins and spins and spins and spins... I growl as my stomach grumbles, flipping over to my side. Dinner is almost ready, as I checked a few minutes prior to my current state, though it's not ready enough. I jerk up, my eyes blinking in the half-lit room while my phone buzzes against my bed. I grab it from my side, flicking through the screens.

**Jade- Alright...I'm doing it.**

I grin happily, a smile forming across my lips. It's been a long while since I've seen any of her works showcased and I think it's about time that she gives her other talents a good run. Typing, I come back to her text almost a half a minute later.

**Tori- Yay! :D Do you know what you'll do for it?**

She doesn't respond immediately - which I kind of expected - leaving me to twist my head around towards my mom's call for dinner. Right when I am in the middle of something of course... Just as I move to go, I feel the phone against my hand, bringing my eyes down.

**Jade- I'm not telling.**

I roll my eyes, having expected that answer as well.

My strides guide me to the stairs then to the table where I seat myself in front of a salad and chicken. I dive into my meal as the others do, the three going into a conversation about Trina's day. I'm nearly done with my salad and half my chicken once my mom turns to me. "So how was your day?"

"Good," I nod honestly, going back to my food.

She furrows her brows, picking my head up curiously. "I haven't seen Beck in a while..." I widen my eyes as Trina hides her stricken face behind a cup of water. I haven't told her... I haven't told her and it's been nearly a week. Trina knows, dad knows but...oh god.

"Uh," I drawl, setting my fork down, "I, um, I broke up with him..."

Slowly, she places her own utensils down before glancing at me curiously. "What for?" my mom asks.

"I didn't feel anything there," I mumble honestly, "I-I kind of had my eye on someone else..." I might as well just tell her now, even if she won't love the idea.

"Who?" she replies, eyes darting softly to catch my own with no success.

I swallow, answering hesitantly, "J-Jade..."

"West? The same one who treats you badly?" she tilts her head to the side, trying to wrap her brain around it. I can't blame her, honestly, though I stand my ground. I nod, still training my stare down at my plate. "For how long?"

"A, uh, little while actually..." I whisper, though she still catches it.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Holly," my dad intervenes cautiously, his eyes darting nervously between the two of us.

"No, why- wait. Did she tell you?" my mom turns to him.

He shakes his head somberly, glancing at me as I give him a deep breath, letting him go ahead. "Well," he starts, "yeah...but only when I caught them..."

"What?" my mom snaps, eyebrow raised as she grips the table. I bow my head, sinking into my chair. My mom is really adamant about me _not_ having sex until I'm old enough. Well, that was thrown out of the window with _me_ initiating it...like four months ago. I turn away at her accusatory stare, "Victoria-" God I hate that "- What in God's name did you do?"

"We- mom...I," I sputter out, flashing a worried stare at her. She's not happy, I conclude. Not happy at all. I know she doesn't care that I'm with a girl - even if we haven't technically been dating - but with Jade, well, that's a bit of a problem it seems. That and a bunch of other stuff which really I think she's worried about at the moment. "I- yes...no, I'm, I- _fuck_."

"Language," she hisses, "Did she take my baby's virginity-"

"I asked for it-" I clap a hand over my mouth, darting my gaze towards both of my parents. Now I'm not sure what Jade has told me dad, since they have - apparently - talked about it, but my mom...well.

"You WHAT?"

My dad stands up hesitantly, trying to take control of the situation. "Holly, what's done is done, okay? We just have to roll with the punches-"

"How did that happen?" she spat as I rose from my chair, stepping from the table.

I honestly would be lying if I said I didn't want Trina to butt into this. I need anything to distract my mom's disciplinary and disappointed stare which I hate so much. "I- I got drunk at a party and, and Jade- she drank your-"

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT MY DRINK?" she explodes at the sound of Jade's name. God damn it, this isn't turning out well.

"Holly! Calm down, it isn't as bad-"

"What do you mean it's not bad? The girl who bullied her for months took her virginity and got her drunk!"

"No," I growl heatedly, "No actually, _Beck_ gave me some of the drinks to get me drunk and Jade tried to protect me throughout the party." With the new fire in my system I step forward, teeth bared. "Beck kept asking for more and more and more and yet Jade said to wait and wait until we were sober but _I_ wanted it and _I_ initiated it. I've been doing far worse to Jade than she has _ever_ done to me and that's that! Tell me one more time that she bullied me and sure she was a pain in my ass but she wasn't doing it to just see me broken!" Okay, at the start of Jade's opinion of me, that may be what she was doing but we'll gloss over that... "Mom, I want her not Beck...just please."

"Why didn't you tell me Tori?" she asks again. Something flashes through her gaze before she adds, "And you're not to see Jade whatsoever in the near future."

" _Mom_ ," I snap, "That is not happening. I would be more likely to just shove her in a closet with me than not see her." I snarl an unintelligible sound before storming off, leaving my chicken along on the dish. My steps find their way to my room, burying myself under the covers. She'll get over it, I know, but as I lay with the pillow in my face, shoulders trembling, it won't be as easy as I hoped it would.

**-(:)-**

I stare inside the metal box for longer than I should, the main hall buzzing as it usually does behind me. I twist around briefly, my eyes wandering over the groups of people about. Guiding it back towards the locker, I growl quietly, momentarily cursing a certain dream that I had last night. It started off normally - if you would call dreams that - and then Jade stepped in. I drop my gaze towards the bottom of the locker, lingering over my textbooks as my mind replays her pale skin, extended throat and low moa-

The locker slams closed in front of me, a breath seeping from my nose slowly. _'Quit that Tori, not now,'_ my thoughts manage as I twist around, leaning against my back against the metal, eyes focused straight ahead. I feel my heart pump anxiously, though somewhat slowly. That made no sense but that's how I'm describing it... It's just, well...pumping hard but at a normal pace. Does that make any- I'm going to quit it... The point's made.

My heart throbs to just _see_ her so I can just grab her and- _God_ , what the hell am I thinking?

I shake my head, rubbing my forehead before my eyes glide over towards the glass locker. Beck crouches in front of it, staring inside with a bitter gaze. I furrow my brows, watching as Andre and Cat join him. His dark eyes glance over towards me, my lips pursing into a soft, awkward smile as his does the same. He looks...tired actually. Tired and just not there. Like the lights in the house are on but no one's exactly home.

However, the slamming of a certain locker door snatches my attention, Jade _finally_ out of Sikowitz' class. She crosses the hall, my heart pumping faster as my eyes linger over her bare shoulders almost glowing past her ripped, band tank top. _'God, quit it! You actually need to talk to her Tori!'_ thoughts growl at my hormones accusingly. Black converse make their way towards me, Jade halting in front, studded brow raised.

Before she could spit out a word, I hiss, "Janitor's closet, need to talk, _now._ "

"Okay- Jesus Vega!" she snaps as I tug the wrist that was held out lazily, our steps thundering towards the closet. I nearly slam the door, throwing Jade inside, and then turn around with my chest heaving slightly. I flick my gaze over her in the dim light - the bulb needs to be replaced in her but the janitor, ironically, hasn't gotten to it yet - pale eyes glancing at me in a brief glare. Leaving her bag on the floor, I make a step towards her, my mind just whirling at the fact that, damn it, she's fucking _hot_.

My lips press against her feverishly, her mouth frozen under mine for a brief second. Hands begin to grip my back, lips moving at the same pace while we stumble towards the wall. One arm lashes out, keeping us both from falling. "T- _Tori_!" I hear her whine softly as I move towards her jaw.

I freeze, realizing that my right hand had snuck under her shirt, resting on her stomach. "Uh...sorry," I pull away, her breaths coming out short with blush spreading across her cheek. I mentally make a rule for myself to not just jump on her every single time I get in the mood...though from her darkening stare she doesn't mind- Wait, that's beside the point. "I- I do need to talk to you but you just...I didn't mean to go too fast, I kind of just-" I stumble over my words before I feel her lips against my cheek, silencing me.

"I'm fine Vega, really...I was just nearly impaled by a broomstick is all," Jade smirks, possibly breaking some laws of innocence somewhere. Or everywhere.

"I just, I-" my words stutter before I shake my head. "My mom, uh, knows now and...and she's not happy at the moment." The effect is immediate. A flash of disappointment crawls through her expression before she could stop it, her back leaning against the shelf. She exhales slowly, her teeth gnawing at my lower lip. "Jade?" I mutter, watching as she picks up her bag. "No, Jade... _Jade_ ," I grab her wrist once her own hand clasps the door handle, "It's fine. She'll get over it sometime..."

"How did she react exactly? Did she just sit down or did she yell?" she growls quietly, pale eyes piercing through mine. I stumble over my words, not wanting to answer as she nods. "Of course," Jade hums, going to open the door.

I hiss, snapping, "Don't leave me here, I can't deal with her alone..." My words halt her movements entirely, her stare down at the floor. Hesitantly, her hand falls from the door along with her bag.

She turns around, pursing her lips. "I wouldn't ever leave you," she whispers, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I do the same, my chest feeling as if ten pounds had just crashed into it. I feel like we took a step back, unable to move forward to where we were exactly. I bury my head at the crook of her neck, my lips moving out of guilt.

"I'm sorry..."

**-(:)-**

"Alrighty!" Sikowitz beams, throwing his hands out as the class turn their attention towards him. "What? I have an announcement," he pouts, staring over all. Most of us just blink at him, my hand frozen on Jade's lap as her fingers grip mine seeing as the teacher interrupted. "Anyway," he waves his hands, clearly not getting the reaction he wanted, "We casted the votes for the string of plays for the Script-Bash and now we have the five entered. So there will be Jackson's play, who isn't here right now-"

"I am," spoke a quiet boy from the corner, raising his hands.

Sikowitz takes a step back, his eyes narrowing at him. "You're in this class?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Huh," the man shook his head, "Well then... Uh, we have Amy's play, who isn't here, and then Jade's and- then Gregory-"

"Wait, what?" I hear Jade's voice ring beside me, her husk almost accusatory.

Sikowitz' blue gaze swept over, grinning toothily at her. "Why yes little princess-"

"Don't call me that."

"-you are going to be directing your script for the show. You did enter right? Or is there a Jade North running around with her directions confused?" He glances down at the paper, skimming over the lines to make sure a Jade North didn't actually enter. "Actually, yours had the most votes...I don't know why you're surprised." Jade nods softly, her hand brushing away from mine as she presses her knuckles against her lips in thought. Shrugging, the teacher continues, going over the general information about the performances that was explained before.

I watch as pale eyes loose focus of the ground below them, her foot tapping slowly. My brow furrows, my body not jerking as the bell rings as it usually does. I remain beside her, the rest of the class filtering out for lunch. Andre picks up my gaze momentarily, gesturing towards Jade with a concerned expression. As an answer I shrug, not knowing anything. He nods, carrying himself out the door while Cat waits patiently, practically squirming at the spot for some ice-cream that was promised.

I tilt my head to the side as her eyes flick up, not apparently taken aback from the loss of people. "Jade?" I whisper gingerly, "Are you, are you surprised that-"

"It wasn't my best work," she mumbles smoothly, her gaze switching towards me, "I didn't really expect that it would be accepted since 'Well Wishes' wasn't and I quite liked that one..."

I stare into her eyes, searching through the cracks and different layers; once again I find myself stunned by their perplexity as I have been before. "Is there anything else?" I ask quietly, picking up on her hesitance. Her mouth parts, eyes dropping to search for the proper words before she closes it. "It's fine Jade..." I hum, placing my lips against the side of her temple, "You don't have to tell me."

She nods, slowly picking herself up as I follow, grabbing my back. With her own over her shoulder, she clears her throat softly. "Do...do you want to, uh, play the main role?" her eyes almost wince, darting between mine gingerly.

A small smile creeps along my lips, her own expression falling into what I would call relief. I take her hand gently, murmuring, "I would love to."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

"Cut...cut...cut... _CUT_!"

I let out a shriek and the boy beside me as we launch ourselves out of the way of the flying cup of coffee. I feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest as I stare at the now mutilated cup as the hot drink dribbles out from the lid. I let out a small groan; I had paid seven bucks for that... "Jade!" I whine, "What did we do?"

"It was what you _didn't_ do," she snaps, hurling herself on the stage, "We've been over this last week Vega! You're supposed to be swaying at your feet around him!" She points at the burly boy, his red-dyed hair gelled to a natural point, green eyes widening with his hands raised. "He's a monster that you're nervous around and not just some gay dude to hang with!"

"But...I do kinda like guys..." he mumbles bashfully, staring forward.

"But right now," she snarls, ripping a discarded puppy mask left on the floor from prior rehearsals, "you're a beast that will murder everything in your way _including_ Vega!" He staggers back once the mask is shoved on his head, making him look like an estranged creature with a teen's body.

"Uh, Jade?" his voice comes out muffled, arms out to balance himself, "Why exactly do I murder everything and then carry Tori off all loving like? Wouldn't there be some chemistry before?"

I can almost see a vein pop in her temple as she sends a seething glare towards him. I roll my eyes, stepping towards her. "I've told you this before, we're practicing these scenes now and then the scenes before since Ryan and Nicole is sick, got it?" she growls, her eyes glancing towards me once I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Jade...do we need a little break? You know, so that I don't have to worry about scalding liquid burning my face off?" Jade shakes her head stubbornly, gesturing us to continue with the scene as she hops down the stage. I turn my gaze over towards Ben - the dude - as he struggles with the mask, attempting to pull it off his head. Seeing that there was no way we could do the scene at the moment, I go back towards the seats, finding Jade distracted anyway. "Jade," I mumble, picking her gaze from the ground, "What's been bothering you?"

"I just want it to be a good quality play," she answers smoothly, pale eyes hardening at me, "That too hard to ask?"

"Hey," I growl, "I'm on your side here, remember? And you did ask me to play the main role...right?" She nods stiffly, her teeth gnawing at the insides of her cheeks. "Look, I know there's a lot of pressure with this but, come on, we have another week and we'll be able to do it with the early releases." We both jerk our attentions behind us as Ben falls to the floor, almost doing a break dance to get the mask off. As he begins to curse profusely, complaining that Jade _really_ shoved it in, I mumble, "Should we check up on him?"

Brushing off my concern, Jade mutters, "I don't know, I just need this to be good and not a fucking shit show." I nod calmly, opening my mouth to speak until I grimace.

"Help! I can't smell anything other than the plastic! It smells like feet!" Ben gags, twisting my head.

"So, could you drop me off? I don't think Trina will pick me up..." I drawl as the boy squirms.

"Yeah...yeah," Jade murmurs distantly, "Maybe we should actually do something otherwise we'll be tried for murder." My head bobs as we launch ourselves towards the stage, our efforts immediately being put into Ben's trouble which - in all honesty - I think put a smirk on Jade's lips. Why am I not surprised?

**-(:)-**

"Thanks for driving me," I mumble through the comfortable silence, some music playing on the radio as we turn a corner. She nods slowly, her attention still glued to the road as cars stream past. It's - according to the dashboard anyway - almost ten, long past my dinner time. Though that has grown to be a pattern these last few weeks, Jade's antics about her play driving the session over by a few hours. I get it, I really do. It's needing to perfect something that will be preformed in front of a large audience _and_ with a prize hanging over her head like this. Though, I'd really prefer if there wasn't anything thrown at me for not making one body gesture that part of the audience would actually register.

I blink, finding myself in front of my house, Jade sitting at the front wheel. "Do you, uh, want me to walk to the door?"

"Please," I grin, pulling my bag over my shoulder as she climbs out towards the road, going around the hood. We make our way towards the grass, the silence between us bubbling in my gut. This, too, had become a pattern during the past few weeks. Not that we don't talk, sure, but when we do it's normally about whatever we're doing at the moment or joining other conversations. But there are moments after the silence where I ask to see how she is, and it's half answered. Answered, sure, but there's still some things missing.

At this point, though, I'm taking anything I can get.

"Are you stressed about all of this?" I pipe up, setting my bag down against the door before leaning against the wall beside it. She seats herself on the small ledge for our plants, nodding softly. "So..." I begin, my limbs bending down in front of her, "I mean, I've only did one play before but that ended up being...a-"

"Hit on Twitter," she smirks, my eyes rolling.

"Yeah. By the way, how is that new segment doing?" I hiss sarcastically.

"Good actually. I mean I only have the one video but I'll do more," Jade grins, eyeing me with a devilish flashing clouding them. A part of me hoped that she hadn't posted anything else but, well, since the only thing up was utterly humiliating, I'm scared what she'll post later.

Nevertheless I chuckle, my eyes darting between hers. "But could I help?" I ask, "With some of the stress I mean..."

"Do you have any ideas?" she murmurs quietly, gaze still locked on. I nod, leaning forward to brush my lips against hers. Immediately her hands find my neck, pulling me closer feverishly. Another pattern I've noticed is the constant little sessions we have once she's a bit overworked. I grin against it, feeling her tongue slide in smoothly. She lost her hesitance and tentativeness through them, gaining more heat and need with each time.

We shuffle up, almost uncoordinated, before I feel our feet scuff up towards the wall. My back brushes against it, her hands finding my waist quickly. I become very conscious of the doorbell right beside my elbow, shifting us further away. Her lips trail towards my jaw, and then my neck. A breath comes out rushed as she begins to nibble, though my eyes widen suddenly. "Wait-Jade," I gasp, her movements halting.

She brings her gaze towards mine, nose brushing against my own. She leans forward though I push her back, my right hand hiking up my shirt. "Not where she'll see..." I mumble, her eyes trailing to my exposed stomach. A small, relieved grin flashes, her lips connecting with mine. Jade stands on her knees, hands clutching my hip and left arm as she gives peppery kisses along what naval is exposed. I growl as she bites at my hip, beginning to mark the area. I find my grasp on her cheek, caressing it as I feel my stomach flip over in the mist of a warm heat.

Jade pulls away and I don't bother looking down once her lips find mine once again. I feel the circle of heat where she had been just before now, reminding me of the Ring of Fire. Our lips flow slowly after a while before we pull away, grinning at each other like complete fools. She slides out of my grip as we bid each other a good night, a crooked smile still plaguing my lips. I pick up my bag gingerly before striding into my house, my eyes flickering towards the table.

My mom sits there, indulged in her work. I hesitantly bring my steps towards the stairs, not wanting to make too much noise. She doesn't pick her head up, though I doubt she is actually reading the papers in front of her; the pen that she holds in her hand isn't clicking or moving about. With my steps eventually at my room, I shut the door exhaling briefly. I furrow my brows before lifting my shirt, eyeing the dark, heavy bruise now at my hip.

Jade, once again, has marked me and I can't bring myself to be anything more than just happy.

**-(:)-**

We make our way towards Festus' food truck, our orders in mind - me that awesome sandwich and Jade just a water. However, I glance off to the side, frowning slightly. Beck, uncharacteristically, sits against a pillar, eyes trained to the ground. I shift, glancing at Jade who merely shrugs out of disinterest. Biting the inside of my cheek, holding up the line behind me, I sigh, striding towards him. Jade takes a few steps after me, though not much further.

"Hey," I mumble, picking up his head, "Could I sit with you for a moment?"

"Sure, sure," he shifts to the side, allowing me space. We're quiet for a moment, his dark eyes trained to the ground. With a hand running anxiously through his hair, he mutters, "Was...was I a bad boyfriend?"

I glance at his miserable gaze, guilt plaguing it. I shake my head, mumbling, "No, you weren't. Well, I mean," I exhale quietly, "you shouldn't have cheated but...you know, you were a good one."

"But, but what went wrong?"

"I said yes when you asked me to date you," I groan, "It had nothing to do with you... I just, it became inevitable that we would break up since I had already slept with, uh, Jade..."

He nods slowly, digesting the words. "Have you- have you already slept with her again?"

"No," I mumble.

There comes another silence between us, blanketing the area as people shuffle out of the way, not wanting any part of it. "But I must have done something wrong...I mean with us. I fucked up with Jade, I know, I shouldn't have...I wasn't thinking," he admits tersely, "I just don't understand. I, I don't know."

"Well, I suppose you were a bit pushy with physical stuff," I shrug earning a small nod.

"Jade said the same thing and then we broke it off... I don't know, I feel like we were closer without the sex."

"Maybe, but the physical stuff is a two way street I guess. It'll be different with the couple," I mutter.

"Yeah," he glances over at me, eyes narrowing curiously. "You've changed actually...you're not the same Tori I remember a couple of months ago." I frown at the thought, tilting my head to the side. I mean, perhaps I've changed but it's not really that much, right? I look at him blankly, wanting him to explain and - luckily - he does. "I don't know, it's just that you're not wearing what you used to-" I glance down at the dark purple plaid shirt and black jeans "- you've, I don't know. You just seem different. You remind me a lot of Jade actually."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone's said that," I mumble. I take a moment for all the words to wash over me, nodding slightly. "Maybe you've changed since you've dated Jade too," I counter, "And when you did things didn't work out like they were supposed to... And, maybe Jade changed as well."

Beck lets my own words sink in, muttering after a minute, "I'd actually like to talk to her, you know, about stuff...could I?"

"By all means," I pick myself up, "It would be good anyway." I stride over with a lingering, half smile which is returned before going up to Jade. "He wants to talk to you," I say, Jade sighing briefly. She goes over anyhow, leaving me to quickly order my sandwich and get her water. I walk over to the table, satisfied with getting my lunch before looking over. I end up watching them for a while, my mind wondering if she did the same. Perhaps she did, I don't really know. And once the two do get up as I find half my sandwich already gone without my conscious, I see them smile momentarily, their arms wrapping around each other before they part.

Jade strolls her way towards me with a gentle expression, seating herself beside me. I don't bother asking what they spoke about, but I do hand her the bottle. We grin at each other, Cat, Robbie and Andre joining us with a conversation of their own.

**-(:)-**

The dim light in the changing room really isn't helping, especially when I have to pull off this _irritating_ dress and put on a casual, summer's wear. My fingers brush over the buttons frantically, the clock on the wall ticking away ever so quickly in my mind. I gasp once I nearly flip over, the dress pulled off my head. "Finally!" I snap, diving towards the couch before shooting a quick glare towards the lights. The janitor really needs to fix them...

Once I heave the pants over my legs and the plaid shirt on my shoulders, I twist around before letting out a shriek. "Jade!" I hurl myself backwards, watching her smirk crease her cheeks, coffee in hand as well as a slight gleam in her eye. "Whe-where you there the whole time?"

"Uh huh," she mumbles.

"You didn't bother helping me?" I hiss, making my way towards the door.

She rolls her eyes, rasping, "You have five more minutes, calm down. And besides, it was too entertaining." I make a false smile, her eyebrow raising as a retort.

"I thought my five minutes was up," I furrow my brows. She shakes her head, stepping leisurely towards the couch.

"There was some problems with the tech equipment and Sinjin...he spilled bird seed all over the keys and some of them are jammed," she scowls.

"He still does that?"

"Apparently," Jade groans, "I don't think he's stopped since Beck's play." I feel my fingers fumble around the hem of my shirt, bringing my gaze down. I heave a short, quiet breath, frowning towards the floor. "What's with the sour face Vega?" Jade asks in a rather bored tone, pale eyes staring blandly at me. Thanks for the support Jade...

"I'm still a bit nervous, that's all..."

"Uh, really?" she stands up, taking a long sip from her coffee, "Because you only have one scene left. And that's it." I nod, knowing that it seems ridiculous, my ears barely picking up the audience's chatter just outside the stage.

"I-I know, I'm just...dunno-"

My eyes pick themselves up as I feel a hand on my shoulder, Jade staring at me softly. "You're doing fine Vega, you're playing the character well actually...which is what I expected since she's naïve, gullible, too nice and-"

" _Hey_ ," I gasp hotly as she smirks behind her cup.

"What? It's a perfect description of the two of you."

"Well then," I steps back, folding my arms as I turn around, facing the opposite wall. I almost jump as the empty cup rockets towards the trash can beside me, landing in it perfectly. Her arms wrap around my waist with the script among them, nose nuzzling into the side of my neck.

"Relax Vega, I was kidding," she murmurs, "Well-" I swat her arm, earning a nice, quiet chuckle in my ear. "But no, you're playing the part well, I wouldn't be nervous."

"Thanks," I hum earnestly. We sway slightly, letting the few minutes pass before we hear the end of the "interlude..." The interlude which is towards the end of the play but, oh well. We part once I step out the door, my legs guiding me back to the stage as I get into character. I hear a short crack of thunder - given by Sinjin - my legs hurling myself onto the stage.

"Janice! Janice!" I yell frantically, my eyes searching wildly around the set as I see Nicole, or Janice, come out of the room sluggishly. "Janice! There's- there's a beast about, I swear I saw it, you have to believe-"

"Stop," she groans, clutching her side gingerly. Her hand pushes against my shoulder as I take a step back, my eyes widening at her hip. An arrow protruded from it, a gasp coming from my lips. "I-I believe you," she hisses, collapsing on her knees, "But the hunters are after it... It's your fault."

"My-my fault?" I freeze, my expression morphing into one of concern and offence. "How? I just got here-"

"Exactly! Ever since you came here I've heard all of this stuff about the beast," she whimpers harshly, wincing at the arrow, "And the hunters are now all over this camp, how could you?"

"What, Janice? You're going to die and your last words are blaming me for everyone's death here?" I snarl, careful not to add _too_ much bite to it... I may or may not have learned that the hard way once coffee ended up staining my pants. I, uh, I looked like I shit myself to say the least, adding to Jade's new segment. I nearly chortle at the thought before I scold myself for getting distracted.

"It's your fault! I saved up all of my money for half my life for this place and you come and, and, _God_ , it's your fault!" she snaps, twisting around.

"Quit moving!" I snap, crouching down to attempt to help her. "And-and we don't even know if the monster even killed all those people anyway!"

" _What_?" she growls, kicking my hand away, "How dare you say that?"

"Not even an hour ago you were telling me there was no beast!" I spit.

"No human would maul people like that," she groans, "No human would...would, Christ."

I widen my eyes, shifting closer to her as Nicole - or Janice, whatever - begins to close her eyes, her movements beginning to lessen. "No, wait, don't, hey!" I shake her shoulders, receiving no answer. I gasp, jumping at the sudden flash of light and thundering, roar of, well...thunder. I scamper to the side, clutching a wheelbarrow as my eyes are fixed on Janice's limp body, the echo of the thunder ringing through me like a scream.

My eyes flash towards the side of the stage, Jade darting towards the back. I grit my teeth, turning around wildly as I hear twigs snap and the mutterings of the other boys in the play. "Go on, get her...she's seen too much...yes I know, the wolf-thing will be our next priority..." I flicker my gaze towards the audience just briefly, internally pleased by the several in the front row leaning at the edge of their seats. Jade knows what she's doing - the dialogue, body language, _everything_. It's a wonder how she managed to tell herself otherwise.

A shot's bellow flies throughout the room, spooking even myself as I jerk, tumbling over the wheel barrow. As quickly as I could, the boys running along the stage, I tear the parts of the shirt that Cat designed, bloodied make-up already underneath it. I turn as a hand from under the curtain hands me fake blood. I nod my thanks, splattering it all over the hole in my shirt.

Once the several steps flood the scene, I stagger from the wheelbarrow, my legs guiding me in uncoordinated strides. I growl, clutching my chest where the wound - supposedly - made its way beside my heart. I collapse beside Nicole, vaguely recalling the time I had actually tripped over her, nearly face planting into the ground. That was fun...for Jade. I writhe on the ground before my limbs cease their movements, my head laying to the side. I close my eyes, the sound of rain sloshing through my mind as Sinjin whirls away at the effects.

I squint barely, watching as Ben's hairy, wolf-thing feet shuffle towards me with an animalistic bounce from the side of the stage. I feel his arms cup me gingerly, my legs, arms and head falling limp; I am supposed to be dead after all. However, I feel the mask dip down towards me, nuzzling me more carefully than he ever did during practice. The beast carries me off the stage and do the side, disappearing behind the curtains as they are pulled. I blink in the dimmer light, the beast not letting me down.

I smile, shifting her head towards me, shifting the mask half way off before I pressed my lips against hers. I grin, knowing I had assumed right as they melt into mine briefly. "So," I pull the rest off, pale eyes staring down at me with her hair falling to one side, "What happened? Did you break his leg?"

"Actually no, _I_ didn't break his leg," she answers, "One of the others dropped a brick used as a prop on him as he was getting ready and-"

"You mean he _actually_ broke his leg?" I gape in concern.

She shrugs, mumbling, "Sinjin never actually pressed 'play' for the huge thunder." I grimace, looking back at her with some concern as she shrugs, "There's already an ambulance at the back. He looks alright, a bone didn't come out or anything."

"Okay." Well, I feel a _little_ bit better now. "So, are you going to actually get me down or-"

She interrupts me, pressing her lips on my forehead before asking, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? Like, to the pier?"

"I thought you didn't really like it," I grin as she rolls her eyes.

"If there's going to be walking dolphins around then no but...well I just figured since you haven't gone in a while and, uh, yeah." I chuckle as her words die off, nodding with my arms wrapped around her neck. We both pick our heads up once Jade's name is called. A small smirk forms on her lips before she completely lets go of me without a warning, causing me to fall all the way down. I groan, glaring at her as she walks away. She turns, eyebrow raised. "Did that hurt?"

"Uh...yeah, it did actually," I spit.

"Nice."


	21. Chapter 21

_ **Tori's Perspective** **-** _

"That was a terrible joke Vega," she rolls her eyes, a small grin forming. "You see, you have to be subtle about them." My chuckles die from my own joke - which was pretty horrible but it's fine - as my eyes glance over towards the side, heavy rain sloshing against the puddles in the street. Obviously we're not at the pier though, to be quite honest, I don't mind all that much. I grin at her, gazing at the soft smile which resembles the one from last night she wore. Because of the play, she proudly received the scholarship money that Lane had handed over, Sikowitz clapping in the corner.

She had looked surprised at first, honestly, though I grin at her accomplishment, blood staining my shoulder as she strode towards the stage. It was one of the only times at school I had ever seen her grin toothily, and I'm glad I'm able to have it return, even if it's smaller.

"So how do you do so?" I raise a brow, folding my arms as my back leans against the booth.

The waiter, before Jade answers, comes up to our table, asking for our drinks. "Uh, root beer," she mumbles as I ask for a sprite. Once he goes to the back for our drinks. "Wait, have you seen 'Constipation' at all?" Jade furrows her brows, eyes looking at me curiously.

I tilt my head to the side, shaking my head. "No..."

"Oh," she shakes her head, "Never mind. It hasn't come out yet."

I blink for a moment, a small grin stretching across her lips. And then it hits me, a tight smile finding its way along mine. "That's...that's really bad..."

"But it's subtle," she chortles. We chuckle along with it until our drinks are given, the conversations morphing into the most random things. Different foods we eat or just how much we like Hollywood Arts and kind of hate it... Gossiping the main thing. It surprises me, honestly, how my memory could be wiped of the time eating the actual food - which I apparently ordered a chicken wrap - just from watching her crack a few smiles and shoot a few glares.

Though once we go back outside, Jade's mood dampens as our hair in the rain, her grumblings going on about how we parked a little further off. I, however, laugh, padding through the small puddles while Jade stalks behind me stubbornly, not joining in on the fun. "Oh come on Jade!" I twist around, brushing away some damp strands. She folds her arms, shooting a quick glare at me with her dark hair falling in wet strands - like mine - with the rain puttering against them. "It's fun!"

"It's wet!" she snaps, her steps passing me, "Come on, we have to get to the car..."

"At least this one's dry," I chuckle, prancing beside her. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes before crossing the parking lot. "Jade!" I jump towards her, earning a mere glance, "Come on, let's kiss in the rain!"

"Uh, no," she growls tersely, "Let's not." I walk backwards in front of her, pulling a pout over my expression. She only rolls her eyes. Not that I was expecting anything else though...

"Oh come on," we go up to the car, the lights flashing as she presses on the key, "Just one, _one_..." Jade raises her studded eyebrow as I plead, shaking her head.

"You are so unbearably cheesy."

I scoff hotly, my face growing into another pout. She looks at me with entertainment, finding it amusing when I'm riled up...that sounds a bit weird. "Fine then," I glance over to the side, spotting a few others attempting to escape the rain, "I'll just go over there and ask if they want to." I begin to walk away when I feel an arm yank at my bicep, Jade pushing me against the car. I raise a brow as she glares at me, a sneer crossing her lips. "You don't want me to go over there?"

"No," she growls almost like a child. I grin as she adds, "Now why do you want to do it so badly?"

I feel the water dampen my shirt against the car and we certainly aren't getting any drier out here. "Well I never have and I want to see what it's like..."

"That's a stupid excuse."

"That I want to see how it feels like?"

"That you haven't done it before," she growls. I roll my eyes, my arms around her neck before tilting my head to the side.

"Have you?" I grin.

She heaves a sigh, pale eyes piercing through mine with her bored expression. "You really want this don't you?" Jade mumbles, me nodding in return. "Fine..." she groans before her lips lock with mine. I begin to smile into it once the kiss deepens; she likes it and she can't do _anything_ about it. I hold her tighter, the water running down our cheeks as if we had just gotten out of the pool. "Quit with that smile," Jade snaps once she pulls away, though her expression is a bit softer. "Okay, you had your wet kiss now get in the car," she growls, pulling away so I can stride across the hood.

I give her a quick face which she returns, causing me to give a soft chuckle. I know she liked it, even if she won't flat out admit it.

**-(:)-**

I grin down at the shirt as it had been shrugged over my shoulders. It's a faded band shirt - the Red Peppers - and I'm not all that sure whether or not it's Jade's washer and drier or the shirt but _jeez_ does it feel cozy. It's kinda warm but just so soft, especially since the wet hair handing on the side reminds me why we had to change so suddenly anyway. I glance over as Jade throws on her own black shirt, pale back with her bra clasp flashing before the material covers it. "What movie?" she asks, turning around.

"Uh...anything other than a horror movie?" I grin, hoping that she would have _one_. And, of course, she doesn'- wait... "Do you have 'The Grinch who Stole Christmas?'" I bend down to her side, giving a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, we're not watching it," she growls, holding a movie in one hand. I don't know what it is, but I guess I'll wait and see. We both climb to her bed - which is a lot bigger than mine - as the TV in front of it switches on, the movie already in the DVD player. Jade hits play as my eyes wonder around the room. There's so much of her character around: pictures of her childhood almost tucked away behind more recent things, scissors, several knickknacks regarding an animal's internal structure, some posters and paintings of some really gruesome scenes and scissors...there's a lot of them in a row along her bookshelf. Kind of like a shoe drawer but more...sinister. More Jade-esque I should say.

The movie starts its credits, Jade's attention on it while I snuggle further in the bed. It's really comfortable, I can't help it. We don't speak for a little while, the characters on screen dancing to some party that's really more like a rave but- "Jade, is this movie, uh, guts and stuff?"

"The most tame one I have," she mumbles, rolling her eyes as a blonde hikes up her skirt once the camera passes, "In terms of guts and stuff."

"When did you get this movie?" I ask hesitantly. I don't really know if I want the answer.

"Nine." I knew I didn't want to know... That kind of explains a lot actually, and how she isn't innocent at all. Not like Cat. Well, I really doubt Cat is actually innocent with her brother and all but it's the front she chooses at least.

"When I was nine I was just watching Drake & Josh," I grimace, some 'R' rated stuff going on. "Jade, what's the rating of this movie?"

"R," she chortles at my blush. Huh, kind of got that before I asked. Just when I go to open my mouth, continuing the conversation, I hear the door open. We both switch our attentions over to the boy, about twelve or so I'd say, with sandy blonde or brunette hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uh..." he starts nervously, flickering his gaze towards me.

"What are you doing in here?" she growls tersely, pale eyes piercing through his. His features are so unlike Jade's. His nose is short and slim, face round and ears poking out. Jade's is a bit narrower, jaw stronger and nose longer than his.

"I uh...mom was asking-"

"Tell her to fuck off," she spits, the boy nodding slowly. He backs away, gaze hesitantly lingering on me before closing the door.

After a moment's of silence, I watch as her stare towards the TV turn almost blank, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That your brother?"

"Derek? Yeah," she nods quietly.

"He doesn't look a lot like you," I note, earning another nod.

"Because he's my half brother." I turn to her curiously, my eyes meeting hers. "My dad," she starts quietly, "wasn't married to my mom when they had me and the relationship fell aprt before they could. She left me anyway, leaving me with him... And then my new mom came around and she was fine but then, one day..." She chuckles bitterly, scowling, "One day she decided to hide crack in here, in my bedroom...in my first rabbit's cage...my dad got me a new rabbit after that."

"Jade..." I whine in pity, nuzzling into her side. She freezes before her hand finds my own. We lay like that for a while actually, going through the movie scenes one by one, our bodies inching themselves closer. My mind buzzes at her opening, my heart beat solemnly. Once I actually focus in on the plot, I grimace, watching the blonde from before get cornered by the murderer with a hammer. I shudder as she's bludgeoned with it. I tear my eyes away from the screen, my clutch on Jade's shirt becoming nearly unbearable for my knuckles. "Jade..." I whine, grimacing as I watch the blonde - Cheryl or whatever her name is - get her head thrown into a blender, "How can you watch this?"

"Reminds me of my childhood fantasies," she grins grimly, her eyes flickering across the screen. "It's been a little while since I watched this one- _holy shit_ I forgot about that!" she laughs as the blender explodes from having, uh, bone in it, painting the kitchen red.

My eyes squeeze shut before I dive into her shoulder, muffling, "Why do you find that _comical_? It's completely disgusting..."

She chuckles in response, her voice reasoning, "Well first off the blood is probably some melted popsicles that had lying around, she was a bitch and come on, how many times do you see someone's arms flailing like that?" I shake my head as I pull away, giving her a distasteful glance as she merely shrugs. My eyes glide back towards the scene, which switched to the rest of the group finding the now very dead girl. I honestly can't see how she could watch this but, oddly enough, I can see the mood carry through her plays.

"I think your play would do better than this," I mumble my thoughts, not exactly keeping track of what's being said. As the statement hangs in the air, I oddly don't feel my cheeks warm, my attention going towards her fixated stare on the TV.

"You think it was good enough?" she whispers quietly.

"Jade," I exhale almost impatiently, "Of course it was good enough. Why wouldn't it be?" Pale eyes solemnly switch to mine. I frown as I look at them, seeing doubt weave through. "Answer me, please. I'm here for you, remember?"

She nods slowly, her stare lingering over my hand which glazes against her own. "I just..." she starts, her voice wavering with the embedded emotion trickling by. "I-I don't know what I do looks right or wrong anymore. One minute it looks perfect and the next there's so many little details that fuck the whole thing up... I don't know what to do and-and I'm trying but it's not enough." My expression falls into a pitiful one, my hand brushing through her hair as she covers her eyes, right knee bending towards her chest. "I-I'm just lost Tori, and I don't know if I can do anything about it," she weakly stammers, my heart flipping itself over painfully.

"Jade..." I softly say, "Don't, it's okay. I'll help you, I promise. I won't hurt you," I swallow, my eyes burning once she brings her gaze to me, "again..." I give a gentle smile which Jade mirrors, a flash of light coming from the TV, blanketing the otherwise black room in a bloody - most likely - red. The clock on the wall ticks away slowly, hands wrapping around my waist while she grins sadistically at the TV, pleased to see everybody just die...And yet I'm leaning further against her. I jerk at the scream, clutching her waist as I growl, "Why the hell do you put this movie on for our date?" She chuckles gingerly, her hands running through my hair, pushing me away until our noses brush against each other.

"It's easier to initiate stuff," she murmurs slyly before her lips are against mine, gently caressing them. I feel my stomach flip over thrice, my hands shaking once an arm wraps around her neck, pressing her against me. My tongue slides in as lips part, perhaps for air I don't know, meeting her own. I let out a quiet moan once she pushes me against the pillows, our lips still connected. I feel her heart beat rapidly against my clothed chest, hands raking at my sides.

Now I don't care if there's a group of teens with their blood spewing out of their eyes or whatever, not with my blood pumping furiously behind my ears or her teeth grazing my jaw. My knees pinch her sides, legs locking around her. I have her now and I'm not going to let go for the world. Hands climb under Jade's shirt that now hikes up, exposing my stomach. It's the same one that I felt relieved to wear before, having something cozy to sleep in. However, as her cold hands run along my warming skin, glazing over my chest, I want it off.

My words fail me as she teases, her leg nuzzling in between my own. I merely whimper, earning a satisfied smirk against my neck. "J-fuck," I manage, grimacing once she pulls away. I widen my eyes, letting out a growl. Her pale eyes loom down over me, her devious smirk growing into a fine, cocky grin. She leans away, her hips rolling over mine which I have to restrain from bucking along. Jade gives a short chuckle, her hands clasping the rim of her shirt before I see a flash of black fly towards the side of the bed, unwanted.

I suppress a quiet moan once her hands play with her hair, her bare chest swaying with her hips that continue to rock. I can tell she's excited as I am, nipples hardened and ready. I lean forward, wanting to knead when hands shove my shoulders back, trailing along my wrists, restraining them. "Don't make me tie them to the board Vega, I'm giving you a show and it's not 'hands on,'" she husks, my legs squirming as they straighten out.

"Please," I whimper. She shakes her head with a few 'tisks,' rolling her eyes.

"No, this is your show..." her left hand leaves the right with my wrists, "And I'm the star of it." I bite back a groan as her fingers press roughly against the center of my legs. It's hard to imagine I actually forgot the _first_ time we did this...especially since I'm a pile of aroused limbs already. Pleased with my reaction, she picks herself up, hips turning in circles as pale eyes grew to a darker, light emerald. "You like that?" she cooed softly, my eyes flicking to her side.

I furrow my brows, unable to keep the breathy sigh from my lips as I tilt my head to the side. In black, scrawled ink read the words 'Make it Shine' along her right - my left - side. "W-when did you get that?" I ask quietly, my lungs malfunctioning once she halts, nails grazing over it.

"Beck and I made a bet on how many times you would do the bird scene... I said at least twenty-"

"Okay, glad you had hope for me," I cut across with a sly smirk.

Rolling her eyes she continues, "Anyway, we were to choose tattoos and he chose what was the most annoying nightmare I could dream of. I had promised myself that when a year passed I would get it removed but..." Her words trail off, leaving a slight blush across her cheeks that I only am able to see from the flashes of the TV, bullets ringing throughout the room.

In a quick motion, I lean forward, shoving Jade on the opposite side of the bed with a small yelp forming from her lips. I chuckle throatily as she clutches my back, legs intertwining with mine. "I like it," I mumble, my lips soon finding hers once again. Within a minute I find that my shirt was thrown off, my thoughts not even registering it until I whimper, a tongue dragging across my left nipple. I lean over, my arm supporting us as Jade grips my back, teeth grazing along my collarbone.

We both tense, however, once creaks sound at the door. In a flash we both dive underneath the covers, Jade snatching her bra from the bed before stuffing it with us. She presses her index finger to her lips and I nod, just as the door opens softly. I close my eyes - and I assume Jade does the same - knowing that we should either be sleeping or watching the movie with more clothes on... I think sleeping is the best bet.

The room remains quiet other than the TV blasting it's random sex scene in horror movies - how fitting - and the clicks of fancy shoes that are alike the ones my dad wears to important meetings. The go over to Jade's side of the bed, lingering at the foot of it. I hear him sigh, starting off slowly. "I uh...I um, I'm proud of your performance yesterday...it was a good one and well deserving for the...uh...prize. And, uh, I watched the whole thing and...uhm...I hope that, uh, your- er...friend here sticks with you...I mean, I think you two can, uh, last for a long...em, while..." I almost furrow my brows, listening to Jade's dad's monotone voice speak in the silence. "And...uh, right..."

I hear the steps click by the TV before he lets out a soft sigh. I'm not all that sure as of whether or not it is out of disappointment or a distorted fondness, honestly. "You and your movies Jade," I growls, switching the movie off, bathing the room in almost complete darkness. I hear them become more distant towards the door. "I, um...have a good, er, sleep..." The door clicks close and I hear a soft whine beside me, my heart skipping a beat.

I blink in the now dark room, focusing my attention on Jade. From what moonlight shines through the curtains above us, I see her eyes open and glassy, lips forming a mix between a smile and a grimace. "Jade..." I breathe quietly, "See? There's always going to be people with you...always. I'll be there for you every step of the way, alright?" She nods slowly, sitting up before wiping her eyes. I grin, doing the same with my arms finding her back. Her chest brushes against my own as she nuzzles into my shoulder. We pull apart for our lips to mesh gingerly, only there to soothe each other.

Once we break apart, our lungs requesting air, her hands grip my cheeks, pale eyes darting between mine. "I-I love you..." she stutters, immediately widening her eyes at the words, the simple three words, that just flowed from her mouth. She stares at me reluctantly, her jaw clenching at the slip.

Though I grin, closing the gap before murmuring, "I love you too Jade...let me show you." Her breath hitches as she nods again, lips clashing against each other heatedly. My limbs maneuver over her, knees bent at her sides while hands feverishly stray towards the rim of my pajama pants. I grunt, missing the contact as I tear them off, my body immediately pressing against her once I feel the cold air underneath the blankets hit my skin.

 _'I need warmth,'_ I mentally chant as I grind my hips against hers, her breath coming out, tickling my ear, _'I need release... I need her...'_ I groan as I feel a hand slip underneath my underwear, pale eyes watching my expression.

"Oh my god," she whimpers quietly, her fingers now glazed with warmth. They sink into me, pumping in and out slowly as I gasp, nails digging into my shoulder. My fingers fumble around her own bottoms, shifting between the layers of fabric before letting out a breathy moan, matching one of her own. She's so...

"Fuck," I swear, my own digits slipping in. She rocks her hips against my hand, knuckles brushing against her wrist before I gasp. In a quick motion - and an impatient growl coming from her end - I strip myself from her, my mind numb with arousal. I don't even think as I strip myself from my underwear, leaving me completely naked. I feel the sheets draping against my bare skin, eyes flicking over her legs as she shimmies out of her clothing. With the two of us completely bare, I launch myself on top of her, leaving hasty, sloppy kisses over her neck.

Flipping me to my back with a burst of force, Jade snickers as I groan. She glances down at our hips, her leg wrapping around my own before she slips in between my legs. We both gasp at the contact, our bodies shivering in pure delight. As our bare skin grinds together, our breaths become more ragged, heat building up in our guts. I close my eyes as she buries herself deeper against me, letting out a moan of her own. "Fuck you feel so good..." she grits her teeth, eyes flickering towards the door.

I merely grunt in response, my mind solely focused on Jade and only Jade.

" _Yes_ ," I pant as we rock our hips faster, my limbs tensing. I feel her jerk suddenly above me, a splash of hot fluid running along my thighs as I join her, our throats letting out the most god-forbidden noises anybody could make.

With my limbs heavy, I lean forward, watching curiously as her breathing slows with a line of teeth flashing from her grin. My lips find her chest as she stands on her knees over me, hands caressing my shoulders and hair. I drag my tongue along her skin before nibbling at her side. She gives a soft groan as I begin to mark it as my own while her nails do the same. Once I pull away, I faintly see a dark blotch on her side - I really don't know or care to find what shape it is - before her lips press against my temple.

"God I wanted this for so long," Jade whimpers, situating herself to the side of me. The blankets are kicked to the edge of the bed as her right leg crosses over mine, the left hooking around my back. Heated kisses mark all along my neck tenderly, nails clutching my side as I grip her back. We're pieced together in a distorted puzzle and yet I can't ask for anything better. I don't want it to end, or the dawn of sleep to take over.

I lock my lips with hers, earning a slow growl, "I've wanted this for a while as well..."

She grins, leaning forward to plant a wet kiss on my cheek. We land back on the pillows, Jade's eyes glinting up at me with a soft smile. I mentally snap a picture, my gut twisting as I feel giddy, mouth against hers. I close my eyes, imagining the same pale skin against mine, lips that are moving with mine and the eyes just under my own. I'm with her and that's all that matters...I'm with her and nothing else seems to be more important at the moment. Well, maybe _air_ , oxygen...that's kind of important.

I break away as she brings air to her own lungs, the same smile creeping along her lip. Her head nudges towards the headboard just - er - a head away...god that sounds stupid. I tilt my head to the side as she points to her mouth cockily, a sly smirk clouding her eyes with arousal. I chuckle myself, nodding before I press my lips against her. I find myself climbing towards the headboard, my legs parting as I catch a glimpse of the view at her window.

I smile momentarily; the moon peeks over some of the mountains by the sign, seeing as Jade's neighborhood is kind of on a hill like my own. It's calm outside, cars rolling past with their own business. Blues, whites and shades of black blanket everything, some of the stars peeking through the sky like a blanket covering a lamp with several poked holes. "You enjoying the view up there?" she asks softly.

A grins stretches across my lips, my voice husking, "Yeah...and how about you?"

"It's not bad," she murmurs through a small snicker. I chortle with her before letting out a soft moan, her tongue dragging itself between my legs. It sinks in, brushing along to feed her - and I suppose my - appetite. I shutter as she adds two fingers in, the two pumping slowly, driving me insane.

"Faster..." I whimper, my vision through the window becoming unfocused. She obeys, her motions going into a more rapid pace as I feel the heat build up in my lower stomach. My knuckles turn white against the board as she begins to dine in more, her free hand clutching my thigh. I shut my eyes entirely as Jade begins to suck, milking anything she can. I shiver, goose bumps trailing all across my skin before my hips buck. "J- _Jade_ ," I cry, my jaw clenching as I feel my body release after a few minutes, sending a smile across my lips.

I breathe out shuddering breaths, my back falling slightly limp as I gaze out the window. It really is a nice view. Once Jade pulls away, satisfied, I crawl back towards her, grinning like a fool. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I shake my head briefly, "You just have a little somethin' right..." She raises a brow as I drag my tongue along her cheek, tasting - uh - me I guess... However, I find myself enjoying it, eventually diving back towards her own mouth, tongues running along each other smoothly. "Now," I drawl, bopping her nose, "I think it's your turn."

"Don't ever touch my nose like that again."

"Boop."

" _Vega_ I swear I will make it so that you can't sit on your ass for a week," she snarls. I merely give her a sly smirk, leaning against her ear.

"Maybe some other time..." I whisper, feeling her shiver against me. I smirk, knowing how much she _loves_ me whispering in her ear. My lips peck against her own gently before trailing along her jaw, neck, chest and stomach. I lift my eyes towards her as she stares back curiously, her hooded gaze bringing more heat down at my gut. I grin, my tongue sliding along the inside of her legs, causing her to squirm. My stomach feels like it's at a gymnasium for the amount of times that it has flipped. My mouth practically waters as I go down for more, my fingers tracing circles along her thighs.

Jade lets out the most guttural moan I had ever heard once I swirl my tongue inside for the fun of it. Well, this whole thing is for the fun of- I should quit doing this...it's distracting.

Her hand finds my head, guiding me towards the spots that are needed for attention. I indulge, adding a few digits in the mix to her pleasure. "Tori," she growls, my fingers going at a more rapid pace. I detach myself from her, my gaze locked onto her expression as it morphs into that of aroused delight. I continue to roll my knuckles, bringing my fingers in and out while I peck along her stomach and naval. With one jerk she throws her head back, her neck now exposed for my teeth to graze as she shudders.

Her breaths are ragged once I pull out, a pleased grin stretching along my face. Her hand brushes along my back, ushering me towards her lips. We kiss gingerly, our bodies content for the night. I reach over and pull the blankets over us, my body still against hers. With my eyes closed I feel her hand scratching lightly along my back, my head on her chest. I hear her heart beat, regaining its usual tempo.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

It's actually quiet mesmerizing, her heart. It plays along with her smooth breaths. "Tori?" she whispers quietly.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Yeah?" I murmur, picking my head up from her chest, gazing into her pale eyes. She cups my cheek gingerly with a small smile, her lips finding my temple.

"I- uh..." she starts, seemingly loosing her words, eyes darting towards my chest in thought. "I, erm...feel uh, feel happy...with you." I smile, connecting the resemblance she has with her father in terms of conversation. "And, uh...I want to, uh...stay, er, together..." Her cheeks flush bashfully - something that I've seen quite often during these conversations actually - eyes meeting mine.

"Me too," I simply put, pecking her on the lips before burrowing myself back to her chest. I grin at the tempo, which has slowed some.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Goodnight Tori," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Goodnight Jade," I respond quietly, my eyes closing. I listen closely, falling asleep to her rhythm.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._


	22. Chapter 22

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

My brows furrow, nails gently brushing along my side slowly, tracing my figure from my hip to my shoulder. I blink my eyes open, feeling the warmth of Jade's body against my own. Lips find themselves on my shoulder, the room filled in a early morning light, the bookcases and knickknacks casting short shadows. I grin slowly, my hand finding hers, lips pausing on my bicep. "Good morning," I mumble quietly, twisting around to find her smile.

"Morning..." she mutters, lips against my temple. I chuckle, our bodies shifting until I eventually am pressed against the sheets, underneath her. Jade massages my lips with her own, hands brushing against my sides while I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her in closer. We push ourselves up, her body on my lap while the sheets slide down to our lower torsos. I feel her smirk against my lips before her own trail down my jaw, nibbling lightly at my neck. "Seems like I did a number," Jade murmurs, her fingers lightly pressing on the side of my neck, a dull pain coming forth.

"Damn it Jade..." I growl, my fingers drawing her jaw closer. She merely shrugs before I lean in, freezing once I hear the door creak open.

"Jade, mom said tha-" My eyes flicker towards the door, widening at her half-brother who stands there, gawking. I slowly peel my hand from the bottom of Jade's hip, dragging the blanket towards our chests. Luckily, however, I doubt he actually saw anything since there's the sheets and Jade's back is covering my chest and blah, blah, blah...this isn't a good situation anyways. With the blanket covering us, she shifts around, eyes undoubtedly piercing at him.

"Don't say a word to either of them," she hisses lowly. Now, I wouldn't doubt that her dad already knew...judging a _bit_ from the "talk" yesterday though her mom - I should say step-mom actually.

"I-I won't," he frowns, tilting his head. "But how would two girls do it? Does she have a penis?"

Oh my God he's so innocent...I don't even think he knew that anybody really could be together, let alone the two of us. A blush crawls across my cheeks, Jade tensing beside me. "How about you don't talk about it either?" she growls, her fist finding a pillow beside her.

"But I want to know..."

" _Look-it-up_ ," she snarls, the pillow flailing across the room, whacking him right in the face. He staggers back, eyes wide before closing the door hurriedly.

I chuckle lightly, pale eyes sweeping a small glare at me while I cover my mouth. She raises her studded brow before I grin, "You just told him to watch porn Jade." I hear her snort, a few laughs coming afterwards. However it's short lived, despite my desire to hear more of it. I tilt my head to the side, narrowing my eyes in concern. "What's up?" I hum, picking up her gaze.

"We just need to get out of here," she growls, "And I need to eat."

"There's a café just outside of your neighborhood, I'm assuming you know it," I grin, her eyes rolling.

She sighs, pale eyes flicking towards me. "You mean the one I go to every day?" I nod curtly, her head bobbing, considering the idea. "Actually...I have another idea."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," she murmurs, slipping out of bed. I watch as she strolls towards her dresser, raven hair falling on her bare skin before she turns around, eyebrow raised. "You know...you could get dressed too." I shrug, climbing out of the bed nevertheless before glancing at my clothes by her hamper. "Here," she growls, turning my attention before a shirt blankets my face, "You can wear- oh." I freeze, not completely expecting a shirt over my face. It smells nice, at least...I wonder what laundry detergent she uses. I feel fingers wrap themselves around the ends, pale eyes suited with a small smile coming to my view.

"Hey there," I mumble cheekily, her eyes rolling before lips press against mine swiftly.

"Anyway, you can borrow some of the others, you clothes didn't dry..."

"Because yours 'took up' most of the bath!" I scoff teasingly, slipping into the black shirt. I recoil once socks smack against my cheek, her gentle laugh ringing through my ears. "Are you really going to throw all of them at my face?" I mumble, pulling them over my feet. She merely shrugs as I go over to the hamper, searching around for my undies. That's such a funny word, undies...and panties but Jade - well - I feel like with throw something else at my head if I say that.

Once I find and pull them over me - since I think it would be kind of pushing it if we shared that garment - I feel another article of clothing hit the back of my head. I groan, turning around to find Jade in her dark grey jeans, black bra covering her chest with her unbuttoned red flannel. "Those are a bit tight on me anyways so I think they'll fit your tiny ass," she chortles as I give a false smile, pulling them over my legs...which do in fact fit. After I had successfully buttoned the jeans, I abruptly turned around, catching the flying blue jacket just in time. "Damn it!" she curses as I stick my tongue out.

I shrug it on, appreciating the soft material before hopping back onto the bed. "So where we goin' for breaky?"

"Don't call it 'breaky,'" she grumbles, searching along the room for a pair of shoes while I pick mine up from the side. As I tie my left on, she settles on the floor, fastening a pair of black boots on. "Anyway," Jade starts, standing up, "I think you need to brush that mane of yours before we go." I whine as I comb my hair through it, feeling knots and tangles in certain patches. God I sometimes hate my hair. I don't have as much as Jade but - damn it - from the looks of it, it just isn't wavy.

"Are you going to do yours?" I ask, her answer coming with a shake of her head.

"Not much, no...I just want to bolt before I get questions. I really doubt that Derek will zip it." I nod, following her steps towards the bathroom where she hands me a brush, warning me to not give her lice. Like I have some.

I hope I don't anyways.

**-(:)-**

"So how's the coffee?" I ask as she sips on the mug.

She shrugs, "Cost a buck more and tastes a buck more."

"Fair enough," I nod, going back to my French Toast while Jade to her biscuits and gravy. Alike the short car ride the breakfast is quiet, though we sit in it comfortably, just enjoying the company. That, and the food is actually good. Better than what I had originally had in mind. I've been to this small breakfast diner - I guess I would call it that - before with my dad a couple of times when going with him to the station. I still can't get the name right...something Bakery. It's a really long name, alright? Starts with a 't' and ends with a 'ough' with a bunch of letters. It's a strange name. Probably a last name...

I flick my gaze towards her once she stiffens, staring over my shoulder with a small glare, her expression otherwise blank. "Hey cutie," I hear behind me, causing me to jump. "You me to buy that meal of yours?"

I turn around, shaking my head at the fairly kind brunette. "Oh...no thanks, I'm good," I mumble sheepishly at him, his head shaking.

"Aww, come on, its rare to see a gem like you."

"Well, thanks," I mutter, staring back at my plate, "But, uhm, I'm already seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Me," she snaps, drawing his stare to her. She smile briefly, sending him his way before going back to her food as if nothing happened. I blink rapidly. Since when has Jade ever not gotten uberly jealous over something like this? Wait, is uberly a word? I furrow my brows briefly, pondering on the thought before shaking my head.

"Uh..." I start, pale eyes switching towards me, "Why- how come you didn't try and stab him?"

She chuckles slightly, cocking her head to the side. "Why would I?" I raise a brow at her, recalling the several times she has done so before with Beck. Jade shrugs, going back to her dish before mumbling, "I don't feel like I have to with you..." My heart skips a couple of beats, my lungs halting in its operation. That, that kind of says a lot actually...and explains a lot. I mean, Beck isn't bad is he? It's just if he was like how he was the last few weeks or months in our relationship - which lasted about five months - I can't imagine how it was for over a year. I guess it builds up.

"Well, uh, thanks I guess." She gives a soft smile before taking a bite from her biscuit. "Hey," I ask, her attention going towards me, "Is uberly a word?"

"I don't think- maybe its in the urban dictionary..." Huh, I'll have to go check that later.

**-(:)-**

**Ron- i guess. it's a bit humid here which sucks.**

I roll my eyes, grinning cheekily before putting my answer down on my phone. Jade and I both sit on the couch together, her eyes glued to the screen at some horror comedy TV show - which is actually pretty funny - while mine at my phone, Ron deciding to text. Since I haven't talked to him in a while and the timing is a bit weird, I'm now immersed in a conversation, Jade paying no mind. Well, I hope so anyway.

**Tori- well, you don't have a lot of hair on your head.**

**Ron- been trying to grow it out...**

"Tori?" I groan, Trina's voice ringing from the stairs. "Tori! I need help with my bra!"

"Why?" I snap, twisting around the couch while Jade takes her eyes off the TV screen.

"I need it _off_ and it..."

"What?"

"Come help me!" she whines. I shake my head, leaving my phone on the couch and TV to the show, which ever one it is. I grumble all the way up the stairs and into Trina's room and...she has my bra on. "Help, mom did the laundry and I thought it was mine..." she cries, staring at me pitifully. I sigh as she struggles, the garment not budging as it has Trina in it's grasp. As I go over to help her shimmy out of it - it doesn't really have a strap at all so I don't know _how_ Trina got in it (perhaps determination) - I smirk at the thought of Jade having a bigger problem. It's not that much bigger than my sister's but...well, the bra is pink as well so maybe it _is_ a bigger problem.

Once that is settled, and Trina sheepishly hiding under her covers, I go back down the stairs and...oh no. Jade stares at me from the couch, my phone in her fist. In all honesty, she doesn't really look like she's happy...you know, with the steam blowing out of her ears, smoke puffing from her nostrils and teeth bared like she's ready to vomit lava. "So...what are you-"

"Who-the-fuck-is-Ron?" she snaps viciously. Oh...that, wait-

"Did you say you don't get jealous as easily with me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"YOU HAVE HIS FUCKING NUMBER!" she rages. That, yeah...that's understandable.

"HE'S MY COUSIN!" I bellow over her short rant before hurling myself over the couch, "Give me my phone!"

"Everybody says that 'they're my cousin!'"

"Jade!" I grunt, flipping ourselves over to the floor. Jade underneath finds herself me, landing with a scowl. I roll my eyes, pinching my thighs at her chest, remaining on her stomach. "I'm not getting off, I wanted to Skype him anyway," I growl once she starts squirming. I snatch the phone from her hands, scrolling through the long set of texts of Jade going back and forth with Ron.

**Ron- anyway, how have you been doing?**

**Tori- Fuck off.**

**Ron- what? i just started to talk to you.**

**Tori- Yeah. And I'm telling you to fuck off.**

**Ron- ...**

**Ron- you've never told me to f off before.**

**Tori- I'm her girlfriend. Fuck off.**

**Ron- girlfriend?**

**Ron- since when is tori bi?**

**Ron- :O**

**Tori- I WILL FIND YOUR FUCKING HOUSE IN OREGON**

**Tori- BURN IT TO THE GROUND**

**Tori- WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD MIXED WITH OIL**

I furrow my brows, heaving a long breath before glaring down at pale eyes. I mean, I kind of can see why she wouldn't believe that he's my cousin but come on...he's in Oregon. "Jade...don't burn their house to the ground." She merely scoffs as I type a response, grimacing at the one that came through first.

**Ron- plz don't...i have a family**

**Tori- Don't worry, I have my phone back. Do you want to Skype?**

**Ron- alright...is your girlfriend going to be there?**

**Tori- Yeah.**

**Ron- plz tell her to wait while i change my pants.**

I groan, lifting the lid on my laptop, which is really easy since, you know, Jade's kind of comfortable to sit on and the laptop is right there. "Come on, get off of me," she murmurs scornfully.

"Uh..." I drawl, thinking about it, "No. We're going to open the Skype call and meet my cousin who is my actual cousin."

"Fuck you..." I merely roll my hips, earning a small groan in return. I smirk once the screen projects Ron's room, my brother sitting on his bed, behind a fort of pillows. His head pops out, cautiously.

"She's not going to shoot you all the way from California," I shake my head, folding my arms.

He bites his bottom lip, staring out the window. _"You don't know that...where is she anyway?"_

"On the floor beneath me," I answer before adding to his widened eyes, "Nothing like that."

"Liar." I close my eyes at her growl, opening them back up to see her fiddle with the screw of the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can get this undone..." I roll my eyes, watching as Jade continues to fiddle with it, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her lips in determination. Ron furrows his brows as my gaze flickers up; he sits at his desk where the computer is, sure that Jade isn't going to attack him while she's _miles_ away underneath me.

"Jade, you're going to have it fall on your head."

"And break your computer so you can never talk to your 'cousin.'"

I groan, bringing my attention towards my _cousin_. _"She sounds lovely...is she any better than that one chick I saw on your phone?"_

My eyes close as my girlfriend - god that gives me a jolt in my gut still - freezes, her eyes _definitely_ on me. "What?" she snarls, sitting up abruptly before cursing, "Fuck this table!" I give a small grin as she rubs her forehead, my eyes blinking back to the screen.

I tilt my head to the side as he stares at me with concern, pursing his lips. "You mean Jade?" I raise a brow.

 _"Yeah...think that was her name,"_ he murmurs.

"What?"

"Hey babe," I look down at her confused glare, "Do you want to see my cousin?"

She tilts her head to the side, mouth unhinged. "Wait, what? Who do you have a picture of again?"

"Jade," Ron answers simply, "Wasn't she at a party or something?"

"What are you two going on about, let me- _fuck this fucking dumbass piece of shit_ ," she snaps, her head banging on the table again, "Is this another Jade you know?"

My expression falls immediately as Ron leans back, eyes narrowed at the screen. _"Another..."_

I lean down, eyes blazing as hers widen as competition. I growl quietly as a father would discipline a child at a theme park, "If you do one more or say one more thing that would come out of a dumb fuck's mouth I will bitch slap you across your face..."

She raises her studded eyebrow, canines flashing aggressively, "You gonna go through with that?"

"Don't push it..." I remove my legs from her sides, shuffling to the side while she climbs up, somewhat dazed by my threat. I'm not joking though, if she really says some other shit then I will slap her...oh my God I'm becoming my mom.

Ron leaves his mouth gaping as Jade raises her brow, expression morphing into a scowl. _"Oh...so you're one of those pretty roses with the nasty thorns..."_ I let out a short laugh, earning a quick glare once I cup my mouth, Ron wielding a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment," Jade sneers however, her mind on what I had said beforehand. I give her a warning look, however, as she rolls her eyes. 'What?' she mouths scornfully.

"Well," I continue on, "It's actually fairly accurate..."

"Oh, so what's that supposed to mean? You're saying that I'm difficult to deal with?" she snaps, Ron holding his hand over his mouth, highly amused.

I nod quickly, murmuring, "Well I have these special gloves so I can deal with you easy."

"How?" she snarls, her heated mindset still plaguing any rational thought, "Are you saying that I'm easy to-" I reach my arm back quickly before my palm connects with her cheek, immediately silencing her. Her head turns towards me once again - as it did swirl around once I slapped her - eyes wide while a hand cups her cheek.

"I told you not to push it," I shrug. I grin as she glowers, folding her arms to further emphasize her pout. Both Ron and I make eye contact, watching her glare off to the distance. "Jade?" I mumble slowly, "You do realize that I did warn you right?"

"It stings..."

I trail my fingers to her jaw, turning her head to the side. I gasp with a small smile at the red mark on her cheek, pale eyes swarming with shock, subsiding anger and just a small ounce of shame written across her forehead. It's quite a sad sight - though humorous given the situation - to see."Aww," I coo, caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry baby..." She nuzzles into my hand as I cup her cheek, a small smiel forming across her lips. At least she accepts my apology. I shift my hand down towards her lower jaw, pressing my lips against her cheek gingerly. I feel the warmth underneath, cold fingers brushing against my neck.

She shifts us before our lips lock together soothingly, her lips curling into a slight grin. _"Aww..."_ I hear from the laptop. We both turn our gazes towards Ron, Jade unamused. _"I like you two together..."_

"Why thanks Ron," I chuckle as Jade growls.

"And _bye_ ," she snaps, slamming the lid onto the keys.

"Jade..." I whine slowly, pale eyes switching over.

"You know, I don't think it would be wise to talk to him about things," she mumbles gruffly before her lips lock with mine, moving heatedly against them. She pushes against my shoulders, sending me to the ground with ease. My knee bends, earning a soft gasp as her lips slide down closer to my stomach. I take the opportunity, sliding my tongue in, finding hers immediately. God I can take more and more of this each day. And, from the looks of it, that wouldn't be a hard promise to keep.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Trina belts out from the stairs. I find my teeth nipping Jade's lip again, earning a small growl in return.

She sits up, sending one of the most murderous stares I have ever seen her give. "Would you rather have us in Vega's room with the door locked and both of us not coming out for hours?" My sister's eyes open like headlights, her body like a deer caught in them. She closes her mouth, not before letting out a peep, and then bolts up the stairs. Jade glances down at me, leaning in until our noses brush against each other. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea actually..."

I grin, nodding in agreement before mumbling, "I don't think my dad would appreciate coming home to it though." She chuckles, her lips against mine again with the distant shouts of the TV drumming in my ears.

**-(:)-**

Our silverware clinks against the plates, my dad diving into a conversation with Jade. I don't listen as much, focused on my own food, while the other two talk with themselves. I hear snippets of them, though I don't pay much attention with the sprite going down my throat. " _Tori_ ," I hear Jade snap beside me, brushing against my arm.

"Hmm? What? I wasn't-"

"Obviously," she rolls her eyes, "Anyway, your dad was asking something."

I turn to him, giving my attention before he grins. "So what did you two do yesterday?"

"Oh," I say airily, a small smile stretching across my face at the memory of her skin against mine, "We just went to Barnaby's Grill and then went to Jade's house and watched a movie."

"What movie?" my mom comes in stiffly, eyes flickering between the two of us. I shift a bit uncomfortably, unable to respond when Jade clears her throat.

"The Night of the Butcher," she answers. God she does a lot better under pressure than me...even though I'm probably the only one under pressure at the moment.

Trina furrows her brows - I don't think she got the idea of what we kind of, _really_ did - mumbling, "Tori doesn't do so well with horror movies..." My eyes shift towards Jade who suppresses a smug smirk, containing what seems to be a small chuckle. My dad shakes his head with a small smile, flashing a knowing glance.

"Well hey," he sighs quietly, "At least it's just a movie and relaxing...not Netflix." The three of us begin to chortle whine Trina tilts her head, confused while my mom just stares at her plate. I take a sip of my drink, my hope of her accepting Jade going back and forth. It's not like she actually hates her, I don't think, but she's still...uncomfortable for lack of a better word. Once the meal was finished, we clear the table before I glance at the time on the microwave, Jade already grabbing her keys. I follow her towards the door as she bids my dad a goodnight. She merely nods at my sister and just, kind of, glances at my mom... It was awkward to say the least.

The front door closes behind us, Jade lingering by the side, her expression thoughtful. I give her a small smile, one of which she actually returns, a quick flash in her eye. "I, I didn't have a terrible time today," she mumbles, pushing herself off from the wall.

"Really?" I hum, my arms finding her neck while hands go towards my sides. She nods slowly, her lips pressed against mine. I dwell in the soft touch of them, her right hand caressing my cheek, leaving my left side of my waist bare. We pull away after a few moments, our gazes locking as we smile gently. Jade leaves a soft kiss at my cheek before backing away, eyebrow raised.

"Wipe that smile off your face," she growls lightly, stalking off towards her car.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, earning a side smirk. I watch as her set of wheels drive off into the night, my heart - I know, it's cliché - fluttering. Perhaps we can last...you know, maybe. _'Okay, enough with that,'_ my thoughts grumble as I step through the door. How about we can last? Right? God I need to quit asking myself stupid questions...


	23. Chapter 23

**_Tori's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Rolling my eyes, I brush passed the girls chatting right in front of the door, a textbook at hand. I may have gone to bed a bit later last night but, jeez, I thought I can spare some hours to _sleep_. Apparently I need a hell of a lot more time to study this book. Well, at least I can study later today when I get home; the test isn't until tomorrow anyway. I sigh, slipping it into my locker before going through the rest. My gaze glides over automatically towards Jade's locker which is oddly vacant. Not that she's always there at the crack of dawn or anything, but she isn't really one to ditch at the beginning of school. She has her writing course. So it would always be _after_ that class.

 _'Like when you ditched to talk and make out with her...'_ my thoughts blip. I shake my head, knowing full well it wasn't like that. Okay, maybe a little but it was nice, and I- yeah.

Like a blessing or something, my phone hums at my pants pocket, my hand shifting to get it. I blink at the screen, heaving a small sigh before typing an answer.

**Jade- Not goin' to school until about second period. My dad told me to take my brother to school about an hour or so from my house...**

**Jade- Fucking cunt.**

**Tori- Well...alright. Hope you make it back okay. :)**

Her answer comes soon enough, and I stifle a small chortle which, really, I shouldn't but...

**Jade- If I manage not to drive off a bridge with my brother.**

**Jade- He's asking me to play Katy Perry.**

I scoff hotly, growling just a bit.

**Tori- She's not bad.**

**Jade- He's asking me to play 'Ur so Gay.'**

**Jade- Which you kinda are...**

**Tori- Aren't you supposed to be driving?**

**Jade- I'm busy talking to you and duck taping my brother to his seat.**

**Tori- Good luck with that...**

I shake my head as I see that she responds, giving me a winky face. Stashing the phone back to my pocket, I go through my locker once again, pausing as I hear steps aside from me. I turn around and give a small smile. "Hey," I greet.

"Hey," Beck grins back, swaying at his feet. "So how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm doing good," I nod, shutting the locker. "You?"

He breathes in slowly, eyes shifting to find the answer as if it wasn't apparent. "Good actually. Not the greatest but, I'm doing well."

"That's good," I bob my head, leaning against the locker. "Have you see the new movie coming out?"

"'Internet Connection?'" he asks. I nod as a reply. "No, I've been debating whether or not I should see it but not yet."

"I heard it was alright," I comment, "Not the best, which isn't a surprise, but a fairly good one." We stand in the short silence ebbing away at our company, Beck's eyes darting towards the ground.

"So are you two, Jade and you, doing well?"

I smile gently, murmuring, "Yeah, we are."

"Awesome," he grins, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have let her slip away like I did... I mean, we had something, right?" I nod quietly, allowing him to continue. "But I just...fucked it all up. At least we're kind of texting now."

"That's good," I chuckle briefly.

He nods quickly. "Yeah. You two deserve each other though. I can see it... She really does care for you. Just, just don't do what I did. She may be, well, _Jade_ but she's a loyal one at heart. I can't bear to watch it break again...even if we aren't together."

"Don't worry," I promise truthfully, "We'll do well. And you could join us for lunch too, it would be nice to have you back in the group."

Beck scratches the back of his neck in thought, eyes switching towards the speaker for the bell. "Yeah, I'll think about it. I don't really want to rush into things though."

"I understand," I mumble just as the bell rang, signaling us to our classes. "Well, see you then."

"Yeah, bye," he gives a small wave, darting towards his first class. Maybe he will join us again...maybe he won't. I don't know honestly. I mean, I hope he does, he is a good dude after all, and he's a good support for Jade either way. I exhale calmly, raising a foot when I feel another buzz at my pocket. Grinning, I pull it out, my eyes furrowing at the message.

**Jade- I'm proud. :D**

I glance at it, confused, until I see the picture. Derek, her half-brother, is taped to his seat with Gorilla Tape, eyes focusing on the camera with a nervous gaze. His legs are bound together, arms to the seat while pinned to his sides while his mouth as a small sliver over it. I, I kind of feel bad for the kid.

**Tori- Are you sure he'll be alright?**

**Jade- He'll be fine.**

_'I highly doubt that...'_ my thoughts gather, people leisurely brushing past me.

**Tori- Like...more than fine?**

**Jade- He'll be fine.**

**Tori- Jade...**

**Tori- Oh my god.**

She doesn't reply - which I kind of expected - so I slide my phone in my bag. I take a step forward before grimacing, my mind back in the locker. The class with the textbook is my second hour. "Damn it," I curse, going back to the locker.

**-(:)-**

"JADE!" I bellow hotly, whipping around a corner, very phone-less. Of course Jade had to go through my phone and find the picture of me and Trina in the bath together as three and four year olds respectively. She gawked at how my chest barely grew and intended to run off to print the picture to give it as a card for my birthday. And, of course, I hate that idea. "Get back over here!" I snap, twisting around a corner. I spot her dangling the phone in the air; luckily it's not on otherwise there would be the picture. I honestly don't know how I got it...maybe my grandma on my dad's side sent it to me or whatever.

She chortles happily, prancing off down another corner, disappearing into the Black Box Theatre. I growl storming in furiously when I run into a kid with pasta. I barely feel the slimy noodles in my hair, the culterary kid apologizing profusely as I barge into the theatre. I whip around finding Andre with a small grin on his face. "Oh no you don't!" he chuckles, grabbing me from the side as I dart towards Jade, arms out. I grunt as I kick out, my phone held up to me.

"Are you filming me?" I snap.

She shrugs, murmuring, "Another addition."

"Jade!" I whine, "Come on, I'll call my dad."

"Without your phone?" I groan, still flailing as Andre chuckles, Dennis and Marcus striding in curiously.

"DAD!" I belt out, "DAD!" Loosing feeling in my legs, I hold them limp, my arms still struggling around.

The double doors smash open as my dad comes in, eyes darting around with his hand on his Taser. Huh, that...that actually worked. I didn't expect it to. "Uh, what's going on her- What are you doing Jade?"

"Nothing," she answers innocently, still having the camera on me, "Just doing a video which will be a hit."

"Jade...why is there noodles in my daughter's hair?" my dad asks, not bothering to get me out of Andre's grip.

Jade chortles, shrugging. "I swear that wasn't me," she answers honestly. My dad merely sighs, folding his arms, watching this with a small smirk.

"Dad..." I whine weakly, "Help."

"Andre, if you don't let go of Tori, I won't give you a free Twix."

"Okay," he says happily, setting me down. I growl as the two walk out of the theatre, Jade shutting typing on my phone.

I furrow my brows as my dad waves behind me, tilting my head. "Can I get a Twix?"

"Not until you study for that test," he calls back. Damn it. I sigh, picking myself up. There's no use...I'm not getting anything until I study for the stupid test...on vocal chords. Jade chuckles, her hand extended with my phone.

"What did you do?" I ask quietly, watching her reaction.

"Well," she steps closer, her hands finding my waist, "I posted the video online with the others and then shared the picture with me." I groan, knowing that I will regret texting grandma. "But don't be sad..." she drawls, "It's just a little while for your birthday."

"I hate you..." I grouch, attempting to fold my arms when she presses closer to me. She nods briefly before her lips connecting with mine, hoping she won't get in trouble...which she won't because she's a manipulative bastard. "But hey," I pull away, "Could you take me home?"

"Sure," she ruffs, pulling me back in. I hear the doors open, my dad carrying two Twix bars in his hands. He halts, glancing at the two of us.

"Jade, you want these two?" he smirks as I groan.

"Sure..." she nods, taking them.

"Give me one..." I whine.

Shrugging, she mutters as my dad walks away, "Maybe." Why does everybody feel like teasing me today. First Jade and then my dad and then Andre and then my dad and then Jade and then my dad and then Jade... God that's so hard to think about.

**-(:)-**

"Thanks for taking me home," I mumble, my eyes darting towards the mirror, glancing at the back seat; there's shredded pieces of tape and marks all over it. She nods, turning the corner for my neighborhood. She pulls to the curb, the wheels halting smoothly. I unbuckle my seatbelt, shuffling for my bag.

"So, hey, so do you want to study Sunday?" she asks.

I grin in response, "Sure. That would be good. See ya." I peck her lips before climbing out, earning a mere 'yup.' I trek through the grass, soon unlocking the door. Trina's not in the driveway which, I'm assuming, she already went to the mall or something. Maybe even stalk a boy or whatever...I really wouldn't put it passed her. I stride through the door, shutting it behind me before glancing up.

"Hi mom," I mutter, my steps making their way up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, Jade drop you off?" my mom asks quietly. I nod, her eyes going back down towards the sink. "That's good...Trina said that she had to get some pants or something." So it is the mall. "Anyway, how is, uh, how is Jade, then?"

"Good," I drawl my eyes flickering towards her. "I mean, she taped her brother down to her car before driving him to school but...yeah."

"Is she good to her brother?"

"...maybe about the same as Trina and I," I furrow my brows. I'm not all that sure. The only time I've seen him is when we walked in on us and asked if I had a penis. Not really a time to be gentle and nice. Either way, the conversation seems to have dropped, leaving me to go back up to my room and just crash on the bed. I sigh, glowering down at my textbook. I really do need to study...

So I pull it to my lap once I'm situated on the bed, eyes skimming through the table of contents to find the right chapter. I don't even know why I have a textbook for this class. It's Singing 101, what good is there to read how to open up my throat and have more volume? I just have a low voice...can't go much higher. I groan softly, face palming myself. The only way I'm going to be able to reach the high notes like the textbook tells me to is to practice as much as Trina or snatch Cat's or Jade's voice. But honestly, I'm fine with mine.

Why am I going on a tangent about me voice?

 _'Because I hate this textbook...'_ I mentally note. With a grumble, I do blink at the first words of the chapter, starting a long session of reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**_ Tori's Perspective _ ** **_-_ **

I shift, crossing my legs as Jade shuffles through her papers, the binder in front of me filled to the brim with notes. I search through them, thumbing over the pages in silence - besides the whirling motion of the fan above me - enjoying my company. I sigh briefly, my eyes landing on 'to.' I can't get passed it with the shuffling of keys downstairs, Trina whining about something. I shake my head, attempting to dive back into the notes. _'In 1915...what does that say?'_ my thoughts manage, eyes narrowing at my notes.

I growl stubbornly, flipping to the next page. Hopefully that won't be on a quiz tomorrow.

"Tori! We're going out to-" My heart drums too loudly in my ear, the rest of my mom's words falling short. I glance over towards Jade who is unaffected from the call, still searching through the pages.

I blink towards the door, my pencil slipping from my hands. When did they say that they were going to the grocery store? Wha- did I hear and not...I'm lost. "Hey, Jade? Which place did they say they were going to?" I ask quietly.

"Uh..." her brow furrows towards her completed essay, searching for any typos, "Some place called 'Hand Berries' or something..."

"Handel Berries..." I murmur absent mindedly, a smirk growing across my face. Handel Berries is a famers market a little ways away and it has great food which my mom sometimes gets. They're going to be gone awhile though... I slip from the bed quietly, shutting the door with a soft click before turning my head towards Jade. She stares at me confused, eyebrow up and raised while the pale eyes widen.

"...what are you-" she starts as I slink towards her, my mouth immediately finding hers as I climb over the bed. Her back hits the bed, hand gripping the pillows as she slides off while the binder is pushed away; I don't want it. "Wait," she smirks quietly flicking towards the door, "We can't- when are they coming back?"

"They'll be gone for a while," I grin, "About a few hours. They normally go there to shop and then have ice-cream so... It can be a quickie."

"'Quickie?'" she chuckles, "I shouldn't be surprised..." I roll my eyes as lips pepper my jawline, hands crawling towards the rim of my shirt. I tear it away immediately as she does the same, our bare stomachs then brushing against each other's enthusiastically. It is only a few minutes later when we find our bras on the floor - unwanted - while Jade bites at my collar bone. I hiss lightly, a smirk stretching across. "My territory," she mumbles.

I nod, rasping, "Yeah...I figured." A groan surpasses my lips once she pulls me back down, her own hungrily brushing against mine. I was the one who initiated this right? I wanna be the one to... A devious grin flashes through expression, pale eyes blinking towards my eyes.

"What are you think about?" she husks quietly, whimpering quietly once I slip my hand down her pants. That sounded more majestic in my head. This is my head...damn it. I _need_ to stop with this freaking retarded, stupid thoughts while doing this type of stuff...dampers the mood a bit.

Rolling past my thoughts - however stupid they are - I rub my fingers in between her legs, hips bucking. I grin as I begin to feel wet, heat against my palm, my fingers sinking in to her pleasure. I grimace once nails dig into my sides, the pants - with the belt by the way - restricting my movements. Still, I continue to pump in and out, unable to stop her constant expressions. I pepper soft kisses along her neck as she arches her back, hips more in control. Within a few minutes I hear her cry out, fluid flooding my fingers.

I stop my movements gradually, staring down at her with a gentle expressions. Jade glances up at me, raising an eyebrow. "The hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"Well," I drawl, "That was all nice and stuff but, uh... How long can you go for?"

"What?" she furrows her brows.

"Well, I just want to find out since, you know, that was too quick." I hear the God-forbidden chuckle once again, slipping my hand out before grasping the sheets. My knuckles are already red...oh well. "But...take off your pants." She nods slowly before shimmying out of them while I watch with interest; her waist rolled like a snake and it is one of the most mesmerizing things I have ever watched. With Jade completely bare she smirks, getting on her hands and knees, back open to my view.

She leans into me as I groan, my chest brushing against her pale skin. "How about," she murmurs quietly as I press my lips along her shoulder blades, "we make a bet for how long I can go and whoever is farther gets their ass whooped tonight."

"What, you staying over now?" I ask cheekily.

"Maybe," she mumbles, adding, "Now you bet." I breath in slowly, my mind whirling as she sighs, my right hand brushing between her legs. How would I know? I mean...yeah. How? I only had sex like three times and one of which was - _God_ \- don't want to go back to and one I can't even properly remember. _Still_.

"Uh...three," I shrug.

"Three?"

"I don't know," I whine, "Three-and-a-half."

"That's...that's kind of near impossible to do." I groan quietly, my hands gliding about her stomach slowly. "So...I guess I should- _fuck_ , let me make my bet!" she snaps as I smirk, my hand teasing her chest. "Uh...shit this is hard. Uh, I'll do, er, seven...yeah."

"Seven?"

"Seven..." she confirms, grinding against me again, "Go! Fuck me..."

I chuckle lowly, my hand reaching back down around her naval, slowly brushing against the skin. "Say that again..."

"Oh, so I'm begging now?" she growls.

"Uh huh," I hum, smirking at the heat just underneath my fingertips. She groans softly, rocking her hips into mine.

"Please," she rasps impatiently, not finding any of this humorous in any way, "fuck me." I nod, pressing my lips against her shoulder before entering. I move slowly at first, earning a short whine. My pace begins to increase, her knuckles whitening at the sheets.

"You know, maybe," I grunt, her pale eye glowering at me speaking, "we should have like a word so you tell me to stop when you're all done."

"I don't know, does 'stop' not work for you?" she grimaces, shuddering as I brush against a certain area.

I shake my head, grinning. "Butternut," I murmur, vaguely recalling 'hitting' her with a cane. Jade gives a short nod, gasping as I work harder, my left hand curling with the sheets beside her. She moans, her body tensing around my fingers, and though I slow, I don't stop. I guess that's one technically...maybe I should count the first though. Two, that's two then.

"God..." she mumbles, back arching as I slide a finger over her clit, still working with the two pumping in and out. I let my gaze linger on her moving back, finding her hair flowing even more mesmerizing than her hips. I feel myself heat up even more, Jade cursing briefly. My hand is already starting to tire, wrist becoming a bit red though I continue. She whimpers, as her movements halt momentarily, allowing me to move quicker than I was able to before. "Fuck Tori," she grins, moving with my body again after she shudders more violently than before.

I grin almost proudly, knowing that it would be the most cocky expression I have managed. I suppose that's three in a row now...damn it, I may have lost the bet. However, with the scalding buzz at my stomach, I don't mind all that much really. She shivers at my more rapid pace, groaning with her chest heaving. Her throat rasps another moan. I feel her tense around me as if it was only seconds after the last - the clock would say otherwise - the movements of us blending together smoothly.

"Don't stop," she growls, " _Faster_." I obey, my wrist popping slightly as I add in a third digit, moving my hand quickly. "Christ...fuck me," she snaps fluidly, her breath hitching. I groan myself as I feel warmth drip along my hand, the area between my legs becoming very...needing to say the least. Once again she rips out another voice - something that I've never heard before - her body tensing. " _God-don't-fucking-stop-now,_ " she clenches her teeth, my fingers going down to the knuckle.

I widen my eyes, my body still moving once I turn my head towards the door. Jade whimpers once again, my heart thudding against my chest.

"I FINALLY CAUGHT YO-"

The door swings open, my hand halting abruptly, shoving my fingers deep inside Jade. She groans violently between her teeth, shuddering before I feel a splash of warmth hit my jeans. "Butter..." Jade heaves, collapsing to the pillow, "nut..." I can't help the small, smug smirk that crosses my lips. Only five times...not seven.

However, the short whine by the door brings my attention to reality, shifting my gaze at Trina. She's absolutely mortified. "I told you that you are never going to catch me masturbating Trina," I growl, furrowing my brows as she can't take her eyes off of Jade's, uh, area that my hand is still, er, in. "What is it?" I snap.

Her eyes flick towards me, her lips mumbling through a croak, "You're going to have to clean your sheets..."

"How about you _go_!" Jade snarls, her hand wrenching a pillow from the bed towards Trina. My sister catches it with her face, her head smashing against the wall wildly as her arms flailed, the door slamming right after. Jade slowly seats herself up, arms wrapping around her knees, her expression in between a pout and utter embarrassment. "She barged in," she starts, "Just to catch you fucking yourself?"

I shrug, rolling my eyes at my sister's antics. "I don't think she'll ever try again though," I mumble startling at my sister's scream.

"MOM! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

Both of us snort, some of the tension rolling from between us, Jade straightening her legs. "You good now?" I chuckle as the blush seeps away from her cheeks.

"Yeah," she nods, pale eyes flickering up to me. "But now you show me," she orders, bringing her arms to the back of her head. My wrist really hurts...and my whole arm. "Come on...I just squirted right in front of your sister Vega, you're fucking yourself over me. Go."

I sigh, hands unbuttoning my pants for me, sliding them to the bottom of my hips. I lean forward, parting my legs with my hand grasping the left pillow under Jade. I connect my lips with her own, my tongue sliding in briefly as I slither my poor, tired hand down my pants. "You better enjoy the show," I growl huskily, pale eyes glinting hungrily.

**-(:)-**

I can feel Trina's gaze watch the two of us silently on the other side of the couch, Jade patting her stomach filled with steak and mashed potatoes. I glance towards her, my chest still pounding in pity. Her nose is bruised just a bit, eyes pouting - which I don't blame her - with her lip out and quivering. It's pathetic, honestly, but I can't help but feel bad. When Jade and I were done with our activities soon after, and I do mean soon after, we saw a wad of white tissue up Trina's nose, her head leaning against the counter.

My mom _had_ asked why it happened, and all three of us agreed that Trina was startled because Jade and I were talking about weird stuff, and my sister ran into a door. Jade then proceeded to cement that claim by talking about how the Scissoring ended and why it was her favorite thing because it reminded her how they gut out animals in slaughter houses. I don't think anybody talked to Jade for a good ten minutes after that...me a probable seven.

Speaking of her, my mom sits beside Trina, eyes to the screen though I doubt she's watching anything. She looks like she's thinking actually. As for my dad, he's just longing over to the side of us, chuckling along with the dialogue. "So Jade?" my dad clears his throat, glancing over once the commercials switch on, "How is that one video doing?"

"Has about three hundred-thousand views," she sighs, as if it's not good enough. "I expected at least a million by now...the comments are hilarious though."

"Please don't read them," I whine, shrugging away her comforting hand. And now my shoulder's cold.

My mom looks over at us curiously, murmuring, "What was the video about?"

"Uh..." shit, she won't like it, "I was held up by Andre trying to get my phone and I had noodles in my hair." That, that sounds funny now though...I would watch the video over and over again.

"That's just mean," she growls, staring right at Jade. A familiar flash goes through her eyes, and I shift uncomfortably; she's thinking of something and I don't like it. Jade merely shrugs, taking the bait. Now, from _her_ glare, I can tell she knows it's bait but wants to bat it around anyway. Oh God. I don't know which one's worse. My mom or Jade...they're both intimidating, even if I popped out of one of their vagina's and licked the other- okay, that went to far... My mind went places.

I grimace from my thoughts as they continue to go back and forth, my mind loosing what is happening. Trina stares with wide eyes, not liking where it's going. My dad behind me clears his throat but - well - we know for the majority of the time, mom's in charge. "I just don't appreciate someone who is so mean to my daughter and expects to be together without issues and go away when she's not wanted," my mom snaps.

I flick my gaze back towards Jade, seeing a vein pop in her temple. I think my mom went too far and I don't know what is about to explode from her mouth. The room remains silent as everybody looks at Jade, my mom searching her with a curious stare. There isn't any accusation in it but just...curiosity. What the hell is happening? Seriously...

"Do you seriously think I just sat around waiting for your daughter to love me all over and then throw her out whenever?" her voice cuts through menacingly. She definitely hit a tremor. She's not yelling but I want her to yell, I would rather that than what voice is grueling out of her throat now. Whatever end of a glare my mom is receiving is a rare one, not one used on me for sure. "Do you seriously believe," Jade snaps, her voice becoming more strained, "that I didn't fucking watch your daughter for four months with my ex after she, _she_ spent a night with me? Do _you_ -fucking believe that I didn't try to get rid of everything in my way to talk to her? I didn't want to do things this way. I didn't want things to play out with what they did but here we go.

"I didn't want to have sex that night but God damn I was out of it. I didn't want to walk out of the house but I would've been kicked from Hollywood Arts by my dad otherwise. I didn't want to walk away from telling Tori everything but Beck had told me to beat it so he could fucking ask her out. I didn't want to have a fucking song or a crackhead stab me to distract me from Tori but that's what happened. I don't care if you know I'm mean, that I'm a bitch, a gank- _whatever_." I see the emotion build up in her voice, eyes clouding over furiously. My eyes trail down to the blades in her hands, knuckles white around them. "But," she continues, "do _not_ tell me that I expected to have a perfect time because nothing in life is fucking perfect; that's the first thing I learned when my mother left me. Do _not_ tell me that I'm going to leave the only one I love with all of my black heart because I wouldn't want her. She annoys the shit out of me still but I can act out on it; she understands how I work... I love Tori and don't say otherwise..."

For a moment my mom looks stunned before a small grin stretches across her face. Jade freezes, her eyebrow raising. "Welcome to the family Jade," my mom hums.

My girlfriend - whose now in the family? - gawks, her jaw unhinging. "Wha..."

"You said what I needed to hear, so welcome to the family," she nods.

"But," Jade stutters, "I was about make you bald."

My mom only gave a soft, nervous giggle, her shoulders shrugging. "Well, welcome anyway...no scissors used on us please..."

"Uh huh..." Jade nods slowly, stumbling back before seating herself on the couch. The room dips into the strangest silences I have ever been in. I want out.

I blink towards the TV screen, chuckling anxiously. "Hey look," I weakly manage, "the show's on." I put down my pointer finger as the rest nod, dwelling on what the hell just happened.

Jade leans into me, asking, "So, uh, what does that mean?"

"I think she's fine with you now..." I murmur, glancing at my mom who's staring at the screen with a small smile.

**-(:)-**

After she bade a goodnight, my mom darts up the stairs, following my dad. I grin happily, nuzzling further into Jade as her arm traces circles along my bicep. Trina stares with great concern, eyes wide as she sits at the other side of the room. I glance at her with a brow raised, her cheeks blushing and she snaps her attention back towards the TV. I smirk before my phone's light illuminates in my face, shining '8:47' in my face.

"Should we go to my room now or..." I hum quietly, pale eyes switching from the screen. She nods slowly, her lips brushing against my temple softly. I grin at the gentle care of it, basking in the nature which isn't really seen all that often. My sister, however, just sits there, eyes glued to the screen whilst shifting uncomfortably. Jade chuckles in a mellow tone, pulling me into a more heated - yet oddly gentle - kiss. I know pale eyes are looming over Trina's reaction, finding humor out of it. I can't say I blame her, either of them.

I cup Jade's cheek, her whisper rasping in my ear. "So how does it work if we both were off by the same number?"

"A fun night," I shrug, Trina coughing; I'm not sure if she heard or not... I glance as she cups her nose, eyes darting towards the two of us. She heard. I giggle, standing up as Jade follows, her giving a soft, mocking wave. My sister huffs, clapping her hands over her ears. I ignore the impulse to tell her we're not going to be that loud - since my parents are still here...even if they are trying to sleep before waking up early tomorrow - and shuffle up the stairs.

We find my door quickly, Jade leaning me against the wall branching from it, lips meshing against mine slowly. Her tongue trails in with my grin, my own sliding against hers. I feel my heart flutter at its warmth, her cold grasp grazing the skin lining my pants. I feel around for the handle of my door, opening it with a soft creak. We scuff our feet against the ground as we take a long waltz around the room, careful to have the door closed and locked.

I'll unlock it later so if one of us dies...people can actually get it.

My back meets the bed with a soft 'thump,' pale eyes gazing down gently. I tilt my head, almost perplexed by the soft, gentle nature of it. I grin, my hand trailing up to her jaw, kissing her with a timid passion. She groans softly, her hips rolling as legs pinch my sides, her shirt slipping off with one pull.

Her lips find mine once again, her hand teasing at my pants before slipping in to repay the favor from before. I laugh huskily, knowing this night would most likely mirror that from before. From _long_ before.


	25. Chapter 25

** _Tori's Perspective_ _-_ **

My brows crease as I shift, a dull ache coating my body. My room blinks before me, the bookshelf winking calmly while the windows let in a soft, morning light. This isn't the side I usually sleep on... I twist over to find the alarm and a gentle smile graces my lips at the side of what's _instead_ laying beside me. Her pale back sinks down into the sheets, moving slowly with her breaths, raven hair falling smoothly to the pillow...along with the some frizzies here and there. Is 'frizzies' a word? I don't know...

 _'I doubt it,'_ my thoughts chime in.

I brush them away, shifting closer to her, my arm draping over her waist as I glance at the clock. '6:00 M,' it reads. I smirk quietly, recalling the _last_ time I had seen that. Why hadn't I have woken up like this? I mean...I probably would've just stared at Jade like a goon since I wouldn't have remembered shit. But, hopefully, things would've worked out anyway. Hopefully that is. I press my lips against her shoulder, my eyes scaling along her inked side. I smile softly, closing my eyes with my nose nuzzling at her shoulder.

"You did say that your parents were getting out early this morning, right?" she mumbles quietly, sleep still husking her voice. I nod slowly; I hope to God that they didn't come in and say 'goodbye' to us...they probably did...oh well.

"So?" comes out gravelly, my throat clearing afterwards. "Trina's still here..."

I feel her turn around, pale eyes blinking groggily at me. "She wouldn't mind if we took a shower together, right?" I shake my head gently, our lips meshing together gingerly, a small smile lingering on her lips. Nails brush lightly against my cheek, her leg twisting around mine.

"Yeah she will," I hear a stubborn voice from the door.

Lips tense against mine before pulling away, annoyance lacing her stare. I don't care how much she's dropped - kinda - her little glares around me, she still has them...and it still sends a small chill in my spine. I mean, knowing that it's not reserved for me, it kind of feels good. I'm not going to go into that but, yeah...it's fine. I'm fine...I'm not falling in love with a thorny, horny - heh, that's makes me chuckle - rose or anything.

Jade rolls her eyes, twisting around. "Uh, no she won't!" she growls, all tiredness leaving her vocals.

Trina's gaze widens at her glare, nodding quietly. "And no she won't." We both chuckle as the door closes, our lips connecting briefly.

"'These are not the drones you're looking for,'" I quote, Jade shaking her head.

"You're an idiot..."

I snicker in response, wrapping my arms around her shoulders anyway, hearing the shower turn on a few doors down. Her lips peck against my cheek gingerly, nibbling lightly at my neck. She sighs softly, rolling towards the side, removing what heat had radiated off of her from my chest to my arm. I twist about, facing her with a small grin. "You've changed..." she murmurs quietly, eyes flicking towards my own.

I digest the abrupt words, vaguely recalling the several other times people had said that. Not _too_ many times, mind you, but enough. I nod, mumbling, "So I've been told. I don't really feel like I have though."

Her expression remains thoughtful, nails trailing along my arms. "It's subtle," she mutters, "I mean...you've changed your wardrobe a bit but it's...subtle."

"How so?"

Jade heaves a short breath, pale eyes keeping to mine. Her shoulders hug her neck briefly, "I suppose you're more, I don't know...mature? It's, it's not the same dorky-esque thing going on with you I guess." I lay my head on the pillow, my eyes remaining on her curiously. "It's just that, dunno... When, before the- before the party I mean, you were just...before our _play_ together even, you were just so, naïve. Not, well...yeah, naïve, innocent in a way I suppose."

"Well I'm glad you had such high standards for me," I smirk, Jade shooting a quick glare.

"You're not the exact same Tori that I started to like a while ago," she continues, "You just seem more...more open and closed off than before..."

I shift, my arm slithering under the pillow while her fingers play with my hair. "And which Tori do you prefer?"

Jade breathes in slowly, murmuring, "This one. I doubt you would _never_ be this way but...it's not a bad change, kind of inevitable I guess."

I find my head against her chest, arms caressing my shoulders and hugging my sides. "You aren't really the same either," I mutter, "Not as bitchy."

"I can be," she grumbles, though I can tell there is a soft smile curving her lips. "But a new environment, I guess, a new stage light shining on me."

Light... I blink softly, Jade's raven hair in my peripheral while the soft glow from the sun basks the walls in its light orange. It's interesting...really, light. There's stage lights which make the audience see things differently and then there's just flat out light which presents the thing hiding in the dark. We want light to see what's there but, really, we don't want what's in the dark all of the time. Especially when it's not something to tell... God I sound like a damn professor talking about light but, I guess, it's true. Maybe I have changed. Hell, I just- yeah... People change I suppose and we don't want to admit it. Maybe people could bounce back and lead a happy life. But then again, there's people like Jade's parents and, God, I don't think their trampoline will reach the surface from the hole they've dug themselves.

I do sound like a droning professor.

Soon Trina strolls towards her room, Jade detaching herself from me with a short smirk. I roll my eyes, chucking a towel at her from the side of my bed - I made sure that Jade didn't see that side of the bed, it isn't clean - before joining her with one of my own. With the bathroom door closed, we take our time with the shower, actually bathing ourselves. Maybe a few other things but no...nothing like that. Just nice, really; soft hands with soap and soap would burn if it got places anyway so there we go. Perfectly nice, quiet shower...yep. I don't care how I'm describing this, I know it sounds retarded, give me a break.

_'Oh God I really have changed...I sound more like Jade.'_

Damn it.

_'Oh, there we go again.'_

Stop...

_'Right, still doing it aga-'_

I really need to quit having wars in my head...jeez. I stepped from the shower, Jade already drying herself with a towel, and followed suit. Pale eyes flash towards me as I wrap the linen around my chest, it draping to my knees. With hers around her waist - and not having any clothes to pick up after ourselves - we disappear back towards my room where...God. It took her _fifteen_ damn minutes to get her ass in one of my pants. And no, not because it didn't fit her, because it does, but she hate's the brand since they have a lot of pink stuff.

"JADE! That has nothing on it," I snap tersely after a while, receiving a glare. I merely scoff at it. Defeated, she does pull them up, surprised as of how soft they are. Go figure...this is how I start my day.

**-(:)-**

I know they're all looking. I know they're all gawking and whispering because, well, Hollywood Arts isn't the best when it comes to gossip.

Our fingers are laced together as Jade follows me to my locker, keeping by my side as I shuffle through the books. It's what I expected, honestly, since only, what, seven or eight other people know? And then there's Trina too, and my dad and mom...and Jade's brother and dad... Not a lot of people at HA though. Pale eyes narrow at those who stare for _far_ longer than they should be as they stride past, unable to comprehend the possibility that, you know, our hands are holding and we aren't handcuffed.

"I swear I will rip your head off if you keep staring at her, quit-it," she snarls menacingly.

"Jade...calm down," I grumble, shutting my locker.

She huffs, mumbling, "But it's not like you grew horns."

"Might as well," I shrug, pecking her cheek. Damn it feels good to not have to dash to the closet and do that...literally and figuratively I guess. She tugs me towards her own, my feet scrambling after her with my bag swinging. She has no patience. The locker wrenches open as I hear steps bounce behind me, a small grin tugging across my lips. "Hey Cat!" I greet happily.

"Hey! Hi you two! You two are so cute together like I just want to see you two study together -" no she doesn't, Trina didn't like that "- because it would be so cute-"

"Cat.." Jade growls.

"And I just want to see you two go to another prome together and have a good time-"

"Cat..." came another warning.

"And I just like how you two go together and you two are good to each other and-"

"CAT! I KNOW!" Jade barks, stunning the redhead. She blinks rapidly as Jade goes back to her locker, shuffling through her things. I shake my head as Cat merely giggles, knowing that it wasn't really out of anger...to a point.

Brushing the shout aside, Cat turns to me, tilting her head to the side. "So are you two together like together-together?" I nod slowly before I'm strangled in a tight hold. "I hope you two do well, but - uh - don't make out in Sikowitz' anymore...that was awkward."

"We'll make out in Lane's office then," Jade spits. I whack her shoulder briefly, glaring at her. "I haven't had my coffee..."

"Like you need the caffeine to make you more grumpy."

"I don't get more grumpy."

"Yeah, you do," I nod, "You just get less bitchy." Pale eyes widen, steam smoking her ears before she grunts in a sudden annoyance.

"Take-that-back," she growls, reminding me of a child. Oh Jade... I shake my head, folding my arms. "I want coffee!"

"Jade...you're acting like a kid," I mutter, sighing as more people gawk at us. She scowls stubbornly, crossing her arms as Cat shakes her head sadly.

"Maybe you two won't be together for long..."

"CAT!" Jade snaps heatedly, promptly startling both of us. "TAKE-THAT-BACK," she bellows.

I bob my head, snatching her wrist before flashing the redhead an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that... Jade, come on, we're giving you coffee, since you're being too much of a gank," I grouch, feeling Jade behind me glower. At least that's all she does, but I can't help to think that if we weren't dating she would do more. Luckily we are otherwise I would probably be thrown in front of Trina's car.

**-(:)-**

I sip happily on the water in front of me, Jade's shoulder brushing against mine. After the whole no-coffee-fiasco, she became less aggressive with the drink. Whether or not it was more to do with the fact I mini-slapped her cheek once she barked at a freshman or she had coffee, I was pleased that she calmed down a little. I had mentally noted as we separated for our classes to have her - you know - not do that often. Though, with a soft brush of fingertips on my thigh, I know she's not _entirely_ pissed...hopefully. If she is, well, she'll get mini slapped again. Not what I did in front of Ron, since I didn't mean to do it that hard, but a mini slap. Just enough to get her attention.

"So," Andre breathes out, flicking his gaze towards us, "Now you two are together."

"Don't start Andre," Jade snaps, "You've known for months." He merely shrugs as I glance over the table, smiling softly at the company. Beside Jade sits Cat, then Robbie - and I suppose Rex - and then Marcus with Dennis, Andre and even Ashely joined us as well. It's interesting this change...I never really would've expected our group to branch out. Not that I'm all surprised or anything; Jade had made friends during the months so it's natural.

I shift in my seat once the guys engrossed themselves in a conversation, Robbie nodding along with some of his sandwich in his mouth. I glance about the Asphalt Café, the sun bathing everything in a calm light. Everything is just so...tired almost. Like - to a teenager I suppose - hell broke loose and finally the heavens allowed everything to settle down a bit. It's, I- it's a nice feeling, actually. It really is. I mean, it may have been calm for a while now but, I suppose, everything is just tamed.

Well...you know, until Jade tries to do shit and deserves a mini slap.

I switch back to the conversation, not realizing I had drowned out everybody else. "I guess, I mean the movie wasn't the best but I did like the plot. It wasn't really executed very well though...the dialogue was atrocious," Marcus comments.

Dennis nods slowly, Cat mumbling, "But Detective Blow-hole was perfect! There wasn't anything wrong with it."

Marcus coughs something in reply, not attempting to have the redhead hear it. I chuckle softly, Andre shrugging. "Not the best..." Cat scoffs half-heartedly, eyes flicking over Ashely's shoulder.

"Uh," we hear a voice behind her, Beck standing with a plastic box in his hands. "Can I join you guys?" he asks softly. Everybody nods, shifting over to make room for him. He seats himself beside Ashely and Andre, flashing a small smile at Jade and I as we return it gingerly. Man this table is full...

We dive into another conversation, Beck slow to join though - once Andre asks a quick question - he speaks fluently as if nothing has changed. Not completely anyway... I finish my awesome sandwich, Jade, nudging me as Sinjin strolls by, making eye contact with me. "I perfected my sodas! You all want to try?" he asks, lifting his bag.

"Yeah, sure," I mumble as he hands me a purple can, Jade a green one.

"This better not be lettuce," she growls, eyeing it carefully. The circle received each of their own, a mixed-matched rainbow in our hands. At once we all take a sip, everybody's expression morphing into those of a strange, yet pleased grin.

"Fanta Gummy Bears," I nod, taking another sip.

Jade nods beside me, my eyes darting towards hers once I hear 'orange, grape' and 'mango, honey' from two of the others. "Finally, Green Apple..." she growls, taking another sip. I chuckle lightly, gazing back at the others who put in their comments.

"When did he start doing this stuff?" Robbie furrows his brows, staring at his brown one.

"What's one's that?" Andre raises a brow.

"Uh...I think Chicken and Gravy," he mutters, setting it down on the table. I smirk as Robbie sighs, not having luck with his drink. As the others laugh at Ashely's drink - Chocolate and Mac n' Cheese - I grin as fingers curled against mine, settling on my lap. I tighten my hand around hers, leaving it there under the table.

Pale eyes shift towards mine with a gentle smile, something that I haven't seen in a while. Not in our group anyway. I think, I think we've changed enough for the spark to glisten in her eyes which maneuver back to the table, her lips giving a snarky comment. I sigh in content, her thumb stroking the back of my hand softly, knowing of the short, brief moment of tranquility. It's a nice Spring day, really, and Summer's bound to come with surprises with her.

I don't know if I'm ready; the sun's hitting _just_ right on my back with her hand holding mine.


End file.
